El asistente de Itachi Uchiha
by alquiem
Summary: El trabajo comienza a acumularse e Itachi requiere mas tiempo libre, cuando contrata a un asistente nuevo obtendra mas de lo que esperaba
1. trabajo acumulado

Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto

EL ASISTENTE DE ITACHI UCHIHA

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

La puerta de la oficina de Itachi Uchiha se abrió con gran rapidez dejando salir a una mujer hecha un mar de lágrimas, detrás de ella un hombre alto de 1.78 mt, su cabello negro de flujo suave, parte de su cabello delantero colgaba cerca de las mejillas enmarcando su varonil rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior, su piel era blanca, sus ojos de un gris obscuro y debajo de ellos unas grandes ojeras, que,.. contrario a lo que se pueda creer, lo hacían ver interesante. Si Itachi Uchiha era realmente atractivo pero su personalidad lo hacía devastador, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna ante las miradas inquisitivas de los demás empleados. Sin voltear a verlos simplemente regreso a su oficia cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Itachi san, es la tercera de esta semana- dijo un hombre alto de piel azul, que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del escritorio de madera.

Se contar Kisame – contesto el Uchiha sin emoción.

Por que necesitas un asistente de todos modos, no se supone que tienes memoria fotográfica y un don para preveer movimientos futuros en los negocios, no es como si tuvieras que depender de otros para que te recuerden las cosas. – dijo Kisame un poco confundido.

No puedo estar en todo Kisame – dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón _"ya antes he intentado hacer las cosas solo y es como llevar el mundo a cuestas, además algo de ayuda me daría más tiempo libre"_.

Un montón de folders cayeron en frente de él, junto con una figurilla de arcilla en forma de pájaro.

Si, además así tal vez tenga tiempo de conocer chicas, un – intervino un joven rubio con el cabello agarrado en una coleta – En serio Itachi, eres incapaz de mantener una relación amorosa con una chica por más de un mes, yeah- dijo mientras le extendía un oficio.

nh – fue la respuesta del Uchiha ante el comentario.

¡Es cierto!, - dijo Kisame mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba sus ojos. -que paso con la última Itachi-san, como se llamaba he….. – dijo mientras parecía meditar

Mejor no toques el tema Kisame, seguro terminaron cuando Itachi la encontró en la cama de su pequeño hermano, mmh.- interrumpió aquel rubio, comentario que fue contestada con una mirada fría y amenazante.

No deberías descargar tu ira en Deidara, Itachi-san, no es extraño que todas tus novias terminen con tu voluntarioso hermano- Hablo un pelirrojo levantándose por detrás de una gran columna de documentos.- es natural si las invitas a salir y en tu lugar aparece el, ¡por lo menos les dedica tiempo para despreciarlas!- concluyo mientras se le acercaba.

¡Sí!, lo que nos lleva a nuestro siguiente punto, un – replico Deidara mientras miraba al moreno de reojo – ¿No deberías dejarnos algunas chicas para nosotros en vez de buscarle novia a tu hermano, un?.

Los ojos de Itachi se posaron sobre el rubio, que empezó a sudar nerviosamente.

Las mujeres solo representan gastos innecesarios, yo entiendo a Itachi-san, sería una gran pérdida de dinero- se escucho decir a una voz detrás de una gran pila de cajas en el rincón de la oficina.- Además es raro que sean ellas las que lo inviten y nunca…

En eso un gran ruido proveniente de una habitación cercana se dejo oír, señas de que algo pesado había caído, un hombre alto de ojos color violeta y pelo blanco salió con una mirada maniática.

¡basta de rodeos tonto infiel!, yo Hidan siervo del gran Jashin se la verdad, ¡así que responde!... ¿¡eres asexual o gay!

El silencio se hizo denso, los ojos de los presentes pasaron de Hidan hacia el Uchiha. Esta vez los ojos de Itachi se encendieron con un tono carmesí, mientras su mirada fría se mantenía en el hombre albino.

Solo necesita ser menos estricto en sus gustos, que tenían de malo las tres chicas que tomaste como asistentes esta semana Itachi -san – Interrogo Kysame, tratando de desviar el tema.

Ineficientes – replico Itachi simplemente.

no me refiero a su trabajo, las tres obviamente deseaban una relación contigo – contesto Kisame.

el trabajo de una persona, refleja su personalidad- Itachi dijo esto mientras cerraba sus ojos _"ciertamente no deseo una relación con alguna chica descuidada e irresponsable, que seguramente piensa que casándose con un hombre rico se arreglara su vida. Ese es creo yo, el pensamiento de muchas de mis fangirls"_.

En todo caso, un asistente disminuirá la carga de trabajo y seguro dejaras de asustarlas con esa cara de pocos amigos, un- Intervino Deidara

Bien, todo ese día había sido un desastre e Itachi Uchiha solo deseaba un rato de paz y tranquilidad

Ahora que lo pienso – dijo Itachi - todos ustedes se la pasan aquí, bien podrían ayudarme a ordenar todo esto – desplegando así una increíble habilidad lingüística hasta ese momento.

Somos tus socios, bueno algunos de nosotros, no tus empleados – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras le extendía un oficio – Y tan pronto como firmes mi orden podré marcharme. En verdad Itachi, yo no debería venir a buscar mi propia orden de entrega de microchips para mis juguetes, debería estar sentado en mi oficina, mientras me avisan de su llegada- Con esto Itachi tomo la hoja y la firmo.

Bien Sasori, creo que ya puedes retirarte- Dijo Itachi mientras veía como su socio salía de su oficina.

Tomo un suspiro y volteo a ver a los demás.

No me mires, un- yo también necesito tu firma para el paso de mi maquinaria minera así que si me entregas el oficio que te di hace unos momentos, también me retiro, yeah- con esto Deidara se desapareció del lugar rápidamente.

En cuanto a mí también me retiro Infiel, tengo un ritual que cumplir para mi gran Dios Jashin- y sin más aquel hombre también se retiro.

Sera mejor que yo también me retire Itachi-san, dijo aquella voz misteriosa en el rincón, mientras no tengas los datos completos de las inversiones, ganancias y gastos de la empresa me es imposible terminar mi trabajo, en serio, soy el mejor economista del país pero no puedo hacer las cuentas y buscar los datos al mismo tiempo- Con esto Itachi extendió una hoja hacia aquel lugar.

Bien Kakuzo, aquí están los datos, recién salidos de mi cabeza- dijo Itachi mientras extendía un grupo de hojas hacia el hombre que salía por detrás de las cajas.

Bien, pero necesito los documentos que avalen estos datos o te acusaran de fraude Itachi san- dijo aquel hombre dando la espalda y saliendo lentamente de la oficina.

Un método eficaz de deshacerte de todos ellos- Apunto Kisame – yo por otro lado no puedo irme hasta que me entregues los documentos legales que necesito, ¡legales!, no salidos de tu cabeza Itachi san- con esto Itachi Hecho una ojeada a su oficina revuelta con todo el trabajo acumulado, finalmente una de las pilas de documentos frente a él cayó precipitadamente.

Eso tomara tiempo Kisame- Dijo Itachi, después de una pausa _"necesito un asistente personal, ¡pronto!"_

MANSION SABAKU NO

Día Lunes

Un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos agua marina se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, un pájaro en su mano se levanto en vuelo hacia los jardines, Gaara, era el menor de tres hermanos de la familia Sabuko no, interesante es decir, que ninguno se parecía al otro, su hermana Temari era Rubia de ojos negros, era hermosa y su hermano Kankuro tenía cabello castaño con ojos negros, pero por alguna razón carecía de la gracia de sus hermanos. Gaara dejo su posición y se acerco a su escritorio, tomo un sobre y lo extendió hacia la chica frente a él.

¿Estas segura de esto, Hinata?- dijo a la chica de cabello azulado y ojos blancos parada frente a él - No es necesario que hagas esto, - Puedes quedarte aquí y trabajar con nosotros, ¡no tienes nada que probar!.

Gracias Gaara - dijo un tanto apenada – ¡pero si tengo!, - mientras tomaba aquel sobre – no a mi padre o a mi familia, sino a mi misma – Se que cuento contigo, eres mi mejor amigo, es solo que siempre me preguntaría si te soy útil o solo me dejas quedar por amistad.

Hinata, eres mi amiga, pero si pones en riesgo la compañía créeme que te lo diría- Gaara no pudo más que sonreír ante esto.

El sabía bien las capacidades de Hinata y le dolía que tantos años de abuso hacia ella por parte de su familia hubieran quebrantado la fe de la chica en ella misma. Pero cuando volvió sus ajos a los de ella solo vio determinación, si, su pequeña Hinata había crecido y no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, no cuando aquella terquedad aparecía en sus ojos llenos de emociones.

Bien, de todos modos sabes que puedes volver aquí cuando lo desees – dijo por fin con un suspiro sin hacer más por detenerla.

Lo sé Gaara, – Hinata se acerco a su amigo dándole un abrazo un beso en la mejilla que hiso que ambos se sonrojaran – Estaré en contacto lo prometo.

Hinata salió del lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios y aquellos documentos sostenidos junto a su pecho

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Día Martes.

La oficina de Sasuke Uchiha, estaba en completo orden, el menor de los Uchiha se concentraba en unos pocos oficios en sus manos cuando su padre Fugaku Uchiha dueño de la empresa se presento.

Sasuke – dijo en tono frio esperando la atención de su hijo.

Levantando el rostro Sasuke miro a su padre.

Si padre – contesto en forma monótona, sus ojos sin expresión se posaron en los de su progenitor

Creo que es tiempo de aumentar tus responsabilidades para la empresa – los ojos de Sasuke brillaron por un momento, por fin su padre lo empezaba a reconocer.

Desde mañana tendrás en tus manos mas proyectos, obviamente comenzaras siendo supervisado por Itachi – internamente Sasuke se incomodo por la mención de su hermano,

Desde aquella vez que su hermano lo encontró con su última ex-novia no se habían vuelto a hablar, No era la primera novia de Itachi con la que Sasuke se acostaba pero si la primera con la que su hermano lo encontró, aun recordaba ese sentimiento de haber triunfado sobre su hermano por primera vez, si, lo había humillado por completo, un aire de triunfo paso por su rostro.

Itachi, sin duda se alegrara de pasar más tiempo conmigo – Dijo Sasuke dejando escapar media sonrisa burlona.


	2. lista o no ¡Aqui vamos!

¡Hola! muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Día Miércoles

DEPARTAMENTO HINATA HYUGA

Era de mañana y Hinata no dejaba de pasearse nerviosamente por toda la casa, una vez mas volvía al espejo para mirar su reflejo _"En que estoy pensando, no creo que funcione, ¿quien se tragaría esa mentira?"_, miraba de reojo el reloj en la pared 9:15am, _"preparare un poco de té, eso me tranquilizara un poco", _pensaba mientras se mordía suavemente el labio inferior. En poco se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras sujetaba su pequeña taza "_Tal vez debería pensarlo mejor, si algo sale mal y padre me encuentra estaré en problemas"_, salió de la cocina sin haber tomado ni un sorbo de su té para ver nuevamente el reloj… 9:25am. _"¡Dios!, ¿por qué le toma tanto tiempo venir?, ¿se habrá perdido?, ¡oh no!, tal vez debería llamar por teléfono, quedo de llegar a las 9:00". _En eso estaba cuando el sonido del timbre se dejo oír, Un salto en su corazón le decía que ya no había vuelta atrás, continuaría con su plan, se apresuro hacia la puerta tomo la perilla y suspiro tan profundo como sus pulmones lo permitían, ¡ufff!, dejo escapar el aire _"Bien Hinata, aquí vamos". _Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Itachi Uchiha comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sentado frente a su escritorio, tomaba otro folder con documentos, estos eran sobre algunas inversiones en el extranjero que bebían ser entregadas esa misma tarde en la oficina de su padre _"¡Bien aquí están!, ahora solo me falta encontrar el análisis de esta investigación, oh, ¿A quién engaño?, afortunadamente creo que ese archivo lo tengo en mi computadora, gracias a Dios no es un documento que requiera copias, firmas y demás burocracias"._ Se apresuro a despejar el área y colocar su laptop para buscar el archivo en cuestión _"Esto es mucho más simple, ¿por qué mi padre insistirá en hacerlo todo a la antigua? a sí, aún no se adapta a la tecnología". _La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin previo aviso, Sasuke se detuvo en la entrada observando a su hermano mayor. Itachi ni siquiera volteo a verlo, sabía quien era aún antes de que entrara.

- ¿No debería haber alguien aquí ayudándote? –Dijo Sasuke con la vista fija en su hermano.

Itachi solo levanto la mano izquierda mientras señalaba hacia la derecha. Sasuke siguió con la mirada la dirección que su hermano le indicaba, ¡ahí!, clavado en la pared con algunos kunais en la ropa se encontraba un hombre amordazado. Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon, luego media sonrisa pareció dibujarse en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos, un recuerdo pareció dibujarse en su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasuke miraba como su hermano manejaba con gran habilidad aquellas armas tradicionales del clan, sin fallar ninguno de sus blancos. Cada vez buscando objetivos nuevos y más difíciles, una vez que lograba algo rápidamente se hartaba y buscaba algo que ninguno hubiera podido hacer._

**FIN FLASBACK**

De pronto un sentimiento de infelicidad lo inundo, ¿cuántas veces había intentado igualar a su hermano?, pero cuando por fin lo lograba…. _"Tsk, solía admirarlo tanto en aquella época, pero ahora veo que es igual que nuestro padre, no le importa nadie solo su trabajo y que la gente se incline a sus pies, ¡me enferma!"_, cuando su rostro se volvió hacia su hermano era tan frio como antes.

- Te demandara – dijo por fin – ¡No puedes dejarlo ahí por siempre!

-¡Ahhhh!, que tierno, ¡he! – Se escucho detrás del menor de los Uchiha, quien giro la cabeza levemente para ver a Kisame - ¿comienzas a preocuparte por tu hermano?, no tengas cuidado, ya estoy aquí – al decir esto paso por un lado del muchacho hacia el interior de la oficina de Itachi.

Sasuke observaba como Kisame se acercaba al hombre atrapado.

- Bien ahora liberare tu brazo derecho y…...

- ¡Es surdo!- interrumpió Itachi.

- Bien, como decía, ahora liberare tu brazo izquierdo para que puedas firmar este documento en el que se libera a mi cliente de toda responsabilidad sobre este incidente y rescinde su derecho a demandar por cualquier daño actual o futuro resultante del mismo, una vez que lo hagas podrás irte- Kisame le ofreció el oficio junto con una pluma.

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia su hermano y se acerco hasta él.

- Es bueno verte- Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Itachi, quien no pareció inmutarse por el comentario.

- ¿De qué contratos te pidió nuestro padre que te hicieras cargo?- pregunto Itachi mientras el sonido de un impresora empezó a sonar.

- Uzumaky y Haruno- contesto algo molesto – En verdad esperaba algo mas desafiante, esos son contratos prácticamente hechos

Un golpe se escucho al fondo lo que hiso que ambos voltearan a ver como Kisame se sostenía de un pie, el hombre había logrado patearle en la espinilla. Luego volvieron a quedar de frente.

- Te confías demasiada Sasuke, no puedes dar por hecho algo hasta que lo tienes en tus manos- Itachi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el cuarto contiguo donde se encontraba la impresora.

- ¡nh!, esperaba…- pauso Sasuke antes de continuar – que convencieras a nuestro padre de que me deje tratar el asunto Orochimaru- concluyo por fin.

Itachi, pareció vacilar, _"¿Orochimaru?…me pregunto si Sasuke entenderá lo que me está pidiendo Orochimaru no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera, el sin duda es una víbora"._ Tomo los documentos y regreso a su oficina, su rostro no mostro emoción alguna, pero su corazón pareció agitarse, _"Me pregunto ¿Por qué quiere ese asunto en particular?", _Orochimaru deseaba desde hace algún tiempo adueñarse del poder de las empresas Uchiha, muchas veces trato de aprovecharse de su juventud e inexperiencia para destruirlo,_ "Cielos, no sé si Sasuke esté listo, pero ir por Orochimaru de todos modos no es posible, aún no es tiempo"_.

Sasuke pareció darse cuenta del estado de meditación de su hermano.

- Se que vas a decir – interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de Itachi _"Sin duda piensa que soy inexperto, joven y que no estoy listo, pero jamás lo estaré si no confían en mi"_

Murmullos y ruidos se oían en la parte trasera de la oficina. A Itachi le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

- ¡NO! Aún no es tiempo para que nos envolvamos en el asunto Orochimaru, tiene mucho a su favor y el mercado parece favorecerlo- dijo por fin.

- ¡No voy a firmar eso! – se escucho un grito a espaldas de Sasuke, Kisame había quitado la mordaza para poder negociar con el cautivo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario _"creo que tendré que presionar un poco"_- Temes que te quite algo más que solo una chica! – dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

Itachi sintió como una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la cabeza, _"¡Eso es ruin y bajo! y yo aquí tratando de NO pensar en eso para ayudar a mi estúpido hermano, ¡bien es todo!, ¡se acabo el señor gentileza!, si quiere ahorcarse yo le doy la soga. ¡NO!, un momento, mejor aún que él la consiga, ¡se que ira tras Orochimaru aún cuando le diga que no!. ¡Noooo!, ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Es mi hermano no importa cuán infantil y estúpido sea!, calma, tranquilízate Itachi sabes que quiere sacarte de quicio y lo está logrando"_.

- ¡Ja!– sonrió finalmente itachi.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto Sasuke un tanto molesto al ver que no conseguía la respuesta que buscaba.

- Sigues siendo tan… infantil, ¡algún día maduraras! _"No es como si mi orgullo no me hubiera dolido pero no te voy a dar la satisfacción de demostrártelo". _No te involucres con Orochimaru, no estás listo _"!ja!, toma eso". _Ocúpate del asunto Haruno y Uzumaki, una vez que lo hagas tendrás mejores proyectos y entonces te ayudare con lo de Orochimaru, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, nunca traicionaría a mi pequeño ototou – Concluyo Itachi mientras ordenaba los documentos en unos folders.

"_¡Genial!" pensó _Sasuke _"¡No solo se está deshaciendo de mi, también se está burlando, elude lo de Orochimaru posponiendo su respuesta y lo más frustrante de todo es que ahora debo sentirme culpable por lo que antes era una gran victoria!"._

-Tsk- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke mientras salía del lugar – saldré por un par de semanas- alcanzo a decir antes de alejarse

Ahora Itachi necesitaba descargar un poco el enojo con su hermano y ahí estaba algo perfecto, un Kunai salió volando entre Kisame y aquel hombre aún aprisionado. Acción que hiso que ambos voltearan a ver a un Itachi muy molesto con un sharingan activado.

- Bien, ¡Firma! o me defenderá por asesinato.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

- ¡Me veo gorda!- Dijo Hinata mientras veía su nueva imagen frente al espejo.

- No es mi culpa, tus pechos son gigantes, tus caderas marcadas y tu trasero redondo, lo siento pero es lo más delgada que te puedo dejar a menos que aprendas a vivir sin respirar, además no te vez gorda, ¡solo ligeramente pasadita!- concluyo la Rubia de ojos azules que se veía ofendida por la critica a su trabajo.

- No importa, es un buen trabajo Ino, creo que me parezco mucho a Neji niisan- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!, si Neji fuera bajito, pasado de peso, con ojos brillantes, una voz suave de niña y se meciera al caminar- Dijo con una sonrisa el joven de cabello y ojos negros a un lado de Ino.

Hinata dio un respingo ante el comentario, la imagen no favorecía a su primo, pero lo peor de todo es que implicaba que el plan no daría resultado.

- ¡Hinata!, mi querido Sai exagera, si pareces hombre, mi reputación como **la mejor** (recalcando esto con orgullo) maquillista de prótesis del medio está en juego. El cuerpo masculino de gel y piel sintética que te rodea le da rigidez a tus movimientos evitando que te muevas demasiado al caminar, además los zapatos de plataforma y doble número aumentan tu peso y estatura eso permite que te muevas casi igual que un hombre – Ino era simplemente la mejor, su padre era miembro del grupo de inteligencia en Konoha y muchas veces ayudo agentes a cambiar su apariencia en misiones encubiertas, pero esto no era suficiente para ella, así que comenzó a trabajar en el medio artístico algo que se le facilito gracias a su ex novio Naruto Uzumaki – En cuanto a tu rostro, evite hacer muchos cambios, pero el aumento en tu quijada y grosor de tu cuello te dan un aspecto más varonil y tiene otro propósito que es para disfrazar este pequeño collar modulador de voz, una vez que lo actives tu voz cambiara haciéndose más gruesa un par de tonos, no es mucho pero es suficiente – Ino le entrego aquel aparato que tenia mas aspecto de collar para gatos que de un aparato altamente sofisticado. – y finalmente al ocultar tu cabello evitamos cortarlo, la peluca castaña es de cabello natural colocado uno por uno, es lo más fino que se he hecho y se adhiere perfectamente. Sin embargo Sai tiene un punto a favor no basta parecer un hombre, tienes que actuar como uno- Ino pareció meditar un poco el asunto – Vamos a ver, una vez más porque sinceramente todo esto aún me parece ilógico, ¿Por qué razón no puedes ir como tú a buscar trabajo?

- ¡Porque una de las condiciones de mi padre para dejarme salir del Estado Hyuga fue precisamente ocultar mi identidad como su hija!- Los ojos de Hinata se entristecieron ante el comentario _"quizá aún se avergüenza de mi, espero que sea suficiente para Ino, porque la verdad yo tampoco sé porque de la petición de mi padre"_.

- ¡Bien!, entonces ¿por qué sigues usando el apellido Hyuga?, ¿No sería más fácil cambiar tu nombre completo junto con tu apariencia?, ¡Podrías ser una exuberante rubia de ojos azules! – Ino no pudo evitar poner ojos de ensoñación ante la imagen en su mente

- También podrías vestir como una zorra, gritarle a tus amigos e incluso golpearlos- dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa.

Ino volteo hacia su compañero para golpearlo fuertemente.

- ¡Quieres callarte!, ¡¿a qué viene ese comentario?, ¿Quién querría ser así?- grito Ino un tanto indignada mientras una gotita de sudor descendía por la frente de Hinata.

- Bien para empezar me es imposible utilizar lentes de contacto la energía del Byakugan los opaca o los rompe, así que no es seguro y una técnica para cambia de color a uno más obscuro no puede permanecer por más de cuatro horas sin causar daño de mínimo un dolor de cabeza así que es mejor que los deje al natural, así que ser miembro de la rama secundaria de la cual Neji niisan está a cargo desde hace un año es mejor opción – Concluyo Hinata.

- Entiendo, de ese modo seguirás siendo una Hyuga sin que sospechen que eres hija de Hiashi- comento Sai

- Pero ¿por qué un hombre?- Insistió Ino.

- Bueno, es cierto que casi nadie me conoce, pero todavía hay gente que sabe quien soy así que tanto Gaara como Neji pensaron que esta sería una mejor forma de ocultarme y ambos dijeron un discurso que terminaba con algo así como 'evitar riesgos y estar más segura' _"aunque no se bien a que se refieren"_- Contesto Hinata.

Ante esto último Sai miro de reojo a su amiga con una expresión seria

- ¡sigh!, ¡Bien!, entonces volvamos a lo anterior, todo es cuestión de actitud, debes ser más decidida, mas fuerte, mas arrojada, las personas no te escuchan si eres demasiado gentil. Solo debes de tomar todo tu enojo y proyectarlo. ¿No es cierto Sai?

- No creo que Hinata sepa hacer eso Ino, yo soy de la opinión de que practiques ser un Hyuga en toda la extensión de la palabra. No hables y mira a todos con aire de superioridad y desprecio- concluyo Sai

- Eres un Tarado, dime tú ignorarías a una Hinata enojada y dispuesta a todo?- Cuestiono Ino.

- No puedes ir en contra de tu naturaleza, entre mas trates de cambiarla más rápido te descubrirán, además aún cuando se enoja causa ternura.

-A que te refieres con eso?, ¿Alguna vez la has visto enojada?, vamos a ver– Ino apunto a su amiga con un dedo – Muéstrame como te ves enojada Hinata.

- Oh vamos algo debe molestarte déjame ver, ¿no te molesta que te hayan despojado de tu titulo de heredera del Clan Hyuga y se lo hayan dado a Hanabi cuando solo tenias 10 años? Por Dios es cinco años menor que tu, ¡Te consideraron inferior que una chiquilla sin darte tiempo a demostrar lo contrario!- Ino se molesto ante esto – Además te desterraron un internado en Suna ¿Por cuánto?, ¿seis años? y no me digas que fue lindo no tener una fiesta de presentación, ¡prácticamente tu padre gritaba que estaba avergonzado de tu existencia y que era mejor que nadie supiera de ti!, en vez de eso te emparejo con un montón de ancianos con el pretexto de que conocieras el medio mientras tomabas clases particulares en casa, vivías como una rehén, ¡muchos de los contratos que logro Hanabi, te los debe a ti y ni siquiera te lo reconocen!, ¡eso hasta a mi me enfurece!, vamos ¡sácalo!, sabes que también a ti te molesta, enójate ¡déjate llevar por el lado obscuro!- Una mirada llena de odio y un aura maligna comenzaron a rodear a Ino por lo que Sai se alejo de ella tan rápido como pudo mientras mantenía su sonrisa

- Hanabi demostró ser mucho mejor que yo desde pequeña y a mí no me entusiasmaba ser la heredera del clan así que no me molestay no me desterraron, me acompañaron Ko, Neji y el anciano Hideki con el fin de seguir con el entrenamiento en las artes de la familia y gracias a eso conocí a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro además gane más confianza en mí por lo que ya no tartamudeo, ¡¿ves? Fue una buena experiencia – Hinata pareció meditar lo siguiente- No niego que me hubiera gustado una bonita fiesta de presentación pero… ¿a quién hubiera invitado?, como tú dices casi no conozco a nadie y mi padre no me estaba emparejando con nadie _"al menos Ino no sabe que trato de comprometerme con tres sujetos durante ese tiempo"_ Los hombres que fueron mis maestros también llevan empresas exitosas y lo hizo con el fin de que maneje la pequeña herencia que me dejo mi madre puesto que ya no llevare las riendas del clan.

Ino sintió que una vena le reventaba.

- ¡Hinata no eres normal!, no puede haber nadie que le justifique todas sus canalladas a alguien como tu padre, es un ser ruin y perverso, privilegia a Hanabi y ¡tú lo sabes!, todos los del clan Hyuga son ¡gélidos e insensibles y tienden a competir por el puesto del rey frio! –Ino dijo esto con toda la fuerza que su voz le permitía

Hinata sintió como un pinchazo en su corazón, sabía que Ino tenía la mejor de las intenciones pero había pasado la raya su seño se frunció y se acerco a Ino con enojo en sus ojos.

- ¡Basta!, no sabes cómo son las cosas, no puedes juzgar a todos los del clan, solo porque mi padre debe tomar decisiones difíciles. ¡Él es el líder del clan y siempre será líder antes que padre, es doloroso para el pero así son las cosas, si él pudiera cambiarlas estoy segura de que lo haría! El me ama tanto como a Hanabi ¡estoy segura!- Cuando Hinata termino de decir esto sus ojos enojados tenían una pequeña gota de lagrima tratando desesperadamente de no caer lo que la hacía lucir tan…..vulnerable.

Ino se quedo boquiabierta, contemplaba a su amiga y tanto ella como Sai que también la observaba se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero decir te lo dije, pero ¡te lo dije!- Sai desvió la mirada para que no se dieran cuenta de su estado.

-¡Dios Hinata!, lo siento, pero ¿cómo logras verte tan tierna cuando te enojas? y ¡viéndote como un hombre!, ¡Me doy!, creo deberemos buscar tu masculinidad de otro modo- Esta vez una sonrisa se dibujo en Ino, tendrían que practicar mucho

- eto.. ¿Ino?, solo tengo un problema con todo esto, yo…. bueno no estoy segura de poder ponerme esto sola todos los días de manera adecuada- Confeso Hinata.

- No te preocupes ya está todo listo, este material es lo más sofisticado, incluso experimental, directo de las empresas SENJU, puede reutilizarse hasta por 5 días sin el menor desgaste y se pega de manera muy fácil a la piel y la única forma de quitarlo es con agua caliente así que no se desprenderá con nada, ni un Hyuga con el Byakugan activado se daría cuenta _"de hecho así es como probamos su eficacia"_; te enseñare a ocuparte de los pequeños detalles de mantenimiento y si pasa algo con las prótesis aún tenemos los moldes para rehacerlos ¿ves?- Ino decía esto con tanta rapidez que a Hinata le costaba seguirla- Además estaré aquí todas las mañanas para ayudarte con cualquier problema.

Esto pareció iluminar el rostro de Hinata quien veía a su amiga con una gran admiración y gratitud.

- ¡oh Ino!, ¿en verdad?, ¿vendrás todos los días solo por ayudarme? Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!- Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas por la emoción ante la sincera muestra de afecto de su amiga.

- ¡He!, bueno, veras, no exactamente- Ino pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Hinata se movió para abrir la puerta y ante ella se encontraban dos hombres altos y musculosos con cara de pocos amigos que la miraban fijamente.

- Venimos a entregar las cosas, somos de la agencia de mudanzas- dijo uno de ellos.

- He?, fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Hinata cuando Ino se apresuro a recibir a los hombres.

- Bien suban todo aquí, ¡gracias!- Los ojos de Ino parecían de borreguito a medio morir cuando volteo a ver a su amiga.

- ¡Oh Hinata!, ¿verdad que no te molesta?, mi casero me saco del apartamento tan solo porque le debía 5 insignificantes meses de renta, no tengo a donde ir y de este modo funciona para las dos ¡¿verdad?, ¿verdad?- Ino sabía que Hinata estaba sorprendida pero no molesta así que sonrió para su amiga mientras corría a mostrarles a los hombres donde colocar las cosas (en la sala por lo pronto).

Hinata finalmente sonrió para sus adentros _"bueno, es cierto, creo que así funciona para las dos"_. De pronto Hinata recordó algo.

-¡he!, Sai ¿no vivías tu con Ino?- Pregunto la ojiperla.

- Yo vengo en el paquete- contesto Sai sin dejar de sonreír mientras Hinata parecía asimilar sus palabras.

- Usted debe ser el novio, aquí está la cuenta- Hinata se giro para ver al hombre que le había dirigido la palabra.

- Bueno, en realidad el novio es él- Hinata señalo a Sai que permanecía sentado delante de ella.

- Hyuga – Hablo Sai, puesto que un nombre de chica en un hombre se oiría extraño - te molestaría ayudarnos con esto, verás andamos un poco cortos de dinero.

- ¡¿uhn? Bueno, supongo que está bien!- dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la libreta de entregas que le ofrecía aquel hombre. Mientras pagaba Hinata observo que aquel hombre la miraba fijamente y levemente sonrojado.

- heeee, ¿sucede algo, señor?- cuestión la joven un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡¿Un?, no, lo siento joven es solo que… bueno, la verdad no sé que me paso, jejejejeje _"no soy gay, no soy gay, no soy gay….."_- y con ese mantra aquellos hombres se fueron.

- ¿A cuántos lugares has mandado tu documentación? – Sai parecía muy interesado en esto.

-Solo a tres- confeso Hinata – pero ninguno de estos sitios parece tener vacantes- ya con algo de decepción.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Hinata lo contesto sin saber que esperar, su rostro pareció iluminarse, después de unos minutos de plática por el aparato, Hinata colgó con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

- Era de las empresas Uchiha- anuncio a sus amigos -Acaba de abrirse una vacante _"parece que no hay tiempo de practicar, lista o no, ¡aquí vamos!"._


	3. El nuevo asistente

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Día Jueves

8:00am Departamento de Recursos humanos:

La joven mujer miraba embelesada al joven frente a ella

-De acuerdo, notamos que sus aptitudes y estudios concuerdan con el tipo de trabajador que solicitamos _"además ya casi no quedan candidatos"_, pero no es en el departamento de administración donde lo requerimos es…. en otro puesto.

- ¿otro puesto? y ¿cuál sería ese puesto en cuestión, es decir cuál sería mi función? - Pregunto aquel joven Hyuga.

- Bueno, ¡trabajaría como asistente personal de uno de nuestros más importantes y amados ejecutivos!- sonrió aquella mujer un poco incomoda.

Hinata no sabía que decir, solo quería un trabajo regular sin tanta responsabilidad y quedar lo mas oculta posible del mundo, por otro lado sus ahorros comenzaban a disminuir, necesitaba el empleo sobre todo ahora que tenía otras dos bocas más que alimentar.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema, su documentación no presentaba fotografía, necesitamos una a fin de completar el archivo- concluyo aquella mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

Hinata se dio cuenta del error _"Es natural apenas ayer termine mi nueva imagen no he tenido tiempo de sacar una fotografía" _– La traeré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

-Bien, lo están esperando es el último piso en la oficina de Uchiha Itachi, cualquiera podrá indicarle cual es _"espero que este si dure, me está costando trabajo encontrar nuevos candidatos_"- y con una pequeña inclinación dio por concluido el asunto. Hinata dio una leve reverencia y salió del lugar, a su paso varios empleados volteaban a verla, Hinata estaba al tanto de las miradas pero decidió ignorarlas, estaba concentrada en algo un poco mas importante _"si no tengo cuidado, estos zapatos me harán caer"_. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo _"¿Por qué me contratarían si mi expediente está incompleto?, debe ser muy urgente, ¡creo que estoy en problemas!"_

8:15 Oficina de Itachi Uchiha.

- ¡Matare a alguien!, ¡NECESITO MATAR A ALGUIEN!- dijo esto para sí mismo ya que no había nadie ahí _– "¿Cómo es que tengo tres reuniones el día de hoy a las diez y yo solo estaba enterado de una?,_ _¡la cabeza de alguien rodara!"_-

En esos momentos un joven Hyuga salía del elevador, muchas miradas curiosas se posaron en el (mmmh ella), Hinata noto a un joven de limpieza, era blanco de ojos negros, usaba gafas y sujetaba su cabello grisáceo en una coleta.

- ¡Disculpe señor …. mmh! – Se detuvo ante la sentencia estaba acostumbrada a dirigirse a las personas por su nombre, ¡sí!, ¡conocía el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de la familia secundaria que trabajaba en la casa de su padre, y dirigirse a alguien sin decir su nombre le parecía irrespetuoso!.

Aquel joven pareció entender el dilema – Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi- dijo dando una sonrisa un tanto falsa.

Hinata respondió con una de genuina -¡Gracias!, mmmh, disculpe Kabuto san ¿podría indicarme cual es la oficina de Uchiha Itachi?- Kabuto asintió ante la petición y señalo con la mano hacia una puerta.

- Es esa de allá ¿Acaso los Hyuga tienen asuntos con los Uchiha?, ¿es raro, no?- desde luego Kabuto no esperaba una contestación de parte de aquel muchacho pero sorpresivamente la obtuvo.

- No, en realidad, soy…. su nuevo asistente- Ahora no solo Kabuto la miraba, sino el resto de los empleados que la alcanzaron a escuchar.

Los ojos de Kabuto se posaron en aquel joven y una sonrisa burlesca apareció – Bien y yo que esperaba verlo por aquí seguido, pero no creo que dure más de dos días- acomodo sus gafas con la mano izquierda -bueno, fue bueno conocerle- Y continúo con su trabajo dejando a una sorprendida Hinata atrás.

Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina señalada, a su paso alcanzó a escuchar algunos murmullos, algunos hombres decían cosas como _'es un Hyuga que hace uno de esos aquí?_', _'los Hyuga son unos engreídos', '¿podrán ver bajo la ropa?' _seguidas con miradas de desprecio (Hinata las conocía bien) otros comentarios de algunas mujeres como 'que chico tan lindo', '¡Pobre criatura!', '¡seguro lo destroza se ve tan débil!' etc.,_ "vaya y yo que creía que las críticas dentro del clan eran duras",_ paro frente la oficina de Itachi, los empleados lo observaban expectantes, _"cualquiera diría que esperan una ejecución"_, cuando finalmente llego a la puerta alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por Itachi '¡Necesito matar a alguien' Hinata se paralizo. Algunos de los empleados cercanos a la oficina también habían oído esto y comenzaron a retirarse discretamente no sin antes mirar aquella pobre víctima _" ¡¿he?, creo que de pronto no tengo muchos deseos de entrar, ¡mejor vuelvo otro día!", _Hinata estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos cuando sintió las miradas en ella, _"¡no puedo dar marcha a tras sería el primer Hyuga en huir de una confrontación y es obvio que soy un Hyuga, ¡al menos para todos los demás!",_ las palabras de Sai vinieron a su mente '_yo soy de la opinión de que practiques ser un Hyuga en toda la extensión de la palabra, No hables y mira a todos con aire de superioridad y desprecio', _Hinata hiso una mueca _"¡Me encantaría poder hacer eso!"_ luego su rostro se relajo _"Bien, creo que un comportamiento Hyuga se precisa en este momento, aunque dista mucho de ser como Sai lo percibe. ¡Sigh!, ¡es como estar en casa y ser convocada a la presencia de mi padre!, ¡bueno solo falta encontrar un lugar tan desordenado como la oficina de Hanabi y alguien que me mire como si estuviera haciendo todo mal como Neji y será como estar en casa!"_. El rostro de Hinata se ilumino con el pensamiento _"vamos Hinata ¡no puede ser tan malo!"_.

El sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta hiso que Itachi levantara la cabeza, no estaba de humor, de hecho… ¡llevaba meses sin estar de humor!, alguien estaba tentando al destino al llamar a su puerta después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, estaba seguro que quien estuviera tocando, seguramente lo había escuchado decirlas, su sharingan se encendió, ¡bien, fuera quien fuera, sin duda no volvería a hacerlo!

-Adelante- dijo en un tono frio.

'Adelante' fue lo que escucho Hinata antes de girar la perilla de la puerta _"pase lo que pase Hinata no pierdas tu postura y no muestres tus emociones recuerda ¡sé un hombre!"_, de acuerdo esta vez Hinata tuvo que sonreír. Cuando ingreso a la habitación lo primero en lo que Hinata se fijo fue en el desorden del lugar y luego en aquel joven de ojos rojos que la miraba como si acabara de cometer su más grande equivocación… _"¡Hogar dulce hogar!"._

AEROPUERTO KONOHA

- ¡llegas tarde!- Sasuke estaba molesto, si hay algo que le molestara era la impuntualidad.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke!, ¿estabas preocupado por mí?, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra!- Aquella pelirroja lo rodeo por el cuello acercándose tanto como podía. Sasuke la aparto con la mano de manera brusca.

-Más vale que te comportes Karin, tenemos cosas por hacer- Sasuke tomo su equipaje, lanzo una bolsa sobre su hombro derecho y entro al aeropuerto seguido de cerca por Karin.

_OFICINA ITACHI UCHIHA_

- ¿Un Hyuga?- Ahora Itachi miraba extrañado aquel joven delante de él, sus ojos blancos denotaban su clan, su piel era blanca aún más que la de su hermano, su cabello castaño era largo y estaba atado en la punta (tradicional en la clan Hyuga), su frente estaba cubierta por un banda algo típico de la rama secundaria, no era muy alto y tenia fácilmente 1 o 2 kg de sobrepeso. El enojo de Itachi pareció desvanecerse y la curiosidad se apodero de él _"Bien, obviamente es un Hyuga, no esperaba a nadie de esa familia, nunca en mi vida vi a un Hyuga con sobrepeso, ¡ni un gramo!, ¡están obsesionados con el entrenamiento de su arte familiar!._

Por su parte Hinata miraba al joven delante de ella, nunca en su vida había visto alguien tan atractivo, paso por alto el modo en que la miraba (estaba acostumbrada), en su lugar se concentro en sus ojos, estaban encendidos en un tono carmesí con una especie de hélice en el centro _"Esto…. ¡esto debe ser un sharingan!,¡ jamás había visto uno en mi vida!, solo he escuchado de él, creo que incluso dentro del mismo clan Uchiha no se ve mucho, no todos lo desarrollan, es….¡impresionante!, El es…. ¡impresionante!"_ los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con asombro y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza pronto se sintió analizada, aquella mirada la ponía nerviosa "_Dios espero que todo esté bien y no me descubra"_, pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí algo que no paso desapercibido por Itachi quien miraba con atención. _"Sus ojos muestran ¿asombro? ¡Debería estar intimidado no asombrado! y ¿Se está sonrojando? ¿Por qué? ¿Estará enfermo?, se ve tan….tierno"_ sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo apareció en él, algo frio y eléctrico pareció recorrerlo era una sensación nueva que fue mal recibida, Itachi trato de calmarse y volver a la realidad, _"¡algo no anda bien y no voy a averiguar que es, entre más pronto me deshaga de el mejor!"._

-Y bien, ¿quién eres y que quieres?- Ahora la voz de Itachi mostraba impaciencia, pero aquel tono frío había desaparecido

- ¡¿um?, ¡oh!, si, ¡lo siento mucho!, mi nombre es Aoi, Aoi Hyuga y soy…. su nuevo asistente personal- Hinata se inclino levemente en señal de respeto.

DEPARTAMENTO HINATA HYUGA

- Ino, si no te mueves no puedo pasar a la habitación- Sai coloco sus maletas junto a las de Ino.

- Sai, hay otra habitación vacía por allá ¿por qué quieres meter tus cosas aquí? – Ino parecía confundida y un tanto molesta con la actitud de su novio.

Sai saco un pequeño libro de su bolsillo – Estado leyendo sobre las relaciones de pareja y parece que dentro de los rituales y pasos a seguir, debemos mantener una relación más cercana entre nosotros en pocas palabras sexo – Ino se sonrojo ante eso y luego puso una cara de disgusto.

-¡Si quieres aumentar nuestra cercanía deberías poner un anillo en mi dedo y pedirme matrimonio! en vez de seguir los consejos de revistas del puesto de la esquina- Sai noto algo en el piso de la habitación y se agacho para recogerlo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Ino.

-Ino, no es este el aislante térmico que debería estar usando Hinata debajo del disfraz?- Sai le paso aquel material a Ino.

El rostro de Ino mostro preocupación, sin aquel elemento…. -¡Ooops!, creo que Hina chan va a tener un mal día

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Ahora Itachi no supo que decir, aquel chico parecía tan delicado y algo le decía que era mejor deshacerse de él en ese mismo instante, pero no podía despedir a nadie injustificadamente así que ¿qué podía hacer? Algo le vino a la mente de cualquier modo estaba en un apuro y que mejor prueba para aquel chico que ese mismo dilema.

-Bien- dijo Itachi- Ahora mismo tengo un problema, por razones que no pienso explicar tengo tres reuniones diferentes a las diez y no deseo quedar mal con nadie, así que ¿Qué propones Hyuga san?.

Hinata analizó rápidamente el problema, pero obviamente necesitaba más información. Observo el reloj en su muñeca 8:25 am no había mucho tiempo.

- ¿Con quienes son las reuniones Uchiha san y cuáles son los temas a tratar?

- Solo tengo información sobre una de ellas con Gato san, que desea aumentar su flota en el país de las olas.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de Gato, muchas veces Hyugas de la familia secundaria habían sido contratados para rastrear dentro de barcos y edificios pertenecientes a este en busca de contrabando y aunque muchas veces tenían éxito, el siempre lograba salir libre por falta de pruebas "_Falta de pruebas ¡¿qué más pruebas quieren?"._ También era un famoso comerciante y sus barcos recorrían la mayor parte de las rutas marítimas.

- Gato es un hombre peligroso Uchiha san, no es sabio hacer tratos con hombres sin honor, ¡lo meterá en problemas!- Se había pasado, Hinata sabía que no era su deber decidir con quien se debía hacer tratos, pero era tarde, ya lo había dicho _"¡tonta, tonta, tonta!, el no es Neji niisan no perdonara tu imprudencia"_.

- Ningún hombre es culpable hasta que se le demuestre lo contrario y negocios son negocios Hyuga san- Itachi había encontrado entretenido la forma tan casual con la que aquel muchacho se dirigía a él, muchos habrían guardado sus pensamientos por temor y esa actitud, por alguna razón, le gustaba.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, estaba avergonzada, pensó en el cómo en un monstro _"pero en que estoy pensando, ¡no es como si me fuera a clavar contra la pared!"_

-Los otros asuntos son con un hombre llamado Tazuma y una mujer Tsume Inuzuka seguramente los asuntos a tratar se encuentran en algún lugar del escritorio pero creo me será imposible encontrarlos en tan poco tiempo- Itachi miro a su escritorio, bueno, ¡era seguro que ahí había un escritorio!.

Hinata asintió, tal vez había algo que ella podía hacer.

- ¡Byakugan! – Hinata activo su línea sanguínea y se coloco encima de cada pila de folders en el lugar, aumentando poco a poco su capacidad con el fin de buscar rápidamente los nombres antes mencionados _"afortunadamente padre no puede ver como uso el Byakugan o estaría en problemas, la bueno es que gracias a Hanabi tengo mucha práctica haciendo esto"_. Le tomo 40 minutos encontrar los expedientes necesarios pero, algo andaba mal, cuando termino sentía mucho calor.

Mientras Hinata buscaba Itachi no podía despegar los ojos de aquel joven, algo le llamaba la atención, pero… ¿que era?, se movía elegantemente y con precisión, jamás pensó que el Byakugan pudiera usarse de tal manera _"¡Es increíble, su rostro luce salvaje y hermoso!… ¡pero qué!… ¿De dónde vino eso?... Estoy cansado, ¡eso es!, ¡mi mente divaga!"_. Sacudió su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con una mano, cuando los abrió observo que su nuevo asistente ya tenía los documentos en la mano su respiración se había incrementado y se veía….. ¿Acalorado?, _"¡Parece que si está enfermo!" _ e Itachi se enfrento a otra emoción _"¡¿estoy preocupado?"_.

MANSION SABAKU NO

Gaara no podía concentrarse, Hinata lo había contactado el día anterior para notificarle que había conseguido trabajo en las empresas Uchiha ¡nada más, ni nada menos!, estaba preocupado, "_Algo me dice que vaya por ella y la saque de ahí, ¡A rastras si es necesario!"_, el conocía a los hermanos Uchiha ya había tenido pleito con el menor de ellos, Sasuke, lamentablemente meterse en problemas con el menor era tener de enemigo al mayor, _"Si alguien descubre que los documentos de la nueva personalidad de Hinata fueron provistos por mí, se meterá en problemas"_.

- Gaara ¡deja de pasearte por todos lados me estas mareando!- Temari estaba sentada en un sillón del estudio – Trata de olvidarlo ¡¿sí? Solo le dimos una nueva personalidad, los estudios que presenta son reales, ¡además cubriste todo muy bien!, ¡¿Quieres ya tranquilizarte?

-¡Espero que no trabaje directamente para ninguno de esos dos!- Gaara, se sintió incomodo con el pensamiento, _"¿esto será miedo? ¿A qué?"_.

-¡¿Estas preocupado porque la descubran o estas celoso pequeño hermanito?- Kankuro estaba contra la pared de la entrada observando la escena – ¡Con razón le pediste que fuera varón!, ¿tenias miedo de que alguien se fijara en ella?

Gaara lanzo una mirada fría e inhumana hacia su hermano.

La reacción de Gaara hizo que tanto Temari como Kankuro se rieran.

- ¡OH vamos Gaara!, ¡te conocemos bien y ya no somos unos niños! no uses esa mirada en nosotros, mejor guárdala para amedrentar a tus rivales como… los Uchiha- Kankuro no pudo más que soltar una carcajada ante lo último – No te preocupes hermanito, Yamanaka es buena en lo que hace trata de estar tranquilo.

Gaara cerró los ojos para luego voltear a la ventana, la vista de su jardín solía tranquilizarlo _"Solo quiero verla y saber que está bien"._

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Hinata estaba tomando agua, era su tercer vaso, mientras analizaba las peticiones de Tazuma e Inozuca. El primero quería tratar un asunto sobre construcción de un puente en el país de las olas y requería tanto maquinaria especializada como material, ofrecía un trato para que los Uchiha proveyeran todo. Inozuca era un tanto más delicado, deseaba la investigación de algunas fábricas del clan Uchiha argumentando daño ecológico o amenazaba con demandar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué solución propones?- Itachi estaba curioso en la solución que este chico podía darle.

- Atender las tres al mismo tiempo- contesto Hinata.

- ¿Acaso crees que puedo partirme en tres?- Itachi pareció molestarse.

- Uchiha san sin duda está entrenado en las antiguas artes de los clanes, dígame, ¿conoce el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?- Hinata estaba consciente que debido a los avances, el conocimiento de antiguas artes solo estaba disponible para pocas personas, lo herederos de los clanes, de hecho.

Itachi se sorprendió ante esto, _"parece que tiene conocimientos de antiguas artes, es poco común que alguien se interese en eso en estos días y son solo enseñadas por obligación a los herederos de los clanes, pero parece que desconoce algunos hechos"_ - Puedo hacer clones de mis elementos pero el Kage Bunshin no jutsu es una técnica avanzada de clones de sombra prohibido, los sellos no han sido revelados desde hace siglos- Era cierto, era una técnica prácticamente olvidada debido a que era una de las pocas que podía engañar los sistemas de seguridad.

- Y si le enseño los sellos Uchiha san ¿sería capaz de realizar la técnica?- Hinata sonrió tiernamente con el comentario pues ya sabía la respuesta.

Itachi observo con cuidado al chico en frente _"pero… ¡¿cómo es que conoce ese tipo de sellos? Este joven sin duda no es un heredero y ¡aún cuando lo fuera!, esos sellos están guardados en la torre del Hokage en el centro de seguridad principal, es uno de los rollos más protegidos… "._ Itachi sonrió para sus adentros _"¡Parece que tengo un nuevo desafío!, ¿quién eres Aoi Hyuga? y ¿qué secreto guardas?"_.

Empresas Uchiha 12:30

Hinata estaba sudando la gota gorda, ¡literalmente!, toda la mañana se la había pasado corriendo entre las salas de juntas y la oficina de Itachi proveyéndolo de los documentos que solicitaba y cada vez le era más difícil respirar, aquel material que conformaba su cuerpo falso comenzaba a pegársele en la piel, se sentía caliente, afortunadamente la junta con Gato había terminado temprano y de manera abrupta.

FLASHBACK

_Hinata llevaba los documentos de cuentas anteriores con Gato hacia la sala de juntas pero al entrar al lugar observo como Itachi se mantenía de pie con el Mangekyou sharingan activado su actitud era desafiante ante Gato y sus guarda espaldas la tensión era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo._

_- ¿es esa su última palabra Uchiha san?- Pregunto Gato con un rostro serio, Itachi no se inmuto, Gato, se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Hinata se encontraba de pie, – ¡Lo lamentaras!- esto último lo dijo con ira contenida y entre dientes pero al estar tan cerca, Hinata pudo escucharlo_

_Hinata se volvió hacia Itachi cuyos ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad._

_- Lleva los documentos donde esta Tazuma y con algún pretexto has que salga mi clon, tomare su lugar- Hinata asintió y se dirigió a cumplir las órdenes dadas por Itachi._

FIN FLASHBACK

Lamentablemente las juntas con los otros dos personajes se habían alargado y Hinata sentía desfallecer _"necesito descansar y tomar más agua"_ ante la mención del vital líquido Hinata se dio cuenta de otro insignificante detalle _"¡necesito ir al baño!"_.

Sala de juntas con Tazuma

Itachi se encontraba cerrando el trato con aquel hombre, los Uchihas preverían material y maquinaria para la construcción del puente y a cambio podrían cobrar por el uso de este durante el tiempo necesario para cubrir tres veces sus gastos y obteniendo el 10% después durante 5 años. _"Ahora solo falta Tsuma Inuzuca parece ser una mujer difícil ¿En dónde estará Aoi?"._

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD

Ino corría a toda prisa por las calles tratando de encontrar un taxi.

- ¡Taxiiiii! – grito cuando por fin alcanzo a ver uno en la esquina, lamentablemente una ancianita en andadera también lo había visto y golpeo a la rubia con su bolso.

- ¡Jovencita!, ¡respeta a tus mayores, yo requiero mas del vehículo son vieja y necesito ayuda para moverme!- y diciendo esto abrió el auto y con toda la lentitud del mundo subió en el.

"_¡Malditos ancianos!, son como niños caprichosos con autoridad, quien dice que son adorables criaturas llenos de paciencia y sabiduría ¡es porque no tiene que lidiar con ellos!" _Ino vio otro taxi que venía detrás y lo llamo, desafortunadamente una mujer embarazada también lo vio _"¡Dios!, ¿solo porque no soy vieja ni estoy embarazada creen que no tengo problemas? ¡NECESITO UN TAXI!, ¡MI COMODA VIDA EN UN DEPARTAMENTO ESPACIOSO SE ACABARA SI NO CONSIGO UNO!"_.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Hinata no podía decidirse se encontraba frente a las puertas de los _baños "Que debo de hacer, si entro al de las mujeres saldré golpeada y probablemente despedida ¡por pervertido!, pero entrar al de los hombres… y si hay alguien en los orinales, porque bueno, los hombres no usan…. bueno, lo que quiero decir es que ellos no tienen que….,bueno es porque ellos tienen…." _El rostro de Hinata se puso tan rojo como un jitomate _"¡creo que debí pensar esto mejor!, ¡ya se! ¡Byakugan!"_. Hinata activo su línea sucesoria para ver si el baño estaba vacío, suspiro llena de alivio al ver que no había nadie _"si me apresuro podre salir de aquí antes de que alguien me vea_

-¡¿Piensas entrar o te quedaras contemplando el paisaje?- El corazón de HInata casi se le sale, Itachi estaba justo detrás de ella.

Hinata no supo qué hacer, _"si me vio activar el Byakugan pensara que soy un pervertido" _miro al suelo, contemplando sus zapatos que en su opinión eran ridículamente grandes _"¿qué hago si el también quiere entrar?"_ Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a sudar y el calor ya era asfixiante podía sentir como si fuera a desmayarse.

- Tsk, apresúrate, necesito que saques a mi clon de la sala de juntas para que pueda entrar– Itachi quería terminar esos asunto ya, se encontraba cansado, esa técnica era nueva para él y llevaba mucho tiempo usándola.

Hinata asintió _"¡Dios!, al menos no creo que pueda pasarme algo más vergonzoso que esto"._

Sala de juntas con Tsume Inuzuka.

Aquella mujer era testaruda como mula, Itachi no podía decir nada sin que ella se sintiera atacada.

- Inuzuka san, ¿cómo puedo mandar realizar una investigación si no me dice que está mal?. Itachi ya tenía jaqueca

- ¡Creo a verlo dicho ya!, ¡todo está muriendo! y lo único cercano que puede causar daño son sus fábricas.

- ¡Bien!, entonces yo mismo iré a ver qué hay de malo.

-Seguro, y lo único que ara es cubrir cualquier error para no ir a la cárcel, quiero una comisión confiable, ustedes son los culpables y no confió en los Uchiha.

Hinata llamo a la puerta. Ambos observaron aquel Hyuga.

- Uchiha san lo requieren al teléfono para una decisión importante, no le tomara más de 5 minutos, si no le importa a Inuzuca san- Itachi miro aquella mujer que solo asintió y salió del lugar.

- ¿Qué hace un Hyuga trabajando aquí?- pregunto aquella mujer, parecía más calmada ante la presencia de Hinata.

- Necesitaba trabajo y experiencia fuera del clan – contesto Hinata, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de sus razones.

Itachi ingreso en la sala de juntas nuevamente y tomo su lugar frente a Tsume.

- ¡Lo quiero a él! – Tsume Inuzuca señalo a Hinata al decir esto.

- ¡Disculpe!- Itachi no sabía bien que quería decir aquella mujer.

- Los Hyuga han sido aliados de los Inuzuca desde hace mucho y nunca nos han traicionado y estoy segura que este joven no querrá ser el primero en hacerlo- Tsume miro de frente a Itachi – Si desea formar una comisión, el chico debe estar presente y ser parte de esta investigación, solo así confiare en ustedes

Itachi asintió ante la petición _"Si con eso está feliz, por mi está bien, solo quiero dar por concluido esto"_. Pronto comenzaron a discutir los detalles sin tomar atención a la pobre, sorprendida y sudorosa Hinata que no sabía bien en que la estaban involucrando.

Al salir de la sala de juntas Hinata estaba derritiéndose. Itachi podía ver como sus mejillas estaban encendidas y lo mucho que sudaba _"Parece ser que tiene mucha fiebre, creo que debería darle el resto del día"_. Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera decirle algo un grito ensordecedor llamo su atención.

- ¡Aooooooiiiiii! – Ino se lanzo sobre Hinata tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Ino?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hinata no se sentía bien, la presencia de Ino la confortaba tanto como la atemorizaba.

- Vine para que fuéramos a comer juntos, es tu primer día y me lo prometiste ¡¿siiii?- la cara de Ino se veía como la de un gatito suplicante y Hinata no sabía porque su amiga se comportaba de esa manera, pronto recordó que Itachi los observaba.

Itachi estaba sorprendido ante lo que veía, quien era esta chica escandalosa que se lanzaba sobre SU asistente como si este fuera su presa "_Debe ser su novia o su fangirl"_. Aoi Hyuga lo estaba mirando fijamente con ojos suplicantes, haciéndolo sentir… incomodo _"¿querrá mi autorización o que lo salve? pensándolo bien ¡yo no salvo ni a mi hermano se sus fans!, ¡oh bien!, creo que merece mi compasión, después de todo, ¡está enfermo!, ¡que su tortura solo dure un rato!_

- Es la hora de la comida, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero regresa en una hora – Itachi dio media vuelta y se alejo con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

Saludos, gracias por sus reviews, sus consejos que me han servido mucho pero sobre todo por leer este primer fic , ¡si **Okashira Janet**!, tienes razón, es mi primer fic, gracias por tus consejos y ánimos. Para **Minako Uzumaki**, procurare subir capítulos cada semana. Gracias al consejo de **FlorItachiUchiha** ya están habilitada la opción para recibir los rr de quien no tenga cuenta, solo procuren no herir mucho mi orgullo. **MeganWeasleyGranger**, espero no te haya desilusionado mucho, prometo que esto ira subiendo de nivel, **BubbleGumer, **gracias, no era mi intención hacer pensar que Hinata se veía fea, solo que ella se sentía así, después de todo se mueve en un cuerpo completamente diferente al suyo, de por sí, nuestra querida Hinata siempre ha sido tímida con su apariencia. Gracias a todos los que siguen este humilde trabajo entre ellos **Antifashion19, Azura Akuma, ItaHina fan, KaineLeto, nanako-sempai, sasuhinas fan, Hana Kyu**


	4. negación

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Viernes 11:00 am.

Hinata salía de la oficina con mas oficios para ser distribuidos entre los empleados, mientras Itachi se daba un momento para meditar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

FLASBACK

_Itachi estaba confundido, hace apenas dos horas su asistente ardía en fiebre (al menos esa impresión tenia), pero justo ahora utilizaba su técnica para acomodar los documentos en la oficia sin siquiera pestañar "¡La recuperación más rápida que he visto en mi vida!". Alguien llamo a la puerta en ese momento, una joven mujer de cabello castaño obscuro entro en la oficina, se veía temerosa pero siguió avanzando hasta llegar frente a Itachi._

_- ¿Quería verme Uchiha san?- Aquella mujer permaneció inmóvil, sus ojos no aguantaron la mirada de Itachi haciendo que bajara la vista. Hinata no perdía detalle de esto._

_- Ayame san, concertaste tres citas el mismo día, ese error pudo costarle mucho a la empresa, tal vez no llenamos sus expectativas, tal vez, es tiempo de buscar nuevos horizontes- Ayame, sintió como el frio la recorría desde la cabeza a los pies "¡¿me está despidiendo? ¡No puedo perder el empleo, ahora más que nunca necesito el dinero!" sus ojos se cristalizaron tratando de evitar que las lagrimas aparecieran. Hinata sintió como si se tratase de ella y un nudo se le formo en la garganta, ¡necesitaba ayudarla!, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?._

_- Uchiha dono, yo… yo, no era mi intención, las citas fueron solicitadas por cada uno de los antiguos asistentes, yo, ¡yo no quiero… ¡, ¡necesito el empleo!- la voz de Ayame se quebró en la última sentencia -¡por favor!._

_Itachi, guardo silencio, Ayame había sido una buena secretaria hasta ese momento, sin embargo, desdecirse sin ninguna razón válida seria mostrar debilidad, después de todo el error había sido de ella al no percatarse de los horarios encimados durante toda una semana._

_-Si me lo permite, ¡tomare la responsabilidad por eso!- Hinata miro a Itachi de frente mientras decía esto._

_Ahora la atención de Itachi estaba en Hinata "¡espero que me de algo mejor que eso!"._

_- Es deber del asistente estar al tanto de esos detalles – Dijo Hinata al percatarse de la mirada de su jefe – Además, no sería sabio deshacerse de alguien con experiencia, con el debido respeto, sugiero un periodo de prueba- Los ojos de Hinata estaban llenos de suplica._

"_¡Es el peor argumento que alguien me ha dado!, ¡el acaba de llegar!..., ¡oh No!, ¡No esa mirada de nuevo!..., ¡Bien como sea, pero no será tan simple!" Itachi desvió la mirada por un momento._

_- ¡Dos meses!, Hyuga san, estarás a cargo, cualquier error que ella cometa y el castigo será para ti- Ayame miro al Hyuga con agradecimiento mientras Hinata daba una reverencia._

FIN FLASHBACK

"_¡tiene un corazón muy gentil!, mmmh aunque, Primero lo de Gato y luego lo de Ayame, ¡parece que contrate una conciencia!,_ Recordó haber visto a su asistente usar su técnica frente a los baños "¡una conciencia _pervertida!"._Luego recordó su rostro lleno de inocencia "_ ¡Naaa!... probablemente solo quería evitar que alguien lo viera en ese estado, se de antemano lo orgullosos que los Hyuga pueden ser"_ Observo su oficina, no era mucho pero comenzaba a parecer más organizado _"Al menos es eficiente, ¡me imagino que los Hyuga nunca tienen problemas con el trabajo acumulado!"_

MANSIÓN PRINCIPAL HYUGA

-¡HANAAAAABIIII!- Un anciano Hyuga con cara de pocos amigos salió hacia los jardines.

- ¿Sucede algo Hidaki dono?- Hiashi pauso su sorbo de te cuando aquel anciano apareció en medio de su descanso.

- ¡Hanabi!, ¡eso sucede!, ¡esa pequeña irresponsable!, ¡Hace más de dos semanas debió terminar el tratado con los Aburame pero creo que incluso ellos no desean saber nada de ella! y tiene trabajo acumulado desde hace mas de dos meses ¡¿Qué sucede?- El anciano Hidaki respiro profundo tratando de calmarse.

- Es solo una adolescente, es natural que no tome nada en serio, ¡pronto entenderá! – dijo Hiashi tomando un sorbo más de su te.

- ¡Pronto!, ¡pronto!, ¡si sigue así llevara al clan a la quiebra! Hiashi, tu hija es irresponsable y desordenada no tiene habilidades diplomáticas, ¡quiere imponer su voluntad en todo! – Hidaki tomo un poco de aire – Muchos de nuestros aliados no desean tratar con ella, no importa cuanta visión y habilidad tenga para los negocios, no sirve si nadie quiere saber de ella, me temo… que esa es la especialidad de Hinata.

-¿Qué hay de Neji?- Hidaki miro a Hiashi.

-¡¿Volvemos a lo mismo Hiashi? ¡El consejo de ancianos no lo permitirá!, dejar los asuntos a la rama secundaria seria humillante, sería poner en duda un sistema separatista que ha funcionado por siglos… tal vez… debamos reunir el consejo nuevamente

Hiashi miraba como Hidaki entraba en sus pensamientos _"Parece ser que mi plan comienza a funcionar"_ una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

- Hyuga san, háblame de los Inuzuca- Itachi se acerco a su asistente hasta quedar junto a el.

- Bueno – Hinata trato de recordar todo lo que podía sobre ese clan - ellos han sido aliados de los Hyugas desde hace mucho, se dedican al entrenamiento de perros en guarda, protección, búsqueda, compañía, terapia y otros; también se dedican al área de salud animal, poseen grandes cantidades de terreno, la mayoría la ocupan en la preservación de vida silvestre. En general poseen un fuerte temperamento y son muy leales, ¿le sirve esto de algo Uchiha san?

Hinata observó a su jefe, sus facciones parecían incrementarse mientras su pensamiento se profundizaba. Hinata no podía despegar sus ojos _"¡Cuánto calor hace!, pero esta vez si me puse el aislante ¡¿por qué siento tanto calor?"_.

-¿Te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo mañana Hyuga san?- Hinata se quedo sin respiración por un momento

- ¿¡He!- Hinata no supo que decir, su rostro palideció ante la propuesta y luego su tono paso a uno carmesí intenso _"Acaso ¿me está invitando a salir? ¿Por qué?"_.

Itachi se dio cuenta de los colores que el rostro de su asistente iba tomando y no pudo evitar sentirse divertido, esto, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado su propuesta.

- ¡No me mal interpretes Hyuga san!, quiero aprovechar el fin de semana para visitar los alrededores de las fábricas sospechosas de contaminación – Itachi se dirigió hacia su escritorio _"¡Tengo que cuidar como digo las cosas!, se ve que este chico mal interpreta las cosas fácilmente, yo no quería que sonara como si yo… ¡jamás le pediría algo así a un chico, quiero decir, si él fuera una chica… bueno, tiene el carácter de mi chica ideal… es gentil, no es molesto, trata a todos con respeto…, ¡¿lo estoy sobre analizando?….. ¡Sigh!, ¡No que yo lo vea como una chica!, quiero decir que yo no… !RAYOS! ¡NO ME REFERIA A NADA RARO!"._

Hinata bajo los ojos sintiendo algo de decepción _"Pero en que estoy pensando no es como si él se fuera afijar en mí, es decir, luzco como un chico, es mi jefe y además… ¡no se fijaría en mi ni aún con mi apariencia real y porque me siento así es decir, ¡no es como si él me gustara o algo!" _Entonces se dio cuenta que desconocía todo sobre al lugar a donde iban

- Uchiha san, podría decirme ¿A que se dedican estas fábricas en particular?- Itachi paro para señalar la habitación contigua evitando mirar de frente a su asistente.

- Son las fábricas 2 y 3 del sector A-4 todo lo referente a ellas se encuentra en la otra habitación búscalo y estúdialo_ "claro que podría facilitarle las cosas y decirle todo, pero eso no sería divertido ¡¿cierto?"_, necesitas saber todo lo indispensable para mañana

- ¡¿Qué? ¡pero… ¡- Hinata miro al cuarto al que Itachi se refería, ¡estaba peor que la oficina!. Su rostro se ensombreció por un momento, le tomaría mucho encontrar la información y seguro pasaría toda lo noche estudiando.

- ¡Oh! y Hyuga, ¡tráeme un café por favor!- Itachi necesitaba encontrar el punto débil de su asístete, su infinita paciencia parecía un reto que no podía pasar por alto y molestarlo comenzaba a ser divertido.

Día Sábado

EN LA CARRETERA HACIA LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA

Un joven que ocultaba su rostro bajo unas gafas y un gran abrigo caminaba a la derecha de Hinata, Itachi pasaba su miraba con disimulo de su asistente hacia aquel chico a su lado _"Cuando dije que podía traer a alguien que nos asistiera no esperaba que trajera a alguien tan raro. Estoy seguro que vi a un par de insectos caminarle por el rostro y juro que sostiene una conversación con esa cucaracha en su mano desde hace una hora. ¡Primero la rubia escandalosa y luego este chico!, ¿acaso no tendrá amigos normales?"._

-Zetsu san, ¿necesita que lo ayude a llevar su planta?- Hinata se dirigió al sujeto a la izquierda de Itachi haciendo que este último volteara a ver a su socio, su cabello era verde y estaba disfrazado como una planta de enorme follaje, llevaba puesto un portabebés en la que cargaba una planta.

- No Hyuga san, Hipolita es mi planta favorita, es muy especial, no le guasta que nadie más la cargue, cuando supe que saldríamos de la ciudad no pude evitar traerla, ¡necesita aire fresco!- Zetsu dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a su planta y comenzó a tararear una canción.

Itachi paso sus ojos de su compañero hacia el joven con insectos y luego de nuevo a Zetsu _"En mi defensa, solo tenía 13 cuando me uní a los Akatsuki"_

La atención de Itachi se centro en Hinata sus ojos se encontraron, luego los ojos de Itachi se movieron hacia el chico insecto y volvieron a Hinata.

- Shino san es un amigo y pertenece a otro de los clanes aliados a los Hyuga, es experto en insectos y su habilidad nos ayudara a detectar cualquier problema Uchiha san- Itachi asintió a modo de comprensión. Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas uno en el otro, sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera querer romper el contacto.

-Parece ser que nos están esperando – Shino detuvo sus pasos haciendo que el resto del grupo hiciera lo mismo, Itachi miro al frente _"¡Genial!"._

EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR

- Esto carece de sentido – Unos ojos amarillos analizaban algunos documentos en sus manos – No creo que Itachi cometiera un error tan grave, es poco común en el.

- Últimamente ha estado sometido a mucha presión, supongo que eso ayudo un poco para que pudiera obtener esos documentos – Sasuke sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero necesitaba demostrar que podía lograr aquel trato y lograr algo que Itachi no pudo, vencer a Orochimaru.

- Bien joven Uchiha, supongo que tenemos algo con que negociar ¿he?

TERRENOS INUZUCA

Tres figuras se alzaban en la vereda que funcionaba como entrada a aquellos terrenos, Tsume Inuzuca se mantenía en el centro, a su derecha una joven mujer de cabello y ojos negros y a su izquierda un joven de cabello castaño bastante alborotado. Aquel joven corrió directo a los recién llegados y paró en seco justo a unos centímetros del rostro de Hinata. La sorpresa de Hinata se transformo en un enorme bochorno cuando aquel joven comenzó a olfatearla y luego le dio una gran lamida en la mejilla.

- Te vez bastante diferente pero sabía que eras tú, percibí tu aroma desde hace 5 km – Una gran sonrisa se poso en las facciones de aquel chico. Luego volteo para ver a Shino.

- ¡Shinooo!- sin más aquel chico Inozuca se abalanzo sobre aquel amante de los insectos.

El rostro de Itachi no mostraba emoción pero estaba bastante sorprendido _"No sé qué tipo de costumbres existan entre los Inuzuca, ¡pero más vale que nadie quiera olfatearme, lamerme o tumbarme en el suelo!"_ luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia Hinata, quien no necesito palabras para saber lo que su jefe quería saber.

- Yo…, ¡en realidad no tengo idea de quien sea! – dijo Hinata un tanto apenada.

- ¡Claro que sí! - aquel joven se incorporo, - ¡¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Kiba!, solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños, antes de que te fueras a estudiar lejos, ¡¿Ahora lo recuerdas? Y no importa como cambies ¡tu olor sigue siendo el mismo!

Las memorias de Hinata vinieron a su mente, Kiba, era el heredero del clan Inuzuca, muchas veces jugó con él, tanto en la mansión Hyuga como en sus visitas al campo, había sido su único amigo en aquellos tiempos. El rostro de Hinata se lleno de una gran ternura y no pudo más que abrazar con cariño aquel hombre que hoy se erguía ante ella, Itachi frunció el entrecejo ante tal acción por alguna razón aquel muchacho le empezaba a caer bastante mal _"Este niño luce y huele como un perro, es escandaloso y molesto ¿cómo puede caerle bien?" _. De pronto Hinata recordó su situación, no podía revelar su identidad y Kiba la ponía en riesgo.

- ¡Tardaron en llegar!, si no fuera por el Hyuga y el Aburame, diría que no le interesa solucionar esto Uchiha- Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia las mujeres que caminaba hacia ellos. Los ojos de Tsume demostraban su molestia.

A Itachi no le gustaba que lo atacaran sin ninguna razón real, sin embargo, involucrarse en una discusión sin sentido no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer

- Guíenos – Fue su única respuesta.

EN UN LUGAR EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE

- El día de hoy tendrán compañía, hagan todo lo posible para terminar el trabajo y sobretodo no lo olviden todo es un plan de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿comprendido?

Aquellos hombres asintieron y desaparecieron en el bosque

ALREDEDORES DE LA FABRICA 2 SECTOR A-4 COLINDANTES A LOS TERRENOS INUZUCA

Aquel grupo contemplaba un bosque enfermo, la corteza de los arboles se desquebrajaba, las hojas estaban amarillas y llenas de puntos negros, junto a las raíces se observaban grandes cantidades de insectos muertos y no parecía haber animales cerca.

- Esto está mal, ¡se ve peor que la última vez que estuve aquí! – Aquella joven Inuzuca, pareció meditar en el asunto.

Zetsu se acerco a uno de los árboles más próximos y se arrodillo junto a él.

- Sus raíces son pardas- luego fue hacia la corteza – No presenta heridas profundas, sus hojas son mayormente grandes pero las nuevas parecen pequeñas, hay un gran número de hojas enrolladas con graneado foliar.

Esta vez Shino se acerco y comenzó a clasificar a los insectos en el suelo.

- La mayoría de estos insectos se alimentan de los arboles sin embargo ninguno se encuentra en un número suficiente para ser considerado una plaga.

- y eso en español ¡¿significa?- Kiba parecía un tanto molesto por la falta de respuestas.

- Algo o alguien está envenenando el bosque – contesto Zetsu, mientras sacaba una pala, junto con bolsas estériles – Un análisis del suelo nos ayudara a encontrar el agente contaminante.

Lo mismo hacia Shino con los insectos.

- Lo sabia ¡esa maldita fábrica de ustedes tiene algo que ver!- Tsume no dejaba de ver a Itachi con ira, algo que parecía que Itachi soportaba estoicamente.

- ¡Madre por favor!- la joven Inuzuca intervino – ¡Estamos aquí para resolver esto no para empeorarlo!.

- ¡Yo sé lo que digo Hana! y este individuo me da mala espina- Tsume dijo esto sin quitar la mirada de Itachi.

Hinata decidió ver la extensión del daño.

- ¡Byakugan!- El daño se extendía por kilómetros su vista alcanzo a divisar un rio. – Hay un rio cercano.

- Ese rio atraviesa el valle- Hana se adelanto hacia el grupo – viene de las colinas llega a la fábrica y luego hasta aquí. Pienso que el contaminante se encuentra en el agua ya que el daño es más evidente en sus alrededores – Ahora la atención de Itachi estaba en Hana _"Una Inuzuca que piensa antes de actuar, ¡interesante!"_. Hinata miro con desconsuelo la forma en que Itachi observaba a Hana _"¡supongo que ella es linda!"_.

- Itachi san, será mejor que vayamos hasta allá, me gustaría tomar muestras del agua también- Itachi asintió ante la petición de Zetsu.

MANSION PRINCIPAL HYUGA

- Hanabi sama, todo mundo la está buscando – Uno de los sirvientes de la casa principal se acerco a la joven que descansaba en uno de los tejados.

-Ko, ¿crees que soy odiosa?- Ko se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

- Tal vez demasiado orgullosa y algo déspota Hanabi sama – Hanabi, volteo para ver al sirviente de su hermana.

- ¡Al menos eres sincero!, todos los que están a mis órdenes hubieran saltado ¡diciendo todas mis hermosas cualidades!. Aunque la mayoría saldría corriendo lo más rápido posible. ¿Tiene algo que ver que estés bajo la protección de mi hermana?- Ko analizo la pregunta por un momento y luego sonrió.

- Hinata sama nunca me ha hecho sentir como si fuera su sirviente, mas bien, me considera su familia, creo… que es por eso que fui tan atrevido, olvide con quien hablaba, ¡lo siento mucho Hanabi sama! – Hanabi miro hacia el cielo.

- ¡Es tan típico de ella olvidar su lugar!, ¡por eso nadie la respeta, todos se toman demasiadas libertades, incluso pienso que se aprovechan de su buen corazón! – Hanabi estaba molesta _"yo misma lo he hecho"._

EN EL BOSQUE JUNTO AL RIO

Itachi miro hacia el otro lado del rio, el daño era semejante, pero algo le llamo la atención, salto hasta la otra orilla y tomo algo, luego regreso a donde estaban los demás. Lanzó el recipiente hacia Zetsu.

- ¡ARSENICO! Pero no es de desecho industrial, esto más bien parece procesado, está en su forma más pura ¿Quién haría algo así? – Zetsu le entrego el bote a Tsume.

- ¡No hemos detectado a nadie por los alrededores, como podría alguien introducirse aquí tan fácilmente?- Tsume parecía meditar la situación.

A lo lejos un ladrido llamo la atención de todos.

- ¡Akamaru! – Kiba se lanzó hacia aquel gran perro blanco, cuando se acerco noto algo en su cuello – Parece ser que Akamaru trae un mensaje para ti mamá! – Kiba retiro aquel pedazo de papel y lo entrego a su madre. Tsume frunció el entrecejo y luego volteo hacia Itachi.

- Tal parece que tendré que dejarlos solos, espero que no hagan nada que pueda tomarse a mal. ¡Hana, Kiba!, ¡ayúdenlos en todo lo que puedan, volveré tan pronto como sea posible! – Tsume volvió a la vereda dejando el grupo atrás

- Separémonos en dos, cada grupo ira por un lado del rio- Todos asintieron ante la orden de Itachi.

- Hyuga san, Hana san vengan conmigo iremos por el otro lado, Zetsu tu estas a cargo de los otros dos- Itachi estaba por saltar hacia el otro lado cuando todos empezaron a protestar.

Zetsu – Itachi san ¡me niego a ir con un perro!.

Kiba – ¡De ningún modo te irás tu por ahí con mi hermana!, además yo quiero ir con el Hyuga.

Shino- Esa selección de equipos resulta inadecuada ya que desconozco las habilidades de mi líder de equipo y solicito su replanteamiento

Hana – Kiba es muy inmaduro, preferiría mantenerlo vigilado.

Los ojos de Itachi se posaron en Hinata.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema Itachi san _"aunque preferiría no estar entre él y Hana san, me sentiría mal" _Hinata se imagino a Itachi con Hana y se entristeció _"¡Sigh!, ¡el no me gusta!"._

-¡Bien!, chico insecto y Hyuga vienen conmigo – Itachi no quería dejar a su asistente.

Zetsu – Itachi san, ya lo dije ¡no – iré - con - un – perro!, ¡me está viendo raro!.

Shino – El olfato de los Inuzuca es excepcional, considero que tener uno en cada equipo es esencial para el éxito de la misión.

Kiba - ¡Yo quiero ir con el Hyuga!.

Hana – Desconozco a Zetsu san, no quisiera que mi hermano fuera con alguien que no pueda controlarlo.

Itachi ya estaba harto _"Todo el mundo me obedece sin quejarse. ¿Cómo termine atascado con el único grupo que cuestiona todo?". _Quedaban dos opciones más ir con Hana y Zetsu o con Aoi y el niño perro _"No puedo, confiar en esos dos para cuidar de Hyuga san y ciertamente no lo dejaría solo con ese Kiba ¡es medio rarito!"_. Itachi busco la mirada de Hinata como buscando su aprobación y se dio cuenta de algo, ¡ninguno quería separarse del otro en esas circunstancias! pero, tal vez, no había otra solución

POV. Itachi y Hinata _"No significa nada"_


	5. Inicia la batalla

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPITULO 5 INICIA LA BATALLA**

EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE

Kiba sobre Akamaru se movía con rapidez, sus sentidos alertas, podía sentir el fluir de la adrenalina por su cuerpo y es que la casería siempre lograba excitarlo, un poco más atrás se encontraba Hinata sus ojos mantenían el Byakugan activado, seguía aquellos hombres ahora dentro de su visión.

- ¡Date prisa Shino!- Kiba volvió su mirada hacia su amigo - ¡Se escaparan si no te das prisa!.

Shino se mantenía alerta, algo no andaba bien, _"el grado de destrucción del bosque se incrementa conforme avanzamos ¡espero que mis insectos resistan!"_

DEL OTRO LADO DEL BOSQUE

El grupo de Itachi buscaba invasores en el área, cuando el viento comenzó a cambiar. Hana, se detuvo en seco.

- Parece que el grupo de mi hermano se encuentra en la persecución de alguien – Itachi, sintió un escalofrió; sin decir nada cambio de dirección hacia el grupo de Hinata cuando un Kunai en sentido contrario se dirigió hacia él, rápidamente Itachi lo esquivo, al dar la vuelta un hombre se encontraba frente a él, pronto otros dos iguales al anterior se encontraban al lado del grupo.

- ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?, ¡esto es propiedad protegida! – Hana, mostraba su ira pero contenía su reacción.

Aquellos hombres atacaron al unísono sin responder, Itachi, Hana y Zetsu bloquearon los golpes lanzados por aquellos hombres y luego saltaron para tomar distancia, los tres miembros del grupo enemigo llevaron sus manos hacia las bolsas en sus cinturas y comenzaron a lanzar shurikens contra Itachi y sus compañeros quienes lograron esquivarlos fácilmente, Hana lanzo varios Kunais en contra del hombre más cercano acertando de lleno, pero al contacto el hombre se transformo en roca y desapareció mientras otros dos se materializaron justo detrás de Zetsu. Itachi lanzó su katon Ryuka no jutsu (fuego) contra su opositor destruyéndolo, mientras otros dos aparecían detrás de Hana "¡clones!, e_sto no parece tener fin, ¡nos están demorando¡". Itachi hizo una _ligera seña que Zetsu comprendió de inmediato. Pronto se fundió con el árbol más cercano mientras Itachi se lanzaba de lleno contra uno de los agresores de Hana

- ¡Cúbreme!- grito a Hana mientras lanzaba sus Kunais contra aquel hombre haciéndolo transformarse en roca y desaparecer. Hana se lanzó contra el hombre que perseguía a Itachi sin pensarlo _"¡más le vale que llegue a tiempo, si le pasa algo a Kiba lo culpare!"_.

Itachi se movía tan deprisa como podía _"No debí dejar que esos niños fueran solos, ninguno de ellos parece lo suficientemente fuerte para un combate. ¡Rayos!, incluso esa chica Inuzuca se ve más fuerte que Aoi,¡ ¿cómo me convencí de que era la mejor opción?"_

**FLASH BACK**

_Itachi aún no decidía como arreglar los grupos cuando Hinata llamo su atención_

_- Uchiha san, si me permite, me gustaría ir con Shino y Kiba, siendo aliados de los Hyuga conocemos nuestras técnicas mutuamente, eso nos será de gran ventaja en una confrontación- Itachi se sintió incomodo "¿acaso prefiere estar con ellos que conmigo? y ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué me importa?",Hinata observó la molestia de Itachi pero continuo – Además usted y Zetsu san se conocen y no tendrá que preocuparse en cómo manejarse junto a Hana san, ya que conoce la zona perfectamente._

_Hana observo a su hermano_

_- Kiba necesita de alguien que pueda manejar sus impulsos, siempre actúa antes de pen…_

_- Kiba y yo hemos trabajado antes juntos, nunca he tenido problemas con el- Shino intervino en la conversación –Por lo general suele escucharme y cuando no, siempre logro arreglármelas._

_Itachi miro a Kiba quien internamente agradeció a Shino de liberarlo de la custodia de su hermana "Amo a Hana pero sobreactúa, cualquiera pensaría que requiero cursos de control de la ira", paso sus ojos de su Hermana hacia Hinata y luego a Itachi_

_- ¡Argh!, ¡Bien! pero no te pases de listo con mi hermana ¡entendido!- El cambio era aceptable y de todos modos si Hana quisiera estar con el Uchiha él no podría interferir en su decisión._

_-Bien -dijo Zetsu "me alegro de no tener que ir con el perro" -está decidido, entonces ¡vámonos!"_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"_Hyuga san, ¡esto fue tu idea!" _Itachi pareció meditar _"¡Un momento!, ¡No recuerdo haber aceptado ese arreglo de equipos!, ¡¿por qué los escuche en primer lugar? , ¡¿desde cuándo YO tomo decisiones en base a lo que otros me dicen?. Además ahora que lo pienso, ese tal Kiba acepto demasiado rápido, ¡tsk! ¿Desde cuándo soy tan blando?"_.

Mientras Itachi se alejaba Zetsu comenzó a crear clones de si mismo todos de color blanco que igualaban al número de enemigos que se iban formando.

- Inuzuca san trate de localizar al original, ¡yo me encargo de las copias! – Hana asintió y comenzó a olfatear los alrededores _"¡nada!, eso solo significa que debe localizarse en contra del viento o que oculta su esencia con algún olor más fuerte, ¡mph!, tendré que seguir mi instinto, bien, ¡en contra del viento será!"._

MANSION SECUNDARIA HYUGA

- Neji, ¡parece que tienes visitas! – Neji volvió su rostro hacia quien le hablaba

- ¡No utilices el Byakugan aquí Tokuma, es una falta de respeto invadir la privacidad!- Tokuma sonrió lleno de orgullo _"¿Qué caso tiene poseer el mejor Byakugan del clan si no me dejan usarlo?"_

– ¡y por última vez, Hinata sama no vendrá el día de hoy, tiene asuntos pendientes!-Tocuma miro a Neji con falsa molestia

- Me siento ofendido, que te hace pensar que no estoy aquí, ¡no se!, ¿para entrenar contigo?- Neji regreso a su entrenamiento con una sonrisa.

- Que eres el octavo en venir a preguntar a qué hora llegara Hinata sama, pero ya que estas aquí y cometiste la falta de usar el Byakugan, dime ¿quién viene?

- No lo conozco, pero por su altivez y su físico adivinaría que se trata de un Uchiha – Neji pareció meditar por un momento, luego se volvió a Tocuma.

- ¡Bueno!, ¿qué esperas? ¡Vamos a entrenar! – Tocuma miro con incredulidad a Neji.

- ¿No piensas atenderlo?- Neji se volvió a Tocuma

-¡Que espere¡ estoy ocupado, además no solicito una audiencia- Tocuma se dirigió al centro del dojo.

-¡¿Sabes algo? Sueles ser humano cuando Hinata sama está presente.

EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE

- ¡Son cinco, estamos en desventaja!- Hinata permanecía inmóvil en aquel árbol.

- Solo hay uno de más y contamos con el factor sorpresa- Kiba parecía muy confiado. Shino se acerco a sus compañeros, parecía mortificado – ¿sucede algo Shino?.

- Mis insectos parecen estar siendo afectados por el ambiente, puedo sentir como algunos de ellos se han desprendido de mi cuerpo - Shino mostro uno de sus insectos en la mano, parecía estar muriendo – si esto sigue así no se si pueda ser de utilidad en una batalla, no soy bueno en ataques directos.

- No te preocupes seguimos contando con el factor sorpresa Hinata y yo podemos con esos tipos sin ningún problema- Kiba volteo hacia Hinata y señalo un pulgar hacia arriba con una genuina sonrisa que mostraba su confianza.

Ahora Hinata no estaba tan segura, pero el comentario de Kiba le hiso recordar algo _"vamos Hinata solo dile, seguro lo comprenderá, después de todo por eso querías venir con él"_.

- Mmmh Kiba, yo… veras estoy escondiendo mi identidad y yo… – Hinata quería explicarse sin ofender a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo decir las cosas sin que sonara rudo

- ¡Oh si!, lo olvide ¿cómo debo llamarte enfrente de todos los demás?, porque es raro que te llame Hyuga cuando somos amigos de infancia ¿no?- Kiba vio como Hinata lo miraba con incredulidad – Bueno, es obvio que estas vestida así por algo ¿no?. No quiero meterte en problemas, solo espero que no sea porque decidiste cambia de sexo o algo por el estilo ¡ya sabes!- Kiba pareció darse cuenta de haber dicho algo inapropiado – ¡Quiero decir!, si es así, yo te apoyo, somos amigos después de todo, te aprecio, ¡no te juzgo!, ¡no importa si tu...

Hinata se sonrojo ante la idea de su amigo y casi se cae de la rama en la que se encontraba.

- ¡No!, no… no…¡no es nada de eso, en verdad!, es solo que… ¡Dios es tan largo de contar!- Hinata no sabía ni por donde comenzar a explicarse con Kiba.

- Bien me lo dices después – Kiba no tenía necesidad de que se le explicara nada, era su amiga y la apoyaría en todo, pero ahora necesitaban enfocarse en otra cosa – ¿Donde se encuentran los hombres y que están haciendo?.

Hinata agradeció a Kiba, ni siquiera pudo reconocerlo cuando lo vio hace poco, pero de algún modo, es como si su amistad no se hubiese roto jamás. Activo su línea de sangre nuevamente.

- Se dirigen hacia un risco cerca del rio, llevan algunos contenedores- Hinata enfoco su vista en los contenedores, parecen ser químicos industriales.

- Están lanzando los químicos al rio de ese modo envenenan los alrededores- concluyo Shino.

- Pero, ¿Cómo lo hicieron sin que los detectáramos antes?, los Inuzuca somos los mejores en el rastreo.

- Utilizaron las zonas de las fábricas Uchiha y su aroma no se mantiene mucho tiempo en el agua corriente del rio, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hacen?- Hinata no encontraba una explicación al asunto.

- ¡Sabotaje!, culpar a los Uchiha de esto – Shino se adelanto a sus compañeros.

- Pero de nuevo ¿Por qué? – Hinata trataba de buscar opciones lógicas "_Quien se beneficiaria del cierre de dos de las fábricas de los Uchiha, son muy pocas para poner en peligro la economía del clan, ¿acabar con la competencia?"_ Hinata trataba de recordar inútilmente a los competidores de los Uchiha _"Itachi sin duda podría decírmelo, ¡¿Itachi?, dije ¡¿Itachi?, quise decir Uchiha san"_ Hinata pareció confundida ante su propio "error" mental _"¡Espero que este bien!"_.

- ¡Lo pensamos después, detengámoslos ahora! – Kiba se lanzó en dirección al sitio señalado sin esperar a sus amigos.

- ¡Espera Kiba!, Sight, ¡hará que nos maten a todos! – Shino comenzó a seguir a su amigo seguido de Hinata

EN EL RISCO

- Apresúrate Tayuya, debemos acabar antes de que lleguen las visitas- Aquella mujer de ojos negros y cabello rojizo miro a su compañero con enfado.

- Yo no son un mastodonte idiota y gordo como tu Jirobou, deja de apresurarme- Aquel hombre gigante y gordo cambio su semblante a uno muy molesto

- No vuelvas a llamarme así maldita bruja- Jirobou odiaba los insultos de su compañera

- Tayuya, Jirobou, Sakon, Kidomaru, guarden silencio, tenemos compañía – Un hombre llamo la atención de los otros cuatro, era alto, su cabello era blanco, poseía dos lunares rojos en la frente.

- Puedes saber cuántos son Kimimaro.

- Son tres y un perro, pero no se encuentra a quien queremos entre ellos, mph, son una molestia, Tayuya, Sakon, kidomaru desháganse de ellos, Jirobou continua con el trabajo – Jirobou miro con molestia a Kimimaro

- Porque yo, no soy una bestia de carga, puedo detener a quienes vengan mientras los demás hacen esto.- Una mirada de Kimimaro basto para que la protesta cesase mientras los otros tres se alejaban con una sonrisa burlona.

DE REGRESO CON ZETSU Y HANA

Zetsu opto por contener a los clones ya que cada vez que alguno era destruido se formaban otros dos, pero lo peor de todo es que al usar su técnica de fusión había entrado en contacto con el veneno que afectaba el árbol lo cual lo estaba debilitando _"¡eso pasa por no tener cuidado!, afortunadamente deje a Hipólita en un lugar seguro antes de venir, ¡no sé que hubiera hecho si algo malo le pasa!"._

Hana se movía con rapidez tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro del enemigo _"esto toma demasiado tiempo, ¿Dónde puede estar ocultándose?, necesito acabar con esto e ir con Kiba ¡ya!"_

CON HINATA Y COMPAÑÍA

Hinata observo aquellos hombres entrar en el bosque.

- Se acabo el factor sorpresa, ¡vienen hacia nosotros!- Hinata desactivo su Byakugan, necesitaba ahorrar su chackra para la pelea

- No hay mucho tiempo, ¡rayos en verdad se mueven con velocidad ya están casi aquí!- Kiba se detuvo – Por su aroma se están dividiendo nos atacaran por tres flancos, prepárense.

Una gran telaraña salió disparada directo hacia Shino que pudo esquivarla casi de milagro _"arácnido contra insecto, me siento en desventaja"_ Shino lanzo varios insectos en sentidos diferentes antes de concentrarse en su oponente.

Por su parte Kiba fue embestido por un hombre pálido con el cabello gris que lo lanzo contra el suelo. El sonido de una flauta se escucho casi al instante tres monstros gigantescos atacaron a Hinata _"¡Son enormes!"_.

Kiba se coloco en pie de inmediato y arremetió en contra de su oponente pero era bloqueado por cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos "pero que es esto", como si leyera el pensamiento una nueva cabeza le broto a Sakon

-Este es mi hermano Ukon, duerme dentro de mí, pero las batallas siempre lo despiertan- y golpeo nuevamente a Kiba.

Mientras tanto Shino lanzo un grupo de insectos hacia su enemigo pero todos fueron detenidos por una telaraña gigante _"¡lo sabia!, ¡estoy en desventaja!"._

Hinata activo el Byakugan y pudo ver que aquellos seres no tenían una red de chakra, solo eran invocaciones, logro detectar al enemigo oculto en los árboles, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse, aquellos seres se abalanzaban en contra de ella _"No hay modo de acercarse ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

- ¡Rotemos enemigos!- grito Shino mientras dos grupos de insectos atacaban cada uno a Sakon y a Tayuya haciendo que esta dejara de tocar para defenderse, Kiba aprovecho para lanzar junto con Akamaru su doble colmillo golpeando a Tayuya y Kidomaru, entre tanto, Hinata lanzo su Hakke Kushou (palma de aire celestial) hacia Sakon mandándolo al piso, al enfocarse en el pudo notar como una misma línea de chackra se dividía en dos cuando Sakon se levanto tanto él como Ukon se habían dividido, Kidomaru se puso en pie, una especie de escudo lo había protegido, pero ahora caía en pedazos mientras que Tayuya parecía haber quedado fuera de combate.

- Uno menos, quedan tres- dijo Kiba _"¿No habíamos empezado contra tres? uno menos debería significar que quedan dos, ¡bueno!, ¡nunca he sido bueno en matemáticas!"_. Akamaru se coloco junto a su amo.

- No creo que pueda acercarme mucho a la araña esta- índico Shino mientras se colocaba junto a sus compañeros.

- Yo me encargo de el- Hinata no estaba segura de poder contra aquel individuo pero era quien más probabilidades tenia. Se lanzó hacia él, afortunadamente nadie la tomaba en serio en enfrentamientos directos debido a su aspecto, así que aquel hombre ni siquiera trato de evadirla, al contrario se preparo para un ataque frontal lo que Hinata aprovecho para utilizar su Juken Hakke Rokujunyonshou (circulo celestial 64 golpes divinos) para golpearlo.

- ¡Maldito niño! – Kidomaru se levanto del piso con dificultad – ¡Quien diría que algo tan pequeño e insignificante pegara como patada de mula!_ "No cometeré el mismo error, lo atacare a distancia"_.

Shino no lo estaba pasando bien Sakon lo estaba destrozando, ¡literalmente!, era obvio que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daba, sus insectos caían al suelo sin poder llegar al enemigo, mientras que Kiba tenía otro problema, tenía dos cabezas.

- ¡Esto no está bien!- Akamaru no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amo – ¡Akamaru ayuda a Shino_!," quizá el pueda sacarme de este lio"_.

CERCA DE LA BATALLA

Tayuya comenzaba a despertar, pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró con otro par que la miraba fijamente.

- ¡¿Podrías ayudar a mis compañeros? por favor- dijo una voz profunda

- ¡Pero de que idiotez me hablas imbécil!, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte estúpido roedor?- Tayuya reacciono agresivamente al hombre que le hablaba.

- Porque lo pedí por favor y ¡no suelo hacerlo!- aquellos ojos negros se tornaron rojos.

EN LA BATALLA

Kidomaru estaba con la boca abierta, lo que sus ojos veían era inconcebible, no que ahora fuera incapaz de crear chakra limitándolo a usar armas normales, sino que su araña gigante, ¡la araña que había cuidado durante tanto tiempo y que debiera estar ayudándolo en la batalla justo ahora!, yacía enferma a un lado de Hinata pidiéndole cariño como lo haría un gato ante su dueño.

- ¡Pobrecilla!, este ambiente envenenado seguramente también te está afectando ¡¿verdad?- Hinata acariciaba la cabeza de aquella araña, mientras buscaba algún remedio para que se sintiera mejor en su bolsa.

-¡Eso es lo de menos, vamos araña holgazana, atácalo de una buena vez!- Kidomaru se exaspero, revoco la invocación de aquel animal y se preparo para seguir atacando _"después me ocupare de ti estúpido animal"_. Se concentro en acercarse lo suficiente para lanzar sus armas hacia Hinata

- ¡Argh!- Hinata volvió su mirada hacia aquel grito Kiba se había apuñalado a el mismo con el fin de hacer que Ukon se separara de él, la distracción fue suficiente para Kidomaru atravesara un costado de Hinata.

- ¡Te tengo niño!, ¡debo admitir que diste mas pelea de la que esperaba!- Hinata estaba sorprendida, _"Logro atravesarme, entonces ¿Por qué no siento dolor ni estoy sangrando? ¡La prótesis del cuerpo!, las capas de piel sintética, látex, gel y aislante frenaron el arma antes de que me tocara, creo que le debo mi vida a Ino, ¡no volveré a quejarme por sentirme gorda con esto!"_. Hinata aprovecho la confianza de aquel hombre y se lanzo contra el usando el kakke Hyaku nijuu hachi sou (campo de adivinación 128 golpes) Kidomaru quedo en el suelo.

-¡Parece que vencí!- Hinata se sentía bien consigo misma, lo había logrado.

- ¡Yo no lo creo niño!- Una voz detrás de Hinata la hiso volverse, frente a ella estaban Sakon y Ukon este último se encontraba herido de gravedad – Aún faltamos nosotros de ser vencidos – Hinata vio mas allá de ellos, Shino estaba en el suelo gravemente golpeado y sus insectos estaban regados, era obvio que no habían podido protegerlo, Kiba estaba casi inconsciente en un charco de sangre y Akamaru estaba junto a él noqueado. De pronto una suave música de flauta se escucho desde el bosque. – Parece ser que Tayuya también se unirá a nosotros, ¡estás perdido niño!.

Los tres gigantes aparecieron y de cada uno de ellos salía una especie de fantasma con bocas. Hinata estaba segura de algo, _"¡no podre con todos a la vez, estamos perdidos, no podre ayudar a mis amigos!"_. Aquellos monstros se dirigieron con rapidez hacia ellos pero en vez de atacar a Hinata se lanzaron sobre los hermanos, Hinata vio como sus energías eran absorbidas haciéndolos caer sin vida, pero no paró ahí, se lanzaron sobre Kidomaru que parecía empezar a recobrar la conciencia, pero antes de poder despertar su vida se había extinguido.

- ¡¿pero qué…?- La música paro, Hinata veía como aquellos seres se desvanecían en una nube de humo, miro hacia el bosque en espera de aquel que los controlaba, el tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando una figura apareció frente a ella.

- ¡Uchiha san!- Hinata respiro con alivio ahora se sentía segura.


	6. La semilla de la desconfianza

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 6 LA SEMILLA DE LA DESCONFIANZA

EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE

Hinata curaba las heridas de sus amigos mientras Itachi observaba.

- Parece que tienes experiencia curando heridas Hyuga san- Hinata asintió.

- Siempre me gusto la medicina, estos ungüentos los hago yo mism.. o- Hinata se dio cuenta de su error _"por poco hablo de mi en forma femenina, espero que Uchiha san no le de importancia"._

- ¡Nh!- Itachi noto la duda en su hablar pero no quiso hablar de eso- Sera mejor que me adelante, ¿hacia dónde se encuentra el resto de los invasores que mencionaste Hyuga san?.

Hinata dejo de moverse, ciertamente había que detenerlos pero no quería que Itachi fuera solo.

- Hacia el noroeste desde este punto en un risco cerca del rio, pero… Uchiha san, sería arriesgado que fuera usted solo por favor espéreme solo unos minutos y lo acompañare.

Itachi no sabía que era, pero no quería que ese chico se arriesgara mas, solo hace unos minutos atrás había estado preocupado casi de muerte, pensando que tal vez no llegaría a tiempo _"¿Quién diría que de los tres fue el único en derrotar a su oponente?" Algo _llamo su atención, al fijarse en su joven asistente noto como su ropa estaba rasgada en un constado _"Por el ángulo de entrada debería estar herido pero no parece estar sangrando ¡Que extraño!". _Miro a los otros dos jóvenes, tardaría un rato en atenderlos a los dos _"si me apresuro derrotare a los que faltan antes de que tenga que ponerse en riesgo de nuevo"_.

- ¡Alcánzame una vez que termines con ellos! – Itachi desapareció antes de que Hinata pudiese decir algo.

- No me has dicho como debo llamarte- Hinata miro a Kiba, estaba sonriendo.

- Aoi, llámame Aoi cuando este vestida así - Kiba cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

EN EL RISCO

Jirobou ataba aquellos tanques a una cuerda, sosteniéndolos encima del rio, solo necesitaban perforarlos para que el líquido cayera en las aguas sin dejar rastro de los tanques.

Kimimaro comenzó a cambiar, una gran cantidad de huesos comenzaron a salir de sus dedos a una gran velocidad en dirección al bosque.

Itachi salió del bosque evadiendo cada uno de los peligrosos huesos y se lanzo sobre Kimimaro quien lo atravesó con un hueso puntiagudo que salía de su mano pero al hacerlo Itachi desapareció _"¿Un clon?, pero entonces ¿En donde esta?"_.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?- Itachi se encontraba a un lado de Kimimaro.

- Eres más hábil de lo que imaginaba, incluso te deshiciste de mis camaradas, no esperaba menos de Itachi Uchiha- Kimimaro espero una respuesta, pero no obtuvo nada _"parece que no le sacare nada"_.

- Pareces el líder, así que dime, ¿por qué están haciendo esto?- Kimimaro trataba de medir las habilidades de Itachi mientras avanzaba hacia él.

- Porque nos pagan por hacerlo- Kimimaro se paro desafiante – pero averiguar quién te costara trabajo y antes de que Itachi pudiese atacar, Jirobou apareció detrás de él, el golpe lanzado por aquel hombre impacto en el suelo dejando un gran hoyo en el, Kimimaro siguió a Itachi lanzando huesos desde sus dedos, Itachi uso los árboles cercanos para cubrirse sin dejar de moverse, Kimimaro detuvo su ataque mientras Jirobou se acercaba a su camarada. Los dos hombres se lanzaron en contra de Itachi al mismo tiempo pero se transformo en un gran grupo de cuervos que se abalanzaron en contra de ellos. Jirobou parecía confundido y un poco asustado, pero Kimimaro conservaba la calma a pesar de sentirse desorientado, de pronto un gran látigo de hueso salió de su espalda y ataco haciendo que Itachi se revelara. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa _"interesante, su habilidad es muy buena el otro es de tipo tierra y por su conformación absorbe el chakra, por su forma de atacarme es de temperamento volátil, ¡hn¡"_. Itachi salto en medio de los dos hombres atacándolos al mismo tiempo Jirobou tomo un gran pedazo de tierra y lo lanzo contra Itachi quien espero hasta el último momento para evadirlo de modo que fuera directo a Kimimaro pero este alcanzo a protegerse con una armadura hecha de huesos saliendo intacto del golpe. Itachi creó un segundo clon y cada uno ataco a Kimimaro y Jirobou por separado, su gran velocidad hacia para Jirobou casi imposible defenderse mientras Kimimaro mantenía su escudo de huesos evitando ser tocado.

- ¡Suficiente!, tu ataque es veloz pero no te servirá- Kimimaro veía a Itachi directamente a los ojos como si no valiera nada, cuando algo a su alrededor cambio. De pronto se encontraba bajo un gran cielo rojo y la tierra era negra cubierta de huesos y sangre.

- Estoy de acuerdo, de todos modos, ¡ya me estaba aburriendo!.

En el mundo real.

Jirobou seguía peleando contra aquel clon formado por Itachi cuando cansado de sus ataques creó una gran pared de piedra o que le dio tiempo suficiente para crear una cúpula que encerrara al clon Itachi.

- Ahora me hare cargo de ti!- Jirobou miro hacia un lado, pudo ver como Itachi estaba parado frente a un inmóvil Kimimaro _"mph, tendré que terminar con este antes de ayudar a Kimimaro"_. Se arrodillo frente a su cúpula y comenzó a absorber la energía, pero tan pronto lo hiso una gran explosión destruyo la cúpula y lo lanzo contra el suelo dejándolo noqueado.

En el Tsukoyomi

Itachi penetro en el subconsciente de Kimimaro y comenzó a ver las imágenes que en él se formaban alguien en las sombras

- Necesito que comiencen a contaminar las áreas alrededor de las fábricas dos y tres aquí en este mapa, esto mantendrá a Itachi ocupado en investigaciones y demandas, mientras yo me hago cargo de las negociaciones con Orochimaru- Kimimaro y su grupo asintieron ante la petición – Les pagare bien pero no deben permitir que mi hermano sepa quién los contrato.

- No se preocupe Sasuke san, la discreción es parte importante de nuestro equipo- aquel hombre dentro de las sombras se reveló

Itachi permaneció inmóvil la revelación lo había sorprendido, sin embargo se negaba a creer lo visto por lo que nuevamente se coloco delante de Kimimaro y profundizo su Tsukoyomi, una nueva imagen se reveló ante sus ojos.

Sasuke se colocaba delante de Kimimaro

- No puedo correr riesgos, las habilidades de Itachi son muy fuertes, colocare un sello en ti para que le sea difícil llegar a tu subconsciente- Ahora Itachi se sintió intrigado, necesitaba saber mas Kimimaro comenzó a luchar en contra de la ilusión atacandolo con un látigo que salía de su columna, Itachi que se transformo en una barrera de cuervos que contraataco a Kimimaro.

- Cuervos de nuevo, ¡¿he?, parece que te gustan mucho, pero no importa donde estés no me vencerás- Kimimaro enfoco su fuerza para hacer que de la tierra comenzaran a salir una gran cantidad de huesos.

En el mundo real

Un grupo de huesos comenzaron a salir de la tierra de manera no controlada, de modo que quedaron esparcidos por todos lados, el movimiento de la tierra despertó a Jirobou, de pronto se dio cuenta de que un enorme hueso estaba al lado de su cabeza, se incorporo pesadamente y noto que tanto Itachi como Kimimaro seguían en la misma posición.

- Parece que tendré que terminar la batalla yo mismo después de todo- Apretó sus puños y se dirigió directo a Itachi, pero algo pequeño de ojos blancos se paro frente a él.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que lastime a Uchiha san – Hinata se coloco en posición de ataque y espero la respuesta de aquel gigante.

Una gran carcajada se dejo oír a través de todo el bosque. Una gota gigante de sudor apareció en la frente de Hinata _"creo que no me está tomando en serio"_.

- Mira pequeño niño, sin duda eres educado y eso me gusta, pero no te metas en peleas que obviamente no puedes ganar, hazte a un lado antes de que salgas llorando a buscar a tu mamá- Hinata miro con sorpresa aquel hombre y sonrió algo apenada _"definitivamente no me está tomando en serio"_. Jirobou comenzó a avanzar hacia Itachi nuevamente cuando una gran fuerza lo lanzo hacia los árboles destruyéndolos al caer sobre ellos.

- ¡Por favor!, no continúe, es cierto que tal vez no pueda ganar la pelea, pero, ¡no puedo permitir que lastime a alguien que realmente me importa mucho!- Ahora Hinata se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, habían salido de su corazón y no de su mente _"¡El me importa mucho!"_, el miedo la atrapo, porque sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que aunque aceptara que le gustaba Itachi Uchiha jamás podría estar con él _"No, no, no ¡el no me gusta!, ¡no puede gustarme!, él, ¡no debe gustarme!" _y casi de forma imperceptible para Hinata su semblante se entristeció.

- ¡Niño! acabas de cometer el peor de los errores- Jirobou se levanto, claramente enojado.

En el Tsukoyomi

Kimimaro se encontraba atado con su propio látigo de huesos en una celda creada con los propios huesos que hacia un momento había invocado.

- ¡Este es mi mundo y solo yo lo controlo!, ahora no te muevas tengo algo que terminar- Itachi se acerco nuevamente a Kimimaro y sus ojos rojos volvieron a brillar.

En el mundo real

Dos enormes muros de piedra se levantaron a cada lado de Hinata, la hubieran aplastado si no hubiese utilizado su Hakkesho Kaiten (Torbellino de la adivinación) _"Debo recordar agradecerle a Neji por enseñármelo"_. Hinata se dio cuenta que para su tamaño Jirobou era ágil, sin duda era más lento que ella, pero más fuerte, _"debo tener cuidado si me golpea de forma directa sin duda me matara"_. Jirobou se lanza dando una serie de golpes que Hinata esquivaba lo mejor que podía, sin darse cuenta cayó en el hoyo provocado por Jirobou en la pelea con Itachi y un puño gigantesco la golpeo directamente en el abdomen.

- ¡Creo que eso fue todo niño, te lo advertí, ahora descansa en paz!- Jirobou se dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Itachi.

Hinata abrió los ojos _"¿sigo viva?, pero ¿Cómo?"_, de pronto sintió como su dorso se sentía más libre, cuando se incorporo se dio cuenta que el cuerpo que la recubría se había fracturado en el centro, separándose levemente, sintió algo frio en su espalda, algo de agua se había filtrado en su traje, observo el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba lleno de lodo _"Parece que este fango amortiguo el golpe y nuevamente este disfraz me protegió, pero llego a su límite, no lo hará más, está casi roto, otro golpe ¡y estoy muerta!"_ Hinata salió de aquel hoyo y vio como Jirobou se dirigía a Itachi _"¡No puedo dejar que lo lastime! ¿cómo puedo detenerlo?"_ Algo vino a su mente

**FLASHBACK**

_- Neji nii san, ja..ja..jamás lo lo..lograre, ja..ja..jamás seré lo sufí..ficiente mente fu..fu..fuerte para vo..vol..volver al clan- Hinata se sintió mal al darse cuenta que aquel tartamudeo habia vuelto. Neji se sentó junto a ella sobre la arena._

_- ¡Eso es verdad Hinata sama!- Hinata miro a su primo con un gran pesar en su corazón – Usted jamás será lo suficientemente fuerte para volver al clan, ¡mientras siga pensando de ese modo!- Ahora Neji podía observar la duda en esos ojos tristes, "¡Dios! ¡golpearía a esos idiotas yo mismo si el anciano Hidaki no activara ese maldito sello cada vez que lo intento" en su mente se repetían las palabras del anciano "tiene que aprender a defenderse sola", miro a su prima con pesar– ¿Esto tiene que ver con esos tipos que la molestan en la escuela?- Hinata asintió_

_-So..son muy fu..fu..fuertes, sus tec..tecni..cas for..for..mida..bles, siempre pi..pierdo y no lo..logro que de..dejen de mo..molestar..me- Neji escuchaba con paciencia a su prima, ya casi no tartamudeaba, pero esos tipos siempre lograban hacerla sentir tan mal que derribaban todos sus logros._

_- ¿Sabe algo Hinata sama?, ¡los chicos casi siempre molestamos a las chicas lindas que nos gustan!- Hinata se sonrojo intensamente, Neji coloco una mano sobre su cabeza- Hinata sama, en la vida, como en las peleas, la respuesta al problema más difícil es la estrategia más simple - Ahora Hinata miraba con confusión a su primo – Quiero decir que si sus técnicas son fuertes y formidables no estarán preparados para el ataque más sencillo, que en el caso del clan Hyuga sigue siendo muy poderoso- Ahora Neji guiño un ojo a su prima quien sonrió al comprender lo que _

**FIN FLASBACK**

"_La solución al problema más difícil, es la estrategia más simple, ¡entendido Neji nii san!"_ Ahora Hinata se planto junto aquel gran hoyo y lanzo varios Kunais explosivos contra aquel gigante. Jirobou se volvió a tiempo para cubrirse con sus brazos.

- ¡¿En verdad no pensaras que un golpe de niña puede hacerme daño, verdad?- Hinata, jamás entendió ese insulto, pero siempre noto que a los chicos les molestaba ser comparados con mujeres y en estos momentos necesitaba enfurecer a Jirobou

-¡Impresionante, la nena está viva!- No, definitivamente Hinata no entendía que tenia eso de ofensivo. Jirobou se lanzo contra Hinata casi de manera bestial – Esta vez ¡me asegurare de que estés muerto!.

Hinata se preparo para la envestida sin intentar evitarla casi a unos centímetro de ella Hinata creó un hilo de chackra que salía de sus manos y giro evitando el golpe y golpeando a su vez las rodillas de Jirobou quien empezó a caer en el hoyo sin poder detenerse, Hinata se volteo casi al instante y comenzó a bloquear cuantos puntos de chakra tenía a su alcance, cuando Jirobou termino de caer todo su costado derecho estaba paralizado y sus rodillas heridas.

- ¡Estás loco!, ¡pudo haberte matado!- Hinata se dio vuelta, frente a ella estaba Itachi que la miraba enojado y con un semblante totalmente pálido.

Ninguno pudo decir más un sonido llamo su atención, la cuerda que sostenía los tanques por encima del rio se estaba rompiendo, uno de los huesos de Kimimaro la había dañado. Hinata que estaba más cerca se lanzó para sostenerla antes de que se reventara, pero el peso de los tanque comenzó a arrastrarla, Itachi logro detenerla antes de que fuera tarde.

- ¡Definitivamente estás loco!, ¿acaso crees que puedes sostener tanto peso tu solo?, ¡¿en que estas pensando?- Hinata miro a Itachi _"¿está preocupado por mi?"_ de pronto sintió un calor en su pecho, sin entender como una gran felicidad la invadió. Itachi se sorprendió cuando pudo ver esos ojos brillantes acompañados de la más hermosa sonrisa que hasta ese momento sus ojos hubiesen visto y su corazón palpito con alegría _"¿Qué es esto?, me siento… como si pudiese lograr, cualquier cosa!"_, de pronto Itachi se sintió incomodo y trato de reaccionar.

- ¡Deja de sonreír!, por si no lo has notado, ¡los dos estamos siendo arrastrados hacia el rio!- Era cierto el peso de los tanques los estaban arrastrando, pero no era lo peor Kimimaro se dirigía hacia ellos Itachi se dio cuenta de su presencia _"¡Diablos!, debí matarlo"_, varias hojas filosas atacaron a Kimimaro desde el bosque, pero su armadura de huesos lo protegió, miro luego a Jirobou en el suelo y lanzó contra el varios huesos puntiagudos _"Lo siento amigo mío, pero no pueden quedar testigos vivos". _Con esto Kimimaro salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

- Se escapara- Itachi maldecía internamente estar en esa situación si dejaban ir los tanques la contaminación tardaría mas en ser removida y probablemente su asistente se negaría soltarlo. De entre el bosque apareció Hana sosteniendo a Zetsu y detrás de ellos Kiba y Shino quienes se apresuraron a ayudarlos. Itachi miro hacia el bosque Kimimaro habia desaparecido _"¡al menos aún tenemos a la chica de la flauta!"_

DE REGRESO A LA ENTRADA DE LOS TERRENOS INUZUCA

- ¡¿Pero qué clase de investigación incompetente es esta?, para averiguar las razones del enemigo hay que capturarlo ¡de preferencia vivo!- Tsume Inuzuca tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- ¡vamos mamá eran ellos o nosotros! Kiba trataba de calmar a su madre

- ¡Tu no me hables Kiba, mira como regresaste!, si sigues holgazaneando en tus entrenamientos algún día volverás muerto, espero te haya servido de lección – Kiba miraba con incredulidad a su madre _"¡Con razón papá salió huyendo hace años!, ¡en vez de recibir amor maternal por mis heridas recibo un regaño!._

Itachi no entendía que había sucedido con Tayuya, simplemente había desaparecido y como resultado ahora tendría que escuchar aquella mujer.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Día Sábado por la noche

Hinata estaba de rodillas frente a Ino, entre ellas aquella prótesis que ahora estaba en pedazos.

- ¡Hinata!- Ino estaba pálida – ¿tienes idea de que se necesita para hacer un daño como este?

- ¿Un Kunai de alta penetración y el golpe de un mastodonte?- Hinata trataba de no molestar a Ino pero, en verdad, ¡eso había sucedido!.

- No es gracioso Hinata, ¡pudiste haber muerto si no hubiera sido por esta prótesis!- Hinata miro a su amiga con agradecimiento

- Lo sé Ino, te debo mi vida, ¡gracias!- Ino suspiro rendida, nada podía contra aquella gentileza, incluso su mal humor se había esfumado.

- Necesito la otra prótesis para mañana, ¿podrás hacerlo?- Ino sonrió con orgullo.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡dalo por hecho!, después de todo soy la mejor- Ino se volvió hacia Sai y quien trabajaba en la sala - ¡Date prisa cariño!, esa mezcla debe de estar lista pronto si queremos que la nueva prótesis esté lista para mañana- Sai seguía mezclando aquellos ingredientes cuando escucho a su novia.

- Ino, podrías ayudarme ¡¿sabes?, también tengo trabajo por hacer, mi exposición será dentro de poco- Sai señalo algunos cuadros aún sin terminar

- ¡Vamos Sai!, ¡tú eres muy talentoso!, ¡no serias mi novio si no lo fueras!, ¡lo tendrás listo a tiempo!, ¡no tienes por qué ser tan malhumorado!- Ino se levanto de su lugar – Ahora Hinata, será mejor que descanses, ¡no lo olvides!, mañana tienes entrenamiento con Neji. Hinata asintió, casi había olvidado su entrenamiento.

DEPARTAMENTO DE ITACHI UCHIHA

Día domingo por la mañana

Itachi estaba entrenando, los músculos le dolían y el sudor recorría su cuerpo, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, tomo una toalla y abrió la puerta, frente a él estaba su asistente.

- Estos papeles necesitan ser entregados para el día de mañana Uchiha san- Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y aquella sonrisa que había visto en el risco estaba presente, el corazón de Itachi comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y en vez de suprimir esa sensación se dejo llevar por ella.

- ¡¿Gustas pasar Hyuga san? ¡No tardare en revisarlos! – Hinata entro en el departamento sin decir palabra – Yo… - Itachi no sabía porque, pero se sentía nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar –¡Me quede preocupado!, ayer no permitiste que nadie examinara tus heridas.

- ¡Te preocupaste por mi?- Itachi asintió - ¡Yo… bien también estaba preocupado por ti Itachi!- La mención de su nombre sin honoríficos, acelero la respiración de Itachi – Si te hace sentir mejor puedes revisar mis heridas ahora – Hinata comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente delante de Itachi quien permanecía paralizado sin saber que hacer o decir, una desesperación se apodero de él y casi sin poder evitarlo abrazo a su asistente antes de que continuara.

-¡No! por favor, yo… yo no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, ¡por favor!, ¡no sigas!, ¡yo… no se qué hacer!- El sonido de una alarma comenzó a sonar ¡puffh!,

Itachi sintió como si cayera del cielo y despertó en su cama sobresaltado, se levanto casi como poseído, estaba sudando, se sintió nervioso y un temor lo invadió.

- ¡No puede ser! Esto ¡NO!, me está pasando a ¡mí! – Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente a la regadera _"Yo…, vamos Itachi, solo es un sueño, los sueños no siempre significan algo, ¡no te precipites en tus conclusiones!"_. El agua fría comenzó a caer sobre el _"Ayer fue muy extraño, ¡el calor de la batalla!, ¡el saber que alguien se preocupa por mí!, ¡descubrir que el también me preocupa!, es como un lazo…mmph, quiero decir como un lazo de amistad, ¡ya se!, es como mi pequeño hermano, ¡sí!, como Sasuke… ¡antes de que me odiara y empezara competir conmigo por cualquier idiotez!" _ Itachi comenzó a desesperarse, el nuevo pensamiento sirvió para olvidar su primera preocupación _"¡Sasuke!, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿en verdad todo esto fue idea tuya?, ¿tendrás algo que ver en todo esto?"_. Itachi volvió a negar _"¡No! hay algo que no encaja ¡y voy a averiguar que es!"_.

EN OTRO LUGAR

- Orochimaru sama- Un hombre se inclino ante aquel hombre – El reporte que acabamos de recibir dice que la misión está cumplida, Kimimaro entrego el paquete – Orochimaru asintió e hizo una seña para que aquel hombre se retirara.

Un joven con dientes afilados miro a Orochimaru.

- ¿A qué paquete se refiere Orochimaru sama?- Orochimaru sonrió con malicia

- ¡Una idea!, una pequeña semilla, ¡la semilla de la desconfianza!, ahora Suigetsu comunícame con nuestro aliado, necesita saber que todo va según lo planeado – Suigetsu hizo una reverencia y se alejo.


	7. Conoce a los Akatsuki

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 7. CONOCE A LOS AKATSUKI

CAMINO A LAS EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Día Lunes.

Había tráfico e Itachi Uchiha, quería aprovecharlo, la noche anterior no había dormido bien, extraños pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza una y otra vez. Un ruido sobre el techo de su limusina lo hizo reaccionar, frente a él apareció Aoi Hyuga saltando de carro en carro _"¡Pero qué…!", _observo el reloj solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 8, _"Ya veo, ¡se le hiso tarde!"_, Itachi hizo una seña a su chofer.

-Iré a pie desde aquí- Itachi descendió del auto y comenzó ha hacer lo mismo que Aoi _"¡¿Por qué no abre hecho esto antes? ¡Es divertido!, ¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahora le daré la razón a mi madre con eso de que no tuve infancia!"_. Pronto alcanzó a Aoi pero antes de que pudiera llamar su atención, Hinata resbalo del cofre del auto cercano a la banqueta, al ponerse de pie y subirla Hinata volvió a caer _"¡Cielo santo!"- _Hinata se sintió avergonzada_ "¡ya sabía que estos zapatos son demasiado grandes!"_. Hinata miro con pesar sus pies, _"¡bueno!, no los puedo culpar por entero, anoche casi no pude dormir"_ Hinata recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras 'alguien que me importa mucho', recordaba la preocupación en el rostro de Itachi y cuando evito que cayera por el risco_, "¡Vamos Hinata!, solo fueron las circunstancias ¡no es como si fuera a aparecer como un príncipe en armadura brillante cada vez que estas en problemas!"_. Una mano se extendió hacia Hinata.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude, Hyuga san?- Hinata miro hacia arriba para toparse con los ojos de Itachi, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, luego noto sus acciones y se detuvo.

- Gracias Uchiha san- Hinata tomo la mano de Itachi - parece que hoy me levante algo torpe- Itachi sonrió ante el comentario, luego se fijo en los zapatos de su asistente, parecía como si el doblez que se forma al dar el paso estuviera a nivel del arco del pie _"¿Un zapato demasiado grande?"_, Itachi frunció el seño.

- Sucede algo Uchiha san- Hinata miro como el semblante de Itachi cambiaba.

- ¡No!, nada, apresurémonos antes de que se nos haga tarde Hyuga san- Hinata asintió y siguió a Itachi.

AEROPUERTO CIUDAD DE LOS REMOLINOS

- ¡Temeee!, ¡aquí estoy!, ¡mírame Sasuke, mírame!– Sasuke pudo ver desde la distancia a su escandaloso amigo y suspiro con pesar, luego observo como aquel rubio saltaba hasta llegar a él.

-¡Adivina con quien te vas a quedar Teme! – Una vena apareció en la frente de Sasuke, si sabía que Naruto era un Uzumaki, pero no esperaba encontrarse con él en aquel viaje.

- Estoy aquí en plan de negocios Dobe, ¡no a visitarte!- Sasuke aparto a Naruto con la mano.

- Lo sé, vienes a ver a la abuela Mito, ¡no sabes cuánto gusto me dio cuando supe que vendrías tu a negociar el asunto Uchiha!- Sasuke detuvo su andar y volvió su rostro hacia Naruto.

-Espera un minuto ¡¿Mito Uzumaki es tu abuela? ¡¿Por qué jamás lo supe? – Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los de Naruto.

- Bueno tu nunca quisiste acompañarme a conocer a mi familia, de hecho intentabas hacernos pensar a todos que querías deshacerte de mí – La expresión de Sasuke era de desesperación.

-¡Eso es porque quería deshacerme de ti Dobe!- Sasuke recibió una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda como contestación.

- Ja,jajajajaja ¡Oh Sasuke!, tu siempre tan bromista, ¡vamos! ¡Nos están esperando!- Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que seguir aquel hiperactivo que parecía no entender que no deseaba su amistad y tal vez por eso, ¡eran amigos!.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

- ¿Un Hyuga? ¡¿Contrataste un Hyuga? Estabas desesperado ¿un?-Deidara acerco su rostro al de Hinata, por instinto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras desviaba la mirada de aquel rubio que la miraba tan intensamente.

- ¡Basta Deidara!- Itachi se interpuso entre ellos, sintiendo que Deidara estaba demasiado interesado.

- ¡Se ve frágil y su mirada es muy inocente!- esto salió de la boca de Deidara casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Ya tiene novia Deidara!- Itachi espero la reacción de su compañero

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces, ¡¿un? Yo no me refería a eso!- el rostro de Deidara se torno rojo.

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¡se parece mucho a ti!- Itachi cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro.

"_¡¿Qué?, pero… ¿de qué habla?"_ Hinata trato de recordar a que podía referirse_" ¡oh no! él cree que Ino es mi novia"_ Trato de pensar cómo sacar de su error a Itachi pero cuando lo miro, se quedo sin habla, nunca lo había visto sonreír y justo en ese momento parecía un niño travieso que buscaba divertirse, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza_," este hombre, al que todo mundo teme, tiene un lado infantil tan…¡encantador!"._

- ¡Escucha tarado, si solo me mandaste llamar para burlarte de mí, será mejor que lo pienses mejor, ¡¿un?- El cuello de Deidara se estiraba tanto como podía y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas mientras gritaba, Itachi no perdió su postura pero su sonrisa se amplio _"¡es tan fácil sacarlo de quicio!, ¡simplemente no puedo evitarlo!, ¡me divierte tanto!"._

Unos documentos fueron a parar directo al pecho de Deidara.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿un?- Deidara abrió los documentos y comenzó a examinarlos.

Itachi abrió sus ojos y observo a su asistente, esperaba verlo enojado por burlarse de su novia, pero se encontró con unos ojos alegres que lo observaban con ternura, su corazón palpito con fuerza, _"Deidara tenía razón, están llenos de… ¡inocencia!"_, de algún modo se sintió avergonzado, aquel sueño volvió a su mente, luego observo sus labios, ¡estaban sonriéndole de un modo tan dulce!, esa sensación extraña entre ansiedad y temor volvió a su cuerpo.

- ¡Un contrato para la construcción de un puente! y quieres que provea el material mientras tú te ocupas de la maquinaria, ¡¿un? - La voz de Deidara saco a Itachi de sus pensamientos - suena bien, pero la construcción tomara tiempo y no recibiremos nada hasta que esté funcionando, ¡nh!.

- Lo sé, ¡pero las ganancias lo compensan!- Itachi no sabía si agradecerle la interrupción – Algo mas Deidara, tal vez tengamos problemas con esto, Gato trato de sobornarme para que no aceptara este trato.

Hinata se sintió preocupada al escuchar esto, las palabras que Gato había dicho sonaron en su mente _'lo lamentaras'_.

- ¡Lo sabía!, aceptaste mas por molestar a Gato, que por las ganancias, aunque, ¡debo de admitir que eres bueno negociando!, ¡un!- Deidara medito un momento - ¿Crees que tengamos que pelear? ¡nh!

Itachi asintió, sabía que Deidara no se refería a una pelea legal.

- Cuenta conmigo, ¡un!- Deidara sonrió casi de forma maniática.

MANSION UZUMAKI

Sasuke se acomodo en aquella habitación lo mejor que pudo _"con la cantidad de habitaciones que tiene este lugar ¡pudieron darme mi propia habitación!"_. Examino el cuarto "¡está muy sucia!, _por todos lados hay envases de ramen instantáneo, revistas tirada y ropa, que en realidad prefiero no saber si está limpia o sucia"_, luego sus ojos fueron a parar a una cómoda sobre la que se hallaban varias fotografías, Sasuke se acerco para examinarlas, la primera era una foto de ellos dos en el colegio tal vez tendrían 13, la verdad no lo recordaba. A un lado, la foto de dos personas que le parecieron terriblemente familiares "_Un momento, ¿no es este Minato el cuarto Hokage? y esta mujer parece ser Kushina Uzumaki su esposa"_.

- ¡Son mis padres!- La voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos – No pudieron venir, están en Konoha, papá tenía trabajo – Sasuke se quedo frio _"¡diablos!, por la forma en que se comporta Naruto nunca pensé que su familia valiera la pena, Itachi tiene razón debo dejar de juzgar a la gente por su apariencia"_. Luego una foto de Naruto con una rubia en esta tal vez tendría unos 16 o 17 años.

- Ella es Ino Yamanaka, Naruto sostuvo la fotografía con alegría – ¡Fue mi novia!, no funciono, pero ahora somos buenos amigos Sasuke asintió _"Aunque es mi amigo, parece que no sé nada sobre él, ¡bueno no es de extrañar, realmente nunca quise su compañía!". _Finalmente una foto más atrás llamo su atención Naruto estaba vestido en traje de gala y junto a él la chica más hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto, su piel era blanca, su cabello era negro con destellos azulados, estaba vestida en un kimono blanco con pétalos color lavanda su silueta era de ensueño casi como labrada en mármol y sus ojos eran blancos _"¿Una Hyuga?"_.

- Es… ¡muy hermosa! – Sasuke no se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían sido dichas en voz alta hasta que Naruto comenzó a reír.

- ¡También es muy gentil!, se llama Hinata, ¡olvídala!, no hay futuro ahí- Sasuke miro a su amigo, quien entendió que esperaba una explicación- Bien, veras, ella es un ángel no un Hyuga común ¿conoces el clan Hyuga?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza –Bueno, no existe un Hyuga que no sea un Hyuga- Ahora Sasuke tenía cara de interrogación, Naruto se dio cuenta que lo que dijo no tuvo sentido- ¡Espera!, esto lo sabía, mmmh ningún Hyuga puede nacer no siendo Hyuga por la genética, por eso hasta la segunda rama los cuida- Ahora Sasuke estaba a punto de saltar sobre su "amigo" y golpearlo hasta que se explicara.

- ¡Oye es lo mejor que puedo hacer para explicarme!, ¡lo juro!, han sido aliados de los Uzumaki y de los Senju por generaciones pero ni nosotros los entendemos del todo- Sasuke suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y maldijo internamente a Naruto por su falta de inteligencia, sus ojos volvieron a aquella fotografía, algo era seguro, si él pudiera conocerla, ¡jamás la dejaría ir!.

EN UN CAFÉ CERCA DE LAS EMPRESAS UCHIHA

- ¡Llegas tarde!- Itachi no se molesto en voltear a ver quien se había acercado a el

- ¡No exageres!, solo me retrase 5 minutos ¡¿es que no puedes vivir sin mí por tanto tiempo?- Itachi sonrió para su amigo.

– ¡Bien! Shisui dime, ¿qué averiguaste? – Shisui se sentó frente a Itachi

- ¡Nada!, ¡cero!, ¡está limpio!, de hecho, ¡esta tan limpio que pienso que hay algo sucio!, de nuevo, ¡¿Quién es?- Shisui cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

- Mi nuevo asistente – Shisui, miro con el seño fruncido a su amigo – Bueno, eso no me dice mucho, de hecho, ¡ni siquiera hay una fotografía en los documentos que me mandaste!, por lo menos descríbeme como es.

-Bueno, es joven, piel blanca de talla pequeña, ojos blancos – Una mano delante de Itachi le indico que se detuviera.

- ¡Eso no idiota!, me refiero a como es su carácter, tal vez encontremos algo sospechoso en eso- Si no se tratase de Shisui, seguramente ya se encontraría en el suelo rogando perdón, pero Itachi tenía un respeto especial para Shisui su maestro y mejor amigo, casi como un hermano mayor.

- Bueno, es amable con las personas, comenzó a trabajar conmigo el Miércoles pasado y ya conoce a todos los que laboran para mi, también tiene un corazón noble, evito que despidiera a una joven y tomo responsabilidad por ella, es muy eficiente, su trabajo es limpio, es muy leal con sus camaradas, es valiente y generoso, sabe de medicina, tambie…

- ¡Woo!, ¡argh!, para ya, ¡¿quieres?, ¡si vuelvo a oír esa descripción me suicidare!- Shisui se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos tratando de evitar oír mas, luego abrió un ojo para mirar a Itachi – ¡Itachi!, no sé cómo decir esto sin que te ofendas o me lo tomes a mal, así que solo lo diré ¡¿sí?- Itachi asintió y espero pacientemente – ¡Gay!.

Itachi pasó su semblante de perplejidad a uno neutro. Antes de que Shisui pudiera evitarlo Itachi estaba detrás de él golpeando su cabeza.

- ¡Deja de decir incoherencias!, ¡necesito que lo investigues, no que hagas bromas sin sentido!- Itachi volvió a su asiento.

- No es broma, llevo años escuchándote como debería ser la mujer ideal para ti, tanto, ¡que estoy harto!, bien voy a repetirte como es, ¿de acuerdo?- Itachi no sabía a dónde iba todo eso pero acepto – Bien - Shisui junto sus manos y puso ojos de ensoñación - ¡oh Shisui!, ¿Cuándo encontrare a la chica de mis sueños? amable, noble, tan responsable como gentil, eficiente, delicada pero valiente, callada, respetuosa y entregada en todo lo que haga- Ahora Shisui hizo una pausa y miro a Itachi - y normalmente antes de que continúes diciendo estupideces yo te interrumpo y te digo 'deja de soñar, ¡eso no existe!'

Itachi observaba las acciones de su amigo _"¡rayos!, ¡maldita sea!, ¡tiene razón!"_, Itachi se sintió acorralado, pero algo era seguro, a él siempre le atrajeron las mujeres y Aoi era varón.

- Un problema con tu teoría es que él es hombre, y nunca me he sentido atraído por ninguno- Luego volvió a aparecer detrás de Shisui quien recibió otro golpe – ¡Y deja de imitar a una chica cuando me arremedes!. Itachi tenía una vena en la frente y un puño levantado hacia Shisui quien llevo su mano a la cabeza y miro a Itachi con enfado.

- ¡Bien!, veo que estás en tu fase de negación todavía, así que solo te diré lo que averigüe, ¡¿de acuerdo? – Itachi asintió –¡Sus documentos son legales ¡– Itachi espero pero no hubo nada más.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?- Shisui asintió – ¡Tiene que haber algo más!, que averiguaste en el clan Hyuga.

- ¡Por favor no me lo recuerdes!- Shisui tapo sus ojos con una mano y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás – Primero fui a la mansión principal, en cuanto dije Aoi Hyuga, dijeron que tal asunto no les correspondía y me despidieron "cortésmente" por así decirlo – Itachi, parecía confundido.

- Tal vez por ser de la rama secundaria, ¿fuiste a verlos a ellos?- Shisui asintió, volvió su rostro a Itachi y dejo caer su cara sobre la mesa.

- Cuando llegue me hicieron esperar por horas y luego finalmente Neji Hyuga el líder de la rama secundaria se digno aparecer –Shisui se incorporo y tomo un sorbo de su te – Esto fue lo que paso

**FLASBACK**

_Shisui permanecía sentado en aquel salón, desde su llegada, nadie había aparecido. Una puerta se deslizo y Neji entro usando uno de los trajes tradicionales del clan, tomo asiento delante de Shisui._

_- Es un honor recibirlo en nuestra casa Uchiha san – Un grupo de doncellas hizo su entrada y prepararon te para ambos – Podría indicarme ¿a que se debe el honor de su visita?._

_- El honor es mío Hyuga san – Shisui hizo una reverencia – Estoy aquí con motivo de uno de sus miembros, Aoi Hyuga - Neji asintió y siguió tomando su té._

_- Bien, me gustaría saber más acerca del él, hemos estado investigan… - Neji hiso una seña para que parara._

_- Uchiha san, solo hay algo que saber, ¿el muchacho ha hecho algo imprudente? – Neji espero._

_- No, sin embargo qui… - Neji interrumpió de nuevo_

_- ¿Su trabajo es deficiente?, ¿está causando problemas o actúa de forma inapropiada? – Shisui negó de nuevo y antes de que hablara, Neji hablo primero._

_- Si no existe una conducta que deshonre al clan Hyuga, entonces no hay nada más que decir – Neji se puso en pie – Me gustaría seguir conversando, pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado, ¡la próxima vez agradecería que solicitara una audiencia de la manera apropiada Uchiha san! – Neji señalo a su compañero – Tocuma lo acompañara a la puerta, buenas tardes Uchiha san, Neji realizo una reverencia antes de salir del lugar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Itachi estaba perplejo. Shisui tomo otro sorbo de té.

- ¡¿Sabes?, creo que el clan Hyuga mantiene a ese sujeto ocupado dentro de su mansión solo para evitar que salga al mundo y cause una segunda era glaciar; ¡si él fuera tu hermano, Sasuke tendría que pedir perdón por existir y suicidarse!- Itachi se incomodo ante el comentario.

- ¡Bien!, ya entendí el punto – Itachi, ahora volvió su mente hacia Sasuke – ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke?.

- Esta mañana llego con los Uzumaki – Shisui espero una reacción, pero nada – ¡Ya te lo esperabas!, ¡¿no es cierto? – Itachi asintió, sabía que Shisui se refería a la pérdida de tiempo entre su salida y la llegada con los Uzumaki – Bien, solo espero que no esté haciendo algo estúpido o impulsivo – lamentablemente Itachi sabía que impulsivo describía perfectamente a su hermano menor.

- Será mejor que regrese a la oficina Shisui, tengo trabajo que hacer – Itachi se puso de pie.

- Espero verte pronto Itachi, mantente en contacto – Shisui asintió, luego una sonrisa – ¡Y no te obsesiones con tu asistente!.

EMPRESA UCHIHA

Itachi no podía creer lo que veía, cuando entro a su oficina un grupo de capas negras con nubes rojas estaban juntas, Deidara, Kakuzo, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu e incluso Tobi estaban alrededor de algo o mejor dicho de alguien, Itachi entro en pánico, su asistente estaba en medio de ellos.

- Este es Aoi Hyuga y es el nuevo asistente de Itachi – Deidara parecía estar presentándolo al grupo.

- Su traje parece caro, tiene sobrepeso, ¡sin duda gasta muchísimo dinero!, ¡no me agrada! – dijo Kakuzo.

- No te quejaste de él cuando te consiguió ramen gratuito – A Sasori parecía molestarle la ingratitud.

- ¡Sin duda es un debilucho!, es muy pequeño e insignificante, podría causarle dolor por semanas enteras y me deleitaría con sus gritos de interminable sufrimiento, si le ponemos pechos seria una niñita estúpida a la cual prostituir, ¡sería una genial ERABU para Jashin! – Hidan hiso una pausa - ¡Definitivamente me agrada!.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Itachi, Hyuga san?- Kisame parecía sinceramente asombrado

- cinco días- contesto Hinata

- Ya me parecía extraño que el embarque que solicite llegara a tiempo- Sasori parecía el más tranquilo – Debes de ser eficiente si has durado tanto con él amargado.

- También gentil, cuido a Hipólita por un rato mientras me reponía del veneno – Zetsu parecía agradecido con Hinata.

- Tobi se acerco al grupo tratando de pasar por debajo y encima de ellos

- Yo también quiero conocerlo, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! -Itachi casi se desmaya _"¡Por favor!, ¡¿a quién cree que engaña?, el tío abuelo Tobi, es un anciano de mal genio ¡y ni siquiera se llama Tobi!"_.

- ¡Oh Itachi sempai! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Tobi se coloco a un lado de itachi alzando los brazos y sostenido en un solo pie. Itachi entendió la ironía de su pariente.

- Acabo de llegar y no soy tu sempai, ¡ese es Deidara! – Itachi no tenía más remedio que seguirle el juego a ese anciano, después de todo era el fundador vitalicio de los Akatsuki.

Todos se volvieron hacia Itachi, cuando lo hicieron este observo que todos estaban comiendo ramen, incluso Kakuzo.

- ¿Acaso pidieron ramen a domicilio?- Itachi estaba molesto, _"seguro ensuciaran todo y nadie va a limpiarlo"_.

- En realidad – Hinata se adelanto al grupo – Yo le pedí a Ayame que nos trajera el ramen, me pareció una descortesía dejarlos esperando sin comer.

Itachi miro a Hinata, su rostro inexpresivo solo guardaba un torbellino de sentimientos, finalmente Itachi suspiro con fuerza e hizo un ademan con la mano para que Hinata se acercara, cuando lo hizo Itachi golpeo su frente suavemente con dos de sus dedos haciendo que Hinata cubriera su frente con una de sus manos.

- Hyuga san, ¡tu limpiaras el desorden que ellos hagan! y espero que al menos hayas pedido una orden para mí- Hinata sonrió y extendió su mano con una orden extra que entrego a Itachi.

- No se supone que tienes personal de limpieza para eso ¡¿un?- Deidara estiro su cuello hacia Itachi quien paso por en medio de los Akatsuki.

- ¡nh! _"¡Por supuesto!, pero no me gusta que cualquiera entre en mi oficina ¡si los dejo a ustedes es porque no tengo más remedio! y no tengo ganas de explicártelo ¡idiota!"_- Itachi se sentó en la silla de su escritorio - ¿Por qué están todos aquí?.

Todos señalaron a Deidara – El nos llamo – dijeron al unisonó.

- Quería que conocieran al Hyuga ¡un!, además Pein me pidió que los convocara a todos a la guarida el próximo fin de semana- Luego vio a Itachi – También lleva al Hyuga, ¡seguro se divertirá!, ¡nh!.

Hinata parpadeo varias veces _"¿La guarida?, suena un lugar para maleantes, ¡creo que estoy en problemas, de nuevo!"_.

**Nota autor: **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, un especial saludo para Lady-darkness- chan, que no ha dejado de darme ánimos, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!, también a yue yuna, por ti me apresure a actualizar lo más pronto que me fue posible, a todos aquellos que se que me siguen y que ya salude en un capitulo anterior ¡saludos!, así como a los nuevos: Busumeushi, tenma24, shadow princess19, Jess Lilith, Kah-chama,KaSuMi MoRiSaTo,anti,social-crew, Isi-san, muchas gracias a todos, sin no agradeci antes es por falta de tiempo no de gratitud, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, hasta pronto, por cierto ERABU es la fémina de la religión Jashin que después de un tiempo es dada en sacrificio al Dios con el fin de que siga existiendo dolor y destrucción.


	8. ¡Un Disfraz! ¿quien eres?

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 8 ¡UN DISFRAZ! ¿QUIEN ERES?

EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE

Madrugada del Martes

"_¡INCREIBLE, simplemente increíble!. ¡Siempre lo supe!, pero no hay duda ahora ¡todos los Akatsuki con excepción mía son unos idiotas!"_. Cualquiera que conociera a Itachi Uchiha no podría reconocerlo en esos momentos, su rostro estaba encendido, por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos _"Todo por esa estúpida regla 'cada quien se encarga del bulto que quede en su propiedad', bien pudieron evitar golpear a Deidara hasta dejarlo inconsciente en mi oficina y ¡sobre todo! ¡Si todos iban a venir! ¡¿Por qué tenía que venir yo?"_ Itachi no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que se llevara a cabo no hace mucho en el departamento de Deidara

**FLASBACK**

_Deidara abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporo de su cama, junto a él se encontraba Kisame._

_- ¡¿Kisame?, no se supone que le tocaba a Itachi traerme, ¡¿un?._

_- Aquí estoy Deidara- Itachi apareció saliendo de la cocina, llevaba un café en las manos_

_- No entiendo porque me golpearon tan fuerte ¡un!- Deidara examino su cuerpo había moretones por todos lados._

_- ¡Eso fue tu culpa!, convocaste a casi todos los Akatsuki menos Pein y Konan solo para conocer a alguien que seguro habríamos conocido eventualmente y darnos información que pudiste dar por teléfono – Sasori se levanto del sofá y se acerco a él._

_- ¡Un momento! ¡un! –Deidara miro confundido y algo asustado- ¿Quienes además de ustedes están aquí?, ¡¿nh?._

_-¡Por Jashin! ¡parece que ya te has recuperado!- Hidan apareció de un cuarto cuya cerradura había sido claramente violada -Tus explosivos parecen ineficientes, demasiada potencia ¡mataras rápidamente sin infligir el sufrimiento adecuado!- Detrás de Hidan apareció Tobi con una masilla en sus manos mientras intentaba hacer un muñequito._

_- ¡Tobi es un buen chico!._

_-Kakazu, donde esta Kakazu, ¡¿un? – Deidara miraba hacia todos lados cuando se abrió la puerta del baño, Kakazu salía de él envuelto en una toalla junto con una nube de vapor y una maleta en las manos._

_- ¡Sera mejor que dejes esa maleta donde esta! ¡un!, seguro llevas mis toallas, jabón y shampoo en el ¡nh!- Luego se fijo en el vapor - ¡¿te bañaste con agua caliente?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡¿nh?._

_- ¡Nos lo debes por tu estúpida bromita de ayer Deidara! - Kakazu se dirigió hacia los muebles de la habitación como buscando algo._

_- No tengo nada valioso desde la última vez que viniste, así que deja de buscar ¡un!, y no fue una broma estúpida, ese chico Hyuga es de alto interés para todos nosotros ¡un! – Ahora todos rodearon la cama de Deidara esperando su explicación._

_Deidara miro y señalo con su dedo índice a Itachi._

_- Itachi san tiene sentimientos románticos por él- Ahora todos voltearon a ver a Itachi cuyo rostro se mantenía sin emociones, pero internamente su imagen era de un Itachi congelado._

_- ¡Por Jashin!, ¡eso es imposible!- Itachi miro a Hidan "¡quién diría que él estaría de mi lado!" - ¡el infiel es asexual!- Un Itachi interno comenzó a llorar._

_- ¡No, lo veo imposible! - Zetsu apareció detrás de una maseta junto a la ventana - siempre supe que Itachi san era bisexual_

_-Es gay, siempre lo supe, ¡gay!- Kakazu parecía emocionado – ¡Yo gane la apuesta!._

_- Espera un momento ¡un!, yo también dije que era gay- Deidara no parecía querer perder su dinero._

_- Un momento, ¿qué pruebas tienes Deidara?- Kisame hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Itachi miro a su amigo "¡Por fin!, ¡la voz de la razón!"_

_- Ayer lo observe mientras me mostraba un contrato, ¡nh! veía al Hyuga con ojos de borrego a medio morir ¡un! – Luego miro a Itachi – Además, se mostro posesivo y ya no se ve tan intimidante como antes_

_¡Eso no significa nada!- Sasori parecía molesto – ¡necesitamos pruebas contundentes no datos que pudieron venir de tu imaginación y deseo de ganar!._

_- Estas molesto porque tú fuiste el único que aposto que era heterosexual ¡un!– A Sasori le apareció una vena en la frente. _

_- ¡Kisame también lo piensa!- Sasori señalo a Kisame - Itachi interno se alegro_

_- En realidad… ¡yo dije que tenía un bloqueo emocional!- dijo Kisame algo apenado mientras el Itachi interno se veía sombrío con una gota de sudor en la frente._

_- ¿Qué significa eso? ¡un! – Deidara se molesto ante el comentario._

_- Que es incapaz de demostrar sus emociones y puede ser cualquier cosa – dijo Kisame con un aire de superioridad._

_- ¡Eso no cuenta!, significa que no importa que resulte ser Itachi ¡tu ganas!- Kakazu no quería compartir el premio de la apuesta._

_- ¡Es completamente legal!, aquí traigo el contrato de la apuesta que hicimos, ustedes lo leyeron y lo firmaron, ¡ahora no pueden echarse para atrás!- Kisame tomo su portafolio y saco unos documentos sobre los que todos se abalanzaron. Ahora Itachi estaba en shock._

_- ¿Hicieron una apuesta, con un contrato legal, sobre mi cabeza?- Los ojos de Itachi se encendieron con el Mangekyo._

_-¿Si te refieres a la que tienes entre las piernas?, ¡ciertamente infiel ¡– Hidan volvió hacia el grupo, nadie parecía estar haciendo caso de la mirada asesina de Itachi._

_- ¡Cambiemos el contrato! – Sugirió Hidan_

_-¡De ningún modo!- dijeron al unisonó Kakazu y Deidara_

_- ¡Solo si subimos la apuesta!, ¡que quede especificado que se requieren pruebas contundentes!- Sasori parecía seguro_

_- ¡Tobi es un buen chico!, ¡cambio mi apuesta por bisexual!._

_Itachi ya había tenido suficiente miro hacia la sala de Deidara y activo su Amaterasu, la sala comenzó a arder con llamas negras, pero ninguno ahí dentro parecía haberse dado cuenta. Itachi dio media vuelta y salió del lugar azotando la puerta._

_-¡IDIOTAS!_.

**FIN FLASBACK**

Itachi se detuvo frente al ventanal de una tienda y observo su reflejo, de algún modo se veía diferente, no solo por las ojeras que se habían incrementado por falta de sueño, sino que había algo más.

Una sirena de bomberos se escucho cercana al lugar mientras que junto a la imagen de Itachi se unió la de Aoi Hyuga _"primero Shisui y luego Deidara, ¿acaso podrán ver algo que yo no?"_ Itachi sacudió la cabeza, las imágenes de aquel chico comenzaron a desfilar en su mente, instintivamente comenzó a trabajar los detalles que había visto en él 1° conocimientos que no corresponden a su linaje, 2° heridas que no sangran y 3° Zapatos demasiado grandes y de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo _"¡Aoi Hyuga es un disfraz!"_. Una enorme explosión hizo que se cimbrara el piso bajo sus pies y la revelación pareció golpearlo de frente "¡¿Como no me di cuenta antes?.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Madrugada del Miércoles.

Hinata no había podido dormir, el día anterior Itachi no apareció en la oficina, _"es extraño, ¡pero ayer me sentí realmente sola!"_. Camino hacia su sala que se encontraba cubierta por pinturas hechas por Sai, algunos eran hermosos paisajes, otros retratos, uno de ellos llamo su atención, parecía un suave remolino cuyo centro era el rostro de Ino, hermosos pétalos pasaban frente a él.

- ¿No puedes dormir Hinata chan? – Sai apareció de la nada haciendo que Hinata saltara asustada – Lo siento no quise asustarte – Sai se acerco a su obra y acaricio el rostro de Ino – ¡Es hermosa! ¿Verdad? – Hinata no pudo más que sentirse conmovida, miro a Sai con deseos de preguntar algo, pero no se atrevía – ¡Lo que sea!, solo pregunta- Hinata asintió y luego miro sus pies tratando de encontrar las palabras y el valor para decirlas, a decir verdad casi no hablaba con Sai y se sentía como una intrusa, respiro profundamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber si estas enamorado?- El rostro de Hinata estaba rojo a no más poder y sentía que sus manos sudaban, levanto los ojos esperando ver a un Sai que se burlaba de ella, pero cuando lo vio, el rostro de Sai no había cambiado.

- Yo lo supe cuando no era capaz de pintar otra cosa que no fuera ella – Sai miro su pintura – Siempre que intentaba concentrarme en algo, solo era su rostro, un artista pinta lo que hay en su corazón y en el mío solo estaba ella - Hinata estaba boquiabierta, jamás pensó que alguien que parecía no tener emociones pudiera ser tan romántico – Antes de ella, me encontraba emocionalmente bloqueado, así que saber que podía sentir algo por alguien, fue una revelación para mí – Sai miro a Hinata – Que hay de ti Hinata chan, ¿quien ocupa tu mente y tu corazón? –Hinata se enrojeció de nuevo, el rostro de Itachi apareció en su mente y una dicha se apodero de ella, luego una nube de tristeza pasó por su mente.

- Eso no importa Sai kun, no me está permitido sentir amor por nadie, al menos no ese tipo de amor- las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de Hinata, rápidamente trato de apartarlas con la manga de su pijama pero cada vez eran más abundantes – Si al menos, ¡el fuera un Hyuga!, tal vez tuviéramos alguna oportunidad y aún así, ¡¿por qué se fijaría él en alguien como yo?, desde el día en que mi madre murió yo sabía que esas palabras jamás volverían a sonar para mí – Sai parecía confundido _"En algún lugar leí que cuando alguien llora así hay que brindarle apoyo y consuelo, creo que debo abrazarla"_. Sai abrazo a Hinata y luego una pregunta vino a su mente.

- Hinata chan, ¿qué palabras son las que sabias que no volverías a oír?- Hinata alzo sus ojos a los de Sai.

- ¡Te amo!

-¡Genial!, ¡no puedo irme a la cama sin que alguien trate de robarme el novio! – Ino estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación – ¡Creía que te gustaba el chico Uchiha! Hina chan. Hinata se soltó del abrazo de Sai como pudo, la vergüenza y el nerviosismo se apodero de ella.

- No Ino chan de verás… yo .. no.. no es lo que… crees Sai y yo no… - La risa de Ino Hizo que Hinata alzara sus ojos hacia la rubia.

- ¡No tienes que explicarte Hina chan!, lo escuche todo, desde la parte tan románticamente cursi de mi novio hasta el final. Ino se acerco a Hiata y la abrazo – ¡Sabes!, si querías desahogar tus sentimientos debiste buscarme, ¡vamos a la nevera por un gran helado de chocolate para que podamos conversar! ¿De acuerdo?- Hinata asintió.

- ¡Gracias Ino chan!

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Miércoles por la mañana

Itachi había llegado temprano a su oficina, sus ojos estaban puestos en el techo _"¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Confrontarlo!, ¡¿decirle que se su secreto? ¡mph!, si hago eso seguro saldrá huyendo sin darme ninguna explicación, creo que lo mejor será seguir este juego hasta ver a donde nos lleva, lo cierto es que debo buscar más pistas sobre su verdadera identidad, después de todo porque un Hyuga se disfrazaría de un Hyuga, ¡no tiene sentido!" _Itachi cerró sus ojos, en verdad necesitaba descansar. De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indico que el momento de la actuación comenzaba, cuando abrió sus ojos Aoi Hyuga estaba frente a él.

MANSION UZUMAKI

"_La vida no es justa"_ Sasuke Uchiha odiaba cuando las cosas no salían bien, esa mañana se había reunido con Mito Uzumaki la líder del clan, el acuerdo no había llegado a ningún lado, tal parecía que el clan Hyuga había contactado a los Uzumaki el día anterior con una propuesta que ponía el contrato Uchiha en segundo término y ahora tendría que esperar hasta ser convocado nuevamente, lo que implicaba volver a casa con las manos vacías - ¡Tsk!- Sasuke no parecía querer esconder su enfado.

-¡Vamos Sasuke!, ¡no es para tanto!, la abuela Mito te dijo que estudiaría la propuesta ¿no es verdad? ¡No tienes por qué ser tan refunfuñón!, ¡te hará daño! – Sasuke miro a Naruto de lado.

- nh.

- ¡Ya se!, haremos cualquier cosa que quieras, eso te hará sentir mejor – Sasuke miro con enfado a Naruto, luego se acordó de algo.

- ¡¿Me puedes presenta a la chica Hyuga del retrato?- Naruto tenía cara de asombro.

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha!, ¡el que ha rechazado a cuanta mujer se le ha propuesto!, ¡¿me está pidiendo que le presente a una chica?- Naruto amplio una sonrisa.

- ¡Puedes o no!- Sasuke se impacientaba y Naruto comenzó a reír.

- ¡Claro!, ¡bueno eso creo!, tendré que hacer algunas llamadas y veremos, pero recuerda ¡No te ilusiones!, ¡¿de acuerdo?.

- ¡Como sea! – Sasuke pareció tranquilizarse _"así podre divertirme un rato y averiguar que traen entre manos los Hyuga"_

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Oficina de Itachi Uchiha

Hinata seguía su rutina normalmente, excepto quizá, porque sentía la mirada de Itachi desde que llego y eso la ponia nerviosa.

- Uchiha san, ¿sucede algo?, ¡no me ha quitado la mirada desde que llegue!- Itachi cayó en cuenta de que en verdad no había despegado los ojos de Aoi, pero quería saber si descubría mas detalles en aquel disfraz.

- Hyuga san, me gustaría saber un poco mas de ti, ¿si no te importa?- Hinata se sonrojo _"¡¿quiere saber más acerca de mi!"_. Hinata dejo los documentos que sostenía en el escritorio y miro a Itachi un rubor se apodero de ella y sus ojos escaparon de los de Itachi.

- Realmente no hay mucho que contar Uchiha san, pero, ¿cómo que le gustaría saber?- Hinata peleaba internamente con la urgencia de jugar con sus dedos.

"_como… ¿quién eres y porque estas disfrazado?" _Itachi no pudo dejar de notar lo frágil y encantador que se veía su asistente _"es un disfraz, ¡seguramente es muy feo sin él! y ahora que lo pienso podría ser incluso una mujer"_ Itachi sintió su cuerpo vibrar y acalorarse_"¡una mujer muy fea! ¡Sin duda!"_ tenía que luchar con su mente, ¡debía enfocarse!.

- Háblame de tu familia – Hinata pareció entristecerse.

- Tengo un padre y una hermana, mi madre murió hace algunos años – Hinata no vio nada malo en dar aquella información.

- ¿Tienes una buena relación con ellos? – Hinata estaba desconcertada en verdad nunca cuestiono eso, pero ahora.

- Supongo- Itachi se intrigo _"¿acaso no es así?, ¡¿cómo podría alguien llevarse mal con él o… ella?"_

- ¿Qué hay de tu novia? – Itachi miro como su asistente se enrojecía _"¿cuánto puede sonrojarse un ser humano? y ¿por qué me siento tan fascinado con algo tan simple?"_.

- En realidad, Ino es solo una buena amiga – Itachi se sorprendió.

- Se muestra bastante abierta contigo- _"Tal vez si la investigo a ella, encuentre algo mas"_ - y ¿tiene apellido? – Itachi pareció molestarse consigo mismo _"¡Seguro Itachi!, ¡te lo va a decir!, ¡¿acaso crees que es tan inocente?"_.

- Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, es una persona bastante alegre y fuerte, ¡siempre la he admirado mucho por eso!- Itachi no daba crédito a sus oídos _"¡Creo que si es bastante inocente!"_ Algo pareció urgirle a preguntar más.

- Entonces… ¿hay alguien que te interese? – Itachi se dio un golpe mental _"¡demonios!, ¡¿por qué pregunte eso? ¡En verdad NO tengo ningún interés en ESO!_.

- En realidad eso no importa Uchiha san – Itachi miro de reojo a Hinata, tratando de no mostrar interés –Muy probablemente para estos momentos el consejo ya haya escogido a mi pareja – Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con asombro.

- ¿Cómo es eso?, ¿no eres libre de escoger a tu pareja?, ¡eres de la rama secundaria! ¿No es así?- Itachi estaba consciente de que los arreglos matrimoniales eran concertados por conveniencia en el caso de la rama principal pero no de la secundaria. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Es un error común creer que solo la familia principal está obligada a arreglos matrimoniales, pero no es así- Hinata pareció pensar la mejor forma de explicarlo – Uchiha san ¿ha visto alguna vez a alguien que ostente el apellido Hyuga con ojos diferentes al blanco?- Itachi pareció escarbar en sus recuerdos y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Bien eso se debe a que las uniones con personas ajenas al clan están prohibidas, para el clan preservar nuestra línea genética es lo principal – Luego Hinata tomo asiento –Sin embargo, ¿cómo mantener el clan libre de taras o deformaciones? es decir evitar el incesto, cuando la línea principal es reducida en comparación con la rama secundaria? – Itachi volvió a negar – Eso se logra manteniendo una línea sanguínea igual pero alejada de la principal, un miembro de la rama secundaria cuya ascendencia se remonte a 10 generaciones y que demuestre fortaleza es dado en matrimonio a la rama principal, de este modo la línea genética se mantiene limpia y fuerte. Al mismo tiempo alguien de la rama principal es sellado y mandado a la rama secundaria fortaleciendo sus habilidades y haciéndola apta para cuidar a la principal no solo físicamente sino genéticamente hablando

- Entiendo, pero ¿por que no pueden los de la rama secundaria unirse con otros?, ¿no aumentaría eso la diversidad genética?- Hinata asintió.

-Mucho se ha hablado del asunto entre los ancianos, sin embargo vuelve a ser cuestión de genética, existen genes dominantes y recesivos, por ejemplo los ojos negros suelen ser dominantes y los de color recesivos como resultado un niño que tiene un padre de ojos negros y otro de color tendrá ojos negros a menos que exista un gen recesivo de ojos de color en la genética del padre de ojos negros, los Hyuga ignoramos si nuestro gen es dominante o recesivo, así que los ancianos no desean arriesgarse a unir un no puro de la rama secundaria con alguien de la rama principal y que el Byuakugan simplemente desaparezca – Itachi sintió un gran abismo en su corazón.

- Pero, ¿qué hay de sus sentimientos?, ¿acaso son ignorados? – Hinata entendió a que se refería.

- Si desarrollas sentimientos por la persona adecuada, entonces serán respetados, sin embargo, en diciembre cumpliré 22, mi tiempo para escoger termino, ¡el consejo elegirá por mi! – Hinata sintió gran amargura ante el pensamiento y sus ojos se entristecieron. Itachi pudo notarlo, algo en su mente le gritaba que hiciera algo ¡¿pero qué?, apretó su puño tratando de no mostrar sus emociones _"¡No lo permitiré!, nadie puede obligar a un ser humano hacer algo que no desea, mucho menos a alguien tan limpio y puro como Aoi"_. Itachi relajo su puño, "_Acaso Aoi… ¡¿está tratando de evitar ese destino? ¿Es por eso su disfraz? ¿Está tratando de huir? y si así es, ¡no hubiera sido más fácil cambiar totalmente su personalidad!" _Itachi necesitaba saber si aquel Hyuga estaba huyendo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Hyuga san?, ¡¿no trataras de cambiarlo?- Ahora Itachi esperaba su respuesta, quería saber, ¡necesitaba saber!, no entendía porque, pero así era, simplemente, ¡lo necesitaba!.

Hinata medito la pregunta, _"¿tratar de cambiarlo?, ¿cómo podría? ¡Eso jamás paso por mi mente!, ¡las leyes del clan son inalterables!, ¿que si estoy de acuerdo?, jamás lo he cuestionado, ¡es el deber de cada miembro del clan sacrificarse por él!, ¿no es cierto?, ¡por el bienestar de la familia!"_

- ¡Es por el bien del clan!, ¿acaso usted no se sacrificaría por su clan Uchiha san?, ¡por su familia! – Itachi entonces lo supo, _"No, él no desea huir de su clan, pero… ¡no puedo permitir que acepte ese destino!, ¡tengo que hacer algo!, después de todo ¡¿no soy yo el genio Uchiha?"_

- ¡Sin pensarlo!. Pero un clan, como bien dices, es una familia no una línea sucesoria – Hinata abrió sus ojos tan grandes como podía, miro a Itachi que se acercaba lentamente- Una familia, se sacrifica por sus miembros por amor no por obligación, un clan que prospera mediante el sacrificio de sus miembros solo puede causar resentimientos y divisiones que los llevaran a la destrucción– Itachi paro su andar frente a Hinata – ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?, el sacrificio que estas dispuesto hacer, ¿cambiara eso? ¿Puedes salvar a tu familia causándole más dolor?- Hinata jamás lo pensó de ese modo, _"¿cómo es que logra que de pronto cuestione todo aquello que se me enseño desde niña?, ¡yo solo quería encajar en el clan!, ¡ser aceptada!, ¡nunca pensé en el sufrimiento de quienes me rodeaban! ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Qué podría yo hacer? ¡sigh!, ¡es obvio cuan diferentes somos!, el es tan fuerte interna y externamente, puede ver cosas que otros no… ¡Itachi san!"_. Itachi observo la duda en aquellos ojos, ¡tenía que salvarlo!, pero debía empezar liberando su mente, solo así, podría salvarlo físicamente.

- ¡Y bien Hyuga san! – Itachi tomo el mentón de Hinata y la obligo a verlo a los ojos – ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? o ¡¿lucharas por cambiarlo?

**Nota del Autor**: Gracias BubbleGumer, no te apures a mí también me pasa, por cierto, también adoro el SasuHina


	9. LA GUARIDA 1a parte

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 9 LA GUARIDA 1ª parte

DEPARTAMENTO DE ITACHI UCHIHA

"_¡Se suponía que quería averiguar quién era! ¿Quién soy para cuestionar a uno de los clanes más poderosos de toda Konoha?, ¡su método ha funcionado por siglos!, ¡estoy causando un conflicto Uchiha-Hyuga o de mínimo una revuelta Hyuga! y ¿por qué? ¡Porque sus ojos llenos de tristeza me hicieron sentir miserable! tengo que deshacer lo que empecé ¡antes de que se salga de control!"._ Itachi veía con melancolía por la ventana de su habitación _"¡creo… que es inútil que lo niegue más!, ¡el me importa, aunque sea solo como a un pequeño hermanito!", _Sasuke vino a su mente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, miro su computadora los datos que había solicitado comenzaron a llegar _"¡Por fin!"_ Itachi hecho una mirada a los escritos, sus ojos se abrieron _"¿Inoichi Yamanaka?, ¿La rubia escandalosa es hija de uno de las agentes de inteligencia elite de Konoha asignado a las órdenes directas del Hokage?"_ Itachi froto su sien _"Ahora que recuerdo Shisui me dijo que sus documentos eran legales, ¿Cómo alguien disfrazado tiene documentos legales? a menos que el gobierno mismo se los proporcione, Aoi Hyuga, ¡empiezas a ser todo un reto!"_.

DEPARTAMENTO DE KISAME

- ¡Sinceramente no sé porqué accedí a que vinieran aquí!, ¡cada vez que vienen causan daños! – Kisame estaba molesto.

- No puede ser peor que el destrozo que dejo Itachi en el departamento de Deidara – Dijo Sasori – Mira como quedo el pobre después de eso – Señalo a Deidara que se aferraba a un portafolios sin perder su posición fetal mientras chupaba uno de sus pulgares.

- No se fijen, es solo porque es el único que no puede reclamarle a Itachi, no después de que juntos volaron más de media mansión Uchiha - Zetsu rio ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Creen que quiera devolverme mi portafolios? – Kakuzu estaba preocupado de tener que dejar aquellos bienes que tan honradamente le costó robar.

- Lo dudo, es todo lo que quedo de su departamento después de la explosión – Kisame veía divertido como Deidara apretaba mas aquel portafolio después de escucharlo.

- A mí solo me importa saber cómo obtendremos pruebas sobre las tendencias asexuales del infiel - Hidan no parecía ni siquiera conmovido.

– Bueno tendremos que hacer lo posible por que él y Hyuga san estén lo mas juntos posible, lo que suceda después, nos lo dirá- Sasori parecía entretenido en algo sobre la mesa - Por lo pronto será mejor que nos aseguremos de que el niño asista a la guarida, Lo que paso con Deidara nos servirá para chantajear a Itachi ¿quién va?

– ¡Yo me ofrezco!, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!.

- Bien preparen sus cámaras, la misión "atrapemos infraganti a Itachi" comienza – Sasori levanto un muñeco con una cámara integrada.

- ¡Que terrible nombre!, pongámosle otro, como alfa-lirio-beta-3,- Zetsu parecía seguro de que el nuevo nombre agradaría mas, todos lo miraron con frialdad – bien, como quieran, ¡simplones!.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Aquellos días fueron muy silenciosos entre ambos, Hinata parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Itachi sabía que debía hablar con Aoi, pero ¿qué podía decir? Decidió observar cada uno de sus movimientos los nuevos descubrimientos que tenia sobre él le decían que podría ser un infiltrado del gobierno para espiarlos, pero, ¿espiar qué? o ¿a quién? y por cierto, ¡su asistente era el peor espía que hubiera visto!, a la mas mínima pregunta contestaba sinceramente, lo sabía porque, cuando evitaba un tema se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, peor aún cuando intentaba mentir, porque aunado a lo anterior se sumaba una extraña manía por jugar con sus dedos y sus palabras salían atropelladas o en forma de tartamudeo. Definitivamente su asistente era terrible como material para espionaje o el mejor actor que sus ojos hubiesen visto.

Los demás empleados sonreían cuando Aoi estaba cerca a pesar de la gran cantidad de papeleo en sus escritorios, los cuales, su asistente revisaba y regresaba aquellos con alguna falla explicando con paciencia en donde estaba el error _"¡con razón no he tenido que devolver papeles últimamente!"_, Aoi parecía conocer no solo los nombres de quienes ahí laboraban sino de sus familias, el Jueves su asistente entrego un osito de peluche a uno de los oficinistas, era un regalo para su hijo, quien cumplía años, también descubrió que el padre de Ayame, su secretaria, estaba gravemente enfermo y que su asistente había hecho arreglos para que fuera admitido en el hospital Senju, uno de los más reconocidos y caros, sin costo para aquel hombre _"¿Como pudo hacer todo eso sin que yo me enterara?"_, había sin embargo una amistad que Itachi reprobaba y era con uno de los conserjes, un tal Kabuto, el hombre parecía taimado de principio a fin _"tendré que vigilarlo, ¡el no me agrada!"_.

- ¡Itachi!, unas palabras, ¡si no te importa! – De un gran agujero negro apareció Tobi, Itachi miro algo molesto a su invitado _"Un Tobi serio son malas noticias, ¡sight!, ¡odio las reuniones familiares!"_

MANSIÓN SECUNDARIA HYUGA

Día sábado por la mañana.

Hinata se despedía de todos en la mansión, debía apresurarse para regresar, puesto que se le había informado que tendría que acompañar a Itachi Uchiha a la guarida. Neji miraba con melancolía partir a su pequeña prima, aquella pregunta que le hizo resonaba en su mente _' Neji nii san, ¿eres feliz?'_

- No lo sé Hinata sama, en realidad… ¡no lo sé! – Aquella contestación salió para sí mimo, mientras volvía a la mansión - ¡Tocuma! – Dijo en voz alta, mientras aquel Hyuga salía detrás de un pilar – Llama a Ko, tenemos asuntos esta noche.

LA GUARIDA

Hinata nunca antes había estado en un lugar así, todo era nuevo para ella, la guarida era un centro nocturno, dirigido por un hombre al que todos llamaban Pein, el líder actual de los Akatsuki según le había dicho Tobi. Había de todo ahí, una pista de baile, juegos de azar, mesas de billar e incluso de bolos, igualmente la clientela parecía ser terriblemente variada, desde rufianes hasta la elite de Konoha

- ¡Pequeña ERABU es bueno verte! – Hidan se adelanto hacia ella, Hinata se sintió incomoda, algo en la mirada de ese hombre le hacía sospechar que había algo mas detrás de sus buenos modales.

-¡Lo estas asustando Hidan! – Sasori se acerco hasta donde estaba Hinata – Uchiha san aún no llega, pero siéntete cómodo, puedes pedir algo en el bar, por mi cuenta ¿De acuerdo? – Hinata asintió "menos mal que Sasori san esta cerca, parece ser un hombre muy centrado". Hinata se sentó en aquel bar, un pelirrojo servía las copas.

- ¿Que desea señor?- Hinata miro al Barman, nunca había bebido alcohol y no tenía idea de que pedir.

- Te recomiendo las margaritas Hyuga san, Yahiko las hace realmente buenas – Zetsu se sentó junto a Hinata.

- Entonces una margarita por favor – Hinata escucho un sollozo y volvió su rostro hacia el otro lado, ahí estaba Deidara, sostenía en su mano un "Don't worry be happy" y su rostro permanecía contra la barra.

- Deidara san, ¿está usted bien? – Deidara, levanto la mirada, parecía un perrito perdido, Hinata no pudo más que enternecerse - ¡¿Estas demente? – El rostro de Deidara se transformo en uno colérico -¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien? ¡Cuando el loco desquiciado de tu jefe voló mi departamento por los aires! y todo ¡¿Por qué? ¡Porque no puede definir sus tendencias sexuales como el resto de las personas normales!, si fuera así nosotros no…. – Todos los Akatsuki se abalanzaron contra aquel rubio para evitar que siguiera hablando. Hinata miraba perpleja aquella escena _"Itachi san… no tiene definido su tendencia sexual…¿pero qué?…"_ Hinata sentía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera helando.

- Por favor Hyuga san ¡no lo escuche!, ha tenido una mala racha eso es todo, ha bebido mucho y está completamente borracho – Hinata trato de reponerse del susto mientras asentía a Kakuzu que de este modo la tranquilizaba un poco.

En uno de los rincones del lugar, lejos y en una zona obscura tres figuras permanecían sentadas, todos llevaban gafas y abrigos tratando de no ser muy obvios en un bar con calefacción a 18° y luces tenues.

- ¡Como quisiera poder tener un súper oído!, ¡para saber de qué hablan!.

-Te dije que estudiaras lectura de labios Tocuma, de ese modo seria más provechosa tu vista.

- Un momento, Hinata sama esta en el bar, le están sirviendo una bebida alcohólica - Otro de aquellas figuras se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a crear energía en sus manos, con un rápido movimiento mando aquella energía en dirección a Hinata.

Hinata se volvió a Yahico que le servía su margarita, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla el vaso se rompió casi de manera inexplicable.

-No se preocupe, le serviré otro – Yahico se volvió para preparar otra margarita pero la voz de alguien lo detuvo.

- ¡Olvídalo! – Itachi se acerco – No creo que este acostumbrado al alcohol – Hinata se ruborizo ante el comentario _"parece que es muy obvio que no sé nada sobre esto"_.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

- ¿Como que no está? – Gaara miraba algo enojado a Sai que lo había recibido en la puerta con un simple _'Hinata no está'._

- Sai kun, deja pasar a Gaara – Sai abrió por completo la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el pelirrojo pasara – Gaara, ¡que sorpresa que vinieras!, un hombre misterioso y enmascarado que actuaba como niño bobo vino por Hina chan y se la llevo a un centro nocturno llamado "la guarida" – Gaara abrió los ojos y la boca tan grandes como pudo mientras escuchaba la explicación de Ino, luego su rostro se volvió serio y luego cambio a uno de enojo.

- Pero ¡¿es que no tienen nada en la cabeza? ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar ir a Hinata sola con un desconocido que no muestra su rostro? – Gaara pensó por un momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Sera mejor que me cerciore que está bien, si llama háganmelo saber.

-Gaara san espera, ¿A dónde vas? – Gaara se volvió hacia Ino.

- No es obvio, a "la guarida" ¡por supuesto! – Gaara azoto la puerta detrás de sí _"afortunadamente ese lugar es bastante conocido"_.

LA GUARIDA

En esos momentos todos los Akatsuki estaban seguros de algo Hidan el llamado inmortal moriría lenta y dolorosamente y es que, dejándose llevar por su súper ego y su natural habilidad para irritar a todos, había hecho algo ¡realmente estúpido!, una competencia con apuesta entre un grupo de estúpidas niñitas fanfarronas como los había llamado y los Akatsuki o mejor dicho, Hinata. Si, y es que cuando los reto, en vez de decir, 'pueden retar a cualquiera de los Akatsuki' literalmente dijo, 'pueden retar a cualquiera de mi grupo', por lo que todos los dedos del equipo contrario señalaron rápidamente a Hinata.

- ¡Kakuzu detente! – Zetsu tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza para detenerlo.

- ¡No perderé mi dinero de manera tan tonta!, ¡el dinero no crece en los árboles!, ¡golpeare su trasero hasta que me devuelva cada céntimo! – Sasori se adelanto.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Aún no perdemos ningún dinero! – Ahora todos los Akatsukis miraron a Sasori con una gota de sudor en sus frentes – ¡Bien!, ¡de acuerdo!, ¡tampoco creo que Hyuga san gane!.

Itachi veía de reojo a su asistente, por un lado podía ver su rostro lleno de preocupación y deseaba evitarle el trago amargo, pero por otro, quería ayudarlo a ser mejor, que dejara de tener miedo y el único modo de vencer el miedo era enfrentándolo.

- Doblo la apuesta – Itachi tiro un fajo de dinero sobre la mesa, todos los Akatsuki se congelaron. Hinata miro asustada a Itachi.

- ¡Uchiha san!, ¡realmente no creo que sea buena idea! – Hinata no podía permitir que Itachi perdiera su dinero _"¡soy bastante inútil!, ¡todos en el clan lo saben!, ¡no puedo permitir que Uchiha san pierda todo ese dinero!"._

- Creo en ti – Fue la contestación, pero fue suficiente para que Hinata dejara de respirar por unos segundos _"el… en verdad cree… ¡¿qué puedo lograrlo?"_, se sintió de pronto fortalecida, por primera vez en su vida alguien creía en ella y no era cualquiera era Itachi Uchiha el hombre con más talento y poder que hubiera conocido _"bien, entonces… ¡no fallare!"_. Un pequeño mini Itachi pareció en la mente de Itachi "¡_Eres idiota!, ¿donde quedo tu cerebro? '¿Creo en ti?' ¡Das ese dinero para darle seguridad! ¡Eres tan falso! ¡Admítelo, ni tú sabes por qué confías en el! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo es en realidad!, ¿cómo puedes confiar en él?, en serio ¡pareces un estúpido adolescente enamo…ra…!"_ Itachi no termino la frase en su mente _"¡Dios mío!, si es que existes y no eres el sádico Jashin ¡que sea mujer!"_

A lo lejos tres figuras se tensaron.

- Tocuma a la izquierda, Ko a la derecha, vigilen que no hagan trampa y si alguien quiere lastimar a Hinata sama deténgalo – Los dos Hyugas asintieron _"me acercare tanto como me sea posible"_.

MANSION HARUNO

La puerta no dejaba de sonar.

- ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke kun!, ¡vamos no seas tímido, salgamos a cenar! y discutiremos el tratado ¿de acuerdo? – Sasuke permanecía tirado sobre su cama _"¡Diablos!, ¿que nunca se cansa?, ¡desde que llegue no se me ha despegado!, pero cada vez que saco los papeles para que los firme simplemente se hace la tonta y me pide que haga cosas realmente estúpidas, 'Sasuke toma mi mano y veamos el atardecer', 'Sasuke por que no me besas', 'Sasuke crees que soy linda'"_ Sasuke repetía todas esas frases en su mente, arremedando la voz infantil de Sakura Haruno.

- Teme, ¡vamos no la ignores!, ¡Sakura chan es realmente linda!, vamos con ella ¡¿siiiiiii? – Sasuke miro la otra causa de su dolor de cabeza, Naruto Uzumaki se le había pegado y ahora lo acompañaba en aquel viaje.

- ¡Oye!, si yo te ayudo a conocer a Hina chan, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme a conocer a Sakura chan – Sasuke miro con enfado a Naruto

- Si el precio por conocer a la Hyuga es salir con la Haruno ¡yo paso! – Naruto inflo las mejillas en forma de puchero.

- ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor! – Sasuke puso la almohada sobre el rostro de su "amigo" tratando de asfixiarlo.

- ¡Bien!, solo cállate ya Dobe,¡me estas irritando!- Naruto sonrió ampliamente había logrado lo que quería.

LA GUARIDA

El enfrentamiento consistía en tres pruebas, 1ª competencia de billar, Hinata nunca había jugado este juego, al menos no fuera del clan "me pregunto si lo que se sobre este juego será suficiente", Hinata miro a Itachi que la observaba _"bien Hinata no te pongas nerviosa, ¡solo es un juego! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_. La variante a jugar era Billar americano bola 8, Hinata se tenso, ella solo evitaba golpear la bola 8 hasta el final y meter las demás _"¡¿de qué me están hablando?"_. El primer turno era para su contrincante, le tocaban las bolas lisas, _"¡A mí todas me parecen lisas!"_.

- ¡Bien Hyuga!, parece que te toca meter las bolas del 9 al 15, ¡veamos si eres capaz de empezar siquiera niñita! – Su contrincante le hacía burla, pero Hinata le agradecía mucho que le hubiera explicado de que se trataba. El juego comenzó, 1 hora después y pese a todos los pronósticos Hinata se estaba defendiendo más que bien, de hecho llegaron al final en empate, solo la bola 8 quedaba sobre la mesa y era el turno del contrincante de Hinata.

- Bola ocho en buchaca tres – Anuncio aquel hombre, todos guardaron silencio, el tiro tardo en llegar, parecía que entraba todos se levantaron sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver si lo lograba, pero el tiro resulto ser más fuerte de lo esperado, golpeo la esquina de la buchaca, reboto y regreso al centro – ¡Awwwh! – Todos, especialmente los Akatsuki comenzaron a respirar de nuevo.

- Bola ocho en buchaca uno – Hinata se acomodo lo mejor que pudo sobre aquella mesa, para Itachi su forma de manejar el taco le parecía tremendamente sensual _"¡Dios ayúdame! ¡que sea mujer!, porque no importa como intente auto engañarme ¡yo jamás pensé que Sasuke fuera sensual!"_. El tiro reboto tres veces en forma de triangulo y finalmente golpeo la bola, fue un golpe suave, tan suave que parecía que se detenía en la orilla de la buchaca anunciada y finalmente… entro – Grandes gritos de júbilo y de decepción se oyeron en todo el lugar, el rostro de Hinata radiaba felicidad, miro a Itachi quien devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, aquel gesto fue suficiente para que ella sintiera que todo era posible.

La segunda prueba fue un rotundo fracaso para Hinata, era de fuerza, pudo utilizar la energía de su chakra y ganar, pero Hinata pensó que eso sería trampa, así que termino irremediablemente en el suelo. Todos los Akatsuki se tensaron, no sabían si matar a Hidan o a Itachi, pero Hidan parecía la opción más segura.

La tercera prueba seria una batalla, utilizarían la pista de baile como cuadrilátero, la única regla, es que no había reglas. Hinata miro a su oponente, el hombre la doblaba en tamaño _"¿será coincidencia que siempre tenga que pelear con individuos que me superan en fuerza y tamaño?"._

El líder del equipo contrario se acerco a los Akatsuki.

- Parece que hoy no tienen suerte amigos, tal vez ¿quieran renunciar? – Kakuzu estuvo a punto de acceder pero Hidan tapo su boca mientras le susurraba al oído.

- No importa que perdamos, siempre hemos cumplido, retractarnos no sería honorable Kakuzu, ¡el dinero no lo es todo!.

- ¡Hablas de mas! – Sasori se adelanto al grupo – ¡Nosotros nunca nos hemos retractado en nada! – Aquel hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Bien! entonces, tal vez ¿quieran triplicar la apuesta?- Todos los Akatsuki guardaron silencio, pero Tobi se coloco frente al rostro de aquel hombre.

- ¡Lo aceptamos!, ¡Tobi triplica la apuesta!, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Todos los Akatsuki con excepción de Itachi se congelaron y como reacción siguiente golpearon a Tobi hasta hartarse. Itachi miraba impasible la escena, luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció _"gracias Tobi san"_

La pelea fue más rápida de lo esperado, Hinata se posiciono en su pose tradicional de pelea, mientras aquel hombre se apretaba los nudillos, la pelea fue limpia y rápida unos cuantos golpes en los puntos de chakra dejaron al gigante inmóvil en el suelo, nadie intervino mayormente porque tres Hyuga habían sacado de combate a algunos individuos que parecían cargar dardos con droga. Itachi no perdió detalle de los movimientos de Hinata _"Ese estilo parece de alto grado de control de chakra, no conozco bien a los Hyuga pero no creo que pertenezca a la rama secundaria, al menos parece que descubrí algo más"_. Las caras de todos en el lugar eran de pocos amigos, mientras que Kakuzu, mantenía su mirada con signo de dinero.

- ¡Eso fue trampa! ¡no hay forma que alguien tan enclenque y afeminado haya ganado tan fácilmente! – Un hombre entre la multitud que claramente había apostado por el rival de Hinata comenzó a protestar – ¡Que pelee con alguien más! – Todos en el lugar estaban de acuerdo los Akatsuki se adelantaron.

- No hay trampa, ¡paguen lo que deben y dejen de poner pretextos! – Kakuzu mantenía una pose de héroe (realmente solo quería su dinero). Todos empezaron a ponerse coléricos, algunos empezaron a aventar sus bebidas mientras los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?- Una voz interrumpió, todos voltearon a ver hacia arriba, Pein había emergido seguido de una mujer de cabello azul - ¡Saben que las peleas están prohibidas!, o ¿quieren que intervenga? - Todos en lugar se tensaron.

- ¡Hicieron trampa! – grito un hombre a lo lejos.

- ¿Hay prueba de esto? – Pein dio un paso al frente, todos guardaron silencio – Entonces, ¡paguen o aténganse a las consecuencias! – Todos comenzaron a entregar el dinero de mala gana a Kakuzu quien parecía niño en una dulcería.

- ¡Ustedes! – Pein señalo a los Akatsuki – Tenemos asuntos que atender, terminen eso y suban – Todos los Akatsuki excepto Itachi asintieron "Después de esto no creo que sea buena idea dejar solo a Hyuga san".

- Itachi san ¡será mejor que suba! – Yahico llamo la atención de Itachi quien asintió, cuando hinata se acerco Itachi golpeo su frente con dos de sus dedos.

- Bien hecho Hyuga san, ahora mantente cerca de Yahico mientras vuelvo – Hinata tomo su frente, aquel doloroso gesto comenzaba a gustarle, sabía que era el modo de mostrar afecto de aquel hombre. Itachi siguió a los demás mientras daba un último vistazo a su asistente "mientras este junto a Yahico, no tengo de que preocuparme"

Del otro lado de la pista

Neji, ko y Tokuma se reunían

- Sera mejor que vigilemos a Hinata sama, el ambiente se ha vuelto tenso – Neji tiro en la mesa un par de dardos.

- ¿No sería mejor sacarla de aquí! Neji – Ko parecía preocupado, lanzo un dardo a la mesa junto a los otros dos.

- No sabe que la hemos estado cuidando todo este tiempo y no hay forma que podamos justificar nuestra presencia, debemos permanecer ocultos, ¡si nos llegamos a separar nos encontraremos de nuevo en la mansión! – Los otros dos Hyuga asintieron y fueron a tomar sus posiciones.


	10. LA GUARIDA 2a parte

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

LA GUARIDA 2ª parte

Oficina de Pein

- Tenemos una nueva misión, el gobierno nos ha informado del extraño comportamiento de un alto jefe – Todos guardaban silencio, solo los ojos de aquellas figuras resplandecían en medio de la obscuridad, aquel sonido lúgubre inundaba la atmósfera – Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage ha desaparecido… aparentemente – El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse denso y una nube de humo salió desde el piso para envolverlos a todos

- ¡¿Aparentemente? – Zetsu cuestiono la última frase.

- Nadie ha reportado su desaparición, parece seguir teniendo contacto con los altos mandos, sin embargo, nadie lo ha visto desde hace tiempo – Todos se miraron entre si.

- Pensé que el anciano se había retirado – Kakuzu estaba confundido – No entiendo la preocupación por su desaparición, debe estar en algún retiro.- Otra nube blanca se levanto desde el suelo.

- Aunque ya no funge como Hokage sigue siendo uno de los principales consejeros del cuarto, sin embargo… ni él lo ha visto – Las luces se encendieron, dejando ver un Pein algo molesto

- Nagato ¡ya basta!, todos sabemos cómo eres en realidad y estas escenas melodramáticas comienzan a cansarnos ¡cariño! – La chica de pelo azul se acerco a Nagato seguida de una camarera con tragos para todos los Akatsuki, quienes agradecieron mentalmente a Konan por quitar aquella atmosfera.

- ¡Konan!, ¡le quitas seriedad al asunto! – Mientras la camarera se retiraba Konan apago la música y la máquina de humo, Nagato se recargo en su silla y llevo la mano a sus ojos – Nadie entiende realmente lo que es el dolor, mi difunto hermano yace en mi alma como un hierro ardiente pidiendo que libere a este mundo del interminable sufrimiento, solo mediante este ambiente logro transmitir la pena de mi alma y….

- Si, si, amor, ¡todos entendemos! – Konan tomo asiento frente a Nagato - la cosa es que enviaremos a un par de ustedes para determinar que paso con Sarutobi y el por qué de su extraño comportamiento – Sarutobi era un alto funcionario, sin duda estaría fuertemente protegido. Nagato lo considero un momento _"si mando a Kakuzu y Hidan seguro se irán como caza recompensas primero, ni hablar de Deidara y Tobi, los dos juntos causan mas destrozos que un huracán"_ Nagato noto que Deidara no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, parecía deprimido _"bueno les preguntare a los demás más tarde"_ miro al otro lado_ "en cuanto a Zetsu y Sasori serian una buena elección pero ellos acababan de realizar una no hace más de una semana"._

- ¡Itachi y Kisame!, es su asignación – Kisame sonrió _"¡Por fin ya comenzaba a aburrirme!"_

En el salón principal.

Hinata sentía las miradas clavadas en ella lo que la hacía sentir bastante incómoda, Yahico empezó atender algunos clientes que se acercaron a la barra, sin perderla de vista, era obvio que estaba fuera de lugar. Hinata levanto la mirada y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, algunas luces al fondo llamaron su atención.

- Yahico san, ¿qué es ese lugar? – Yahico miro hacia donde aquel muchacho señalaba

– Es el área de Kakuzu, es un mini casino, por así decirlo- Hinata lo miro algo incrédula, Yahico sonrió – Veras esta es 'la guarida de los Akatsuki' o 'la guarida' para abreviar, aquí hay un área para cada uno de los miembros del grupo de acuerdo a sus gustos, para la clientela el área de Kakuzu es una de las favoritas ahí se corren apuestas – Hinata estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que oía algo así _ "Me pregunto ¿cuál será el área de Uchiha san?"_, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, vio un área de juegos donde muñecos animatrónicos luchaban entre sí, cantaban o servían algunos aperitivos. Hinata se levanto de la barra y se acerco a él en un letrero estaba escrito 'área de Sasori' _"¿Quién lo diría, se ve muy maduro para jugar con muñecos?". _Hinata no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar deteniéndose en cada una de las áreas, en ellas encontró juegos de realidad virtual donde podían hacer explotar todo lo que quisieran, un acuario con piscina, un hermoso jardín, una hermosa área hecha completamente de papel, incluso un área dark con replicas de cera de personas siendo torturadas, pero nada que pareciera ser del gusto de cierto Uchiha, rendida decidió regresar a la barra, sin notar que estaba siendo seguida por mas y mas personas cada vez.

- Yahico san, no encuentro el área de Itachi san, ¿cuál es?- Yahico se volvió para contestarle pero al hacerlo palideció casi de manera instantánea – ¿Sucede algo Yahico san? –Yahico señalo con la mano por lo que Hinata se giro, detrás de ella se encontraba el más infame grupo conocido, aquel que incluso los mismos Akatsuki temían y evitaban… 'Fangirls'.

En las afueras de la guarida.

Gaara llegaba a las puertas de aquel lugar, una gran cantidad de personas esperaba para poder entrar, era obvio que tendría que esperar mucho para poder ingresar _"parece que tendré que abrirme paso"_ Una gran cantidad de arena comenzó a elevarse por detrás de él.

Oficina de Pein.

Pein, Itachi y Kisame se encontraban sobre la mesa, observando los planos de la residencia del viejo Sarutobi, mientras los demás Akatsuki se relajaban en los sillones de descanso del lugar.

- ¡Mejor sería ver cómo le está yendo a la maldita ERABU! ¡En vez de estar viendo sus malditas estúpidas caras enfrente de mi!– Hidan se quitaba la mugre de las uñas con su guadaña.

- ¡¿Quién lo diría?, Hidan parece preocupado por el niño, ¡creí que solo Itachi tenía sentimientos por el! – Itachi tenso sus músculos pero no hubo reacción, Hidan se volvió hacia Sasori.

- Mira quién habla señor '_lo estas asustando'_ y _'yo te invito los tragos'_, querías jugar a las muñecas con alguien que casi no puede moverse – Sasori inclino la cabeza y frunció el seño.

- ¡Parece que te herí!, ¡no dijiste ni una grosería en tu sentencia anterior! y por cierto, ¡tampoco negaste la insinuación! – Hidan levanto su guadaña en forma amenazante.

- ¡Basta!, ¿podrían decirme de quien hablan? – Konan parecía molesta por lo que todos volvieron la mirada hacia diferentes direcciones haciendo como que no habían oído nada – Bien, si no quieren hablar tendré que obligarlos – varias hojas de papel parecieron desprenderse de su piel.

- ¡Es el nuevo asistente de Itachi san, esta allá abajo con Yahico y tenemos una apuesta que lo involucra! – Ahora todos volvieron sus ojos a Kakuzu.

- ¡¿Qué? como contador se lo horrible que son las cortadas con hojas de papel – Las miradas se volvieron incrédulas y una gota de sudor en todos apareció en sus frentes – ¡En verdad duelen!.

- ¡Apuesta!, ¡¿que apuesta? – Pein paso sus ojos de Itachi a Kisame - ¡por que hacen apuestas sin informarme nada!, a veces siento que me ignoran, ¡soy el líder por todos los santos!, ¡¿por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo? ¡Dios! Nadie sabe lo que es el dolor, si tan solo mi querido hermano viviera – La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a un pelirrojo.

- Nagato, ¡ya basta!, ¡estoy vivo! –Todos voltearon hacia Yahico, su presencia solo significaba una cosa, algo estaba ocurriendo en el salón principal fuera de lo normal y que requería la presencia del grupo.

- ¡Yahico!, ¿qué es cariño? – Konan se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia Yahico.

- Tenemos una situación critica que amenaza con salirse de control – Todos se acercaron esperando las malas noticias – Tenemos una nueva formación de fangirls – Todos palidecieron, sabían que eso casi siempre significaba la destrucción de parte de la guarida

- ¿Sasuke? – Pein pregunto mientras miraba a Itachi.

- Se encuentra en viaje de negocios – Itachi contesto de manera calmada _"Si nos apresuramos podremos salir de aquí antes de que comience un incidente destructivo, gracias a Dios Hyuga san es tan quieto que no creo que nadie lo haya notado todavía"_. Itachi estaba listo a desaparecer tan pronto como los demás se descuidaran

- No importa quién demonios sea el pobre infeliz, sáquenlo de aquí antes de que destruya mi recién remodelada área de origami o mi hermosa pista de baile – Konan podía haber incendiado ella misma su área con las chispas que salían por sus ojos. Yahico suspiro y miro a Itachi.

- Lo siento mucho Uchiha san pero se trata de Hyuga san – Todos se hicieron hacia atrás, mientras veían a Itachi palidecer _"¡¿Cómo?"._

- ¡Tenemos que salvarlo! – Kakuzu, fue el primero en reaccionar, todos voltearon a verlo extrañados – ¡¿Queee? El chico consigue comida gratis y triplico mis ganancias de la noche, ¡no me puede caer mal después de eso!.

En el salón principal.

- ¡Kyaaaa!, que chico tan lindo y eres muy fuerte, pero te ves tan gentil y desprotegido, eres tan tierno ¡kyaaa! –Todas las chicas gritaban tratando de acercarse a Hinata que se había escondido justo a tiempo detrás de la barra después de que Yahico saliera corriendo _"¿Por qué me dejo sola?, ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer en estas situaciones?, ¿Itachi san donde estas?"_ – ¡Sal a bailar con nosotras por favor! ¡Kyaaaa! – Hinata se paralizo "¡bailar!, es decir… ¡que solo quieren bailar!".

- Etto, pero es que yo… yo no sé bailar – Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban lo para sus nuevas fans era terriblemente encantador. Todas las chicas guardaron silencio y de pronto sus miradas se ampliaron y brillaron haciendo a Hinata retroceder y buscar discretamente la salida más cercana _"Itachi san, por favor no tarde, ¡ya quiero irme!"._

- ¡Yo te enseño! – Todas gritaron al unísono.

En un punto del salón no muy lejano.

- ¿Que es lo que está sucediendo? y ¿Cómo se supone que debemos reaccionar ante esto? - Tocuma se acerco a Ko, sin perder detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

- No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo algo así – Ko analizó la situación - solo mantente alerta y evita que lastimen a Hinata sama, no me gusta la forma en que la miran, es casi como si quisieran llevarse un pedazo de ella- Tocuma miro hacia las fangirls.

- Supongo que es mejor que las miradas que le dan todos los demás – Ko miro al resto de la concurrencia, todos veían con envidia y odio la escena frente a ellos, su mirada era asesina.

MANSION HARUNO

Nadie podría decir que aquel chico fuese Sasuke Uchiha, en realidad hasta él se sentía algo apenado con la situación _"He tenido fans bastante locas, ¡pero esta se lleva el premio gordo!"._

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasuke se negó a salir a cenar fuera por lo que Sakura había decidido jugar a la esposa con Sasuke, decidiendo que en ese caso ella se encargaría de preparar los alimentos, lo cual hubiera sido un gesto lindo si no fuera porque en el plato que deposito frente a él no había comida sino unas píldoras de 'súper soldado' como ella las llamo. Vio como su valiente, osado pero nada inteligente amigo Naruto se las había pasado con completo estoicismo._

_- Sasuke, ¡vamos pruébalas! están hechas para hacerte más fuerte y resistente, ¡justo para una noche larga llena de diversión conmigo! – Sakura mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de súplica. _

_- Y ¿que contienen? – Sasuke trataba de no ser grosero pero su voz salió monótona y fría._

_- minerales, polvo de lagartija, extracto de caparazón de tortuga, algo de piel de serpiente, yerbas medicinales y huesos molidos – Sasuke permaneció con un rostro neutro mientras un mini Sasuke comenzaba a vomitar en su mente "¡si como eso enfermare!" volvió su rostro a Naruto que parecía retorcerse de dolor sobre su silla._

_- Podrías traerme un poco de café negro para acompañar – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en felicidad y salió corriendo del comedor directo a la cocina, tan pronto Sakura desapareció Sasuke tomo las píldoras, piso el pie e Naruto y aprovecho su grito para lanzar las cápsulas dentro de su boca obligándolo después a pasárselas "No importan unas cuantas más, de todos modos ya está enfermo". Naruto estaba tan adolorido que antes de protestar cayó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, cuando Sakura llego vio que Sasuke había acabado con su ración, una sonrisa adorno sus rostro._

_- Sasu kun ¡qué alegría!, ¡¿te gustaron? – Sasuke tomo el café de las manos de Sakura y asintió pero cuando dio el primer sorbo tuvo que escupirlo no solo estaba agrio le había puesto demasiada azúcar– ¡Oh!, ¡lo siento Sasu kun!, ¿estaba demasiado caliente? – Sasuke no dijo nada y deposito la taza en la mesa._

_- En cuanto al contrato… – Sasuke trato de llevar el tema a fin de que todo quedara arreglado de una vez y poder salir de ahí._

_- ¡Oh! ¡Sasu kun!, ¡no tenemos prisa por eso!, ¡¿qué te parece si lo discutimos el Lunes! – Sasuke miro a Sakura._

_- ¿Qué tal mañana?- Sasuke solo necesitaba la firma todo lo demás ya estaba establecido._

_- ¡Oh! mañana es Domingo, ¡iremos de picnic!, ¡llevare mas cápsulas!, ¡será divertido!, ¡solo nosotros dos en medio del bosque! ¡los pájaros! ¡la puesta de sol! – Los ojos de Sakura ahora eran de ensoñación, Sasuke se estremeció "algo me dice que no tiene intenciones de dejarme ir y solo de pensar en las capsulas me siento enfermo", miro a Naruto ahora parecía inconsciente._

_- ¡Entonces será mejor que durmamos temprano! ¡Naruto parece cansado! – Sasuke tomo a Naruto por la chamarra y comenzó a arrastrarlo._

_- Pero… ¡no irá con nosotros! ¡¿Verdad?, quiero decir… seremos solo tú y yo ¡¿cierto Sasu kun? – Sasuke miro hacia atrás para ver a Sakura._

_- ¡Seguro! – Una sonrisa sarcástica surco sus labios - hasta mañana entonces – Sakura casi se desmaya de la felicidad. Cuando llego a su habitación Sasuke empaco todas sus cosas y las de Naruto tan rápido como pudo_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora estaba ahí en esa vergonzosa situación, el, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba huyendo, de una chica ni más ni menos _"¡De buena gana dejaba al dobe aquí!, pero si Mito sama se entera que abandone a su nieto con una psicópata me puedo olvidar del trato con los Uzumaki, ¡no puedo perder dos contratos!, en cuanto a los Haruno. ¡Itachi puede venir y hacerse cargo!"_. Sasuke salió por la ventana tan rápido como pudo, sabiendo que no podría aguantar más atención de cierta peli rosa.

EN LA GUARIDA

Ninguno de los Akatsuki podía creer lo que veía, el asistente de Itachi bailaba con una gran cantidad de chicas en perfecta sincronía, como en un espectáculo de baile, Hinata había elegido un baile sincronizado para evitar escoger alguna chica en particular pero, lamentablemente la pieza llegaba a su fin y ahora solo quedaba la pregunta en las miradas de las jóvenes. ¿Con quién bailaría la siguiente pieza?.

- Etto, gracias por enseñarme – Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ellas mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar pero pronto se vio acorralada nuevamente.

- ¡Aaahhh! Aoi kun ¡baila conmigo! – cada una empezó a pedirlo, todas las chicas se miraron entre sí, los Akatsuki tragaron saliva eso era, ahí estaba, lo que siempre iniciaba todo. Pronto las chicas comenzaron a pelear por la oportunidad de bailar con el Hyuga, primero gritos luego a empujarse y golpearse y Hinata estaba en medio sin saber cómo parar todo aquello, sin darse cuenta Hinata fue empujada fuera de la pista directo a un hombre mal encarado.

- ¡Ahora me golpeas niño!, ¡¿no te basta con robar nuestro dinero y nuestras chicas? – Levanto el puño intentando golpearla cuando una mano lo paro.

- Están prohibidas las peleas – Hinata miro como Itachi se interponía entre ella y aquel hombre _"¡Itachi kun!, ¡gracias!"_, otro espectador molesto aprovecho la cercanía de Hinata para lanzarle un golpe, desafortunadamente una de las fans se había interpuesto en el camino recibiendo el puñetazo de lleno y cayendo completamente noqueada en brazos de Hinata quien al no soportar el peso cayó junto con ella al suelo.

- ¡Hey esa es mi novia!, ¡¿qué le hiciste y adonde la llevas? ¡Maldito pervertido! – Otro hombre, salto encolerizado hacia Hinata reclamando a la joven en sus brazos, afortunadamente alguien más se lanzó sobre el atacante, Hinata alcanzo a verlo de _reojo "juraría que ese chico era Neji niisan, ¡por lo menos se le parece!"_. Hinata no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello pues una chica se lanzo sobre su espalda.

- Aoi kun, ¡¿cómo puedes preferirla a ella? ¡Yo soy mucho más linda! – Otras dos chicas comenzaron a jalarla con el fin de que soltara a Hinata, cuando se vio libre, unas manos le quitaron a la joven inconsciente, Hinata observo a Zetsu que aparecía debajo del suelo.

-Yo me hare cargo de la chica Hyuga san, será mejor que te pongas a salvo – Hinata asintió y agradeció a Zetsu con una sonrisa, pero algo mas la preocupaba con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Itachi, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo otras dos chicas la jalaron de la vestimenta devolviéndola a la pelea de fans, pronto mas y mas personas comenzaron a involucrarse en la escena.

- ¡Entrada Ilegal! – grito un hombre de seguridad antes de que un montón de arena pasara arrastrándolos a todos, lo que ocasiono que muchos indignados que no sabían ni el cómo ni el porqué de la pelea comenzaron a lanzarse golpes los unos a los otros.

Cerca de la pista

Itachi había noqueado aquel hombre rápidamente pero eso solo hizo que quienes le acompañaran se lanzaran sobre el _"Pan comido"_, Itachi se volteo rápidamente en busca de su asistente, alcanzo a ver como Zetsu le quitaba a una chica de las manos _"¿Ahora se desmayan en sus brazos también?"_. Antes de que pudiera ir hacia su asistente un grupo de mujeres bloquearon su camino.

- ¡Itachi kun eres tú!, ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué lindo! ¡¿Estás celoso? – Itachi se debatió entre a) golpearlas, b) matarlas y c) usar su mangekyo y torturarlas hasta que lo odiaran _"sight, creo que si hago cualquiera de esas cosas madre me torturaría por no ser un perfecto caballero_", vio hacia un lado había una pelea bastante acalorada _"creo que lo mejor será rodear"_, rápidamente se lanzó entre el grupo de hombres en batalla _"después de todo esto es más seguro que esas locas"_. Mientras esquivaba los golpes y a las acosadoras Itachi empezó a desplegar su chakra con el fin de localizar a su asistente _"¡lo encontré!, ¡será mejor que me apresure!"_

En la puerta.

Gaara estaba confuso, se suponía que se lanzarían a atacarlo por haber entrado de esa manera, en su lugar todos se golpeaban entre si, vio como una rubia loca, ¡bastante fea! según su opinión, lanzaba pequeñas arañas blancas sobre la gente las cuales comenzaron a explotar disipando algunos grupos de contendientes hacia otros puntos. También vio a un hombre azul que parecía un pez vaciar una piscina atacando algunos tipos que habían roto algunas _peceras "si Hinata está aquí tengo que encontrarla antes de que salga herida, todos estos tipos parecen psicópatas"_ Comenzó a elevarse entre la arena para tener una visión desde el aire, pronto encontró un punto _"Ahí está, ¡la encontré!, será mejor que la saque de aquí ¡rápido!"_ Gaara comenzó a formar una rampa de arena para bajar hacia la pista.

En medio de la pelea

" _Neji Hyuga, ¡genio! ¡Si como no!, ¡¿a quien demonios se le ocurrió llamarme así? ¡Primero me lanzo sobre este tipo a golpe limpio en vez de usar mi técnica y ahora he perdido de vista a Hinata sama!"_ Neji observaba a su alrededor, una botella paso rosándole la cabeza, pero no hubo cambio en su expresión _"esto está empeorando, ¡sight!, tal vez lo mejor será hacerme presente y sacar a Hinata sama de aquí, se enojara conmigo pero seguro me perdona, lo bueno de ella es que no puede enojarse por más de dos horas" _recordó aquellas veces en que su prima se enojaba con el _"¡realmente se ve linda cuando se enoja_! una sonrisa apareció en su rostro la cual desapareció rápidamente_ "claro que… Hiashi sama seguro me mata y ¡rayos! ¡Olvide a Hidaki ese maldito anciano está loco!, ¡si se enteran de que estoy interviniendo…!"_ Neji respiro profundo _"No, ¡no pierdas la calma!, mantente frio, la seguridad de Hinata sama es primero que nada, encontrarla es la prioridad, me ocupare de las consecuencias más tarde"_. Neji encendió su Byakugan _"¡la encontré!"_ y se lanzo hacia ella.

Del otro lado del salón.

Tobi tenía abierto un hoyo negro por donde Hidan y Sasori arrojaban a cuantos se podía.

- Parece que este es el peor puto pleito que hemos tenido en años – Hidan parecía divertido.

- ¡No es gracioso!, destruyeron mi sección en tiempo record, ¡gaste mucho diseñando todo eso!, ¡coloque un pedazo de mi alma en cada una de esas creaciones ¡– Nadie antes había visto a Sasori tan molesto.

- Al menos podemos aprovechar esto – Hidan y Sasori volvieron sus cabezas hacia Tobi _"¡¿estaba hablando con seriedad?"_ – ¡Podemos utilizar el área de Itachi! – Ahora los dos estaban con cara de pregunta – ¡Me refiero a la apuesta! – Ahora tanto Hidan como Sasori parecieron comprender pues una sonrisa malévola surco sus rostros - ¡Oh si!, Tobi es un muy buen chico.

En medio de la pelea.

Hinata había logrado de algún modo que aún no comprendiera escabullirse hasta el final de la pista y llegar a un claro en medio de la pelea, había tenido que arrastrarse con peligro de ser pisoteada en el proceso. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse en pie suspiro casi completamente aliviada hasta que un grupo de hombres que estaban peleando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Hinata se congelo, de pronto dodos saltaron hacia ella haciendo que instintivamente encendiera su línea sucesoria pero antes de que el enfrentamiento tuviera lugar todos aquellos hombres salieron volando en distintas direcciones de pronto tres manos estaban sujetándola de los brazos.

- ¡TE TENGO! – Tres voces masculinas dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras la sujetaban, Hinata estaba paralizada, de su brazo izquierdo estaban sujeto Itachi y Neji y de su brazo derecho estaba sujeto Gaara. Los tres hombres parpadearon ante el extraño acontecimiento y se miraron fijamente entre ellos


	11. EL ÁREA DE ITACHI

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

EL AREA DE ITACHI

- ¡¿Sabaku no? ¡¿Hyuga? – Itachi paso sus ojos de Gaara a Neji estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a Gaara y no tenía la menor idea de quién era ese chico Hyuga que sujetaba a su asistente, mirando más detenidamente se percato de algo _"ambos se parecen bastante"_

- ¡¿Gaara? ¡Uchiha! – Neji estaba sorprendido de ver a Gaara pero no al Uchiha pues lo había estado observando durante algún tiempo.

- Uchiha, Hyuga – Gaara no estaba sorprendido de ver a ninguno de los dos ahí, de lo que estaba sorprendido es de que Itachi Uchiha estuviera protegiendo a Hinata, una sorpresa no muy agradable por cierto.

- Uchiha san, Gaara san, Neji niisan – Hinata estaba sorprendida de verlos a todos juntos. Itachi frunció el entrecejo _"¡¿niisan? ¡¿Neji?, ¿acaso este es el Hyuga del que Shisui me hablo?, y es… ¿su hermano?, un momento ¡me dijo que solo tenía una hermana! ¿por qué me mentiría? y a todo esto ¿que hace Sabaku no Gaara aquí? ¿de dónde lo conoce? y ¿porque esta viéndome así?, ¡nunca nos hemos llevado bien es cierto pero nunca lo había visto mostrar tan abiertamente su odio hacia alguien!_" noto el agarre de Gaara sobre su asistente_ "nh lo siento Sabaku no, pero no, Hyuga san no es tu presa". _En ese momento Itachi lo supo Gaara estaba celoso y eso solo significaba una cosa _"parece que Hyuga san no es un el sino un ella, porque otra razón estaría Gaara tratando de protegerlo digo protegerla"_ un brillo surco rápidamente por sus ojos

Neji noto que tanto el Uchiha como Gaara se habían enfrascado en una pelea de poder, luego sintió una mirada clavada en el, alzo los ojos hacia su prima quien lo veía molesta "¡_lo sabia! ¡está enojada porque cree que no confió en ella y que la trato como a una niña!"_ de pronto los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de tristeza _"¡Oh genial! ¡ahora cree que solo la veo como una falla!, ¿de dónde saca eso?, ¡solo porque lo pensé en nuestros primeros 16 años de existencia no significa que siga pensando igual!"_ los ojos de su prima lo decían todo si no estuviera tan firmemente asida ya se hubiera echado a correr y Neji lo sabía, suspiro profundo _"¡ahí va mi orgullo!"_

-Solo estaba… preocupado – la voz de Neji sonó neutra, pero para Hinata su primo era un libro abierto, Itachi y Gaara observaron esa conversación sin palabras que existía entre los dos Hyuga, era obvio que había algo fuerte e inquebrantable entre ellos lo que hizo que la sangre de los dos hirviera, ahora veían con ira a Neji, Aquel Hyuga sintió un par de auras negativas hacia el y miro hacia ambos jovenes – ¡¿En serio? – Itachi y Gaara reaccionaron ante esto como dudando _"Sabia los sentimientos de Gaara por mi prima pero Itachi Uchiha¡¿Sabra que es una mujer?"_ una idea le vino a la mente "aunque lo sepa sin duda Hinata sama sigue viéndose como un hombre en estos instantes" una leve sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios, se señalo con el dedo pulgar de su mano libre - ¡niisan!, ¡¿recuerdan?- ahora regreso la mirada - ustedes por otro lado son un par de pervertidos peleando por un joven – Tanto Itachi como Gaara se dieron cuenta de que era cierto y desviaron la mirada algo avergonzados "Ah, sí Touche, que bueno es volver a tener el orgullo por los aires"

- ¡Cuidado ahí abajo! – La voz de Deidara saco a todos de sus pensamientos Itachi vio venir un enorme pájaro blanco _"Deidara ¿estás demente? ¡es demasiado grande nos harás volar a todos!"_. Sin pensarlo Gaara alzo su arena como defensa soltando el brazo de Hinata, lo que aprovecho Itachi para arrebatársela a Neji y salir en sentido contrario. Neji apenas pudo reaccionar giro sobre sí mismo y lanzo algo en dirección al Uchiha mientras se escondía bajo la defensa absoluta de Gaara. La bomba exploto, pero Gaara había logrado evitar un gran daño, mirando hacia abajo vio a Neji.

- Se supone que eres un genio y su guardián, ¿por qué dejaste que se la llevara? – Neji sonrió de medio lado.

- La saco del peligro, si la hubiera detenido pudo haber resultado lastimada – Se incorporo lentamente – Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí – Gaara lo observo confuso.

- Piensas que estará a salvo con él, ¡¿acaso no sabes de su reputación? es un ser frio y sin sentimientos además de mujeriego – Neji volvió su mirada hacia Gaara.

- Aun asi, ella estará bien – luego siguió buscando una forma de salir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Gaara quería respuestas no era natural que Neji actuara de ese modo y el estaba preocupado y a punto de salir por Hinata.

- ¡Solo lo sé!, instinto de gemelo – Gaara hizo una mueca.

- Ustedes no son gemelos, son primos – Ahora Neji encendió su Byakugan, necesitaba encontrar a Ko y a Tocuma, de otra forma tendría que regresar a la mansión solo.

- Nuestros padres eran gemelos, ¡simplemente lo heredamos! – Gaara rodo sus ojos en desesperación.

- Eso no se hereda, tarado – Gaara se apresuro a formar una plataforma de arena bajo sus pies _"¡estoy perdiendo el tiempo!, es obvio que ya perdió la cordura después de todo entre la genialidad y la locura hay un línea muy delgada"_. Neji observaba divertido, la desesperación de Gaara. Ahí estaban sus compañeros peleando con un tipo bastante feo de color azul _"será mejor que los ayude o no saldremos nunca de aquí"_. Neji se alejo saltando mientras Gaara comenzó a buscar a Hinata. Alcanzo a ver a Itachi que la llevaba en contra de la muchedumbre.

Deidara ahora daba vueltas por el aire solo limitado por la altura del techo.

- ¡Hey! Deidara, ¿los localizaste? – Sasori grito desde el suelo, esperando respuestas.

- Por supuesto, yea, los saque de un apuro y aproveche para vengarme un poco, un – Deidara se veía más animado, lanzar bombas siempre lo hacía sentir mejor – Parece que como pensamos Itachi se dirige a su área.

- El imbécil infiel se cree un genio pero hemos pasado tantas veces por esta puta situación que ya conocemos algunos de sus hábitos – Hidan se acerco a Sasori -parece que hay muchos infieles en su camino, será mejor que torturemos algunos cuantos.

- ¡Tobi lo hace!, ¡Tobi lo hace!, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Tobi se movió con velocidad creando un par de agujeros que absorbieron a mas de una docena por vez, logrando disminuir la cantidad de personas en el lugar. Mientras hacía esto Deidara se dio cuenta de que un pelirrojo sobre arena los seguía.

- ¡oh no!, no perderé la oportunidad, de ver en que acaba esto, ¡un!, nos ha costado mucho juntar a esos dos y necesito el dinero de la apuesta para otro departamento, ¡yea! – se lanzo contra el pelirrojo, lanzando bombas. Gaara se detuvo frente a **él** mientras que veía que Itachi llevaba a Hinata hacia un rincón sin salida, esto lo tranquilizó un poco, no podría escapar y le daría tiempo de deshacerse de esa rubia loca.

Itachi llevaba en sus brazos a Hinata, su corazón palpitaba al cien, sentía que llevaba un tesoro que nadie debía tocar _"¡ahora estoy seguro! ¡es una chica!, ningún chico permite que lo lleven de este modo, ahora si tan solo pudiera saber cómo es en realidad"_ no dejo que los pensamientos lo traicionaran debía ponerla a salvo ya habría forma de hablar con ella, se dirigía hacia su área pero sentía algo extraño, el camino lucia fácil _"¿Qué estará pasando?"_, llego a un punto que parecía un área sin salida con un pequeño letrero 'área de Itachi', sintió un gran chakra acercarse hacia el observo sobre su hombro era Gaara _"¡rayos!, ¿que nunca se rinde?"_ estaba pensando la forma de sacárselo de encima cuando vio como Deidara se ponía en su camino con una sonrisa maniática _"Tsk, debí saberlo, ¡esto parece una trampa de los Akatsuki!"_, por un momento dudo, una vez en su área no podrían salir hasta el día siguiente "_supongo que es lo que quieren"_, el solo había hecho lo de siempre saltar a su área como medida de protección _"me he vuelto predecible"_ miro hacia abajo, entre sus brazos estaba Hinata ahora alzaba sus ojos hacia él y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosa carmín. Itachi sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada de la forma más casual que pudo _"nh bueno, creo que después de todo no es tan mala idea, no puede culparme si quedamos los dos ahí…, solos…, sin forma de salir…"_ sintió su corazón latir con fuerza _"quiero decir, ella es quien oculta su identidad puedo hacerme el desentendido y decir que creía que era un hombre"_ la imagen de Mikoto Uchiha apareció en su mente _"¡madre no estoy para tus sermones de moralidad en estos momentos!, ¡si yo sé que es una chica y que es todo aquello que siempre desee, al menos su forma de ser! ¡pero no sé como luce! quiero decir que ahora quiera besarla no significa que quiera hacer algo más si se quita ese disfraz…" _Itachi comenzó a sudar una chica es una chica y su mente dibujo una silueta femenina rápidamente sin poder evitarlo _"¡Dios! soy un pervertido, la estoy encerrando conmigo a sabiendas de que no podrá escapar si mis emociones se salen de control"._ Los nervios se apoderaron de él, _"no sería prudente, mejor dar vuelta y llevarla a su casa"._ Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando la puerta secreta se abrió, se giro rápidamente ahí junto a los comandos estaba Tobi.

- Perdona Itachi san, no me odies por esto, después de todo, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Y sin decir más empujo a Itachi por aquella abertura asegurándose se cerrar adecuadamente el lugar.

- Menos mal, por un momento pensé que tendría que cortar sus extremidades para que no se diera a la maldita fuga – Tobi vio como Hidan y Sasori se acercaban al lugar.

- Ahora encendamos las cámaras de la habitación para ver que pasa – dijo Tobi con un tono un tanto aniñado – Sasori sempai encienda las cámaras – Sasori solo miro confuso.

- ¡Yo no puse cámaras ahí!, ¿con que motivo?, ¡todo esto salió como un plan al vuelo! – Ahora Hidan los veía un tanto enojado.

- Alguno puso cámaras ahí adentro alguna vez para espiar a Itachi san – Los que estaban ahí solo encogieron los hombros.

- Genial, ahora no sabremos que paso con ellos.

EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR

- Orochimaru sama, disculpe la interrupción señor – Orochimaru volvió su rostro para encontrarse con el de Karin.

- oh Karin querida, que puedo hacer por ti? – Karin apretó los puños, siempre aquel hombre lograba ponerla nerviosa.

- Uno de nuestros clientes Gato san a solicitado ayuda con un asunto, señor – Orochimaru no dijo nada seguía viendo aquella mujer, esperando que continuara – Tiene que ver con Uchiha Itachi, señor – dijo finalmente. Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado mientras descansaba su mejilla sobre una de sus manos.

- Tal vez podamos ayudarnos mutuamente e incrementar un poco de tensión entre los hermanos, parece que Itachi es demasiado prudente, ya era tiempo de que hubiera actuado contra Sasuke – Karin se tenso, no es que le importara mucho sus planes de conquista pero sus sentimientos por el menor de los Uchiha no le hacían fácil las cosas – Karin comunícate con nuestro aliado, veamos que piensa al respecto y dile a Gato san que será un placer ayudarlo.

EN LA GUARIDA

Área de Itachi.

Itachi bajo a su asistente de sus brazos casi sintiendo pena por la perdida de calor. Hinata se sentía fuera de si, los nervios la invadían, todo aquel tiempo abrazada a su jefe sintiendo su corazón latir, respirando su escencia la habían hecho perderse en un sinfín de emociones, sacudió la cabeza tratando de mantenerse controlada, no podía darse un lujo que no tenia, no podía permitirse tener sentimientos por aquel hombre no importa cuan atractivo física y moralmente le resultara, debía mantener la distancia. Miro a su alrededor, parecía que estaban en un pequeño departamento, era simple e iluminado con una gran cama matrimonial en el centro. Hinata se dio cuenta que sus ojos se habían paralizado en ella y que Itachi la observaba detenidamente, sintió como sus mejillas se encendia de golpe y bajo su mirada al suelo como si sus pies fueran lo mas importante, ahí estaban esos zapatos ridículamente grandes "bueno al menos ahora tengo escusa para ver mis pies".

- Hyuga san ¿por qué me mentiste? – Itachi fue el primero en romper el silencio. Hinata sintió que toda la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas ahora llenaba el espacio vacio en esos zapatos. levanto la mirada un tanto avergonzada de sus acciones, apenas su mirada se fijo en aquellos ojos negros que la miraban con algo de disgusto se sintió pequeña y a la deriva como una mota de polvo en el mar "¿por dónde empezar?, ¿cómo explicarle?", apenas separo sus labios para contestar pero fue interrumpida – Me dijiste que tenias una hermana, jamás me dijiste nada de un hermano – Hinata casi se cae "a eso se refiere". Naturalmente Itachi quería que se descubriera, quería verla como ella era pero al ver su duda y su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, sintió que la estaba presionando _"creo que puedo esperar hasta que ella esté lista para decírmelo, quiero que confié en mi"_ por alguna razón, Itachi quería ser el ser mas importante en la vida de aquella chica y que solo confiara en el.

- El, el no es mi hermano es mi primo, pero crecimos juntos y no nos habíamos separado jamás hasta hace poco por eso lo llamo niisan – Itachi asintió al escucharla – El es el líder de la rama secundaria ¿no es así? – Hinata lo miro incrédula, luego asintió.

- Uchiha san sabe mucho de mi clan – Itachi sonrió de medio lado, claro no le iba a decir que esencialmente era porque la había estado investigando. Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en el borde de ella.

- Itachi – Hinata miro sin comprender – llámame Itachi, hemos pasado mucho juntos como para que guardar formalidades, las personas llaman por sus nombres a las personas en las que confían – Ahí estaba de nuevo, Itachi se dio un golpe mental, pero que ella no confiara en él lo estaba sacando de quicio. Hinata por su parte se sintió incomoda y solo asintió, que podía decirle, ella no quería que la llamara por un nombre falso. Pensó que era mejor cambiar el tema, miro a su alrededor.

- Itachi san, ¿Qué es este lugar? – Itachi no paso por alto que ella evitaba dar su nombre, solo suspiro casi en forma de derrota – Es mi área. Hinata ladeo la cabeza – Aquí me refugio cuando pasan estas cosas, algunas veces el resto de los Akatsuki la usan también

- Parece un cuarto común y corriente, cualquiera podría vivir aquí – Era verdad, había un baño con jacuzzi, una cocineta, un refrigerador bien surtido, un pequeño estudio y un cuarto de entretenimiento.

- De hecho este fue mi hogar por cinco años – Dijo Itachi cerrando sus ojos como recordando aquellos tiempos. Esto último llamo la atención de Hinata.

- Uchi… quiero decir Itachi san no vivió siempre con sus padres – Itachi sonrió mas para sí que para ella.

- No en realidad, a decir verdad, llegue a vivir con los Akatsuki cuando cumplí 13 años – Itachi miro a su asistente su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad – mis habilidades ponían nerviosos a muchos, pronto llame la atención de un familiar bastante poderoso que decidió ofrecerme la oportunidad de entrar en esta organización – Hinata se sentó a su lado, Itachi se sintió cómodo con aquel gesto – Pronto me dijeron que el primer miembro del grupo que conocería tenía más o menos mi edad y que llegaría a visitarme un fin de semana después de mi cumpleaños, de haber sabido lo que ocurriría me hubiera negado – Hinata lo miraba como un niño que espera oír mas de un cuento maravilloso, Itachi no pudo más que sentirse feliz de haber captado su atención – Bien, Deidara fue a visitarme a la mansión Uchiha. Deidara es un fanático de los explosivos y quería mostrarme como usarlos así que dije ¿por qué no? ¡Seguro sabe lo que hace! ¡Es un experto! y bueno volamos gran parte de la mansión, afortunadamente no había nadie ahí pero cuando mis padres regresaron fue…, bueno, algo bastante malo.

**FLASH BACK**

_Mikoto Uchiha de tez pálida y sedoso cabello negro estaba de rodillas frente a lo que quedaba de su hermoso hogar, una columna de mármol que antes adornara la entrada ahora caía precipitadamente al suelo._

_- ¡Guau niisan!, ¡eres muy fuerte! ¡Genial! – Un pequeño Sasuke de ocho años veía maravillado toda aquella destrucción que solo su hermano mayor era capaz de causar – ¡¿Tu solo hiciste esto? – Itachi miraba pacientemente a su tonto hermano menor que ahora saltaba a su alrededor "¡¿no se dará cuenta de que estoy en problemas?"_

_Los ojos de Fugaku Uchiha centellaban en el más puro rojo mientras miraban con ira a Itachi._

_- ¡¿Pero es que acaso quieres matarnos a todos? ¡Si es así mejor toma la espada del abuelo atraviesa el corazón de tu madre y decapítame!, ¡sería más fácil!, ¡rápido! y ¡honorable! Es más, de paso ¡¿por qué no acabas con todo el maldito clan de una maldita vez y te liberas de todos nosotros? Solo te pido, te suplico no mates a tu hermano Sasuke, ¡así al menos sabrás el dolor en el trasero que causa criar a alguien! ¡Por lo pronto no te quiero ver más aquí y puesto que ese idiota de tu tío abuelo decidió ayudarte a entrar a ese grupo de fenómenos con retraso mental, mejor vete a vivir con ellos hasta nuevo aviso!, ¡he dicho!._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Ese mismo día el tío abuelo me trajo a vivir aquí, este lugar se habilito para que yo viviera lo más cómodamente posible durante mi estadía que duro hasta que cumplí los 18 años, cuando mi padre me mando llamar para trabajar con él. Mis lazos con los Akatsuki sin embargo jamás se rompieron y hasta la fecha sigo trabajando con ellos.

- Se convirtieron en su familia – Itachi se sorprendió de escuchar esto, lo medito por un momento _"supongo que lo son, pero jamás lo diré en voz alta"_ se sintió cansado, estaba despierto y sin embargo parecía que flotaba, una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo. Hinata noto como Itachi ponía su mano sobre sus ojos, parecía fatigado _"la emoción de los recuerdos sin duda"_, eso la hizo recapacitar Itachi no solo confiaba en sus habilidades, algo extraño para ella, también había abierto su corazón para que lo leyera y ¿que había dado ella a cambio?, el no sabía nada de ella ni su apariencia ni su nombre _"quizá sea momento de decirle la verdad, lo único que puede ocurrir es que termine despidiéndome"_, Hinata se sintió nerviosa, tenía miedo de perder todo lo que él le había dado, pero por otro lado no podía ocultarse más, no de él, se levanto de la cama dándole la espalda como buscando las palabras correctas.

- Itachi san, hay algo que necesito decirle – Hinata espero para ver si le permitía continuar, al no escuchar nada entendió que él quería que prosiguiera – Vera, es la primera vez que un Hyuga trabaja fuera del clan y bueno… mi padre es – tomo aire – El es el líder del clan yo nunca he sido aceptada por mi debilidad, así que, el clan no dudo mucho en dejarme ir pero supongo que por eso mismo, mi padre temió lo pusiera en vergüenza y me pido ocultar mi identidad, vera yo no soy… yo no soy un hombre soy una chica y mi nombre es Hinata – Ahora Hinata llevo sus manos al pecho _"es la explicación más irracional que alguien pueda dar, espero que no piense que soy una tonta"_ se dio la vuelta sin abrir los ojos para no enfrentarlo de manera tan directa – ¡Por favor llámeme Hinata! – cuando no recibió contestación Hinata abrió los ojos, ahí en el piso se encontraba Itachi totalmente inconsciente.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Sai se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, por fin lo había logrado había metido a esa hermosa mujer en la cama, claro está en una pintura. Ino miraba como la mente de su novio se volvía mas y mas pervertida cada vez.

- Sabes, si en verdad quieres que me acueste contigo, deberías poner ese anillo en mi dedo Sai kun – Sai miro a su novia de reojo, mientras veía su recién terminada pintura y escuchaba las noticias en la televisión.

- Parece ser que tendremos que ir por Hinata chan – Ino, pareció un tanto confundida.

- Siempre evitas el tema del matrimonio, empiezo a dudar que quieras llegar ahí – un suspiro salió de su boca - ¿Por qué lo dices? – Sai señalo la pantalla del televisor.

- 'La guarida' está en llamas – Ino miro con terror que era cierto y que cientos de personas eran desalojadas del lugar, cuando un área del lugar exploto.

- Oh Dios mío, Sai!, ¡tenemos que ir de allá de prisa!

EN LA GUARIDA

Área de Itachi.

Hinata revisaba el cuerpo de Itachi en busca de heridas cuando encontró un pequeño dardo clavado en la pantorrilla, sin duda era algún tipo de sedante por las reacciones de Itachi. De algún modo logro recargarlo en la cama y comenzó a jalarlo hacia arriba tratando de ponerlo en un mejor lugar, su pie resbalo con las sábanas de seda dejando a Itachi recargado en su pecho "menos mal que traigo este disfraz o me sentiría muy avergonzada", se movió hacia un lado empujando el cuerpo de Itachi quedando este boca arriba, luego lo tomo del dorso y siguió empujándolo hacia arriba hasta que sus rostros se encontraron, Hinata no pudo más que quedarse ahí por un momento observando ese hermoso rostro masculino, se sentía tan atraída hacia él, acaricio cada una de sus facciones y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo acerco sus labios a los de él uniéndolos en un suave y largo beso. La realidad de lo que estaba haciendo la golpeo con fuerza haciendo que saltara de la cama con velocidad _"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿esa definitivamente no soy yo!"_ la idea de buscar una salida lo más rápido posible fue interrumpida cuando vio como Itachi comenzaba a temblar _"tendrá frio, espero no sea una reacción a la droga porque no se que era y no tengo nada con que contrarrestarla"_ rápidamente cubrió a Itachi y apago las luces "algunas drogas hacen los ojos más sensibles a la luz" luego se acostó junto a el tratando de transmitirle calor esperando que nada malo le pasara _"aun no se…, madre ¿que debería hacer? ¿Debería decirle mi secreto? ¿Debería dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos?"_. Una gran explosión hizo que Hinata abrazara fuertemente a Itachi en forma protectora, algunos objetos se cayeron pero no hubo más daño.

- No te preocupes Itachi san, no te dejare solo, ¡lo prometo! – Hinata no estaba segura si era ella realmente quien lo protegía porque ahí a su lado en medio de las explosiones y el caos que reinaba arriba era ella quien se sentía protegida.


	12. La llegada de Sasuke

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

LA LLEGADA DE SASUKE

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

- Hina chan, ¡¿Hina? ¡Hinaaata! – Hinata miro a Ino quien se veía preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo Ino chan? – Ino suspiro un poco y se acerco a Hinata.

- Hina chan has estado muy distante desde que volvimos, dime, ¿pasa algo malo?- Hinata negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se entristecieron.

. Ino creo que me gusta Itachi san – Ino se incorporo con alegría.

- Pero mujer eso no es motivo para estar triste, ¡al contrario!, ¡me alegra que por fin lo hayas dicho en voz alta! – Hinata estaba confusa – Ya sabía que te gustaba desde el primer día que los vi juntos, amiga ¡las feromonas volaban!, luego aquel día que pensaste que Sai podría decirte algo del amor, ¡por favor!, ¡bastante obvio! – Hinata inclino su rostro.

- Anoche lo bese – confeso Hinata bastante avergonzada. Ino contuvo el aliento.

- En serio, ¡¿entonces lo sabe? y ¡¿cómo reacciono?, ¡¿qué te dijo? – Ino vio como Hinata sumergía el rostro entre sus piernas.

- El… estaba… inconsciente – Ino no dijo nada solo parpadeo varias veces mientras veía con incredulidad a Hinata – Ino ¡soy una pervertida!, ¡proveche cuando el perdió el conocimiento para besarlo!, ¡cielo santo estoy tan avergonzada!, ¡ni siquiera pude acompañarlo al hospital no podía verlo a los ojos! – Ino puso cara seria y de pronto comenzó a reír.

- Bueno ¡¿quién lo diría de ti Hina chan? Aunque me sorprende que con lo atractivo que es, ¡no lo hayas violado! – Las risas de Ino hacían eco en la conciencia de Hinata.

- Ino creo que esto es serio, no deberías de burlarte de Hinata chan – Sai se acerco con una charola con dos tazas de té.

- No me burlo Sai kun, ¡es tan solo que no me imagino a Hinata aprovechándose de un hombre indefenso! – De algún modo Hinata se las arreglo para hundir más su ardiente rostro entre sus piernas

- ¿Qué piensa hacer Hinata chan? – La pregunta de Sai hizo a Hinata levantar la cabeza ligeramente para verlo entendiendo a Sai _"Una relación con el sería imposible"_ Una parte interna de Hinata comenzó a reír _"¡Cielo santo! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Lo más seguro es que cuando sepa la verdad me despida!"_ recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior, el confió en ella e incluso la protegió, ¡no!, simplemente ¡no podía engañarlo más! hacerlo la estaba haciendo sentir miserable _"lo menos que puedo hacer es sincerarme con él"_. Hinata suspiro profundamente

- Yo… quiero… que el sepa la verdad.

EPRESAS UCHIHA

Lunes

Hinata se apresuro a llegar, todo estaba fríamente calculado: llegar antes que nadie, esperar en la oficina, quitarse el disfraz, sincerarse frente de Itachi y salir completamente humillada y despedida antes de que alguien más la viera, desafortunadamente para ella, las cosas parecían no ir de acuerdo a sus planes, ahí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Ayame, junto con unos hombres que estaban bajando unas cajas.

- ¡Aoi san! – Ayame corrió hacia Hinata – Mi padre está mucho mejor ¡gracias!, el envía esto para todos como muestra de su agradecimiento – Hinata parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír e inclinarse con agradecimiento _"creo que tendré que esperar un momento más adecuado"._

MANSIÓN HYUGA

Hanabi permanecía de pie en aquel enorme salón el anciano Hidaki junto con su padre la habían convocado a primera hora, pero ya pasaban de las 8 y ellos todavía no llegaban _"en verdad les gusta hacerme perder el tiempo, ahora podría estar plácidamente en mi cama, pero no estoy aquí esperando que se dignen venir"_. La puerta se abrió por lo que Hanabi giro la cabeza para ver quien entraba, Neji había llegado.

- También te convocaron a ti – no era pregunta, Hanabi estaba segura – ¡esto va estar bueno!

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Sasuke estaba seguro que se había equivocado de piso, regreso al elevador y volvió a revisar por segunda ocasión el nivel en que se encontraba, _"no me equivoque, entonces… eso significa que de algún modo entre en algún universo paralelo donde todo es felicidad y alegría y pequeños elefantes rosas vuelan de flor en flor, eso o mi hermano murió y mister con genialidad tomo su lugar, ¡nah!, con la suerte que tengo ¡seguro ahora está sentado en la oficina de nuestro padre tomando completo control de la empresa!"_ Volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia quienes ahí laboraban _"¿por qué todos tienen esas estúpidas sonrisas? ¿ quien los dejo poner música para trabajar? y ¿quién demonios les permitió comer ramen en horas de trabajo?, tsk, ¡será mejor que vea que ocurrió con Itachi!"_. Sasuke se abrió paso entre los empleados y abrió la puerta de la oficina de su hermano sin tocar, el lugar lucia más ordenado, nada que ver con aquel lugar que dejo apenas una semana y media, ahí en el escritorio estaba su hermano, entre una pila de documentos. Itachi levanto la mirada.

- ¡¿Sasuke? Volviste pronto – Sasuke mantuvo su rostro neutro _"¡al menos aquí parece que poco ha cambiado!"_. Itachi se levanto de su escritorio con una orden de ramen en sus manos – Toma asiento estúpido hermano menor ¿quieres algo de ramen? - El rostro de Sasuke era de incredulidad y sorpresa una combinación muy poco vista, pero rápidamente se compuso.

- Tsk, yo no como porquerías, solo engordan – Itachi comió un poco más de su ramen - ¿Podrías decirme que está pasando aquí? parece que entre en una dimensión desconocida.

- Itachi san aquí están los documentos del día, también le informo que Fugaku dono desea verlo – Sasuke se volvió de prisa hacia la puerta que ahora se cerraba, ahí estaba alguien cubierto hasta el rostro con documentos. Itachi levanto su mirada recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

_Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con los de ella, quien lo miraba llena de preocupación._

_- Itachi san, ¿se siente bien? – Itachi sentía frio y su cuerpo entumecido, pero logro asentir – Parece que no hay modo de salir de aquí._

_-Es automático se abrirá a las 6 de la mañana – Itachi apenas logro hablar sentía la boca seca, Hinata asintió._

_- ¡Menos mal! – Itachi no pudo comprender bien a lo que se refería cuando escucho como todo se abría "¿acaso ya amaneció?, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?"_

– _Hyuga san ¿Qué…?_

_- Alguien le lanzo un dardo, solo puedo adivinar que era un sedante – Itachi medito por un momento "¡Neji Hyuga!, ¡ese maldito!, ¡Tuvo que ser él!, ¡solo así se entiende que no nos haya perseguido del mismo modo que Sabaku no!, me sabia fuera de combate", Pronto se escucharon varios ruidos alguien estaba ingresando "creo que perdí mi oportunidad, maldito Neji Hyuga en cuanto lo vea…"._

_- ¡Hay más personas aquí abajo! – Una mujer de cabello obscuro y corto con traje de paramédico entro al lugar._

_- Soy Shizune soy médico del hospital Senju y estamos aquí para ayudar ¡¿hay algún herido?._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Por un momento Itachi recordó su rivalidad con Sasuke, era obvio el porqué no lo quería cerca de su asistente, se sintió algo tranquilo por la apariencia masculina, bueno casi masculina que Hyuga san presentaba en ese momento por lo menos evitaría que su estúpido hermano menor se acercara mucho, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

- nh – Itachi dejo su ramen y tomo aquellos documentos de las manos de su asistente, cosa que extraño a Sasuke en gran manera _"¿desde cuándo ayuda a otros con su trabajo?"_ – Sasuke, permíteme presentarte a mi nuevo asistente Hyuga Aoi, Hyuga san este es mi hermano menor Sasuke, también trabaja aquí y por desgracia lo veras mucho, tiene mal carácter y compite conmigo por todo, pero en el fondo, muy, pero muy en el fondo, es una buena persona, aunque nunca lo demuestre – Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa _"¿Por qué le está dando tantas explicaciones sobre mí a un total desconocido?, ¡estúpido hermano mayor!"_ Ahora Sasuke volvió su mirada llena de enojo hacia el nuevo asistente de su hermano, no había nada particular en el, era de talla pequeña bastante insignificante a su entender, castaño y ¿un Hyuga? _"Tsk, parece que últimamente los Hyuga están dispuestos a hacerme la vida miserable y mi única oportunidad de encontrarme con la única Hyuga que me interesa conocer está en manos de un tarado o tal vez…" _

_- _Supongo que querrás venir conmigo a ver a nuestro padre para contarle acerca de los convenios, ¿cierto Sasuke? – La voz de Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos, los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron hacia Itachi otra vez, aquella máscara impenetrable estaba puesta en el, lo conocía bien _"algo lo hizo sentirse incomodo pero… ¿Qué era?"_ volvió a retomar sus palabras _"No, definitivamente no quiero contarle al viejo que fracase, pero no puedo dejar que Itachi se entere"._

-No te preocupes – Sasuke casi no se movió pero ese casi significo mucho para Itachi – Los Senju explicaron ampliamente la razón para aplazar el convenio y en cuanto a los Haruno ya hable con ellos, tu amiga Sakura vendrá a la ciudad para hablar sobre el – Ahora Sasuke palideció no por el hecho de que su hermano lo supiera todo sino porque tendría que tratar de nuevo con la peli rosa,

- Pero… - La pregunta de Sasuke se quedo al aire.

- Les di una disculpa en tu nombre, lo cual fue aceptado – Itachi dejo los oficios en su escritorio y se acerco a su hermano colocando una mano en su hombro - Enviare a Hyuga san a recogerla al aeropuerto llegara esta misma tarde, así que no has perdido ninguno de los convenios – Ahora la sangre de Sasuke hervía en furia "¿cómo puede?, ¡no lo necesito!, ¡no necesito nada de él! ¡yo puedo manejar todo sin su ayuda!, ¿cuándo dejara de verme como un maldito niño?" Sasuke se quito la mano de su hermano del hombro con brusquedad.

- Como te enteraste de todo – La pregunto hizo recordar a Itachi.

**FLASH BACK**

_El camino del hospital a su casa había sido silencioso, Shisui lo miraba de reojo sin decir nada. Cuando entraron, Itachi se tiro pesadamente sobre su sillón con la vista en el techo. Shisui no sabía qué hacer "siempre he sido paciente y respetuoso de la privacidad física y mental de quienes me rodean, pero si piensa ignorarme por más tiempo anidaran pájaros sobre mi cabeza"._

_- ¿Piensas decirme que te pasa? o ¿tendré que escucharte suspirar todo el día? – Itachi miro a su amigo, No tenía ganas de que se burlara de él._

_- mph._

_- ¡En verdad no estás de humor! ¿he?, ¿es el chico Hyuga o el pequeño Sasuke?._

_- nh_

_- Ya veo, bien ¿con cuál quieres que comience?_

_- mph_

_- Comprendo, ¡bien! Sasuke dejo a los Uzumaki el día Jueves en la tarde, su misión fue bueno aplazada, los Senju han decidido reanalizar el convenio debido a una mejor oferta de bueno… - La pausa de Shisui hizo que Itachi lo mirara – los Hyuga – Itachi se sorprendió "parece que mi vida gira últimamente alrededor de los Hyuga, ¡¿destino o coincidencia? nunca he creído en eso, pero… eso solo me deja pensar en un elaborado y maquiavélico plan, pero… ¿de quién?" Shisui tomo el silencio de su amigo como una invitación a continuar – Asi que tu hermanito salió sin convenio, ¡solo que Naruto!, ¡recuerdas a Naruto Uzumaki! ¡¿Verdad? ¡¿El pequeño amigo de Sasuke? ¡El que no se le despegaba nunca!- Shisui vio la mirada de Itachi – Bien se le unió en el viaje, llegaron con los Haruno el Viernes por la mañana, tal parece que la negociación fue pasada a Sakura Haruno la heredera del clan quien por esta de mas decirlo quedo prendada de tu hermano al instante, razón por la creí que no habría ningún problema en el pacto del convenio, desgraciadamente esta mañana Sasuke y su amigo habían desaparecido del lugar sin firmarlo, creo… que se fugo._

_- nh – Shisui suspiro._

_- En cuanto a tu asistente, me pareció curioso su nombre pues rompe las tradiciones en un clan tan tradicionalista, así que busque a sus padres y bueno, ¡no existen!, por lo que supongo que su identidad es…_

_- Falsa – Shisui miro a Itachi_

_- Bien si lo sabías… ¡pudiste avisarme!, ¡de ese modo hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo! Itachi no se movió._

_- De acuerdo, así que decidí investigar su lugar de estudio, tal parece que todos los maestros y catedráticos están de acuerdo en su existencia, pero no los alumnos, según ellos, solo hubo tres Hyuga estudiando ahí y bueno esto te va a divertir el glaciar Neji Hyuga fue uno de ellos– El semblante de itachi siguió sin cambio – Bueno aún más interesante es esto y ¡me debes una bien grande! adivina ¿quien más estudio ahí por esos tiempos? – Itachi miro a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos._

_- Gaara Sabaku no - Shisui miro con desconsuelo a Itachi._

– _Correcto – Shisui se molesto -Tú sí que sabes arruinar la diversión ¡Oye si vas averiguar todo no veo el caso que me hagas perder mi tiempo investigando!, ¡al menos deberías avisarme lo que sabes! – Itachi no se movió ni un poco por lo que Shisui simplemente exhalo su enojo – Tsk, bien, seguro los documentos provienen de el – Itachi reflexiono lo anterior "eso puede ser cierto, considerando que no provengan del gobierno, si tan solo el idiota de su primo no me hubiera drogado pude haber sabido mas de Hyuga san, ¡tal vez todo!" el pensamiento logro colocar una pequeña nube negra encima de él cosa que no paso desapercibido._

_- ¡¿Quieres dejar ya eso? ¡tu mal humor es contagioso! ¡¿Lo sabías? - Shisui sintió deseos de patear a su amigo hasta que reaccionara, pero luego recordó algo – Bueno y quieres saber más de tu asistente – No hubo reacción – Bien conseguí las fotografías de los tres Hyuga que ahí estudiaron, estoy completamente seguro que uno de estos tres es tu asistente, ¿te interesa?_

_- ¿Tienes la fotografía de los tres Hyuga? – Shisui asintió "al menos parece que capte su atención"._

_- Me costó trabajo, hubieras visto, todas las fotografías de esa generación desaparecieron misteriosamente- Shisui pareció divertirse cuando vio la molestia en el rostro de Itachi – También gaste mucho dinero buscando a cada uno de los estudiantes, incluso tuve que utilizar mi sharingan para obligar algunos – Itachi encendió su Mangekyou. Shisui comenzó a reír – Bien, bien, ¡aquí están! – Shisui saco las tres fotografías y espero a que Itachi se acercara, cuando se agacho para tomarlas Itachi sintió un pequeño golpe en la frente – ¡Trata de ser mas paciente o te meterás en problemas pequeño hermanito! - Itachi sonrió y se sobo la frente. Shisui siguió sin entregar aquellas fotografías._

_- Aquí son apenas unos niños, así que su apariencia debe haber cambiado, estoy seguro que el cubo de hielo no es- Shisui tomo la foto de Neji apenas había encendido el mismo su sharingan cuando Itachi la hizo arder en llamas – ¡mph! ¡Veo que ya lo conociste! – Shisui espero a que la foto se consumiera para luego pisar sus cenizas, Itachi lo miro seriamente - ¡QUE! ¡El muy idiota me hizo esperar, ¡a mí!, ¡un Uchiha! y luego me saco sin darme nada a cambio, tengo derecho a guardar uno o dos resentimientos ¡¿sabes? – Luego tomo una segunda foto de su mano – Y este joven, se llama Ko y es por lo menos un año mayor que tu, así que sin duda tampoco es tu asistente – Shisui arrugo la foto de Ko y la tiro en el suelo – Así que sin duda alguna la foto que queda es la de tu asistente – Shisui sostuvo la fotografía en alto sin mostrársela a Itachi quien hizo un movimiento para tomarla – Tsk, primero adivina ¿de qué sexo es? – Itachi se estaba impacientando, rodo sus ojos con molestia._

_- Shisui ¡es una chica!, ¡ahora déjame verla! – Shisui puso cara de asombrado y luego fingió molestia._

_- Vaya en verdad sabes cómo arruinar la fiesta – Extendió aquella fotografía que Itachi tomo con ansias, en ella estaba una niña de tez blanca su cabello era corto y obscuro con destellos azulados, es cierto sin duda ahora habría cambiado pero sus ojos puros e inocentes seguían siendo los mismos, Itachi pareció volver a tomar ánimos, una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa se poso en sus labios, lo cual fue más que suficiente para Shisui – Ahora dime, ¿te gustaría saber su nombre? – Itachi asintió – ¡Bien pero primero un juego!, solo tienes que… - Shisui paró en seco cuando sintió el aura obscura – ¡mph!, ¡no soportas ninguna broma cuando se trata de ella! ¿He?.. ¡Bien!, su nombre es Hinata y si el universo es justo sin duda es ahora una mujer muy fea con muchas marcas de acné, tal vez gorda o demasiado seca – Itachi alzo sus ojos hacia Shisui algo sorprendido._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Shisui parecía molesto, pero pronto se recompuso._

_- Oh nada, solo… hable de mas, ¡olvídalo!, intente hacer una broma bastante mala – Aquel hombre que se veía siempre alegre junto a él ahora tomaba un aire sombrío – Bien, disfruta la fotografía pequeño hermanito, por lo pronto espero no te moleste si asalto tu cava, necesito un trago – Itachi asintió mientras Shisui entraba en una habitación, luego volvió sus ojos hacia aquella fotografía "Hinata Hyuga, el nombre le queda muy bien"._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El recuerdo de aquel nombre frente a la vista de su asistente logró sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi, sin embargo fue interpretada como una burla por parte de Sasuke

- ¿Me has estado espiando todo este tiempo? – Itachi se dio cuenta del enojo de su hermano _"en realidad solo te cuido y desenredo algunas dudas, no llamaría a eso espiar"_.

- No – Sasuke apretó los puños con furia, ahora Hinata quien solo había estado observando la escena pareció tensarse _"¿acaso piensa atacarlo?"._

- Sasuke, en verdad he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, no tengo tiempo para espiarte, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para salir a divertirme un poco – Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de un portazo.

- ¡TU! – El dedo índice del mismísimo líder de los Akatsuki señalo a Itachi - ¡no sabes todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has causado! – SI, el mismísimo Pein había entrado al lugar como un huracán enfurecido – ¡Prácticamente tendremos que reconstruir la guarida desde sus cimientos! – Hinata se hizo a un lado mientras trataba de encontrar alguna piedra debajo de la cual poder ocultarse, después de todo había sido su culpa y ahora Itachi debería pagar las consecuencias – ¡Debido a que tu asistente y tu se divirtieron tanto anoche desde hoy todas las reuniones que tengamos como organización se harán aquí hasta que se reconstruya el lugar! – Los ojos de Sasuke pasaron de Itachi hacia aquel Hyuga que por algún motivo parecía más pequeño que antes _"¿acaso mi hermano llevo a este insecto a la guarida?, ¡siempre que voy tengo que ir por mi cuenta y como cliente!"_ - Otra cosa, debido a lo sucedido Kisame resulto seriamente lesionado, parece que muchos puntos de chakra fueron bloqueados por lo que no pudo salir a tiempo de la última explosión de Deidara, pasara más tiempo en el hospital de lo que esperábamos, por ende me veo en la necesidad de mandarte a la misión acordada con alguien mas – Itachi se puso serio.

- ¿Con quién? si puedo preguntar – Pein se volvió hacia Hinata, ahora era ella la señalada por el dedo del líder.

- ¡Tu!, desde ahora eres un miembro honorario de los Akatsuki, así que como primera misión acompañaras a Itachi san – Itachi estaba a punto de protestar pero una mano de Pein en su rostro lo hizo callar – ¡Primero!, fue su culpa todo el lio en la guarida, así que debe empezar a pagar de algún modo, ¡segundo!, Tobi y Setzu están desaparecidos, Kisame, Deidara, Yahico y Kakuzu en el hospital, solo Konan, Sasori, Hidan y yo estamos en pie y estamos demasiado molestos por la destrucción de nuestras áreas como para trabajar contigo, ¡tercero!,¡ es tu asistente!, que te asista en este trabajo también, ponlo al tanto de todo y no fallen – Con esto Pein se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Un momento yo siempre he querido ser parte de los Akatsuki!, ¿por qué no me envían a mi? – Pein miro a Sasuke quien parecía echar humo.

- ¡Escucha mocoso!, ¡si querías ser parte de los Akatsuki y tener una misión! ¡Debiste bailar con tus fangirls! – Sin decir más Pein salió del mismo modo en que entro, de prisa y con un muy mal humor. Sasuke había quedado en shock _"¡bailar con mis fangirls!, ¿qué tiene que ver eso en todo esto?"_ Ahora los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron hacia aquel Hyuga y sintió un inmenso odio hacia aquel ser aparentemente frágil, algo que no paso desapercibido por su hermano mayor, volvió sus ojos hacia ella esperando que no se sintiera mal, pero se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ninguna reacción, de hecho, parecía estar en blanco, algo lo hizo preocuparse lo suficiente para acercarse hasta ella, seguro estaba en shock puesto que ni siquiera parecía estar parpadeando.

- ¿Hyuga san? – Paso su mano frente a sus ojos, nada, ¡ni una reacción! – ¡Hyuga san! ¿Estás bien? – Ahora su mano se sintió tentada a tocar su rostro pero advirtió que su hermano lo observaba así que la tomo de su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente.

- umph – fuel lo único que salió de sus labios, pero fue el inicio de su reacción, sus ojos se fijaron en Itachi – Itachi san, ¡lo siento mucho! ¿estoy en problemas? – Itachi parpadeo unas cuantas veces y comenzó a reír, los ojos de Hinata y de Sasuke se abrieron con asombro.

- ¡Bien supongo que lo estas!, ¡pero no te preocupes solo no te alejes de mi y todo saldrá bien! – con esto dio un ligero golpecito en la frente de Hinata con sus dedos anular e índice acción que hizo a Sasuke abrir aún más sus ojos y sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho – ¡Vamos Sasuke!, vayamos a ver a nuestro padre, Hyuga san encárgate de todo hasta mi regreso y comienza a habilitar el lugar para reuniones no planificadas, algo me dice que veremos mucho a los Akatsuki por aquí – Hinata asintió y de pronto recordó algo.

- Itachi san, ¿acaso no están en el hospital?, ellos… ¿están bien? – Itachi miro con ternura a Hinata, no importaba en que estuviera metida siempre pensaba en otros primero.

- La última vez que los vi estaban bien, no te preocupes – El recuerdo lo sonrojo

**FLASH BACK**

_Itachi yacía en una cama de hospital su aura obscura envolvía el lugar, había perdido la oportunidad de estar con Hyuga san y lo peor de todo es que ahora compartía el lugar con cuatro integrantes de Akatsuki._

_- ¡¿Quieres por favor dejar de poner cara de pocos amigos? ¡ya es bastante malo tener todo el brazo picoteado para todavía lidiar con tu mal humor Itachi san! – A su lado derecho estaba Kisame, vendado de la cabeza y con muchos moretones en forma de puntos, tenía la pierna lesionada y le estaban administrando suero, parecía haberse deshidratado._

_- ¡¿Tú te quejas? ¡un!, desde que despertó ninguna linda enfermera se atreve acercársenos ¡yea! – de su lado izquierdo estaba Deidara, tenía un brazo enyesado y muchos golpes en el cuerpo._

_- Creo que tendremos que cerrar la guarida de nuevo por lo menos durante un mes – frente a él estaba Yahico, ¡gracias a Dios!, él era el más cuerdo de todos los Akatsuki de hecho Itachi no comprendía aún que hubiera renunciado al puesto de líder, acción que hizo a Nagato tacharlo de traidor y considerarlo muerto, tenía una pierna rota y lo habían operado de un par de heridas en la espalda._

_- ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?, ¡dije claramente que no necesitaba ser internado!, ¡me niego a pagar un solo quinto porque me atienda un grupo de matasanos que solo quiere mi dinero! – Kakuzu había sido hasta ese momento el más ruidoso. Tenía varias heridas que requirieron suturarse, pero nada que él no pudiera manejar, según el mismo había dicho_

_- Vamos Itachi san, no es tan malo solo estas aquí en observación, todos los demás estábamos en medio de una batalla mientras tu dormías plácidamente, he – Kisame estaba harto._

– _Sabes un Uchiha en la habitación es más que suficiente, ¡¿un? – El comentario de Deidara hizo que todos voltearon hacia la puerta ahí se encontraba Shisui Uchiha con una maleta en las manos._

_-Veo que te dejaron bien acompañado, ¡no debí apresurarme en venir por ti! – Shisui miro de reojo a Itachi que de pronto se incorporo._

_- Es decir ¿que ya puedo irme? – Shisui asintió._

_- ¡Seguro!, los resultados de tus estudios estarán listos en una semana, así que me dijeron que ya podías irte – Ahora Shisui levanto la maleta en su mano – Espero no te moleste entre a tu departamento por algo de ropa - Itachi se sentía tan feliz que salto de la cama para tomar aquella maleta olvidando que solo traía puesta una bata de hospital._

_- ¡Itachi san!, ¡no saltes de ese modo!, ¡Dios! ¡Mis ojos!, ¡la vista de tu trasero al aire es algo que no deseo volver a ver en mi vida! he – Kisame se tapo los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen en su cabeza – ¡tardare más de un mes en olvidar esa imagen!_

_- En realidad es bastante envidiable, ¡un!, ¿qué haces para tenerlo tan firme y redondo? ¡¿un? – Deidara parecía sinceramente envidioso, Itachi había pasado por la mayor humillación por ese día, serio y sonrojado arrebato la bolsa de las manos de su amigo quien tenía una sonrisa burlona "¡por lo menos nos los volveré a ver por un buen tiempo!"._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Itachi salió de la oficina mientras Hinata lo miraba alejarse _"es curioso, me pareció que Itachi san estaba sonrojado, en que estaría pensando"_, Hinata sintió una energía maligna dirigida a ella, volvió su rostro en busca de la fuente, ojala no lo hubiera hecho, los ojos de Sasuke lo decían todo, no viviría por mucho tiempo _"¿Ahora que hice?"_.


	13. TREGUA

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De pertenecerme a mi, ¡Itachi viviría!

TREGUA

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Oficina de Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi y Sasuke permanecían de pie frente al escritorio de su padre. Fugaku Uchiha de semblante austero y mirada dura ahora se levanto para tomar el hombro izquierdo de su hijo mayor.

- Itachi, en los últimos días ha mejorado el desempeño en tu sector – Itachi miraba a su padre a los ojos, desde su adolescencia las ideas de su padre y las de él diferían tanto que simplemente no se llevaban bien – No pensé que fuera posible, te felicito hijo mío estoy orgulloso de ti– Itachi no se movió siempre lo felicitaba y luego… - Pero me molesta enormemente que todo esto se deba a un extraño y no a tu propia sangre, puedo saber el motivo de que hayas contratado un Hyuga en lugar de un Uchiha?

- ¿No te complacen los resultados padre? – Siempre le había molestado que su padre quisiera imponer sus ideas y métodos en el.

- Desde luego, sin embargo, la presencia de extraños en puestos estratégicos compromete la seguridad, ¿no lo crees? – Naturalmente ese era un buen punto, sin embargo dentro de la familia aún había lealtades divididas.

- Los Hyuga se precian de su alto grado de honor padre, los secretos de la empresa no están en más riesgo que con alguien de la familia con intereses propios, ¿no estás de acuerdo Sasuke? – Sasuke se inmovilizó "¡¿acaso el sabe de mis movimientos hacia Orochimaru? tsk, ¡pero claro que sabe! ¡si me ha estado siguiendo!, sin embargo no dejare que me intimide".

- La opinión de Sasuke en este asunto no es algo que me concierna Itachi – Sasuke se sintió herido con el comentario de su progenitor - no quiero espías en mi empresa, ¡¿está claro? – Itachi sabia a donde iría todo aquello, el discutiría los puntos débiles en la lógica de su padre, el mantendría su postura, terminarían peleando y sin volverse a hablar por un mes, si no es que lo obligaba a despedir a su asistente, un cambio de estrategia era necesario_._

- Comprendo, ¡¿te parecería adecuado conocer a mi asistente y juzgarlo por ti mismo padre? – Fugaku guardo silencio, eso era nuevo, su hijo no estaba elaborando todo un discurso en su contra para convencerlo _"algo trae entre manos este chico ¿Qué será?"_.

- Tal vez eso sea necesario pero deseo que sea Sasuke quien lo juzgue – Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se tensaron

- Creí que la opinión de Sasuke en este asunto no te interesaba – Sasuke se incomodo con el comentario de su hermano.

- Y yo que su opinión te interesaba – La voz de Fugaku se endureció

- Sasuke no está en posición de juzgarlo – Ahora la voz de Itachi sonaba molesta, Fugaku volvió a tomar asiento.

- ¡¿Acaso consideras a tu hermano incapaz de tomar decisiones? – Sasuke miro a Itachi de reojo.

- La capacidad de Sasuke para tomar decisiones empresariales no está siendo cuestionada, sin embargo cuando se trata de mi, su juicio tiende a… nublarse – Fugaku estaba consciente de la rivalidad de sus hijos.

-Sasuke no antepondrá sus propios sentimientos por encima de su buen juicio, haces mal en tratarlo como si fuera un niño – Itachi rodo sus ojos _"cuando se trata de mi Sasuke actúa como un niño"_ – De cualquier modo esta bajo tu supervisión así que no hará daño que tu asistente lo ayude un poco también a él – Ahora Itachi se incomodo.

- Hyuga san, tiene grandes cargas de trabajo en este momento, muchos de los asuntos que se habían atrasado a penas comienzan a moverse, Sasuke está sobre calificado para encargarse de sus dos asuntos personalmente – A esas alturas Sasuke se preguntaba si se habrían dado cuenta de que él estaba presente

- Con mayor razón tendrá tiempo para hacer una crítica constructiva sobre el Hyuga – Ahora la atención de el patriarca de los Uchiha se volvió al menor de sus hijos.

- Por cierto ¿cómo te fue con los convenios? – Sasuke se maldijo internamente por haber abusado de su suerte.

- Me temo que los senju decidieron aplazar la firma del convenio en tanto que los Haruno – La imagen de la peli rosa lo hizo sentirse enfermo – ¡Aun estoy en eso! – A Sasuke le pareció que Itachi se estaba divirtiendo.

- Bien Itachi, ¡¿lo ves? ¡Tu hermano trabaja duro! ¡tú tienes una gran capacidad para los negocios!, así que no veo la razón por la cual tu asistente no pueda ayudarlo un poco, por la forma en que trabaja diría que tiene algo de experiencia – La mente de Itachi y Sasuke trabajo al mismo tiempo _"traduciendo: Itachi tu puedes con todo solo, Sasuke tiene problemas, no es tan competente y necesita ayuda"_ – Fin de la discusión, Sasuke, me dirás tu opinión sobre el muchacho en un mes, pueden retirarse – Sasuke se molesto por la falta de fe de su padre en el luego miro a su hermano _"por lo menos ya no está sonriendo"_. En efecto, la mirada de Itachi estaba concentrada en su padre, Sasuke noto que algo había llamado su atención miro a su padre y de nuevo a su hermano _"¿que habrá sucedido?"_

MANSION PRINCIPAL HYUGA

Hanabi estaba lívida, nadie jamás la había visto tan pálida como en aquel momento.

- Están cuestionando mi capacidad como futura líder del clan, ¿Quién? ¡Díganme! ¡¿Quién puede ser mejor que yo? ¡Nadie!, simplemente no hay alguien en sucesión con mi capacidad.

Hiashi miraba a su hija con reproche, su falta de respeto al interrumpir al anciano Hidaki solo mostraba su falta de modales.

- He aquí una muestra de tu falta de madurez, Hanabi san, tus desplantes ante nuestros aliados nos han cerrado puertas y causado retrasos, eso es… ¡inaceptable!, Neji estaría en mejor posición para guiar el clan, pero como bien afirmas, el no está en línea de sucesión – Neji se tenso _"que estarán planeando, la otra en línea es Hinata sama pero ella fue descartada hace mucho, entonces… ¿acaso piensan nombrar a un nuevo sucesor?._

- El consejo se reunirá nuevamente, estén preparados para entonces – Hiashi se levanto de su lugar, pero antes de salir se volvió a Neji – Informa a Hinata de los nuevos acontecimientos, después de todo se está poniendo en juego su destino.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Oficina de Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi permanecía de pie en la entrada de su oficina, Hinata se movía con elegancia y rapidez por todo el lugar _"¡cuán diferente es todo desde que llego!"_, comenzó a recordar varios asuntos pendientes 1º El asunto de Sasuke, alguien lo había señalado como el responsable por lo ocurrido con los Inuzuca, lo que no había dicho hasta ese momento era lo que había descubierto en la mente de Kimimaro

**FLASH BACK**

Dentro del Tsukoyomi

_Sasuke se colocaba delante de Kimimaro_

_- No puedo correr riesgos, las habilidades de Itachi son muy fuertes, colocare un sello en ti para que le sea difícil llegar a tu subconsciente- Ahora Itachi se sintió intrigado, necesitaba saber más Kimimaro comenzó a luchar en contra de la ilusión atacándolo con un látigo que salía de su columna, Itachi que se transformo en una barrera de cuervos que contraataco a Kimimaro._

_- Cuervos de nuevo, ¡¿he? Parece que te gustan mucho, pero no importa donde estés no me vencerás- Kimimaro enfoco su fuerza para hacer que de la tierra comenzaran a salir una gran cantidad de huesos._

_Kimimaro se encontraba atado con su propio látigo de huesos en una celda creada con los propios huesos que hacia un momento había invocado._

_- ¡Este es mi mundo y solo yo lo controlo!, ahora no te muevas tengo algo que terminar- Itachi se acerco nuevamente a Kimimaro y sus ojos rojos volvieron a brillar._

_Ahora nuevamente estaba dentro de un segundo nivel, el Sasuke en el Tsukoyomi colocaba un sello así que Itachi se coloco detrás de él y volvió a entrar en un tercer nivel dentro del subconsciente de Kimimaro ahí estaba un Uchiha, ¡sí!, ¡pero no era Sasuke!, sus ojos brillaban con un mangekyo Sharingan que Itachi no recordaba haber visto en ningún miembro del clan, además Sasuke no había desarrollado su Mangekyo y mucho menos se le hubiese ocurrido ocultarse en tres niveles de subconsciente. El sello funciono y arrojo a Itachi fuera del subconsciente de Kimimaro a tiempo para evitar que este descubriera al verdadero culpable. Cuando se incorporo se dio cuenta que ya no podría volver a entrar en la mente de Kimimaro pues estaba inconsciente, luego un gran sonido lo hizo volverse justo a tiempo para ver como aquel gigante se lanzaba contra su asistente y como este lo evadía por casi nada haciendo que por un momento dejara de respirar._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora que Sasuke había vuelto podría empezar a desenredar ese asunto, algo difícil debido a la actitud de Sasuke hacia el, pero por lo menos estaría cerca para vigilarlo, por otro lado también estaría cerca de su asistente y eso lo hacía sentir intranquilo, Itachi no era cobarde en ningún sentido pero esto era diferente no quería perderla, ante esto recordó el 2º asunto sin tratar Hyuga Hinata _"realmente puedo comenzar algo que tal vez no termine bien"_ a su mente regreso aquella conversación con Hyuga san _"no puede relacionarse con nadie fuera de su clan y su pareja tal vez ya ha sido escogido por el consejo" _un sentimiento de impotencia pareció apoderarse de él, _"Tsk, ella aún no confía en mí, como puedo pensar en una relación siquiera"_ su corazón se estrujo _"¿acaso ella se interesaba por el de ese modo?" _Luego recordó algo mas _"¡¿Que pensara ahora sobre todo lo que le dije?, Tsk, ¡tal vez ya lo olvido y no tenga que volver a tocar el asunto, por otro lado si no toco el asunto ella seguirá las reglas de su clan y entonces adiós a cualquier posibilidad!, ufffh, ¡es más difícil de lo que parece!"._

- ¡Itachi san! – su voz lo llamo a la realidad de nuevo - ¿sucede algo? – Itachi solo asintió _"¿por dónde empezar?, ¡Hyuga quítate el disfraz!, ¡revelate contra tu clan y huye conmigo!, nah ¡no creo que funcione!"_ pareció meditar su siguiente movimiento, por lo pronto sacarla de la vista de su hermano hasta saber cómo actuar era prioridad. Antes de que el dijera algo Hinata hablo primero.

- Itachi san, con respecto a lo que paso hace un rato… me refiero al asunto de los Akatsuki – Itachi asintió _"Oh eso, sin duda es otro problema, tengo que sacarla de esa organización de locos antes de que pierda la cordura"_

- Si Huyga san, no tienes de que preocuparte es solo una misión de reconocimiento nada mas – Itachi comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido en la oficina de Pein

- Ya veo – Hinata sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, el anciano Sarutobi había sido uno de sus maestros después de volver de Suna, recordó algo que tal vez fuera de utilidad – Sin embargo no es necesario entrar a hurtadillas, podemos entrar por la puerta principal.

- Sugieres que vallamos a tocar la puerta y preguntar por el, Hyuga san se realista no nos dejaran entrar – Hinata sonrió casi de manera imperceptible, si algo andaba mal era obvio que eso sucedería puesto que de otra forma el anciano la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

- El próximo Sábado, es el día de la reunión anual que en anciano Sarutobi ofrece, es una especie de baile, si alguien quiere mantener apariencias no podrá cancelarlo – Itachi medito la idea.

- No se supone que se requieren invitaciones para ese tipo de eventos? – Hinata asintió, el nerviosismo y el temor se apoderaron de ella lo que estaba a punto de hacer la descubriría delante de Itachi, así que tomo aire.

- Yo tengo un par de invitaciones – Itachi la miro sorprendido – Yo recibo una cada año y Gaara me dio la suya, por lo ocurrido la otra noche no podrá asistir – Ahora Hinata se sintió sumamente apenada, el rostro le ardía. Itachi por su lado sintió algo de incomodidad.

- Ya veo… - Un silencio largo estuvo en medio de los dos – Podría saber ¿cuál es tu relación con Sabaku no? – Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta a su mente vino lo ocurrido el día anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

_MANSION SABAKU NO_

_Hinata permanecía sin decir nada al lado de la cama de Gaara, se encontraba muy lastimado pero su testarudez y orgullo lo hacían negarse a ir al hospital._

_- Hinata chan, tu rostro triste no me hace sentir mejor- Hinata miro a su amigo quien le sonreía "se supone que soy yo quien viene a ver como esta y a darle animos pero es él quien me está alentando", una sonrisa se poso en sus labios._

_- Gracias, por haber ido a cuidarme anoche Gaara kun – la mano de Gaara comenzó a acariciar su mejilla._

_- Hinata chan, no tienes que darlas – Tomo su barbilla y comenzó a acercarla a el hasta que sus rostros estuvieron juntos – Yo siempre cuidare de ti – Hinata sintió como sus mejillas ardían,sospechaba de los sentimientos de Gaara, pero no esperaba eso, rápidamente levanto su rostro y llevo sus labios hasta la frente marcada con el símbolo del amor._

_- Gracias Gaara, eres un buen amigo – los ojos de Gaara se entristecieron, el sabia que ella no lo correspondía, Hinata noto su tristeza – ¡Perdóname! – susurro casi en un lamento "el ha sido bueno conmigo todo el tiempo, aún cuando era considerado un demonio, me fortaleció y me protegió, entonces ¿Por qué no soy capaz de corresponderle?" la respuesta vino de parte de su amigo._

_- Tal vez, simplemente no debería de ser- Sus ojos volvieron a tomar fuerza – Entonces… ¿Qué paso entre tu e Itachi Uchiha?_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hinata desvió la mirada, sabía que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, podía sentirlo, pero la mirada intensa de Itachi las estaba poniendo peor

- solo somos amigos – Itachi suspiro no sabía si con alivio o con desesperación _"ahí está otra vez está tratando de evitar el tema, al menos no me está mintiendo"_.

- Bien entonces podrías decirme ¿cómo es que cada año eres invitado a un evento tan privilegiado? – Hinata miro a Itachi, aquí iba.

- Bueno verás en verdad es algo que estado tratando de decirte yo… – tomo aire _"sin duda me despide"_ Itachi espero con paciencia _"parece que por fin me lo dira"_– Yo no soy realmente lo que parezco para empezar yo no soy un Hyuga de la…

- Itachi ¡necesito hablar contigo! – ¡Eso ya era el colmo!, Itachi sintió hervir la sangre cuando Sasuke irrumpió en su oficina sin tocar, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el ¡Itachi Uchiha! ¡Nunca pierde la paciencia!. Se volvió hacia su hermano con el mangekyou encendido.

- ¡Podrías por lo menos tocar antes de entrar! – La voz de Itachi se mostraba molesta, eso y el rojo de sus ojos hicieron a Sasuke sentir algo de temor. Inmediatamente Itachi pronto lamento lo ocurrido, el nunca había perdido la paciencia mucho menos tratándose de su hermano y ahora veía temor en sus ojos.

- ¿Necesitas algo hermano? – Su voz volvió a tomar su serenidad acostumbrada. Sasuke comprendió que había pasado algo, por primera vez sentía en carne propia la ira de su hermano, esa mirada que cuando era ocupada en otros lo divertía pero que ahora lo hacía estremecer, volvió sus ojos hacia aquel Hyuga e Itachi comprendió que no quería tratar el asunto delante de ella.

- Hyuga san una socia de la empresa, Haruno Sakura vendrá a la ciudad, me gustaría que fueras por ella al aeropuerto esta tarde como a las 3– Hinata recordó la conversación con su hermano, sonde se habia tocado ese asunto. Luego simplemente asintió miro su reloj era la una, sería mejor llegar temprano.

- Entonces me retiro Itachi san, Uchiha san – Hinata hiso una reverencia hacia ambos hermanos y comenzó a retirarse

- ¡¿No te parece que deberías pedirme permiso primero para atender mis asuntos? – Tanto Itachi como Hinata se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

- ¡Creí haberlo mencionado anteriormente!, pero si quieres ir tu personalmente no veo el problema – Sasuke pareció mirar al vacio.

- Tsk, de todos modos tengo asuntos que atender – Luego se acerco a Hinata, su mirada sobre ella era intensa, tanto que la hizo estremecer, ella estaba acostumbrada a las miradas frías pero esta estaba llena de emoción, del más puro y sincero odio.

Hyuga san – la voz de Itachi era sin duda salvadora – Ve, necesito hablar con mi hermano – Hinata asintió y siguió su camino. Sasuke se volvió ahora hacia su hermano.

- ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! – sus palabras estaban llenas de ironía y sarcasmo, Itachi lo detecto enseguida, era por haberlo puesto en evidencia con su padre.

- Fue un placer – contesto con un deje de burla.

- Se puede saber que tanto sabes sobre lo que he estado haciendo? parece que sabes mucho considerando el lio en el que me has metido – Sasuke estaba molesto, era un estado al que Itachi se había acostumbrado.

- Se que te llevaste información de mi oficina antes de marcharte, que tardaste tres días en llegar con los Uzumaki obvio fuiste a negociar con Orochimaru, se que tu convenio con los Uzumaki fue aplazado por causa de los Hyuga, que tu novia fue tan dulce que te hizo fugarte con todo y Naruto a cuestas, como un ladrón y sin cerrar un trato y por último se que de algún modo estas implicado con los Inuzuca, ¿me falta algo más? – Sasuke perdió el color de su rostro pero algo al final de la historia de Itachi lo hizo fruncir el seño.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Que tengo yo que ver con los Inuzuca? – Itachi comprendió que Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia lo que lo hizo respirar un poco con alivio, si a pesar de estar tratando con Orochimaru a sus espaldas Sasuke no tenía intenciones de traicionarlo.

- ¡Tiene que ser!, ¿de qué otro modo se explica tu mal carácter y tu actuar impulsivo?, ¡suenas mas como un Inuzuca que como un Uchiha! – Sasuke sintió que Itachi se burlaba.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA

Naruto se incorporo de la cama con lentitud ¿Cuánto tiempo había quedado inconsciente? miro a su alrededor y no supo decir en donde estaba, esa no era la habitación que los Haruno les habían proporcionado, se levanto de la cama y de pronto sintió como sus intestinos se movían con rapidez mientras hacían un ruido extraño "El baño, donde diablos esta el baño", rápidamente abrió la primera puerta que vio y comenzó a vomitar, cuando elevo la vista noto varios trajes, del tipo que suele usar Sasuke _"parece que es el armario de Sasuke"_, luego miro al suelo "¡_ups!, ¡espero que Sasuke no se moleste!"_.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Estacionamiento de la empresa.

Hinata veía como la limusina ejecutiva de la empresa se detenía para permitirle subir, una vez dentro se acomodo lo mejor posible, comenzó a pensar en Itachi, _"parece tener una difícil relación con su hermano a pesar que se ve que lo ama, bien, por lo menos no estoy atrapada en medio de sus problemas"_, agradeció a Kami sama por tal gesto de bondad hacia ella.

- Al aeropuerto por favor – El rostro de Hinata estaba relajado incluso había una pequeña sonrisa en el, de pronto la limusina se paró en seco y la puerta del lado izquierdo se abrió y dejo pasar a Sasuke.

-¡Muévete Hyuga, este es mi lugar! – Hinata ahogo un grito, de pronto la puerta del lado derecho se abrió dejando pasar a Itachi.

- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? – Itachi se acomodo junto a Hinata.

- Estúpido hermano menor, ¡tu estas huyendo! – Sasuke cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos.

- No huyo, tengo una obligación que cumplir – Hinata miraba de un lado a otro, se suponía que ella iría por Haruno Sakura porque nadie más podía ir, entonces ¿Qué hacía en medio de los dos hermanos?

- ¿Por qué tratas el asunto Orochimaru a mis espaldas?

- Tú no quisiste ayudarme

- Nunca me negué, solo no era el momento adecuado.

- Siempre es lo mismo, dices que después y nunca cumples

- Ni siquiera has terminado dos asuntos que según tu estaban hechos

- Claro, ¡tú lo hubieras resuelto todo en dos días! y eso porque tendrías que viajar ¿no es cierto? no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tú.

- ¡No soy perfecto!, ¿por qué sigues diciendo eso?

- Porque es la verdad, ¡¿cómo puede alguien competir contigo? ¡Eres perfecto!, nunca has cometido errores – La voz de Sasuke se volvió casi como un murmullo, Itachi miro a su hermano _"puedo pensar en varios errores, por que el no los ve"._

- Tal vez… - La voz de Hinata se oyó casi como un murmullo - en vez de competir con Itachi san, lo mejor… ¡sería trabajar con él! – Sasuke miro de reojo al Hyuga, luego a su hermano y luego la vista de ambos hermanos fue a parar a sus respectivas ventanas, un incomodo silencio apareció. Itachi fue el primero en romperlo

- Fui expulsado del clan por volar la mansión

- Y aun así, mi padre no me dejo salir nunca de tu sombra – Sasuke recordaba todas las veces en que su padre llamando su atención exaltaba las cualidades de su hermano aún cuando ya no estaba ahí – Y aún cuando estabas expulsado fue a ti a quien llamó para ayudarlo en la empresa – Itachi sabía que eso era porque en ese entonces su hermano apenas tenía 13 años

- Te trato como un niño y dejo que saques a pasear a todas mis novias – Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa _"bueno ese era un buen punto"._

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué tarado hace eso? – Itachi pareció tranquilizarse, tal vez su relación con su hermano no estaba del todo perdida y por el momento habría tregua


	14. LA CONFESION 1a parte

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

LA CONFESION 1ª parte

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Era Miércoles, solo habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Sasuke y Hinata, la dulce y gentil Hinata estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¿Como soportan los hombres tanta presión?, ¡necesitan desahogarse de algún modo!.

- Por lo general se vuelven borrachos y se quedan calvos – Hinata miro a Ino, quien le sonreía cálidamente – Necesitas tranquilizarte, no puede ser tan malo, ¿por qué no me cuentas? – Hinata suspiro.

- Bien para empezar el día Lunes fui mandada a recoger a la señorita Haruno al aeropuerto, de algún modo tanto Itachi san como Sasuke san terminaron conmigo en la limusina discutiendo sus asuntos, sentí algo de pena por Sasuke san su situación con su padre suena muy similar a la mía, ¡en fin! creo que de algún modo no hablado llegaron a un acuerdo pacífico, así que pensé que ellos se harían cargo de la situación pero en cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto los dos desaparecieron misteriosamente.

- Eso debió herirte y dime ¿cómo es esa chica? – Hinata recargo su rostro en una de sus mejillas.

- Creo que es linda, tiene ojos verdes, su piel es algo bronceada y su cabello es rosa, su figura es muy delgada y estilizada.

- Entiendo, en otro lenguaje es flaca y plana – Hinata miro con reproche a Ino quien solo sonrió maliciosamente.

- Tiene un carácter muy fuerte y parece que sabe lo que quiere – Hinata recordó como le había exigido saber de 'Sasu kun' durante más de una hora de camino – Ino cruzo los brazos _"suena como una bruja"._

- Bueno no me hables más de ella cielo, ¿por qué no continúas con lo de tu trabajo? – Hinata asintió.

- Bueno después de eso decidí ir a visitar a los miembros del Akatsuki en el hospital para saber sus gustos y adecuar el lugar para las reuniones tal como Itachi san me pidió después de la visita de Pein sama.

- ¿Los chicos apuestos que salieron mal heridos aquel día? – Hinata asintió.

- En realidad son muy dulces, afortunadamente estaban de visita Sasori san y Hidan san así que fue más fácil para mí recolectar información – Ino comenzó a ver como el rostro de Hinata sonreía involuntariamente "_parece que ese grupo de locos le cae bien"_ – Aunque es más difícil de lo que imagine – La mente de Hinata comenzó a recordar todas las peticiones extrañas que recibió

**FLASH BACK**

_- Asi que las reuniones de los Akatsuki se harán con Itachi san por un tiempo, ¡¿un?, me parece correcto que corrija sus errores ¡yeah! – Deidara la miraba fijamente – Entonces yo quiero que haya objetos que exploten en un bello arte efímero – Hinata puso cara de pregunta ante la petición por lo que Deidara sonrió – ya se te ocurrirá algo yea._

_- ¡Un acuario!, ¡si un acuario con peces de mar!, ¡eso alegraría el ambiente! he – Kisame aun tenía el suero conectado a su brazo y descansaba sobre la cama._

_- No tiene importancia mientras este surtido con bebidas y comida, no hay nada peor que sufrir hambre durante esas sesiones – dijo Yahico, la voz de la experiencia hablaba sin duda._

_- No deseo que se gaste mucho, todo es muy caro y sin duda ya me han sangrado mi cuenta esos malditos matasanos - Kakuzu hacia alarde de estar sano y exigía constantemente que lo dieran de alta._

_- Marionetas, sería lindo ver marionetas por todo el lugar. Sin embargo deben tener alma, ¡deberás ir a mi empresa a recoger algunas Hyuga san!, ¡no me gustan las marionetas hechas por otro que no sea yo!- dijo Sasori sin cambiar su semblante a lo que Hinata asintió._

_- Figuras que muestren el largo dolor y sufrimiento que un ser humano pueda infligir a otro ser humano eso sería genial maldita ERABU – Hinata no comprendía bien la obsesión de Hidan con la muerte y el dolor, pero… gustos son gustos ¿no?._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Prometí volver a visitarlos pronto – Hinata recordó aquello y miro a Ino – Ino podrías fabricar figuras de personas atormentando a otras – Ino abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Extraña petición viniendo de ti, pero… seguro, ¿Por qué no? – Hinata sonrió, "bueno una petición menos que cumplir"

– Son todas las peticiones que te pidieron? – Hinata negó suavemente

- ¡Ojala! El día Martes tanto Pein sama como Konan Sama se aparecieron en la oficina de Itachi san, Pein sama me dijo que el lugar debería tener una atmosfera lúgubre y deprimente que encajara con su alma llena de dolor – Hinata frunció el seño _"¿qué rayos significa eso?, ¿cómo voy a saber cómo es su alma?"_ – luego Konan sama me dijo que con ella no era tan difícil solo debía colgar algunas lámparas de papel, uno que otro tatami y colocar en toda la empresa figuritas de un ángel de origami para la buena fortuna, se me ocurrió decirle que no tenía la menor idea de cómo se hacían y me tuvo dos horas y media practicando como hacerlo hasta que me salió lo que ella considero perfecto. Debo admitir que mientras los hacía me relaje bastante, algo que a Konan sama le enorgulleció, pero cuando me di cuenta de todo el trabajo que se había acumulado en este tiempo casi lloro. Para reponer el tiempo perdido hoy decidí salir temprano llegue a las 5:30 de la mañana para comenzar a verificar y repartir documentación, para evitar que se le acumulara trabajo a Itachi san.

- Bueno por lo menos me imagino que Uchiha Sasuke no te mete en tantos problemas, realmente por lo que dices no tiene mucho que hacer – Hinata miro nuevamente a Ino.

- Ino, ¡Sasuke Uchiha es el peor jefe que alguien pueda tener!, es malo, grosero y no me molestaría el hecho de que fuera exigente si sus exigencias tuvieran algún sentido – Hinata dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa – Hoy me mando hacer 6 tazas de café antes de decirme que no le gustaba el azúcar, me mantiene en cosas superfluas mientras Itachi san tiene verdaderos problemas, como si fuera poco me manda a pasear a Sakura Haruno tan pronto como se aparece por la oficina – Hinata tomo su cabeza _"en estos dos días he visitado más centros comerciales que en toda mi vida"_ - lo que es peor, Sasuke san no me ha dejado con Itachi san a solas ni un segundo, ¡¿cómo se supone que voy a declararme? – Hinata hiso una pausa antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa – ¡Quiero decir!, ¿cómo se supone que voy a decirle la verdad? – Ino tenía la boca abierta.

- Parece que tu problema radica en que no sabes decir ¡no! – Hinata, levanto la cabeza para ver a su amiga – Hina chan, ¿cómo es que pasaste a ser la asistente de los hermanos Uchiha y de la organización de los Akatsuki en menos de dos semanas?, ¡todos te tratan como su empleada!, ¿te parece normal?, ¡todo esto es por culpa de tu padre!, ¡siempre exigiéndote demasiado y castigándote cuando te atrevías a protestar!, eres un ser humano ¡por dios! ¡No puedes con todo!, ¡tendrás que renunciar algunas cosas si quieres estar con Itachi! – El rostro de Hinata mostraba disgusto, horror y molestia.

- Ino chan ¡no puedo hacer eso!, ¡decepcionaría a todos! – Hinata pensó en Itachi _"¡no puedo decepcionarlo!, ¡no a él!" _– Debe haber algún modo de hacer todo sin tener que renunciar.

- ¡Pufh!, el único modo de que cumplas las exigencias de tus nuevos amigos es que tuvieras una oficina a tu disposición para convertirla en una casita del horror y le pasaras algo del trabajo de Itachi a ese niño consentido de Sasuke – Hinata miro a Ino, sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡Ino eres una genio! – Hinata abrazo a Ino tan alegremente que tomo a la rubia por sorpresa.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! – Ino regreso el abrazo – Ahora, si me pudieras decir cuál es mi idea, ¡te lo agradecería!.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA

- AWWWH, Teme, ¡por favor!, ¡vayamos con Sakura chan! – Los nervios de Sasuke estaban casi fuera de control, lo único que había obtenido de la peli rosa hasta ese momento eran innumerables invitaciones para salir y sinceramente ya no quería verla más. Lo único que lo había divertido hasta entonces era la cara de frustración que el Hyuga ponía cada vez que lo mandaba hacer algún trabajo sin sentido _"creo que el más divertido fue cuando lo mande por mi ropa a la tintorería, no cuando lo mande a buscar un documento inexistente, ¡sí!, ¡ese fue!, ¡casi se arranca la cabellera buscando por largo rato algo que no existía!, si Itachi no se hubiera metido ¡seguro lo seguiría buscando!"_. Su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa, de algún modo ese Hyuga ya no le molestaba tanto, sin embargo no podía evitar divertirse a su costa, le parecía tan encantador _"¡¿encantador?, ¡eso sonó tan gay aún viniendo de mi! Bueno…, supongo que no es la palabra adecuada! pero… ¡es algo muy cercano!, ¡bah!, ¿a quien le importa la gramática?"._

- ¡Sasuke! – Naurto lo había vuelto de sus pensamientos a la realidad – ¿Me llevaras a ver a Sakura san?, ¿sí o no? – Sasuke se sentó en su cama.

- Después de que me presentes a la Hyuga dobe – Naruto hizo cara de perrito regañado.

- ¡Bueno!, ¡bueno!, supongo que lo prometí, ¡iremos este Sábado!, ¿está bien? – Sasuke se tiro en su cama mirando al techo _"¿Por que ya no me parece tan importante?, ¡como si ya hubiera cumplido con ese objetivo!"_, el rostro de aquel chico Hyuga volvió a su pensamiento _"¡quizá solo quería conocer algún Hyuga!"._

DEPARTAMENTO DE ITACHI UCHIHA

Ya no era suficiente, Itachi lo sabía, simplemente ¡ya no era suficiente! ¡necesitaba más!, caminaba como gato enjaulado de un lado para otro mientras jugaba con su colección de Kunais, amaba a su hermano pero lo estaba colocando en una situación muy difícil, varias veces intento acercarse a Hinata pero su hermano siempre estaba ahí, tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos comenzaba a torturarlo, peor aún le irritaba la forma en que la trataba, de hecho el sabia que lo estaba disfrutando como un depredador jugando con su presa y ¡su Hinata! no era presa de nadie salvo de él. Tenía que hacer algo para mantenerlos vigilados, ¡a ambos! ¿pero qué?.

- Parece que esta noche no dormiré tampoco – Hacia tiempo que su mente trabajaba tiempo extra, miles de imágenes sobre lo ocurrido se mezclaban con posibles planes así como las consecuencias de cada uno de sus movimientos, tiro varios kunais en direcciones contrarias, que se clavaron en diferentes blancos "debe haber un camino para solucionar todo esto sin sacrificar nada".

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Jueves 8:00 am.

Las puertas de la oficina de Fugaku Uchiha se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a un Hyuga con un porte que inspiraba respeto y temor, el patriarca de los Uchiha miro incrédulo como aquel pequeño ser se había atrevido a entrar en su oficina sin ningún respeto y caminando casi como si ese lugar le perteneciera a él.

- Uchiha sama – Hinata hizo una muy leve inclinación en señal de respeto – Mi nombre es Aoi Hyuga y soy el asistente de Itachi Uchiha – Fugaku se levanto con expresión seria y dispuesto a correr de su oficina a ese entrometido pero Hinata levanto su mano en señal de que esperara pues necesitaba continuar – Lama mi atención que se ha dispuesto de mi persona sin consultarme, no tengo intenciones de oponerme a su decisión, sin embargo, puesto que mis jefes se encuentran en diferentes partes me es imposible servir a ambos de manera eficiente, solcito su permiso para transferir a Sasuke sama a la oficina de Itachi sama, así como que se me permita hacer uso de la oficina vacía para las reuniones obligadas de Itachi sama – Fugaku apenas pudo digerir todo aquello, el chico era intrépido o bastante idiota, suspiro con derrota y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres niño? – Hinata bajo su mano y se acerco al patriarca Uchiha – También me gustaría que parte del trabajo que recae sobre mi jefe directo sea transferido a Sasuke sama – Fugaku miro con incredulidad al chico frente a él _"¡tiene agallas sin duda!"._

- No veo la razón de ello, Itachi puede con esa carga de trabajo – Hinata asintió.

- Sin embargo, la capacidad de ambos está siendo desperdiciada con esa carga de trabajo tan desproporcionada – Fugaku ahora parecía entretenido _"¡ni siquiera mis hijos han protestado por ello! y vaya que los he presionado!"_

- Bien, ¡explica!

- La mayor parte de la documentación de Itachi sama es sobre convenios ya hechos que están siendo cumplidos, son detalles burocráticos que Sasuke sama necesita aprender a trabajar, tiene la capacidad para ello y para cerrar los tratos ya en proceso, al liberar de estas cargas a Itachi sama le permitiría incursionar en nuevos proyectos y convenios beneficiosos para la empresa, Sasuke sama se beneficiaria de la experiencia que le proporcionaría ver trabajar a su hermano en ello – Hinata coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio de Fugaku con fuerza.

- Necesito su permiso para el traslado de documentos e inmuebles de la oficina de Sasuke sama a la de Itachi sama – luego agrego algo mas – Dos pares de ojos Uchiha pueden vigilarme mejor si están juntos – Fugaku sonrió, eso provenía del Hyuga, si… el sabia que desconfiaba de él, estaba seguro que ninguno de sus hijos se lo había mencionado.

- De acuerdo pero varios guardias estarán vigilando – Hinata asintió y salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, tal y como había entrado. Tan pronto salió del lugar Hinata se desplomo estaba temblando y sus manos sudaban _"¡Gracias Dios! Porque sinceramente no sé como mantuve esa actitud tanto tiempo" _Hinata sintió que las piernas no le respondían_ "¡Necesito ir al baño!"._

Dentro de la oficina Fugaku Uchiha sonreía, luego tomo su celular y marco un número.

- Soy Fugaku Uchiha, ¡acepto el trato!.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

"_Un poco de sangre aquí, tal vez algunas vísceras expuestas siendo roídas por ratones, no, ¡ratas! ¡Sin duda impactan más!, mmh, ¿de donde habré sacado una mente tan despreciable? ¡oh bueno! de músico, poeta y psicópata asesino todos tenemos un poco" _el timbre de la puerta interrumpió el nuevo trabajo de Ino, cuando abrió la puerta un rubio hiperactivo se abalanzo sobre ella.

- Ino chan, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Ino quedo inmóvil por un momento.

- ¡¿Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

"_¡ese maldito Hyuga se esta vengando!"_ Sasuke estaba furioso, cuando llego a su oficina se encontró con la novedad de que estaba siendo vaciada por varios empleados. Sus pasos se dirigían velozmente a la oficina de su hermano, cuando llego no tuvo que patearla como había estado imaginando en su mente una y otra vez, estaba abierta y casi todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí adentro.

- Se puede saber ¡¿qué está sucediendo aquí? – Hinata se oculto sutilmente detrás de Itachi.

- Estas siendo transferido a esta oficina, desde hoy trabajaras aquí – Sasuke estaba sorprendido, miro a su alrededor y noto que nada estaba siendo sacado.

- ¿donde piensas ir tu? – Itachi no movió ni un musculo

- trabajaremos juntos – Ahora Sasuke se sintió incomodo.

- Tsk, este es otro de tus trucos Itachi – Los pensamientos de Sasuke comenzaron a girar en el porqué de ese movimiento.

- ¡Son órdenes de nuestro padre! – La mente de Sasuke quedo en blanco, Itachi miro hacia atrás de él y le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Hinata _"¡bien hecho!, un problema menos del cual debo preocuparme, ¡¿quién diría que tendría tantas agallas?"_, Hinata sintió una gran alegría en su pecho _"Itachi estaba orgulloso de ella y nada la podía hacer sentir mal ahora"_. Sasuke se sintió incomodo, aquel Hyuga se mantenía siempre al lado de su hermano como una sombra y aquellas miradas de complicidad no lo hacían sentir mejor.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón del porque no se me informo? – Hinata noto que la miraba a ella.

- La autorización para hacerlo fue dada hoy mismo a las ocho Uchiha san, usted no había llegado y no quise perder más tiempo – Hinata sabía que tal vez, solo tal vez había cometido un pequeñísimo error al asumir la responsabilidad. Sasuke la miro con enojo pero su hermano se interpuso entre ellos.

- No tiene caso discutir Sasuke, ya está hecho, también te informo que tu carga de trabajo se ha incrementado – Itachi señalo a su escritorio, ahí Sasuke observo que había dos torres de documentos aguardando, aunque estaba sorprendido no dijo nada, solo se sentó y comenzó a trabajar _"¡ya ajustaremos cuentas Hyuga!"._

La tarde continúo sin ningún incidente y gracias a que había dos jefes encargándose del papeleo todo comenzó a fluir con mayor rapidez. Incluso tuvo tiempo de ir a ver la oficina vacía de Sasuke y comenzar a planear la ambientación para las reuniones, si todo iba bien excepto por un pequeño detalle, con Sasuke en la oficina todo el tiempo ¿Cómo iba a poder decirle todo a Itachi?

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Hinata llego temprano aquel día, Itachi creyó conveniente compensarla y mantenerla lejos de su hermano, cuando entro vio que Sai estaba furioso, bueno, lo supo en cuanto vio que todos los cuadros que había pintado de Ino tenían bigotes y estaba haciendo uno con un individuo rubio siendo pisoteado por cientos de jabalís. Hinata miro extrañada aquella escena.

- ¡Está molesto porque Naruto vino a verme! – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con alegría.

- ¡Naruto kun!, hace tiempo que no lo veo – Ino miro con algo de preocupación a Hinata.

- Bueno yo no me alegraría tanto, quiere que lo ayude a localizarte – Hinata permaneció inmóvil _"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"_, Ino le puso una mano en el hombro – Su mejor amigo en todo el mundo desea conocerte y el no quiere negarle nada a Sasuke Uchiha – El rostro de HInata se puso lívido – Amiga esto parece una bomba de tiempo, si Sasuke te descubre todo se irá por la borda – Hinata bajo la mirada – Debes decirle a Itachi la verdad antes de que eso pase o adiós cualquier amistad con él.

- Pero Ino como voy a decírselo, no tengo ningún momento a solas con él en el trabajo – Hinata se sentía abrumada.

- Hinata y ¿si solo vas a su casa y se lo dices?– Hinata se paralizó, eso sonaba bien si tan solo no estuviera tan asustada para hacerlo, Ino la tomo del brazo – Pero primero debemos hacer algo con tu aspecto.

DEPARTAMENTO DE ITACHI UCHIHA

Cuando Itachi llego a su departamento no espero encontrarse con Shisui, pero ahí estaba, su más querido amigo esperándolo en la pequeña escalera que conducía a su puerta.

- Vaya en vez de que te de alegría, parecería todo lo contrario – Itachi guardo silencio y se acerco a él - volvemos a jugar adivina que hay en mi mente ¡¿nh? – Itachi se sentó junto a él pero ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato - Escuche que tu relación con tu pequeño hermano ha mejorado – Itachi lo miro de reojo y asintió – Bien – Shisui pareció incomodarse ante el silencio de Itachi - ¿Qué hay en tu mete pequeño hermanito?.

- ¿No adivinas? – Las primeras palabras de Itachi lo hicieron estremecer, pero no dijo nada solo negó – Shisui, ¿contra quienes tienes resentimientos? – la pregunta de Itachi tomo a Shisui por sorpresa pero no le extraño.

- lo dices por mi comentario del otro día, sabía que te preocuparía de mas – Itachi no iba a soltar el tema y Shisui lo sabia – Si quieres saber si tengo algo contra ti, la respuesta es sí, si quieres saber si haría algo que te lastimara o te perjudicara la respuesta es no – Itachi volvió su rostro de tal modo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Shisui, el cual sonrió con cansancio – Soy seis años mayor que tu pequeño hermanito, creí tenerlo todo : poder, atractivo físico, prestigio, fama y dinero, pero me superaste y fui desplazado por el clan, un gran poder como el tuyo causa también grandes resentimientos entre los que te rodean ¿sabes?. – Itachi se incomodo

- ¡Yo nunca quise nada de eso! – Era cierto Itachi hubiera sido feliz con una inteligencia media y una vida regular, pero no era así.

- Lo sé, sin embargo, el universo parece amarte – Itachi miro cuestionando lo anterior – ¡Vamos!, démosle a este niño: gran atractivo físico, capacidad mental superior, habilidad para leer los sentimientos de otros, pongámoslo en una familia prestigiosa, ¡oh!, ¡no lo olviden! háganlo heredero de ella y ¡por dios! ¡Démosle una capacidad física fuera de lo normal con los ojos más poderosos de todo el clan! y si por si fuera poco concedámosle a la chica que quiere, ¡no importa si lo que pide esta fuera de toda lógica o solo aparezca en los libros de cuentos! – Itachi cerró sus ojos y su rostro se entristeció.

- No me la ha concedido, ni siquiera se todavía como es – Shisui miro hacia el frente

- Ella no quiere decírtelo, ¿he? – Itachi pensó en todos esos momentos en que pensó que por fin se lo diría

- Creo que no ha tenido la oportunidad – Ahora Shisui lo miraba de reojo.

- ¡Eso es porque eres un idiota! – Itachi miro a su amigo algo molesto.

- ¡Acabas de decir que soy un genio! – Shisui cruzo los brazos y negó.

- Dije capacidad mental superior, ¡ningún genio es tan idiota!, ¡¿no sé que estas esperando?, ¡crea la oportunidad!, ve a verla ahora mismo ¡tarado! – Itachi reacciono, Shisui tenía razón, iria a verla, se levanto de su sitio y empezó a caminar – ¡Corre estúpido hermano menor!, ¡ya has perdido mucho tiempo! – Itachi sonrió mientras se echaba a correr por la calle.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Hinata se veía una y otra vez en el espejo, su vestido era blanco de corte princesa y cuello redondo lo que acentuaba su largo y fino cuello y su breve cintura, llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, traía puestas unas zapatillas tipo sandalia que dejaban ver sus diminutos pies. Parecía complacida y nerviosa.

- Ino chan ¿estás segura de que esto es una buena idea? – Ino asintió con una gran sonrisa – Pero… es decir… no creo que deba aparecer vistiendo como mujer diciéndole 'hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Aoi!' ¿No crees que es… extraño?.

- Créeme Hinata si quieres que te perdone, verte así es la mejor forma – Hinata se volvió al espejo, sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla. La mano de Ino se coloco en su hombro – Confía un poco más en ti misma ¿de acuerdo? - Hinata asintió, bien, ¡vámonos!.

- ¡¿Irán conmigo? – Hinata se sintió con más fuerza, ¡seguro! lo enfrentaría ella sola, pero saber que habría alguien ahí para llorar sobre su hombro cuando todo terminara le daba ánimos. Ino asintió, Sai abrió la puerta para salir pero al hacerlo se topo con alguien a quien no esperaba.

-¿¡Neji? – Hinata e Ino miraron a la puerta cuando Sai menciono aquel nombre

- Sai, Yamanaka, ¡¿Hinata sama? – Neji se acerco hasta su prima, luego dio un paso atrás _"no me esperaba esa imagen"_ - Esta usted muy linda el día de hoy Hinata sama, ¿pensaba salir alguna parte?- Ahora Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

- ¡¿He? n-no, niisan, ¡¿p-por qué piensas e-eso? – Neji entrecerró los ojos y se coloco a la altura del rostro de su prima _"¡está mintiendo!, ¿a quien tendría intenciones de ir a ver?, veamos no trataría de ocultarlo si se tratase de Gaara, Kiba o Shino, debe ser alguien con el que tema se la relacione y debe gustarle mucho para que intente ocultarlo de mi, mmmm…" _un nombre le vino a la mente cuando un lienzo en blanco se estrello con su cabeza

- ¡Ya deja de presionarla Neji!, ¡solo quería sentirse femenina!, ¡hace mucho que solo viste como tú!, ¡es deprimente! – Neji se volvió enfurecido hacia Ino que lo había golpeado, una vez frente a ella, su rostro volvió a ser neutro.

- La única razón por la que no te golpeo es porque eres amiga de Hinata sama y eres mujer – Neji cruzo los brazos y volvió su rostro para no mirar a Ino.

- ¡Pensé que en su clan no hacían distinciones entre hombres y mujeres!, ¡que! ¿no son igualitarios? – Ino estaba retando a Neji con una sonrisa socarrona, lo que hizo que Sai se posicionara cerca de ella.

- Así es, en el clan hay igualdad, pero tú no eres una Hyuga eres una mujer común y ordinaria – Ino sintió una vena explotarle.

- ¡Eso de ordinaria te lo vas a tragar! – Ino iba a golpearlo pero Sai la detuvo.

- Hyuga san ¿a que debemos el honor de su presencia? – Lo que distinguía a Sai era justamente que sabia intervenir en los momentos precisos. Neji pareció recordar algo y se volvió hacia Hinata.

- ¡Hinata sama!, ¡necesito hablar con usted! –Demasiado tarde, Hinata había desaparecido


	15. LA CONFESIÓN 2a parte

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

LA CONFESION 2ª parte

POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD

Hinata sentía en el alma haberse escabullido de su primo, sabía que no era común que Neji se apareciera de ese modo, por lo general la llamaba o esperaba hasta el fin de semana para hablar con ella, así que fuera lo que fuera sería muy importante, por eso mismo tuvo que escaparse, si lo hubiera escuchado seguro ya no habría ido a ver a Itachi y en ese momento, para ella, eso era prioridad _"Itachi san vive al otro lado del parque, será mejor que lo atraviese, será más rápido"_, corrió en dirección al parque sin detenerse ante la lúgubre arbolada, ¡sí! esa noche se sentía intrépida.

Itachi se movía con tal agilidad que las pocas personas por los alrededores juraban haber visto un fantasma, _"La dirección en sus documentos me indica que vive al otro lado del parque, será más rápido si corto por él"._

Ambos iban por el mismo camino en dirección contraria, cada uno sintiendo el rápido golpeteo de sus corazones, debían verse. El camino se alejaba mas y mas de cualquier muestra de civilización pronto solo la luz que la noche misma se permitía tener los envolvía, Hinata fue la primera en salir de aquella arbolada justo al claro donde aún permanecía intacto el pequeño lago de la cascada, la luna se reflejaba en él y el suave viento meció las hojas de los árboles detrás de ella, se permitió perderse por un instante en aquel paisaje mientras su cuerpo recuperaba fuerza para seguir su camino, de pronto escucho como se rompían ramas del otro lado, el temor la invadió _"¡Cielos Hinata! ¡En verdad estás loca!, ¡estás en un lugar solitario!, ¡sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda en caso de ser atacada!"_ el rostro de su padre apareció en sus pensamientos "¡_si padre oyera mis pensamientos estaría haciéndome entrenar el triple por no poder enfrentarme a un grupo de mal vivientes yo sola!"_ se mantuvo ahí rezando por que solo fuera un gato pero lo que vio emerger de entre los árboles la dejo inmóvil. Itachi salió cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos, cuando se sintió libre se detuvo, descubrió su rostro y miro al frente, ahí, delante de él estaba una mujer, la más hermosa mujer que sus ojos hubiesen visto, el suave viento meció el cabello de ambos y el silencio los envolvió.

- ¡¿Itachi san? – Itachi abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo, su voz era tan dulce y suave _"¡¿lo conocía?"_, miro con más detenimiento sus perfectas curvas, su cabello obscuro, su pálida piel y sus ojos, ¡los ojos Hyuga!, su corazón se acelero

- ¡¿Hyuga san? – Hinata asintió, abrumada ante su mirada, sus mejillas se encendieron y su mirada por un momento desvió.

- Hinata – Itachi la miro cuestionándola – llámeme Hinata, ese es mi nombre Itachi san – Hinata no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, las sentía sudar y sus mejillas le ardían, Itachi no dijo nada, comenzó a moverse rodeando el lago, cortando la distancia entre ellos lentamente, mas y mas, Hinata no estaba segura de que hacer así que permaneció en aquel lugar sin moverse hasta que el estuvo en frente de ella.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

- ¡Sai!, ¡Yamanaka!, ¡necesito saber a donde fue Hinata sama!, ¡esto es importante! – Sai regreso a sus cuadros e Ino coloco sus manos en la nuca _"¿cómo demonios le quito eso de la cabeza?, ¡no quiero que los interrumpa!"_. De pronto un lienzo salió volando para caer junto a los pies de Ino, Neji lo miro curioso en el estaban unos jabalíes pisoteando a un rubio, al observarlo bien le pareció conocido.

- ¿No es este Naruto Uzumaki? – Ino miro de reojo a Sai quien solo le dedico media sonrisa mientras volvía a sus cuadros

- Si, hablando de él…, vino a verme hoy justamente – Neji tiro el lienzo a un lado

- ¡No me interesa lo que haya entre tú y tu novio! – la sentencia hizo que Sai rompiera un lienzo, Ino miro a Sai _"después de esto tendré que hacer reparaciones mayores"_.

- Bueno, ¡también es tu amigo verdad! – A Neji le broto una vena de la frente _"¡Claro! si puedes llamar 'amigo' a alguien que te desafía todo el tiempo, se te encima y te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres, ¡mientras grita a todo pulmón cosas ilógicas para no dejarte meditar!"_ Neji pensó que todo aquello lo había soportado y en cierto modo divertido, hasta el punto de haber tenido que entrar en sus juegos _"¡Diablos!, ¡es mi amigo!"_, cruzo los brazos y espero que Ino continuara – Bien, el caso es que vino a buscarme para que lo ayude a encontrar a Hinata – Neji rodo sus ojos en exasperación.

- No tiene sentido Yamanaka, ¡Hinata sama vive aquí!, de hecho ustedes son los que están de arrimados – A ino sintió como su paciencia se iba por la borda, apretó sus puños.

- ¡Es Naruto!, ¡es bastante despistado! – _"por no decir idiota"_ pensó Sai – Llamo a mi casa y papá le dio esta dirección, el no sabe que Hinata vive aquí, piensa que el departamento es mío y ¡no estamos de arrimados!, pagamos parte de la comida ¡ególatra malcriado!.

- Bueno no veo cual es el problema de todos modos, ¿qué importa si Naruto la encuentra? – Ino suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Naruto no importa, solo que quiere encontrarla para presentársela a Sasuke Uchiha – Neji medito un momento las consecuencias de ello _"No dejare de maldecir el día que Hinata sama entro a trabajar a esa maldita empresa, los Uchiha realmente son un dolor de cabeza"._

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Naruto sobre Hinata sama? – Ino miro con más calma a Neji.

- Le dije que estaba trabajando fuera del clan pero que podía encontrarla los fines de semana contigo, ¡que más! – Neji permaneció inmóvil por algún tiempo _"Si el consejo decide devolverle su titulo de heredera realmente no tendrá importancia, sin embargo si no es así y la descubren el consejo tomara medidas, bien, entonces… solo tendremos que mantenerla oculta hasta saber que deciden los ancianos"_.

- Bueno, en ese caso solo hay que evitar que la encuentre ¿no es cierto?- Luego se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá – Yamanaka, tráeme un té verde sin azúcar y unas gotas de limón – Ino tenso todos sus músculos.

- ¡No soy tu criada junior ve a la cocina y sírvete tu mismo!.

EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE

Itachi se sentía hipnotizado, no podía mirar hacia otro lado, pensando que si tan solo parpadeaba ella se desvanecería o despertaría en su cama dándose cuenta de que eso era solo un sueño. Hinata por su lado no sabía qué hacer ante la atenta mirada de Itachi _"¿me estará pidiendo una explicación?",_ tomo valor de donde pudo y continúo.

- Yo… - Su voz lo alerto, era vibrante y hermosa, _"¿Por qué suena diferente con el disfraz?, ¿cómo logra ocultar algo tan bello?"_ necesitaba oír mas – Perdóname, yo… quería decírtelo, no es que no confié en ti… pero no sabía… como – ¡Nada! Hinata no obtuvo ninguna reacción, sus nervios estaban matándola _"¿Por qué no me dice nada, cualquier cosa?"_ se sintió rechazada, juzgada e incluso incomoda, bajo su mirada al suelo y dio un paso hacia atrás, Itachi comprendió que estaba a punto de escapar de **él,** una sensación de pérdida lo hizo reaccionar. Hinata se giro sobre si misma presta a escapar de aquel lugar cuando sintió que la sujetaban por la muñeca y su cuerpo era jalado contra Itachi.

- Hinata san – Hinata se encontró sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y sus brazos la rodeaban – ¡Gracias por decírmelo! – Hinata sintió como su propia sangre fluía con rapidez por su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Tu sabias? – Hinata no estaba segura, pero la forma en que le agradeció sin pedir explicaciones, era más que prueba suficiente de ello – ¿Cómo?, ¡¿desde cuándo? ¡¿por qué no dijiste… - Itachi coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Hinata san, tus heridas no sangran y tus zapatos muy grandes – Hinata miro con algo de confusión, su rostro sonrió al darse cuenta que ella pensaba igual, el sonrojo de sus mejillas no había disminuido, por el contrario se intensifico, ese espectáculo era algo que Itachi no podía dejar de mirar – No estaba en mi juzgar tus acciones o tus motivos, no dije nada porque quería que confiaras en mi lo suficiente para decírmelo – Hinata sintió que el temor se alejaba y comenzó a relajarse en aquel cuerpo que le brindaba protección.

- Yo… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte – Sus pequeños brazos rodearon la cintura de él, recargo su mejilla en su pecho y se dejo llevar por el ritmo de su corazón, era un reflejo, nada estaba pensado solo se había dejado llevar por el momento, pero fue suficiente para que Itachi ganara valor.

- Entonces, dime – Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa cerro sus ojos.

- Pertenezco a la rama principal del clan Hyuga y soy la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan – Itachi no hizo reacción ante la revelación, pero aquello lo molesto _"sabía que era de la rama principal pero no a qué nivel eso podría complicar las cosas"_ – No soy la heredera sin embargo, mi pequeña hermana Hanabi me supera en habilidad por lo que fui descartada cuando cumplí 10 años – Itachi sonrió con amargura "¡idiotas!, ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en juzgar a las personas?", Presiono su frágil cuerpo contra él.

- Continua – Hinata sintió que podía decirle todo así que le conto, su vida en Suna, su regreso a casa, sus maestros, el intento de su padre por hallarle compañero, su deseo de libertad, la petición al consejo, la petición de su padre para mantener su identidad en secreto, todo aquello era escuchado con paciencia, algunos pasajes de su vida hicieron a Itachi enfurecer y otros asentir en entendimiento, para Hinata era cun consuelo dejar salir todo por fin, decirle a él, justamente a él, todo lo que había en su pensamiento, para Itachi sin embargo también era una gran fuente información, su mente procesaba todo sacando detalladamente la forma de actuar de los Hyuga, sus aliados y enemigos, todo pasaba por su mente, era necesario si quería que aquella mujer permaneciera a su lado.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA.

Sasuke tomaba un baño, para calmarse un poco, el día había sido singular sin duda, de un dia a otro había pasado de no tener casi responsabilidades a un calambre en la mano y todo por causa de un intrépido Hyuga, había estado esperando la hora de la salida para molestarlo pero su querido hermano mayor como leyendo sus intenciones le dio permiso para salir una hora antes _"Tsk, Itachi es bastante molesto cuando se lo propone"_. Salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar miro el número, una mueca se formo en su rostro.

- ¿Que quieres Karin? – su rostro no mostro cambio alguno ante las palabras que escuchaba del otro lado – Entiendo, avísame de cualquier cambio – luego colgó su teléfono solo para darse cuenta que Naruto lo observaba, su mirada era de reproche.

- Sasuke, aunque mi prima Karin es en el fondo una buena chica, sus asociaciones la han corrompido, no deberías envolverte con ella – Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado y tiro el teléfono en la cama.

-No te preocupes por eso dobe, te aseguro que todo lo he pensado – Naruto miro con preocupación a su amigo _"Sera mejor que mantenga los ojos bien fijos en el"_

EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE

Hinata había terminado su relato e Itachi estaba complacido.

- Hinata – la falta de honorifico no paso desapercibida por Hinata quien ahora miró a Itachi, dudo ¿deberia tocar ahora ese tema?.

- Hay algunas cosas que no me quedan claras, ¿podría preguntar? – Hinata asintió ante su petición.

- Por lo que dices tú clan es muy tradicionalista, ¿Por qué piensas que el consejo acepto algo tan extraño como que trabajaras fuera del clan? – Hinata medito la pregunta, ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces y solo algo le venía a la mente.

- No estoy segura, pero creo que mi padre tuvo que ver en el asunto, el simple hecho de darme maestros fuera del clan ya era poco frecuente, según él me dijo habían aceptado que pasara por esta experiencia – Itachi medito un poco _"si su clan pretende hacer algo nuevo seguro probarían con alguien que no se revelara si de pronto no les convenía"_, si ellos pensaban en Hinata como alguien débil por eso no temían que se revelara, eso le hizo pensar que había personas dentro del consejo que deseaban un cambio _"eso es bueno, pero… ¿qué tan lejos estarán dispuestos a cambiar?"._

- Cuanto tiempo hay antes de que el consejo te asigne un cónyuge – Hinata se paralizó.

- Mmmh, Itachi san, ¿por qué quieres saber eso? – Itachi sonrió, su sonrisa era ladina.

- Hinata san, no se contesta una pregunta con otra – Hinata bajo su mirada algo confundida e Itachi rio suavemente.

- Me parece que sería una buena oportunidad para que les digas lo que piensas al respecto -una sombra de horror y tristeza se fijo en su rostro – ¿En verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida atada a alguien que no amas? – No Hinata no quería eso, pero que podía hacer - ¡Mírame! – Hinata lo miro a los ojos – Se que tienes miedo, pero te prometo que no te dejare sola, ¡solo te pido que busques tu libertad!.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Hinata no entendía porque Itachi necesitaba que hiciera eso, ¿en que se beneficiaba a él? - Itachi suspiro con algo de exasperación.

- Hinata si necesitas una razón para que quiera ayudarte es simple – Hinata espero, su mirada estaba puesta en el – Yo… tengo una confesión que hacerte – Sintio como una de aquellas varoniles manos se colocaba en su espalda ejerciendo una leve presión, mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura, Hinata lo entendió en el acto, observo como la sujetaba, estaba atrapada y algo asustada, sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía y su corazón latía con fuerza mientras su mente le gritaba que se soltara y corriera tan rápido como pudiera, sintio entonces como aquel agarre se fortalecia, Itachi acerco su rostro al de ella y sus labios casi se tocaron, sentía su aliento sobre el de ella y entonces Hinata lo escucho.

- Te amo Hinata Hyuga, ¡ame tu corazón mucho antes de saber cómo eras físicamente!, ¡permíteme ser tu razón para pelear! – Hinata sentía como su mente perdía la batalla contra el deseo, instintivamente se dejo llevar, fue ella la que poso sus labios en los de él alejando el temor y las dudas. Itachi sintió aquellos cálidos labios sobre los de él, pronto tomo control de la situación, ¡ella lo correspondía!, ¡no necesitaba saber más! por primera vez dejo que su mente descansara mientras sus más primarios instintos tomaban posesión de él, ¡era suya! y ¡nada ni nadie se la quitaría!, ¡asi de simple!, ¡aunque los dos clanes ardieran no la dejaría ir!

Su mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda, su caricia era suave y casi imperceptible, Hinata sintio como la electricidad la recorría ante aquel toque, dejando escapar un sonido de placer y haciendo a Itachi sentirse complacido, la mano que apretaba su cintura ahora bajaba solo unos centímetros para apretar sus caderas contra las de él para que Hinata pudiera sentirlo, ella, se dejaba llevar por el momento, un gemido broto de su boca cuando noto como la apretaba contra si nuevamente, Itachi rompió el beso por un momento dejándola respirar, sus ojos lo miraban, estaban llenos de vida pero no había temor en ellos, nuevamente ambos se besaron dejándose caer en el pasto, si esto era un sueño ninguno de los dos deseaba despertar, nuevamente, se sintieron sofocados por el deseo sus besos fueron tomando intensidad, Itachi comenzó a acariciar su mejilla lentamente bajando por su cuello mientras dibujaba la sutil figura en su mente, pronto su mano estaba a nivel de su pecho, su mente le gritaba que parara que no era el momento, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Fue entonces que sintió como algo afilado golpeaba contra su costado.

- Itachi san, ¡disculpa!, ¡tengo una duda!, ¡si te enamoraste de su corazón antes de que supieras que era mujer!, ¿significa que eres gay o bisexual? – Itachi se giro rápidamente, sobre el estaba Zetsu en su regazo su planta Hipólita y en su mano traía una larga vara con la cual lo estaba molestando _"¡¿pero cómo diablos?"_ hizo conciencia que todos sus sentidos habían estado enfocados en esa hermosa mujer y había bajado la guardia. Hinata se sintió avergonzada a no más poder y se sentó rápidamente dándoles la espalda – quiero decir… ¡te enamoras de un hombre que resulto ser mujer!, entonces… ¡gane la apuesta! ¡¿Verdad?.

- ¡¿Zetsu? ¡¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?, ¡¿qué tanto escuchaste? – fue entonces que alguien más salto de la rama de un árbol.

- ¡Itachi sempia!, ¡Zetsu sempai y yo hemos estado en este parque desde el incidente! – Itachi sintió que una vena le explotaba _"¡Tobi!, ¡lo único que me faltaba era al bisabuelo molestándome por el resto de mi vida o hasta que algún Dios misericordioso como Jashin se lo lleve a los infiernos!, pero siendo realista el anciano parece tener vida inmortal"_ – ustedes llegaron cuando nos íbamos a dormir, así que escuchamos todo. ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Luego salto hasta quedar frente a Hinata haciendo que su rostro se tornara tan rojo como un tomate – ¡Hyuga san es muy bonita!, ¡¿le gustaría salir con Tobi? ¡Tobi es un buen chico!, ¡promete comportarse! – Hinata desvió la mirada y comenzó a alisarse el pelo, Itachi entendió fuerte y claro el mensaje de su tío, si no hubieran llegado sin duda las cosas se hubieran salido de control, ¡diablos! ¡Como le hubiera gustado que las cosas se hubieran salido de control!, un gran, gran amigo en su entrepierna se dolía por la interrupción, pero Hinata, ¡su Hinata! ¡Merecía más que ser tomada en un lugar como ese!, suspiro con fuerza y se levanto lentamente, luego se volvió hacia Hinata y le ofreció su mano.

- Vamos Hinata, ¡te llevare a casa! – Hinata tomo su mano y comenzaron a alejarse.

- Itachi san, ¡vamos con ustedes! – Itachi se freno, no quería tener que lidiar con esos dos.

- ¡De ningún modo!, ¡ustedes dos se quedan aquí! – Hinata miro con desconsuelo a los dos Akatsuki

-Pero Itachi san, no es correcto que se queden a la intemperie, ¡algo podría ocurrirles! – Itachi miro a sus camaradas por el rabillo del ojo _"¡no creo que mi suerte sea tan buena!"_ luego miro a Hinata, quien lo veía suplicante.

- Hinata chan tiene buen corazón - escucho a Tobi decir – no quiere que algo malo nos pase, ¡incluso podríamos terminar en el hospital! y ¡Tobi es un buen chico!– Itachi sintió como múltiples venas le saltaban, esa era una amenaza de ir a contarles a los demás lo que ocurría y lo último de deseaba era tener a todos ellos rodeando a su Hinata con propuestas poco decorosas.

-nh, bien, de todos modos tenemos que hablar – Itachi siguió caminando con Hinata sujeta de su mano, mientras los otros dos los seguían.

GUARIDA DE OROCHIMARU

Karin sentía miedo, jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, los ojos de Orochimaru destellaban con furia contenida después de leer el mensaje que le había traído, provenía de su espía en las empresas Uchiha, arrugo aquel papel y se recargo en su asiento.

- Tal parece que, mi intento por separar a los hermanos ha fallado – El mensaje le informaba que ahora ambos trabajaban juntos por ordenes de Fugaku Uchiha, nada más, lo cual le parecía muy extraño, Kabuto era diligente y sus mensajes estaban llenos de detalles, este era escueto y directo _"acaso Kabuto me está traicionando, tal vez me oculta información, pero… ¿Por qué?"._


	16. PLANES, TRATADOS Y CONFUSION

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

PLANES, TRATADOS Y CONFUSIÓN

- No.

- Pero Niisan…

- Hinata sama ¡NO!- Itachi llevaba 10 minutos viendo como Neji y Hinata discutían.

- Escucha niisan, no quiero causar problemas, pero creo que esto nos concierne solo a Hinata y a mi – Neji puso en el Uchiha la mirada más fría que hasta ese entonces alguien le hubiera visto, Itachi lo desafío con otra mirada neutra y ardiente, las chispas salían de sus ojos y topaban con el gélido de los del Hyuga todos retrocedieron ante el vapor que se acumulaba entre esos dos hombres.

- Primero: No se refiera a mí como niisan, segundo: Aléjese de Hinata sama, tercero: No, esto no solo se trata de ustedes dos y cuarto: Quien demonios son esos dos – Tobi salto entre Neji e Itachi y se volvió hacia este último

- ¡Cierto!, el es menor que Itachi san, debe ser Otouto san – Luego se volvió hacia Neji - vamos niisan solo estamos pidiendo la mano de Hyuga san para Itachi san? – Itachi, jalo a Tobi del cuello de la camisa, casi suplicando que se lo tragara la tierra.

- ¡Nii san!, por favor, Itachi san es una gran persona – Neji volvió sus ojos hacia su prima.

- Además me lo debes por narcotizarme en la guarida – Neji miro de reojo a Itachi y una pequeña y prácticamente inapreciable sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Hinata lo noto.

- ¡Nii san!, ¡¿cómo pudiste? – Neji cerró los ojos y cruzo sus brazos.

- Mi deber es cuidar de Hinata sama, por lo que no reconozco la deuda – luego abrió sus ojos y vio que Hinata lo miraba con enojo _"que linda se ve cuando se enfada"_ instintivamente comenzó a sonreír, a Itachi le salto nuevamente la vena – Hinata sama, en verdad esto es tan importante para usted, recuerde que el consejo…

- Nii san, en este momento… solo quiero tu aprobación – Neji volvió a cerrar los ojos, no se movió por un tiempo, nunca había visto a su prima tan decidida en algo, finalmente sintió que aunque él se negara ellos seguirían adelante dejándolo de lado, su pequeña Hinata necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella y si seguía con eso, en verdad necesitaría quien le cubriera las espaldas, se volvió hacia Itachi.

- Yo… no tengo problemas con que estén juntos, sin embargo, necesito saber si estas al tanto de todos los problemas que deberás enfrentar si continuas con esto, pudiera no terminar bien – Itachi no cambio su postura.

-Cambiare todo eso – Neji supo que Itachi lo decía con sinceridad, pero la preocupación no lo abandono, dando un suspiro se volvió hacia su prima.

- Pase lo que pase siempre te apoyare – Hinata le sonrió y lo abrazo con ternura

- ¡¿Y qué pasa si no vuelve al clan? quiero decir…, ¿qué pueden hacer? ¡Cazarlos como animales hasta matarlos! – Todos se volvieron hacia Zetsu, con algo de admiración en sus ojos, luego volvieron sus ojos hacia los Hyuga.

- Esa ha sido la ley desde que Konoha se fundó – Neji cruzó los brazos sin inmutarse, Ino sintió que la rabia nacía.

- ¡Neji!, ¡¿estás diciendo que eso es exactamente lo que harían? ¡No puede ser! ¡Va en contra de la ley…! - Neji se volvió hacia Ino.

- ¿Acaso crees que esto es legal según las leyes de Konoha? – Neji se quito la banda de su frente y mostro su sello maldito - ¡Las leyes externas de Konoha no interfieren con las leyes internas del clan!, ¡podrían activar el sello maldito en medio de un cuartel de policías y nadie podría interferir!, ¡así fue pactado por los Hyuga cuando se fundó este lugar! – todos guardaron silencio por un momento – Les advertí que no era tan simple y que no solo se trataba de ustedes dos, si no encontramos una solución. Mucho me temo que no permitiré que esto continúe, por el bien de ambos, espero lo entiendan.

- ¡ADA!, ¡ADA!, juguemos reto, ¡reto!, contraataquemos viejos convenios con viejos convenios, las leyes no se cambian se tuercen, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Neji miro aquel sujeto enmascarado que daba vueltas por todos lados saltando sobre los muebles.

- Eso podría ser, sin embargo los antiguos convenios están prohibidos excepto para el consejo, Tal vez en los archivos Uchiha o en los Senju encontremos algo que nos sirva– Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡¿Comprendiste a Tobi? – Neji rodo sus ojos.

- ¡Es el único que habla con sentido aquí! – Una gota de sudor les apareció a todos mientras veían como Tobi se paraba en un pie y agitaba los brazos mientras se balanceaba en una silla– Bien supongo que tal vez después de todo, tu presencia no me moleste tanto Uchiha y la presencia de Naruto aunque molesta podría ser beneficiosa.

- nh, hay un problema, veras, los convenios hechos por Madara Uchiha, están… fuera de alcance, no creo tener acceso a ellos – Itachi trato de no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando dijo esto, no quería que lo cuestionaran.

- ¡Madara incendio la biblioteca en una de sus borracheras!, ¡muchos convenios se perdieron!, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Itachi bajo el rostro con algo de vergüenza, Madara es el más reconocido de los ancestros Uchiha, no quería que todos se enteraran de su pequeña debilidad por el alcohol, que es algo muy peligroso si se combina con el jutsu de fuego y los eructos; luego se volvió a Neji con curiosidad.

- ¿Mencionaste a Naruto Uzumaki? – Neji asintió

– Parece ser que tu pequeño hermano desea conocer a Hinata sama – Itachi, se tenso, miro a Hinata que al verlo le sonrió _"no es bueno"._ Neji pareció notar el desconsuelo de Itachi – No hay de qué preocuparse, tal vez Naruto no sea el más inteligente de todos, pero tampoco es ningún tonto, si le explicamos seguro nos ayuda con los convenios Senju - Hyuga, podríamos hallar algo ahí que nos ayude – Itachi sabía que era beneficioso, era la parte de su hermano junto a Hinata la que le molestaba

- Hay otro modo de acceso a todos los convenios entre los tres clanes – Todos volvieron sus ojos hacia Hinata que parecía estar meditando todo aquello – Sarutobi, el debe tener copias de todos y cada uno de ellos – Itachi y Neji sonrieron.

- ¡LA REUNION DE ESTE SABADO! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Piensan leerlos todos ahí mismo? – Todos se volvieron para ver a Sai – Necesitaran alguien que pueda copiarlos fielmente en tiempo record – Itachi se dio cuenta que esto era cierto, nadie tenía ni idea de cuantos rollos pudieran encontrarse ahí. Ino sonrió hacia Sai que seguía pintando.

- ¡Sai se ofrece hacerlo! – dijo la rubia juntando las manos con alegría, todos miraron a Sai quien asintió sin decir más.

- Bien, de ese modo tendremos tiempo para buscar algo y prepararnos – Dijo Hinata con algo de esperanza, Neji cruzo los brazos.

- Si, con respecto a eso, tal vez no tengamos tanto tiempo como creen.

-Neji ¿de qué estás hablando? – Neji miro a su prima con ternura, luego se volvió hacia los demás.

- El anciano Hidaki ha convocado nuevamente al consejo – Hinata sintió que la sangre se le iba.

- ¿Quien es el anciano Hidaki y que tiene de importante esa reunión de consejo? – Zetsu se volvió hacia Sai que parecía ajeno a todo ese asunto.

- El anciano Hidaki es el abuelo de Hinata y Neji, fue el antiguo líder del clan y actual líder del consejo y una reunión fuera de tiempo significa problemas – Itachi escucho la explicación y se mantuvo atento.

- Parece ser que Hanabi sama no es la líder que ellos esperaban que fuera – Hinata sintió miedo y se reflejo en sus ojos – Revaluaran la situación de la heredera – Hinata se estaba poniendo nerviosa por todas esas pausas – Hinata sama, se está considerando devolverle el título de heredera, Hiashi sama me pido que se lo dijera – Hubo silencio, nadie pestaño.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Zetsu se volvió nuevamente a Sai.

- Significa, que se acabo, Hinata chan volverá vivir solo y tan solo por el clan, si le devuelven el título – Ino puso cara de desconsuelo, mientras los demás veían con temor aquella situación.

- También significa una oportunidad para que Hinata sama busque su libertad, pero deberá ir preparada para todo, de otro modo… - Neji miro a ambos – No creo que esta relación tenga futuro.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Viernes Oficina de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

La tinta se derramo sobre su mano por segunda ocasión en ese día, Sasuke había roto su segunda pluma fuente y es que simplemente ver la cara de idiota que tenía su hermano comenzaba a irritarlo, pasaba de sonreír estúpidamente por nada a tener un aire sombrío y preocupado que le impedía trabajar por momentos, algunos de los cuales por cierto, lo miraba a él fijamente. Tampoco sabía que estaba pasando con el Hyuga, había pasado de ser el más eficiente asistente a uno bastante torpe, le había dado varios oficios que correspondía a su hermano y por más que le gritaba parecía que no lo escuchaba, parecía tan perdido como Itachi. Algo había entre esos dos e iba a averiguarlo.

- Necesito ir al hospital – Sasuke y Hinata volvieron sus miradas hacia Itachi quien se ponía en pie en aquellos momentos.

- Itachi san ¿se siente usted mal? – Sasuke pensó que eso explicaría el comportamiento errático de su hermano.

- nh, necesito ver a Kisame – Itachi se dio cuenta que necesitaría la ayuda de un abogado acostumbrado a manipular la ley a su conveniencia, luego miro rápidamente a Sasuke y luego a Hinata.

- ¿No tendrás problemas si te quedas solo pequeño hermano? – Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- Tsk – A Sasuke le molesto la pregunta sintiendo que nuevamente era subestimado, Itachi sonrió.

- Bien porque necesito que Hyuga san se dedique a la oficina que servirá de punto de reunión para los Akatsuki – luego hiso una seña hacia Hinata – Vamos Hyuga san, te acompañare parte del camino – Sasuke los vio salir y supo de inmediato que su hermano no quería que interrogara al Hyuga _"Tsk, ¿como si un par de pisos fueran a detenerme?"_ sonrió de medio lado, divertido por lo que su hermano consideraba un obstáculo _"¡quizá se esté volviendo viejo!"._

Itachi hiso una seña par que Hinata se acercara a su lado a lo cual ella hizo al instante.

- Sasuke irá a buscarte para interrogarte – Hinata asintió.

- Puedo manejarlo – Itachi sonrió.

- Creo que más bien tendrás que rescatarlo – La confusión en el rostro de Hinata lo hiso reír – No te preocupes ya entenderás. Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en el plan de mañana así que te veré en tu departamento – Hianata asintió - ¿Vendrá niisan? – Hinata sonrió ante el calificativo a su primo.

- Hablare con el mañana en la mansión y creo que es otouto san? – ambos sonrieron durante un momento y se miraron sin estar seguros de cómo despedirse hasta que simplemente comenzaron a caminar en sentidos opuestos, Hinata permaneció inmóvil un rato hasta que Itachi se perdió de su vista _"sigh, será mejor que me concentre en mi trabajo"._

MANSION PRINCIPAL HYUGA

Hiashi Hyuga se mantenía concentrado en los papeles frente a él, dio una rápida hojeada a los retratos sobre su escritorio en uno de ellos su difunta esposa y en otro de ellos se encontraba el, su difunto hermano. Se recargo en su silla y volvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia aquellos papeles, suspiro con cansancio una vida de cansancio y de pérdidas, luego vio la foto de sus hijas que se sostenían de cada uno de los brazos de Neji. Sintió como el paso del tiempo le caía encima al darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos eran niños. Se levanto de su escritorio con los papeles en la mano.

- Revísalo por favor – Hidaki, miro a Hiashi por un momento antes de tomar aquellos papeles.

- Hiashi, lo que estas proponiendo… esta fuera de todo aquello en lo que creo ¡lo sabes!, ¡por qué insistes en esto? – Hiashi lo miro de frente, sin dudar.

- Porque a pesar de lo que digas sigues siendo mi padre y ellos siguen siendo tus nietos y porque es tiempo de que cambiemos ciertas cosas – Hidaki miro aquellos papeles nuevamente, la duda lo consumía, sin embargo no había nadie apto en la rama principal. _"Neji es tan apto y sin embargo… yo elegí mal, elegí a Hiashi sobre Hizashi yo marque a mi propio hijo"_ el recuerdo lo hizo estremecer en aquel tiempo hizo lo que creyó mejor pero ahora… _"acaso si escojo a Hanabi sobre Hinata resulte que los hijos de esta superen a los de Hanabi?"_ El recuerdo de su nieta mientras Vivian en Suna, la forma en que muchas veces la vio regresar bañada en lagrimas, cuantas veces quiso consolarla pero el deseo de que fuera una digna y fuerte Hyuga lo detuvieron, cuantas veces amonesto a Neji por ayudarla en sus peleas, debía cuidar que no la mataran no evitar que se hiciera más fuerte, cuantas veces la mirada llena de odio de su nieto hacia él le quemó el alma. La creencia en las costumbres de su clan se desmoronaba rápidamente _"debo corregir mi error, ¡no!, ¡no solo mi error! el error que probablemente muchos cometieron por muchas generaciones… pero esto…"_

- Hiashi, sabes lo que pasara a partir de ahora cierto – Hiashi asintió, si lo sabía, no sabía si todos en el consejo aceptarían aquello pero no esperaría sentado a que la siguiente generación cambiara todo, el era el líder ahora y cambiaria las cosas ahora, aún si eso significaba hacer trampa.

EMPRESAS UCHIHA

Hinata HAbia mandado instalar maquinas de humo según la petición de Pein sama, la oficina había sido pintado de rojo (parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo en el color), la mesa era ovalada y había ido por los títeres de Sasori a la hora del almuerzo así que faltaban menos por hacer, los ángeles de papel le estaban dando dolor de cabeza llevaba 150 pero Konan quería 300 ángeles distribuidos en todo el edificio _"sight, al menos hacerlos me quita preocupaciones de la cabeza"._ La puerta de la oficina sonó al abrirse, no había que ser genios para saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Necesita algo Uchiha san? – Sasuke noto que la pregunta se la había hecho aquel Hyuga sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- nh, me preguntaba… que es lo que está pasando entre mi hermano y tu Hyuga – Hinata asintió.

- Son asuntos de los Akatsuki y no me encuentro autorizado para revelar la información Uchiha san – Sasuke sintió eso como una bofetada directo a su orgullo.

- Si, ahora que lo mencionas, dime… ¿cómo es que alguien tan pequeño e insignificante como tu fue aceptado en ese grupo? – Hinata equivoco el dobles del ángel y tuvo que tirarlo a la basura a Konan le gustaban perfectos.

- Según entiendo solo soy miembro honorario hasta pagar una deuda en el lugar – Hinata tomo otra hoja de papel y comenzó a doblarla. Sasuke se aproximo hasta ella y tomo aquel pedazo de papel y lo partió tanto como pudo.

- Presta atención y no juegues al listo conmigo Hyuga, ponte en pie, ¡resolveremos esto de hombre a hombre! – Hinata no es que fuera hombre, pero sabía lo que eso quería decir – Si no quieres decírmelo por las buenas te lo sacare a golpes – Hinata sintió miedo y se volteo tan rápido como pudo para que Sasuke no lo notara _"¡¿qué haría Neji? ¡¿Qué haría Nej?i"_. Sasuke lanzo el primer golpe el cual Hinata evito por escasos centímetros, no tuvo tiempo para activar su Byakugan, los golpes de Sasuke eran rápidos y la fueron arrinconando rápidamente _"¡Dios es muy rápido!"_, cuando topo contra la pared Sasuke se detuvo, el último golpe fue a parar directo a un lado de la cabeza de Hinata. Entonces lo entendió, no había ido en serio, solo la estaba amedrentando.

- Sera mejor que hables, por que la próxima vez va en serio - Hinata cerró sus ojos y trato de entrar en un estado de meditación como su primo le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Se separo de la pared quedando a escasos centímetros de Sasuke tratando de controlar sus emociones y… falló. Cuando abrió sus ojos estos reflejaban miedo, confusión y preocupación, junto sus dedos como hacia siempre que se ponía nerviosa en extremo y desvió la mirada de Sasuke.

- mmh, yo… no deseo pelear con usted Uchiha san – Pareció que Sasuke se había petrificado, por lo que Hinata sintió que el comprendía que el pelear no era la solución, sus ojos se avivaron ante el pensamiento ahora brillaban con esperanza y lo miraban fijamente– Si hubiera algo en lo que pudiera yo ayudarle y que no rompiera mi promesa de silencio ante los asuntos de otros, ¡con mucho gusto lo haría por usted! – dijo esto casi saltando con alegría mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda y se inclinaba levemente para mostrar a Sasuke su mejor sonrisa, fue entonces que noto que Sasuke seguía sin moverse observándola de cerca, Sasuke sintió como comenzaba a sudar inexplicablemente ante aquel Hyuga, simplemente no entendía cómo era posible que hace un momento estuviera a punto de golpearlo y ahora mismo se sintiera nervioso y confundido con respecto a lo que quería hacer, por un segundo, solo por un segundo creyó sentir un impulso por besarlo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y por primera vez los ojos de Sasuke mostraron confusión _"soy hombre, soy hombre, ¡DIOS!, ¡SOY MUY HOMBRE!, ¡me gustan las mujeres!, ¡elegiría a cualquier mujer por encima de un hombre!"_, fue entonces que el destino… o Itachi, como quieran llamarlo, le hizo una mala jugada, en ese mismo instante alguien abría la puerta estrepitosamente.

- ¡SASU KUN¡ - Sasuke se volvió para ver como un ser de cabello rosado corría hacia él para colgarse de su cuello – Vine a verte para hablar sobre el tratado justo como me pediste Sasu kun, ¡ne!, ¡ne!, después podemos ir a mi apartamento para estar juntos o al revés, ¡como tu prefieras! – Sasuke sintió como casi lloraba _"¡Elijo al Hyuga!, ¡elijo al Hyuga!"_, lanzó una mirada casi suplicante hacia Hinata quien comprendió de inmediato _"Itachi san, me encanta ese lado infantil tuyo"_ y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante el pensamiento de un pequeño Itachi risueño, lo que hiso a Sasuke perderse por un momento, casi olvidando por completo la presencia de Sakura.

MANSION UCHIHA

Los platos de la antigua vajilla China de la que tanto se enorgullecía Mikoto Uchiha servían como proyectiles en contra del patriarca del clan.

- ¡Me lo prometiste Fugaku! – ¡Saz!, otro proyectil salió disparado en contra de aquel hombre que alcanzo agacharse por escasos centímetros – ¡Otro convenio!, ¡¿estás loco?, ¡¿cuánto más tendré que esperar par que vayamos a nuestra luna de miel? – Mikoto empezó a dejar que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, logro sentarse en un banquito mientras empezaba a sollozar.

- Mikoto cariño, ¡créeme es importante! – Fugaku comenzó acercarse a su esposa cuando vio que aún faltaba la tetera de la vajilla con la cual ahora su esposa se armaba, salto sobre la mesa y se escondió otras de esta antes de que el objeto lo alcanzara.

- ¡Siempre es importante Fugaku!, ¡¿cuándo voy a ser importante yo para ti? – Mikoto cubrió sus ojos evitando que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo – Itachi ya está en edad para casarse, ¡pronto seré abuela! y una abuela ¡no debería utilizar bikini!, desde que nos casamos has prometido llevarme en luna de miel, ¡el próximo año! ¡Solo eso sabes decir! – De pronto su ira se convirtió en sollozos – Fugaku no te das cuenta que cada vez envejezco mas, solo quiero pasar tiempo con el hombre que amo – Sus sollozos se tornaron en llanto.

- Mi vida por favor, eres hermosa, el tiempo solo te hace ver más bella aún, ¡ahora tienes más personalidad y elegancia! – Mikoto sintió que la rabia volvía a ella.

- ¡No trates de congraciarte conmigo con zalamerías!, ¡estoy harta!, ¡te lo advierto o cumples esta vez o se acabo!, ¡me iré de la casa" ¡OISTE! – Fugaku levanto la mesa en forma de escudo y comenzó a acercarse a su esposa.

- Pero Mikoto tesoro mío, no te pongas así, ¡te juro que después de esto podremos irnos por todo el tiempo que tú quieras! – Aquella mesa, fue penetrada por media docena de cuchillos de diferentes tipos Fugaku se percato que uno de ellos casi lo alcanza _"¡diablos!, ¡la otra mesa era más fuerte!, pediré que la próxima sea de acero inoxidable"._ Fugaku supo que la discusión había terminado cuando escucho la puerta de la cocina cerrarse con fuerza, suspiro profundamente _"bueno, creo que lo tomo bastante bien después de todo, solo arrojo cuchillos esta vez, no creo que esta mesa hubiera aguantado el hacha o el machete"._


	17. SASUKE CONOCE A HINATA

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

SASUKE CONOCE A HINATA

- Teme, ¡Teme! ¡HEY TEME! – Sasuke abrió los ojos con cansancio cuando escucho a Naruto, la noche anterior a penas pudo pegar los ojos después de aquel sueño en el que se besaba con el Hyuga, cuando despertó sentía tal confusión de sentimientos que no quiso volver a dormir por temor a soñar algo peor. Lo malo es que había olvidado que Naruto pasaría por el temprano para llevarlo a conocer a la chica Hyuga "_como si no tuviera ya suficiente con ese maldito clan"_ sinceramente ya había perdido todo deseo de pararse por ahí, pero no quería decírselo a Naruto, además sentía curiosidad por el trato ofrecido a los Senju, tal vez obtuviera alguna información valiosa. Al menos eso decía porque la otra posibilidad de querer toparse con el asistente de su hermano lo incomodaba. Ahora estaba ahí, en medio de la carretera hacia la propiedad de aquel clan, según le había dicho Naruto la chica en cuestión hacia entrenamientos en la mansión secundaria, donde seguramente se encontraba también Aoi, sus mejillas ardieron cuando pensó en el, luego sacudió la cabeza _"esto no me puede estar pasando a mí"_, suspiro con fastidio y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era distraer su mente con el idiota de su "amigo".

- ¿qué quieres dobe? – Naruto parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿Estas poniendo atención a lo que te digo?, te pregunte ¿si ya habías cerrado el trato con Sakura chan? – Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la mención de aquel nombre, luego suspiro con algo de alivio y de preocupación.

- Si, ayer firmo el maldito contrato – Naruto puso cara de tristeza.

- ¡Awh!, ¡significa que ya no tendré oportunidad de verla más! – Sasuke se enojo _"no hay duda de que es un dobe, ¡hasta sus gustos apestan!, ¡¿no aprendió nada después de que su 'cena' casi lo mata?"._

- Tsk, ¡ojalá!, temo que según acordamos, ¡tendré que llevarla algún lado hoy! – Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia el paisaje fuera del auto haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de felicidad de Naruto.

- ¿Puedo ir?, ¡eso me daría oportunidad de estar cerca de ella! – Sasuke pensó con alivio que tal vez la presencia de Naruto espantara a Sakura lo suficiente para que lo dejara en paz, por lo que solo asintió.

- ¡Genial! – grito aquel rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego algo le molesto – He Sasuke, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste par que firmara por fin el contrato? – Sasuke volvió su mente hacia el día anterior.

- A decir verdad quien la convenció fue el asistente de mi hermano – Naruto puso cara de sorpresa.

- En serio – luego pareció un tanto molesto – ¡Eh!, y… ¿crees que él sea bien parecido? – Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía incómodamente ante la pregunta, por lo que cruzo los brazos con fastidio.

- ¡Yo que sé!, ¡a mí solo me interesan las mujeres! – Naruto volvió sus ojos con enojo a Sasuke.

- ¡Imbécil!, yo no me refería a eso, ¿crees que a Sakura san le haya gustado? y por eso firmo el contrato – Sasuke volvió a pensarlo, no es que le importara lo que Sakura quería, más bien analizó si todo había sido más bien al revés, es decir si al Hyuga podía interesarle Sakura así que recapitulo todo de nuevo desde que Sakura entro en aquel lugar.

FLASH BACK

_Sasuke, lanzo una mirada de suplica hacia aquel Hyuga, ahora veía como este sonreía, había en él un aire de ensoñación, casi como si estuviera viendo algo muy preciado aunque no podía asegurar que lo estuviera viendo a él, más bien aquello que veía estaba en su mente "¿qué será?", de pronto noto como su miraba cambiaba y tomaba fuerza mientras se acercaba._

_- ¡Haruno sama! – fue entonces que Sasuke recordó que aquella chica de pelo rosa se había colgado de su cuello. Sakura se volvió hacia el Hyuga y parpadeo un par de veces, por extraño que parezca Sakura quedo un tanto confundido ante la presencia del Hyuga, soltó a Sasuke algo apenada y permaneció mirando aquel joven. Aoi le sonrió y le ofreció su mano. Sasuke noto como aquello parecía completamente ilógico, la mano del Hyuga se veía más suave y delicada que la de la misma Sakura, pero aún así, la condujo hasta una de las sillas de la nueva mesa circular ahí instalada – Espero me recuerde Haruno sama._

_- ¡Seguro!, como olvidar a qien me recogió en el aeropuerto y que me has llevado a cada centro comercial de la ciudad – Aoi mantuvo la sonrisa pero un pequeño tic le apareció en el ojo izquierdo "como salta de una tienda a otra sin control, ¡no pensé que me pusiera mucha atención!", luego asintió._

_- Haruno sama, aún no comprendemos porque se niega a firmar el contrato, ¿hay acaso algún inconveniente? – Sakura puso cara de molestia._

_- Creo que eso debo tratarlo con Sasu kun ¡a solas! – Luego sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke que solo desvió la mirada molesto. Hinata comprendió al instante lo que pasaba, pero entonces como hacer que firmara, era su única liga con Sasuke._

_- Haruno sama – Aoi volvió a llamar la atención de Sakura - Llama mi atención que usted tiene un fuerte afecto por Sasuke san, ¿me equivoco? – Sakura no dijo nada permaneció con su vista fija en aquel Hyuga, hasta ese momento nunca le había puesto verdadera atención tomándolo solo como un trabajador, pero ahora se mantuvo alerta – Se da cuenta que este retraso en las negociaciones solo complican la situación de Sasuke san en la empresa? – Saskura abrió sus ojos y luego miro a Sasuke quien seguía sin mirarla, luego bajo la mirada con algo de culpa – Tal vez le complazca saber, que usted es una de las pocas personas que son capaces de ver su gran valor – estas palabras dejaron sorprendidos tanto a Sasuka como a Sasuke – Sasuke san tiene grandes cualidades, sin embargo, muy pocos tienen el valor de acercarse a él para notarlas, tal vez sea porque es algo tímido – Sasuke rodo sus ojos ante esto "yo no soy tímido, no me agrada la gente idiota y el mundo está plagado de ella" –usted no necesita ese contrato como pretexto para estar junto a él – Fue entonces que Saskura se molestó._

_- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando? – se levanto de su silla y pareció retar al Hyuga - ¡yo no necesito de un truco tan sucio para que Sasuke se fije en mi! - Hinata asintió._

_- Estoy de acuerdo, jamás conocí a alguien con tanta fuerza en su mirar, puedo ver que usted está llena de cualidades que yo mism..o quisiera poseer – Sakura se sorprendió cuando escucho aquello, sus facciones se suavizaron y guardo silencio, Sasuke lanzó una mirada analizadora "¿la estará manipulando?", No, Sasuke supo que aquel Hyuga estaba siendo sincero – Haruno sama, es usted una chica muy hermosa, segura de sí misma y sumamente inteligente, eso la hace interesante y creo que Sasuke san lo puede ver también, ¡¿cierto? – Ahora Aoi volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke quien no tuvo más remedio que asentir con renuencia "si les digo que creo que es una gran molestia jamás cerrare ese contrato" – ¡Lo ve!, no necesita un pedazo de papel para ser amiga de Sasuke san, incluso estoy seguro que él se alegrara de llevarla a algún lugar mañana por la noche, sin el pretexto del contrato – Sasuke abrió los ojos lleno de ira y listo a golpear aquel Hyuga por meterlo en una cita sin su permiso, pero se contuvo cuando vio como lo miraba, fue entonces que se supo derrotado "¡ya que!, ¡pero esta me la pagas Hyuga!", asintió sin decir nada, lo que causo un grito de alegría por la peli rosa y un gesto de satisfacción por parte de Aoi._

**FIN FLASHBACK. **

En realidad no entendía la admiración del Hyuga por Sakura, eso era todo.

- teme, ¡hey teme! ¡TEMEEEEEE! – Naruto ahora estaba completamente descolocado – vas a contestarme ¿sí o no?.

- Tsk, no lo sé, ¡pregúntale a Sakura! – Naruto bufo molesto.

- ¡Se ve que no se puede contar contigo para nada! - luego miro al frente y su rostro se mostro contento – ahí está la mansión secundaria Hyuga, por fin podrás conocer a Hina chan, veras que te agradara mucho. Sasuke se incorporo de su asiento solo para poder ver mejor ese lugar _"ese lugar es enorme"_ sus ojos se ampliaron parecía un pequeño palacio rodeado de una pequeña ciudad _"no creo toparme con el Hyuga, seria mucha suerte"_, luego se volvió hacia Naruto.

- Espero que sepas hacia dónde vamos, ¡porque no pienso pasar todo el día buscando! – Naruto asintió con satisfacción.

- ¡Yeaph!, no es la primera vez que vengo, ¡conozco cada rincón! ¡Ya verás!

DEPARTAMENTO DE ITACHI UCHIHA

Era la primera vez que Itachi se sentía tan nervioso, volvió a revisar su vestimenta, parecía que no había olvidado nada, sobre su pequeña mesa se encontraba la invitación al baile que Hinata le había entregado la noche anterior, según el plan llegarían cada uno por su lado, miro su reloj, seguramente los demás ya estaban preparando los últimos detalles _"No puedo esperar por ver a Hinata san, seguramente se verá hermosa"_ recordó por un momento la vista de ella en aquel parque, en aquel momento no pudo pensar en ninguna mujer que superara su belleza, pensar que ahora la vería de nuevo como mujer lo estaba poniendo aún más tenso _"quizá un duchazo frio",_ vio su reloj, aún tenía tiempo _"quizá una taza de té, para calmar los nervios"_ se vio en el espejo, observo las grandes líneas bajo sus ojos, seguramente Hinata las vería esta vez bien, muy cerca y a plena luz del día, trato de alisarlas, pero pronto volvieron a su lugar _"¡cuando se volvieron tan enormes!"_, luego miro su cabello, nuevamente aquellos mechones se habían salido de su lugar _"¿Qué rayos ven en mi?, lo que sea, ¡espero no perderlo delante de Hinata!"_. Luego volvió su atención hacia sus herramientas de trabajo, su equipo de asalto estaba completo, su equipo de primeros auxilios también, tal vez debería agregar otro, solo por si acaso, la idea de que Hinata pudiera salir herida le vino a la mente, de pronto sintió pánico, sabía que ella podía cuidarse, _"sí, estoy siendo paranoico, después de todo ese chico raro Sai que parece perdido en su mundo y Neji Hyuga, que temo tenga pensamientos incestuosos, también estarán al pendiente de ella"_ se los imagino cerca de Hinata _"quizá, una jarra de té y una muy larga ducha fría"._

MANSION SECUNDARIA HYUGA.

Neji se encontraba meditando, su rostro mantenía una imperturbable paz, estaba listo, su traje blanco tradicional era usado con regularidad durante la escolta de algún miembro de la rama principal, eran elegantes y simples, permitían los movimientos rápidos requeridos cuando habia que salvar alguna vida sin perder la elegancia ya legendaria en el clan Hyuga. Durante el entrenamiento con su prima en la mañana, se le dio a conocer el plan, Neji no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto entrar como ladrón a sacar documentos clasificados, pero estaba seguro de algo, quería la felicidad de su prima por encima de todo, si, ¡la amaba y eso era todo!, no se necesitaba saber más. Pronto sintió como un aire frio entraba por atrás después de que la puerta se abriera estruendosamente, pero ni la presencia que sintió frente a él, ni la que se acercaba hacia la habitación, parecieron causar algún efecto en el.

- ¡OY!, ¡Neji! – Neji no se movió, ni su semblante cambio por lo que Naruto grito aún mas fuerte – ¡NEEEJJIIIII! – Naruto estaba sorprendido, comenzó a examinarlo, tal vez era una estatua, Sasuke entro justo cuando escuchaba a su tonto amigo gritar como loco un nombre, ahí vio al Hyuga en posición de meditación, era realmente bueno, tenía que admitirlo, ¡el ya se hubiera levantado a patear a Naruto!. Luego Naruto comenzó a golpear a Neji con su dedo índice en uno de sus hombros – ¡¿Neji? ¿estás ahí?, ¿estás vivo?, ¡ne! ¡Neji!, ¡¿me escuchas? ¡soy yo Naruto!, ¡¿me recuerdas? – Neji se dio cuenta que si seguía asi terminaría arrojándole un balde de agua fría encima lo que normalmente no le hubiera importado, ¡pero ahora estaba en su traje de gala!.

- Te recuerdo – dijo simplemente, su tono era neutro y tan frio que hasta Sasuke lo sintió.

- Neji, ¡mírame!, ¡estoy frente a ti!, ¡abre los ojos! – Neji no se movió, pero si le contesto.

- Estoy en meditación – De acuerdo Sasuke no sabía lo que pasaba, pero si sabía que ese Hyuga lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿cuál era el apuro de Naruto porque lo reconociera?.

- ¡Bueno!, ¡bueno!, ¡he Neji!, ¿dónde está Hina- chan? – Ahora entendía, este era el individuo que entrenaba con la chica Hyuga.

- Refiérete a ella como Hinata sama, ¡no es de tu clase! – Sasuke tenso sus músculos, este era el tipo de personas que él adoraba patear, pero Naruto comenzó a reírse. Se puso detrás de él y comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas.

- ¡Vamos nii san!, dime donde esta ¡y prometo que te doy la revancha por la paliza que te puse! – Esta vez el rostro del Hyuga, se mostro molesto. Antes de que Sasuke reaccionara Naruto estaba atrapado por el Hyuga en un abrazo que amenazaba con romperle el cuello.

- Primero: hiciste trampa, los gases corporales no estaban permitidos, segundo: solo tenía 11 años de edad, tercero: ¡¿cuántas veces debo decirte que solo Hinata sama puede referirse a mí como nii san? – Sasuke se relajo, esa era la forma de relacionarse de Naruto con los demás y no pudo más que sonreír.

- ¡Neji me estas ahorcando!, ¡vamos solo quiero ver a Hinata!, ¡por favor! – Neji soltó a Naruto que cayó estruendosamente en el suelo.

- Hinata sama se está preparando para un importante evento, me temo que no puede atenderte, ¿puedo saber el motivo que te trae a ella? – Desde luego el sabia cual era el motivo, mucho más cuando sintió la presencia de cierto Uchiha antes de que entrara en el lugar.

- Bueno, solo quiero saludar y presentarle a un amigo – dijo esto mientras señalaba a Sasuke, Neji miro a moreno, pero su rostro permaneció neutro, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirar y entendió que no podía perder con ese individuo, su mirada se volvió ilegible, ambos mantuvieron esa posición por algún rato hasta que Naruto, viendo la tensión entre ambos se levanto.

- ¡Bueno!, no le quitaremos mucho tiempo, ¿crees que podrías preguntarle si puede atendernos solo unos instantes? – Neji cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos bajo las mangas de boca ancha de su traje.

- La entrada a los aposentos que utiliza Hinaata sama en estos momentos, no se encuentra abierta para nadie, tendrán que esperar hasta que ella salga – Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

- ¿Tardara mucho?

- Lo ignoro, Hinata sama no tiende a obsesionarse con esas cosas pero no depende de ella – y diciendo esto se dirigió de nuevo a su posición, listo para volver a meditar, ¡si Naruto lo permitía!

Aposentos de Hinata Hyuga en la Mansión secundaria.

Todo había sido transferido aquel lugar para poder arreglar a Hinata desde el día anterior.

- Demasiado maquillaje, ¡parezco payaso! – dijo Hinata a una de las doncellas que la maquillaba _"Itachi san pensara que soy superflua si me ve estas plastas encima"_. Las damas comenzaron a desmaquillarla por quinta ocasión, ¿sus pretextos anteriores?, ¡demasiado simple!, ¡no me siento como yo misma!, ¡se me ven los ojos chicos!, ¡quisiera algo que llamara más la atención!, las doncellas comenzaban a inquietarse, Hinata sama nunca había sido tan exigente con su apariencia, en los últimos momentos había cambiado sus trajes tres veces pensando que no se le veían lo suficientemente bien. De pronto vieron como Hinata comenzó a llorar mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo, lo que las asusto terriblemente.

- ¡¿Hinata sama sucede algo malo? – Hinata coloco sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar aún más.

- ¡¿Por que soy tan fea? ¡no es que las cosas me hagan lucir mal yo soy quien hace lucir mal las cosas! – Hinata volvió a llorar _"Itachi me vera a plena luz del día,¡ notara todas mis imperfecciones!, ¡se arrepentirá de lo que me dijo anteriormente!, ¡Nooo!, ¡no quiero perderlo!",_ Una gentil mano se poso sobre ella, Hinata miro por el espejo a la anciana que ahora la peinaba.

- Hinata sama, seré sincera, yo creo que usted es una chica muy linda, pero lo que más la hace hermosa no es su apariencia, sino su propia esencia, ¡deje de preocuparse!, ¡estoy segura que el chico que usted desea impresionar ya esta mas que impresionado y tan nervioso como usted! – todas las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a dar pequeñas risitas en entendimiento a lo que sucedía, Hinata se sonrojo un tanto abochornada por haber sido atrapada tan fácilmente, recordó que Itachi mismo dijo haber amado su corazón antes que su apariencia y se sintio muy apenada – Ahora, confié en nosotras, la dejaremos realmente hermosa y no se preocupe, guardaremos el secreto – Hinata sonrió ante el gentil gesto y asintió.

LA GUARIDA

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a avanzar por lo que quedaba de lo que antes era como su hogar, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Setzu, Pein y los recientemente dados de alta Kakuzo quien estaba molesto por haber sido obligado a quedarse tanto tiempo sin necesidad y Deidara, quien aún traía el brazo enyesado. Se acercaron a Konan quien con un plano daba instrucciones a algunos obreros.

- Tomara algo de tiempo, pero, volveremos hacer funcionar todo – Todos asintieron.

- Tenemos un maldito problema – todos volvieron sus ojos hacia Hidan – En donde colocaremos otra estúpida sección – Todos se volvieron hacia Konan.

- Creo que podemos aprovechar que la pared noroeste haya sido derrumbada para ampliar el negocio – Todos asistieron.

- Bien, ahora solo falta saber… ¡¿qué carajos le gusta a la maldita ERABU?.

MANSION SECUNDARIA HYUGA

Sasuke estaba algo aburrido y ni ver a Naruto tratar de hacer perder la compostura al Hyuga resultaba ya divertido.

- ¡Hey Hyuga! – Neji volvió su rostro hacia Sasuke - ¿Dónde puede encontrar a Aoi? – Tanto Neji como Naruto lo veían.

- Neji ¿Quién es Aoi? – Neji se sintió molesto con Naruto pero se concentro en el Uchiha.

- Si tanto te interesa, búscalo tu mismo – Sasuke se sintió irritado.

- Así que solo te interesa tu pequeña princesa, pero no el resto de tu familia – Neji no se sintió ni remotamente ofendido ante esto, por lo que rápidamente tranquilizo sus emociones.

- Mi deber es cuidar a Hinata sama, no saber en donde se encuentra cada miembro de la familia secundaria – Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, ¿cómo podía alegar con eso?. Fue entonces que vio como un grupo de mujeres salía de la mansión y se dirigían hacia ellos, en medio se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto, su maquillaje era simple al igual que su vestimenta, pero podía jurar que era un ángel, su boca se abrió sin que él lo notara, fue entonces cuando vio que el rubio hiperactivo saltaba hacia aquella chica sin ningún respeto.

- ¡HINATA CHAN¡ - Antes de que Naruto siquiera la tocara tanto Neji como otro Hyuga de cabello corto y negro envuelto en una pañoleta le bloquearon el paso.

- Lo siento Naruto, ¡pero Hinata sama tiene asuntos importantes que atender en estos momentos! – dijo secamente Neji, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

- Neji nii san, ¡no seas rudo!, ¡Naruto ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace años! – Naruto puso una gran sonrisa resplandeciente en dirección a Hinata. Sasuke no supo cómo pero sus pies lo habían llevado hasta colocarse a un lado de su amigo.

- Hinata chan, ¡te ves muy linda! – Hinata no supo como tomar eso, sus ojos se desviaron y sus mejillas se encendieron, Sasuke no podía creer cuan hermosa y encantadora era esa criatura, era tan frágil y sus ojos… _"un momento, ¡sus ojos de hecho son iguales a los de Aoi Hyuga!, quiero decir no solo el color y la forma, ¡su forma de mirar!, ¡la forma en que sus sentimientos se manifiestan a través de ellos son exactamente iguales!"_ miraba embobado sin saber que pensar de todo aquello – Hinata chan, mira te presento a Sasuke kun, el es mi mejor amigo y créeme ¡bajo esa apariencia de tonto es un gran sujeto! – Ahora Sasuke estaba bastante molesto con la forma en que Natruto lo había presentado "¡pero qué idiota!". Hinata le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

- Es un gran honor conocerlo y tenerlo entre nosotros – Sasuke se sorprendió del sonido de su voz, era suave, se inclino respondiendo al saludo dado.

- Gracias, si me permite, me gustaría poder conocerla mejor – Naruto observo a su amigo y casi se cae, Sasuke Uchiha estaba siendo amable, peor aún estaba sonriendo. Hinata sintió una gran alegría, era el hermano de Itachi y estaba siendo amable con ella, se llevarían bien ¡estaba segura! ¡Serian como hermanos en poco tiempo!, aunque, lamentablemente, los pensamientos de Sasuke no fueran exactamente tan puros. Un joven de ojos grandes de acerco hasta aquel grupo.

- Hinata sama, Neji san – hizo una reverencia aceptando la superioridad de esas personas – El auto está listo, podemos partir en cuanto ustedes lo dispongan. Sasuke se tenso, acababa de conocerla y se la quitarían tan pronto.

- ¿A donde te diriges Hinata chan? – Naruto se sintió desilusionado también, nunca antes había visto a su amigo tan interesado en algo o en alguien.

- A la reunión que ofrece Sarutobi sama, sabes bien que nunca falto – Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke – Me sentiré honrada de conocerlo mejor, pero me temo que por el momento debo partir – dio una leve reverencia que Sasuke contesto de inmediato.

- Sera un honor, tal vez ¡¿algún día en la semana? – sabía que estaba siendo muy aventurado pero Sasuke Uchiha no era nada sino temerario – Hinata lo miro dudando de su respuesta.

- Quizá algún fin de semana – contesto por fin, Sasuke sintió un gran golpe en su ego _"¡¿me esta rechazando de manera gentil? ¡YO! ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Por primera vez soy amable con alguien!, ¡no - puedo – ser - rechazado!"_, por su parte Hinata se sintió satisfecha con su respuesta _"bien hecho Hinata, así pones algo de tiempo, no das respuestas claras y podre consultar con Itachi, porque no creo que sea prudente citarme con su hermano"_ sonrió para sí, mientras se despedía de aquellos dos chicos, Naruto asintió y junto con Sasuke vio como Hinata se alejaban seguida de Neji y del otro Hyuga. Luego puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡Hey Sasuke!, ¡vamos por Sakura chan!, ¡de seguro a ella también le gustaría ir con el viejo Sarutobi! – Sasuke levanto una ceja.

- ¡¿No se requiere invitación para ese tipo de eventos? – Naruto levanto su pulgar y sonrió para su amigo.

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki siempre tiene invitación!, hijo del Hokage ¡¿recuerdas?, ¡estoy seguro que no habrá problema si llevo a un par de amigos! – Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros _"después de todo no era tan malo tener aquel tonto como su amigo"._

_**Bien, ¿qué puedo decir?, quería saltarme este paso y empezar de lleno en romance-conflicto pero era necesaria la presencia de Sasuke en todo este lio, después de todo no quiero perder la secuencia de lo que sucede, no he dejado a Gaara de lado, después de todo tiene asuntos pendientes con Sasuke. Respondiendo algunas dudas**_

_*** ¿Neji será el nuevo líder? - mmm, algo así.**_

_*** ¿Sasuke se querrá tirar a Hinata? R= XDDDD.**_

_**UNA GRAN FELICITACIÓN PARA FLORITACHIUCHIHA ¡TE DESEAMOS LO MEJOR Y SOBRE TODO TIEMPO PARA DORMIR! jejejeje, ¡TAMBIEN LE DAMOS LA MAS CORDIAL VIENVENIDA A ESTE MUNDO A ESA NUEVA VIDA!, ¡CRECE SANO(A) Y FUERTE!, PERO SOBRE TODO ¡SE FELIZ!**_


	18. EL GRAN EVENTO

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

CAPITULO 18

EL GRAN EVENTO

Hinata hiso una reverencia ante aquellos hombres.

- Podrían avisar a Sarutobi sama de mi presencia y que me gustaría entregarle el obsequio prometido – aquellos hombres se dieron una rápida mirada antes de contestar.

- Lo siento señorita Hyuga, me temo que en estos momentos el señor Sarutobi está sumamente ocupado con los últimos detalles – Hinata se mostro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, dando una ligera inclinación tomo un paquete y se los entrego.

- Entonces, si no es mucha molestia, podrían entregarle este paquete por mí, sería muy molesto tener que cuidar de él en la reunión – Nuevamente se miraron entre sí.

- Por supuesto, pero me temo que tendremos que abrirlo aquí, antes de ser entregado, cuestiones de seguridad, espero entienda – Hinata sonrió ante esto.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Aquellos hombres abrieron el obsequio, revelándose ante ellos una hermosa pintura de un paisaje común de Konoha.

- Sera un honor entregarlo, señorita Hyuga – Hinata hiso una reverencia antes de alejarse del lugar, al salir de aquella habitación se encontró con Neji y Sai quien se encontraba perfectamente caracterizado como un Hyuga, ambos asintieron al ver su sonrisa.

- Sera mejor que bajemos – Neji lanzo una rápida mirada en dirección a aquellos hombres, mientras él y Sai comenzaban a escoltar a Hinata.

CAMINO A LA MANSIÓN

- Sasu kun, ¡¿el lugar al que vamos es de un hombre muy importante?! – Sasuke solo asintió ante la pregunta de Sakura – ¡Lo sabía!, ¡sin duda eres una persona muy importante para que te inviten a esos lugares!.

- Tsk, yo no tengo invitación – Sakura se quedo paralizada.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Pero… pensé… que me habías invitado por que tu… bueno y entonces ¡¿cómo vamos a entrar?! – Sasuke señalo hacia el asiento trasero.

- ¡Yo soy el que está invitado y no tengo ningún problema en llevarlos conmigo Sakura chan!, ¡todo con tal de hacerlos felices! – Sakura frunció el seño cuando Naruto prácticamente se les encimo con aquella radiante sonrisa.

- Pero Sasu kun es más importante que tú, ¡¿cómo es que él no tiene invitación?! – Naruto se rasco la cabeza un momento.

- ¡Hey teme!, ¿cómo es que tú no tienes invitación? pensé que Sarutobi invitaba a las más antiguas y prestigiosas familias.

- mph, no estoy seguro, cuando yo nací los Uchiha ya habían roto relaciones con él, un pleito entre el anciano y mi padre.

AFUERA DE LA MANSION

Itachi inspeccionaba el lugar a simple vista, tomando nota de todos los guardias de seguridad en el perímetro, así como los tiempos que tardaban en recorrer el lugar, todo estaba listo, observo como un camión se estacionaba fuera de la mansión. Miro con curiosidad cada uno de los balcones especialmente el del salón principal, ahí salía ahora Hinata, su respiración se detuvo por un momento, se veía realmente hermosa, vio como discretamente daba la señal de 'paquete entregado', simplemente sonrió _"bien hora de deshacerse de los guardias"_

DENTRO DE LA MANSION DEL ANCIANO SARUTOBI.

Tanto Neji como Sai permanecían en las afueras del salón principal, eran estrechamente vigilados por algunos guardias y algunas cámaras de seguridad, habían pedido revisar el perímetro del salón para evitar cualquier daño a su protegida.

- Se me ha informado que no se encuentran satisfechos con la seguridad mostrada hasta ahora – dijo un hombre bastante alto de piel morena y cabello rubio.

- Por el contrario, he notado que este año ha sido elevada al triple, por lo que siento que se está corriendo algún peligro del que no se nos ha informado, la vida de un miembro de la familia principal Hyuga es algo que no podemos tomar a la ligera, si existe algún problema le pido que se nos informe para retirar a nuestra protegida o tomar las debidas precauciones – Neji miro a Sai de reojo _"Guaww, pensé que hablaba poco porque no podía hilar más de seis palabras juntas"._

- No sucede ningún percance, simplemente Sarutobi sama pensó que debía ser mas cuidadoso este año - El hombre mostro un rostro aburrido mientras masticaba aquel palillo en su boca.

- En ese caso nos gustaría saber sus motivos, si no le importa, desearíamos hablar con Sarutobi sama personalmente, después de todo los Hyuga siempre hemos sido buenos aliados, su desconfianza hacia nosotros es insultante – Ahora Sai miraba a Neji confundido "_Vaya y yo que pensé que no era capaz de hablar más de 8 palabras seguidas"._ Aquel hombre ahora se mostraba molesto.

- Pueden recorrer los alrededores del salón, pero serán seguidos por estos hombres – Dijo esto mientras señalaba a otros guardias detrás de el – Pero mucho me temo que no pueden hablar directamente con Sarutobi sama a menos que el asi lo requiera – Neji asintió.

- Entonces nos conformaremos con esto por el momento, mas me gustaría que hiciera llegar nuestra petición a Sarutobi sama – Aquel hombre mostro una media sonrisa.

- ¡seguro! – y diciendo esto hiso una seña para que comenzaran a escoltar a los Hyuga por el pasillo

FUERA DE LA MANSION DE SARUTOBI

Itachi metía otro cuerpo dentro de aquel camión.

- ¡Cielos Yamanaka!, ¡no podías haber conseguido un camión más grande! – Tanto Itachi como Ino empujaban la puerta del camión para lograr meter aquellos hombres.

- ¡No me molestes Uchiha!, no se supone que haya tanta seguridad en este evento, por lo general solo hay de 10 a 12 hombres – Itachi, frunció el entrecejo con aquella información _"aumentaron la seguridad, eso no está bien"._

- Tsk, al menos logramos deshacernos de estos – Itachi miro hacia el edificio ahora sin vigilancia externa, "ahora al cuarto de seguridad" – Yamanaka, será mejor que entres cuanto antes – Ino sonrió y mostro un uniforme de mesero.

- Estoy en eso Uchiha – Itachi miro un poco sorprendido que el uniforme incluía el pase oficial.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Ino sonrió con algo de cinismo.

- del primer sujeto dentro del camión, mi querido Sai cambio su fotografía y su nombre por el mío ¡¿verdad que es todo un artista?!

-nh

Itachi se lanzó a escalar la pared hasta llegar a la ventana que buscaba, había tres hombres vigilando las cámaras de seguridad _"nh, será sencillo"_. Toco la ventana con descaro, tan pronto como aquellos hombres posaron su vista en el cayeron en un trance, luego hizo que uno de ellos le abriera, salto y comenzó a inspeccionar las imágenes que se mostraban. Hizo una pausa para contemplar a Hinata, si realmente lucia hermosa, luego localizó a Neji y Sai, y les dio la señal esperada.

DENTRO DE LA MANSION

Neji miro como una de las cámaras delante de él se movía de un lado a otro, luego miro a Sai el cual también lo habia notado de pronto su vestimenta blanco con negro comenzó a perder color y aquellos hombres que los seguian desaparecieron en un mar de tinta sin hacer ruido.

- ¡espero que traigas mas utensilios de pintura!, ¡tendremos que bajar dos pisos hacia el sótano! – Sai asintió.

- ¿Donde los pondremos? – Neji miro alrededor, no había donde ocultarlos.

- ¡Tu eres el artista!, ¡se creativo! – Sai miro aquellos hombre, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?.

EN EL SALON

Una delgada mano se posaba sobre el hombro de Hinata, cuando se volvió pudo notar aquellos ojos azules tan conocidos para ella.

- ¡Ino! – Una sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios, ahora se sentía más tranquila.

- Hola Hina, deseas tomar algo – Ino le mostro aquella charola llena de bebidas, Hinata iba a tomar una copa pero Ino lo evito – Oh no Hina nada de alcohol, no estás acostumbrada y este es especialmente fuerte – luego tomo un vaso – toma un poco de agua, te hará bien – Hinata miro con recelo las copas.

- Ino ¡¿qué les pusiste a las copas?! – Ino sonrió.

- ¡No te preocupes es solo un somnífero para nuestros agentes de seguridad encubiertos!, dime ¿ya diste con todos? – Hinata asintió.

- Son 6 todos ellos usan un pañuelo rojo en su traje de etiqueta y un fistón blanco en forma de grulla – Ino asintió.

- Bien en ese caso será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, tú disfruta de la reunión mientras tanto – mientras decía esto señalo a la entrada, donde Itachi finalmente entraba, su rostro se tiño de color al observar la manera en que la miraba.

**EN LA PARTE BAJA DE LA MANSIÓN**

Neji utilizaba su técnica para neutralizar a los últimos guardias

- Pensé que no utilizarías tu técnica – dijo Sai mientras levantaba los cuerpos del suelo.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? – Sai miro a Neji de reojo.

- Prometiste no usarla cuando ingresaste al recinto, jamás he visto a un Hyuga romper sus promesas – Neji cruzo los brazos y cerro sus ojos.

- La verdad es manipulable, yo solo prometí no utilizar mi técnica para espiar dentro de la Mansión y no estoy utilizándola para eso – Sai acomodo a los hombres en posición de graciosas bailarinas y los pinto de blanco mientras los pegaba a la pared, Neji lo observo – Es la tercera pareja que pones bailando, ¡¿no tienes más imaginación?!.

- Es lo más sencillo de improvisar cuando los dejas inmóviles en posiciones tan ridículas – Neji sonrió.

- no es mi culpa que se muevan

- Solo tenemos que acercarnos un poco mas y podre copiar todos los archivos gracias a la ayuda de mi técnica – Sai se fijo en los hombres que ahora lucían como estatuas – No parece que estén preocupados por el robo de documentos, la mayoría de los hombres de seguridad se están enfocando en el evento y en la zona superior de la mansión – Neji asintió.

- Ahí son las habitaciones del anciano – decía Neji mientras revisaba con su técnica por algún otro hombre de seguridad – el camino está libre, será mejor que comencemos

EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, entraron en aquel amplio salón, varios invitados hablaban amenamente en las mesas mientras otros más se encontraban bailando. Sasuke se veía completamente aburrido ante aquel panorama, los ojos de Sakura por su parte parecían resplandecer, mientras Naruto observaba detenidamente a los invitados.

- ¡Hey teme!, ¡¿no dijiste que los Uchiha no recibían invitación para este evento desde que tu padre se peleo con el anciano?! - Sasuke miro a Naruto.

- Eso dije – Sasuke vio como su amigo señalaba en dirección a la pista de baile.

- ¡Parece que Itachi no lo sabe!, ¡porque parece estar disfrutando del evento! – Sasuke se abalanzo hacia enfrente tratando de localizar a su hermano.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto finalmente. Naruto lo tomo de la Nuca y dirigió su cabeza hacia donde debería de ver y señalando con el dedo contesto.

- ¡Ahí!, ¡¿lo ves?! ¡Está bailando con Hinata chan! – Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa, era cierto, no solo bailaba con ella, parecían perdidos uno en el otro.

Ino se movía entre los invitados, localizando con facilidad aquellos agentes vestidos de civil y sacándolos del juego con alguna bebida cargada, fue entonces que noto como un rubio bastante conocido para ella empujaba por la nuca a un moreno bastante atractivo en su opinión, luego vio como señalaba una dirección, sus ojos fueron siguiendo la dirección hasta que dio con Itachi y Hinata, quienes por cierto no parecían darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor _"cielos, ¡odio interrumpir una escena tan tierna!, ¡pero si no se mueven tendrán problemas!"_

Itachi y Hinata bailaban en perfecta sincronía, parecía que habían hecho aquello toda su vida, permanecían absortos en la mirada del otro, era un momento perfecto, para ellos no habia nadie a su alrededor, solo ellos permanecían en aquel mundo, un mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

- Entonces Neji y Sai deben estar en posición justo ahora – Itachi asintió, mientras la acercaba más hacia él, aquella acción hiso a Hinata sonrojar a la vez que se ponía nerviosa, Itachi se sentía complacido.

- ¡¿Sabías que cuando te sonrojas te ves realmente encantadora?! – Ahora el rostro de Hinata era de un rojo encendido, simplemente no sabía que decir Itachi se dio un golpe mental _"¡Dios esta mujer realmente me enloquece si digo frases tan trilladas como lo más natural del mundo!"_ luego la miro, realmente lucia tan tierna, su frase "cursi" no habían hecho más que sonrojarla, si realmente era dulce e inocente, se prometió que no la dejaría y quería que ella lo supiera– No te preocupes no dejare que nos separen, ni tu clan, ni el mío, ni…

- ¡Tu hermano! – Itachi y Hinata pararon en seco ante la voz de Ino quien señalo hacia la gente, gracias a su estatura Itachi noto como su pequeño hermano se abría paso a empujones entre la gente, seguido muy de cerca de un rubio y una chica peli rosa.

- ¡mi hermano! – Itachi suspiro con pesadez entre más tiempo pasara le seria mas difícil mantener a Hinata lejos de Sasuke, pero… por el momento… ¡haría hasta lo imposible! – ¡Yamanaka! ¡Detenlos aquí el mayor tiempo que te sea posible!, ¡Hinata será mejor que comencemos! – Ambas asintieron mientras Itachi jalaba de Hinata detrás de sí. Ino se hizo a un lado para quedar parcialmente oculta detrás de unos hombres hasta que tuvo aquellos chicos a su alcance entonces fingió tropezarse justo sobre Sasuke lanzando las copas de su charola sobre Naruto y Sakura.

- ¡Muévete de una buena vez maldita mujer! – Sasuke estaba fuera de sí, no solo no solo Hinata, ¡su Hinata! ¡Estaba bailando con su estúpido hermano mayor!, no los encontraba y para colmo ¡una torpe mujer le había caído encima!

- Lo siento creo que me lastime el tobillo – Ino fingía dolor mientras evitaba que Sasuke se pusiera en pie aplicando presión con una de sus rodillas sobre su estómago.

- Ino, ¡¿Ino eres tú?! – Ino levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Naruto, quien estaba empapado en champagne, mientras detrás de él salía una muy molesta Sasuka con su vestido manchado en vino tinto.

- ¡Naruto Kun!, ¡¿eres tú?! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!, dime ¡¿cómo has estado?! – Naruto parpadeo un par de veces y se llevo la mano detrás de su nuca.

- ¡Bastante bien!, ¡gracias! ¡Yo que pensé que te pondrías así de feliz el día que fui a tu departamento!, ¡veo que estás trabajando de camarera en este lugar!, ¡¿ya no trabajas con tu padre?! – Ino sonrió, siempre era tan fácil hacer perder el tiempo a Naruto.

- ¡Oh ya sabes! las películas han estado escaseando, así que me hace falta dinero, pensé en tomar uno o dos trabajos extras en lo que consigo algo – Naruto asintió.

- Si he sabido que mi madre tuvo que detener algunas producciones debido a que se han retrasado con las licencias, por eso ha estado molesta con mi padre desde hace más de un mes, ¡ya sabes! '¡oh gran Hokage resultaste ser!, ¡no puedes conseguir un simple permiso para tu esposa!', pero ¿qué hay de tu padre?, ¡podrías trabajar con él un tiempo! – Ino se congelo, debía evitar ese tema enfrente de aquel moreno.

- Bueno ya sabes que decidí ser independiente, me vería muy mal si de pronto regreso con papa pidiéndole trabajo y yo… - Sasuke comenzaba a tornarse azul mientras trataba de quitar la rodilla de aquella rubia de su estómago

- Si ya acabaron con su plática, ¿podrían quitar a esa cerda de encima de mi Sasu kun?, ¡lo está dejando sin oxígeno! – Ino miro como aquella peli rosa la señalaba con su dedo mientras tenía el seño fruncido.

- ¿A quién le dices cerda frente de marquesina?.

- ¡Pues a ti! ¡Cerda! – Sakura acerco su rostro al de Ino mientras las dos se gruñían fieramente.

- ¡¿No tienes otro insulto?! ¡Es natural!, ¡que mas podría salir de alguien tan seca que lo único que tiene para sobresalir es su frentesota! – Sakura ya no aguanto más y se lanzó sobre aquella rubia, quienes comenzaron a pelear encima del pobre Sasuke que ya para entonces estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

- Chicas por favor, ¡tranquilícense!, ¡traten de mostrar algunos modales! – La calma de Naruto era memorable, Ino lo miro y trato de contenerse.

- ¡Seguro!, ¿quieres algo de beber frente de marquesina?, ¡con gusto te lo traigo! – Sakura no perdió su postura.

- ¡No…! ¡gracias!, ¡podría estar envenenado! – Ino cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

- Eso lo hacen solo las brujas, ¡yo no lo soy!, ¡las brujas son feas, tienen frentesotas y un cabello con ridículos tonos como color rosa chicle! – Sakura ya no aguanto más y se lanzo a golpear aquella rubia

Itachi habia logrado sacar a Hinata del salón en tiempo record y ahora cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

- Etto… Itachi, ¿no hubiera sido más conveniente esperar la señal de Neji y Sai antes de empezar? – Itachi miro a Hinata de reojo _"tendré que decírselo en algún momento ¡¿cierto?!"_, suspiro cansado.

- Hinata, esperaremos afuera del salón – Hinata no comprendía del todo, Itachi observo su mirada de angustia _"tsk, mejor se lo digo ahora antes de que Sasuke se le acerque"_ – Yo… no quiero que Sasuke se te acerque – sus palabras salieron casi sin pensar, Hinata lo miro con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Dudas de mi? – la pregunta hiso que Itachi se estremeciera.

- No, es solo que… tsk, ¡todas mis novias terminan en su cama! – Hinata quedo en shock por un momento, procesando lo que acababa de decirle – ¡En realidad siempre lo supe!, ¡solo que lo comprobé cuando lo encontré con la última!, mucho es mi culpa, ¡jamás les preste verdadera atención!, ¡siempre mandaba a Sasuke para que les hiciera compañía mientras terminaba algunos trabajos y muchas veces ni siquiera me aparecía!, luego…. – Itachi no término sus labios fueron sellados por los de Hinata.

- Hablas demasiado, ¡¿sabías?! – luego acaricio su rostro con ternura – Itachi Uchiha, desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras el hombre más magnifico sobre la tierra y no hay forma de que pueda conformarme ahora con algo menos que tu – de pronto noto que acababa de menospreciar al hermano menor de su ahora novio – quiero decir… no es que Sasuke no tenga valor alguno o no sea guapo cualquier mujer se derretiría por él, es solo que no eres tu – bueno eso tampoco había sonado bien – quiero decir… qué bueno… que aunque los dos tienen cualidades, las tuyas son mejores – De pronto recordó las sensaciones que había experimentado aquella noche en el parque de Konoha y como pudo sentir su sexo a través de sus ropas, los dedos de Hinata comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente entre si y comenzó a sudar _"¡no me refería a eso!, ¡pero sonó muy sugestivo! ¡Oh no!, ¡espero que no piense mal!"_, esto era nuevo para Itachi no le estaba mintiendo pues no desviaba la mirada, de hecho era una nueva faceta de su personalidad que le causo gracia, su risa interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata. Cuando reacciono, Itachi la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

- Hablas demasiado, ¡¿sabías?! – Itachi beso aquella mujer como si fuera la última vez, sabía que lo amaba, no necesitaba más, ¡confiaría en ella y en lo que sentía por el!, ¡aún cuando Sasuke estuviera cerca!

EN EL INTERIOR DEL SALON

Naruto había logrado sacar a Sasuke de debajo de aquellas chicas y ahora su amigo parecía querer destruirlo todo.

- Cálmate teme, no es para tanto, seguro que los encontramos pronto.

- No entiendes nada Naruto, yo la vi primero ¡ES MIA! ¡Itachi no tiene derecho de estar con ella!.

- Owww, ¿estás haciendo de esto una competencia?, porque si es así debo recordarte que Hinata está fuera del alcance de ambos – Sasuke no estaba escuchando a Naruto, seguía buscando a su hermano y a Hinata con la mirada _"¿a dónde habrán ido?"._


	19. HIRUZEN SARUTOBI

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 19

HIRUZEN SARUTOBI

Un pequeño ratón negro se acerco hasta aquella pareja ocupada en explorarse mutuamente, al notar que no había cambio, el pequeño mordió el traje de Itachi haciéndolo romper aquel beso apasionado entre ellos. Itachi miro a la pequeña criatura, un suspiro salió de sus labios y miro a Hinata quien se separaba de él bastante apenada, no pudo evitar la tristeza al sentir que perdía su calor nuevamente, luego se volvió al pequeño animal.

- ¡Bien!, ¡ya entendimos!, ¡será mejor que avises a Yamanaka! – El pequeño animal, solo asintió y busco la forma de entrar al salón – Cuantos son... – Itachi sentía la necesidad de avanzar más, pero con el poco tiempo que le daban no sabía si era correcto – amor? – el rostro de Itachi se sonrojo y desvió su mirada de Hinata, no sabía si aquello la ofendería. Hinata sonrió y activo su línea sucesoria.

- son siete hombres hasta el cuarto de Sarutobi sama dentro del cuarto hay cinco hombres, además del anciano y en el cuarto contiguo otros dos… amor – Itachi miro de reojo a Hinata quien ahora lo miraba completamente sonrojada, una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros mientras se tomaban de las manos.

- Debemos deshacernos de ellos sin llamar la atención de los guardias dentro de la habitación – Hinata asintió.

DENTRO DEL SALON

Ino estaba molesta, aquella peli rosa realmente la sacaba de sus cabales, de pronto recordó que debía detener al hermano de Itachi, se volvió a buscarlo _"¡Dios!, ¡lo perdí! ¡y todo por culpa de esta tonta!"._

- ¡¿Me estas escuchando cerda?! – Ino se volvió a ver a Sakura, si alguien podía encontrar al Uchiha menor sin duda era aquella mujer.

- ¡Oh cielos!, ¡se enojaran conmigo si no vuelvo al trabajo y todo por culpa de Naruto y su guapísimo amigo con el que no pude disculparme! – Sakura se quedo fría, se volvió a mirar alrededor y se dio cuenta que sus dos acompañantes la habían dejado sola.

- ¡NARUTOOOO! – El grito y la cara de enojo de Sakura llenaron de satisfacción a Ino, de pronto sintió algo rozando su pie, sus ojos se posaron en aquel ratón negro _"parece que tendré que confiar en que no interrumpan a los palomos, ¡mi querido Sai está listo!"_.

Sasuke había subido a uno de los balcones del salón para tener una mejor vista, ¡nada!, ¡simplemente se habían desvanecido! ¡Así que solo quedaba una opción!, se dirigió rápidamente a la salida principal seguido de cerca por Naruto.

- ¡Hey teme!, ¡creo que no me estas escuchando! – Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe para toparse con un pasillo completamente vacío.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿a donde fueron?! – Naruto noto que los hombres que anteriormente resguardaban el lugar ya no estaban.

- ¡Hey teme!, ¿no te parece extraño? – Sasuke volvió sus ojos hacia Naruto – me refiero a que no haya nadie – Ahora Sasuke pareció notar a que se refería aquel rubio, su hermano, la Hyuga y los guardias del lugar se habían esfumado aquello no era coincidencia.

- Itachi – dijo como un murmullo.

EN LA PARTE BAJA DE LA MANSIÓN

Neji mantenía la guardia mientras Sai terminaba de copiar cada uno de los documentos ahí guardados.

- ¡Esta listo! – dijo Sai para alivio del Hyuga.

- Bien Hinata sama y el Uchiha están a las afueras del cuarto del anciano hora de sacar todo esto y causar una distracción que los ayude, en cuanto esté listo nos movernos para auxiliarlos, ¡solo por si algo sale mal! – Sai asintió.

- ¡¿Sabes?! Pareces muy comunicativo esta noche, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre tu relación con Hinata san? – Neji miro a Sai.

- No

- Lo suponía – Sai realizó algunos sellos y cientos de ratones de tinta empezaron a salir de los estantes para formar una gran oleada que se dirigió directo hacia el salón principal.

PASILLO A LAS AFUERAS DEL SALON PRINCIPAL

Naruto vio como una cabellera amarilla se escurría e iba directo a la salida, se dirigió a Sasuke quien parecía entretenido en abrir cuanta puerta había a su paso.

- ¡Hey teme! ¡Creo que Ino se está escapando! – Sasuke puso una cara llena de molestia.

- ¡Estoy buscando a mi estúpido hermano mayor! ¡¿y tú me molestas con tu ex?! – en eso abrió una puerta cuyo contenido lo mando por los suelos mientras era aplastado por siete hombres inconscientes. Naruto se acerco rápidamente para auxiliar a su amigo.

- Parece que alguien tenía prisa por ocultar a estos hombres en el cuarto de escobas –Sasuke se levanto molesto.

- Ese fue Itachi, deberías ver como tiene su closet de aseo, ¡ordenado!, ¡si claro!, ¡solo es ordenado cuando se trata de armas y ropa! – Naruto miro con curiosidad a su amigo.

- ¡¿Por qué haría algo así a menos…?!- Sasuke bufo molesto.

- A menos que desee llegar hasta el anciano Sarutobi como una misión de los Akatsuki, ¡en la cual su asistente debería estar inmiscuido! – Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

- ¡Claaaroo! Lo que significa que… - Sasuke y Naruto volvieron su mirada hacia el pasillo al escuchar un gran ruido solo para ver como una oleada de ratones invadía los corredores junto con un gran número de personas asustadas por el acontecimiento.

- Significa que lo que quiero está más cerca de lo que creía – Una siniestra media sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones haciendo que la cara de Naruto fuera de total y completa incomprensión.

HABITACIONES DEL ANCIANO SARUTOBI

La puerta se abrió con rapidez al escucharse un gran alboroto en el pasillo algo que tanto Itachi como Hinata aprovecharon para introducirse, noqueando al hombre que habría la puerta, lo que vieron dentro los dejo sin habla, El anciano Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba recostado en una cama, junto a él se encontraba un hombre a quien Itachi conocía bastante bien, Danzo un hombre corrompido por el deseo de poder y principal causa de la ruptura entre los Uchiha y los Sarutobi al otro extremo una anciana que Hinata reconoció de inmediato aún cuando jamás había tratado con ella, la anciana Chiyo de la arena y un hombre con un turbante de vendas y cejas extremadamente pobladas, los cuatro ancianos se volvieron hacia los recién llegados quieres se detuvieron frente a ellos aún con las armas en alto. Itachi y Hinata parpadearon un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que aquellos ancianos se encontraban pacíficamente tomando el té.

- Hinata chan ¡que agradable sorpresa! – Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió al reconocer a la joven que acababa de entrar.

- E Itachi Uchiha que desagradable sorpresa, se ve que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi – Danzo dio un nuevo sorbo a su te.

- Mmmmh, esta jovencita me parece conocida – La anciana Chiyo observo detenidamente a Hinata.

- ¡Desde luego!, ¡es la linda novia de Gaara!, la hemos visto en su casa, ¿lo olvidas? – La anciana Chiyo afirmo luego de un momento, Itachi miro con algo de molestia a Hinata.

- Un, Gaara kun no es mi novio – Hinata guardaba sus armas mientras un sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas.

- ¡Qué lástima!, ¡en verdad hacen una muy linda pareja!, ¡¿no te parece Chiyo?!- Itachi se sintió incómodo ante la conversación asi que decidió terminarla

- Hiruzen Sarutobi, estamos aquí para averiguar el motivo de su desaparición en los círculos gubernamentales de Konoha.

- Umm, este chico no cambia, siempre tan directo – Danzo miro molesto a Itachi

- Es una buena cualidad, siempre me agrado Itachi, no como su padre, demasiado cerrado de mente, su madre es linda – Hiruzen volvió a tomar su te

- Algo ruda si me lo preguntas, aunque… ¡muy inteligente!, ¿cómo está Sasuke? - Sarutobi miro a Danzo con molestia por la pregunta.

- ¡Muerto!, por todos los cielos, ¡enterré a mi padre hace tiempo!, ¡¿a qué viene la pregunta?!.

- Me refiero al pequeño hermano de Itachi viejo decrepito, Mikoto lo nombro igual que a tu padre, con la esperanza de construir nuevamente los lazos de paz y blah, blah, blah

- ¡Cierto!, lo olvide, ¡hace tanto que no convivo con los Uchiha que mi mente olvida ciertos detalles!, ¡¿por qué rompimos con los Uchiha?!

- Fugaku, quería ser nombrado Hokage y casi armo una revolución cuando nombraste a Namikaze – Itachi miro molesto a Danzo.

- Algo que usted aprovecho para destruir los lazos con nuestro clan – Danzo esbozo una sonrisa.

- Tu padre los destruyo él solo, ¡no tuve nada que ver! – Hinata noto la molestia entre aquella pareja y decidió cambiar el tema.

- Umh, Sarutobi sama ¿por qué razón se alejo de manera tan imprevista del gobierno? – El anciano miro con gentileza a la joven delante de él.

- Mi niña, ¡estoy algo viejo para eso! ¿no lo crees?

- Eso y que sufrió un paro cardiaco hace apenas un mes, mi padre es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que esta viejo, me vi obligado a buscar ayuda de amigos bastante discretos – Un hombre interrumpió la conversación mientras entraba a la habitación, su complexión era robusta, su cabello y barba negra y fumaba un cigarro de manera despreocupada.

- ¡Creí haberte mandado a la otra habitación hasta que dejaras de fumar! – La anciana Chyo se veía realmente molesta – No viaje hasta aquí desde Suna a reparar el corazón de un viejo amigo solo para que tu eches a perder todos mis esfuerzos, deja ya el cigarro Asuma o parare la función de tus pulmones solo para que sepas lo que ganaras al envejecer.

- No se gaste anciana Chiyo, yo una vez lo golpee pero no entendió – Otro hombre de cabello blanco y largo hasta la espalda lo siguió, luego miro a Itachi y Hinata – ¿puedo saber que paso con los guardias del pasillo y del cuarto de seguridad? – Hinata se veía realmente contrariada y desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras Itachi sonrió con satisfacción.

- No despertaran por algún tiempo – Hiruzen no pudo contener una leve risa.

- ¡Creo que cuidar a un anciano fue demasiado para los Doce guardianes y tus guardaespaldas, Danzo! – Asuma, sonrió ante los dos jóvenes.

- Déjenme adivinar, Minato Namikaze creyó raro que mi padre no apareciera pero siguiera mandando escritos y siendo tan desconfiado decidió mandarlos a ustedes – Itachi contemplo aquellos hombres antes de contestar.

- Contrato a alguien para que investigara y ese alguien nos mando a nosotros – Una risa sorda y acallada salió de los labios de Danzo.

- Es decir los Akatsuki, interesante que no mandara sus propios guardias, pero supongo que no quería que pensáramos mal de él si hacia eso, seria después de todo un acto de desconfianza hacia el clan Sarutobi – Hiruzen asintió ante aquello y volvió a contemplar aquella pareja.

- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué no simplemente tocaron a la puerta y preguntaron por mi?, Hinata mi niña me hubiera alegrado tu visita – Hinata se sonrojo ante aquello pero fue Itachi quien contesto.

- Si algo malo sucedía no nos hubieran permitido el paso – Chiyo bufo molesta.

- Pero lo hubieran confirmado antes de hacer todo un alboroto por nada.

- Vamos ChIyo ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes, sacar conclusiones apresuradas es normal – Hiruzen rio abiertamente ante aquello.

- ¡Bueno!, ¡bueno!, ¡no pasa nada!, ¡finalmente tengo visitas jóvenes y creo que podemos aprovechar para limar asperezas! ¡¿no es cierto?!, no echaremos a la basura los esfuerzos de Mikoto Uchiha por la paz. ¡Danzo! ¡¿por qué no le regalas una invitación a Itachi?!, ¡ya sabes para la reunión anual! – Danzo sintió que una vena le salía de la frente.

- ¡¿Tienes polillas en el cerebro anciano?!, ¡hoy es la reunión anual!, ¡¿por qué crees que hay tanta seguridad?! – Hiruzen pareció meditar un momento.

- No me pareció raro, ¡siempre has sido algo esquizofrénico! – Todos los presentes asintieron - ¡Y si es la reunión anual!, ¡¿que estoy haciendo aquí tomando el té con ustedes en vez de ir a bailar?! – Una vena pareció descender de la frente de todos los ancianos presentes.

- ¡En primer lugar porque te estás recuperando de un ataque cardiaco y en segundo porque ya estas decrépito viejo carcamán! – De pronto otros dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta, Neji y Sai, miraron a su alrededor antes de apagar sus técnicas - Sai, muchacho, es bueno verte – Los ojos de Danzo parecieron ablandarse algo que llamo la atención de Itachi – Me imagino que la magnífica pintura de parte de la señorita Hyuga es tuya, ¿qué truco tiene? – Sai se inclino respetuosamente ante aquel hombre.

- Serpientes.

- ¡Claro!, me gustan los clásicos – Danzo sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su te.

- Vinimos a ayudar – Neji contesto simplemente a la pregunta sin palabras que tanto Itachi como Hinata parecían hacerle.

- Bien, bien, ¡más jóvenes con fuerza y gran voluntad de fuego!, ¡justo lo que este anciano necesita!, ¡vamos todos a la fiesta!, ¡será divertido! – Neji miro hacia otro lado mientras cerraba sus ojos en tanto que Sai permanecía sin cambio en su rostro.

- Temo que la fiesta término de manera abrupta – dijo finalmente Neji.

- ¡oh!, ¿cómo así? – Pregunto el anciano, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ellos Sai miraba de reojo a sus compañeros.

- ratones – termino por decir, haciendo que una de las cejas de Danzo se levantara

CAMINO A KONOHA

- ¡Es la peor cita a la que alguien me haya llevado!, ¡primero Sasuke sale corriendo a Dios sabe dónde y luego esa rubia loca!, ¡luego ustedes dos me abandonaron!, ¡estuve buscándolos como loca!, ¡como se atreven a dejarme sola!, ¡¿tienen la menor idea de cómo me sentí?! y por último ¡ratones!, ¡tenia ratones hasta en mi cabeza!, ¡para luego ser interrogada durante dos horas por un montón de policías bien locos sobre lo que había pasado!, ¡¿cómo diablos quieren que sepa como un montón de ratones invadieron toda una mansión?!, ¿que mas querían que viera?, ¡todo esto es tu culpa Naruto! – Sakura señalo a Naruto de forma amenazante.

- ¡Sakura chan!, ¡¿pero que hice yo esta vez?! – A Sakura le salió una vena de la frente

– ¡Si no hubieras salido con tu ridícula invitación hacia el peor lugar posible!, ¡Sasu kun y yo hubiéramos podido ir a otro lugar! ¡Tal vez a uno mas romántico o por lo menos divertido!.

- ¡Pero qué dices Sakura chan!, Sasuke se divirtió mucho, ¡míralo!, ¡desde que salimos no ha dejado de sonreír! – Era cierto, Sakura miro como Sasuke sonreía recostado en asiento trasero del auto, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, su rostro de pronto le parecía relajado y luminoso no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se llenaban de color ante su imagen "¡aaaaahhh!, ¡es un ángel!".

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Cientos de pergaminos en blanco eran llenados con letras uno tras otro mientras aquellos ratones de tinta se estrellaban en ellos, poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los tratados hechos por Konoha desde se fundación fueron apareciendo ante sus ojos

- Al menos no todo fue en vano - Itachi se acerco y tomo uno de ellos - Yo Hashirama Senju líder del clan Senju, hago valido el siguiente documento, mediante el cual Los clanes Senju y Uchiha unen sus fuerzas…. – Itachi comenzó a leer luego en silencio, el tratado parecía extenderse varias hojas – ¡Sight!, ¡creo que nos tomara un tiempo!.

- Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar a clasificarlos, luego comenzaremos a leerlos – Dijo Sai, obviamente adiestrado en la lectura de documentos.

- Podríamos hacerlo más rápido si juntamos algo de ayuda – dijo Neji, mientras veía como salían sin cesar ratones de tinta del tintero de Sai.

- Preferiría no inmiscuir a más gente Otouto san – Neji miro con molestia a Itachi pero pareció soportar aquella broma.

- Creo que esto ya se ha hecho muy grande ya… niisan – Ahora Neji vio como Itachi lo miraba con molestia - Gaara y sus hermanos, tu, los Hyuga, Los Inuzuka, los Aburame, Un hombre planta y un hombre loco con mascara naranja que parece no ser tan inocente como actúa, me sorprende que nadie haya hecho un escándalo al respecto todavía – Itachi miro a Neji mientras abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Puedes hablar más de 8 palabras en una sentencia otouto san? – De pronto un vórtice negro apareció de la nada – de el salían Un hombre planta, un hombre tiburón con un brazo enyesado, un trans vestí rubio, un pelirrojo rígido como marioneta, un pelirrojo con piercins, un peli plateado con guadaña, un enmascarado con varios cortes, una chica de papel y un pelirrojo con ojos extraños seguidos de un hombre con mascara naranja – ¡genial!, ¡añade a tu lista al resto de los Akatsuki! – Itachi se volvió hacia Tobi y Setzu – Bien ¡hablen!, ¡¿quien esparció la noticia?! – Los dos se señalaron mutuamente. Mientras los demás Akatsuki comenzaron a rodear a Hinata.

- ¡Ahhhh!, ¡que linda!, ¡¿quién diría que había algo tan sexy escondido en ese disfraz?! um? – Hinata pareció sonrojarse ante el comentario de Deidara.

- ¡Por Jashin!, ya sabía yo que eras una excelente ERABU, ¡tienes los pechos y el trasero más atrayentes que he visto en mi puta vida! – Esto hizo que el rostro de Hinata se volviera rojo encendido.

- La estás haciendo sentir mal, ¡idiota! – Sasori parecía el más centrado pero no parecía precisamente estar viendo el rostro de Hinata.

- ¡Genial!, ¡justo cuando comenzaba a agradarme!, ¡¿se dan cuenta que las mujeres gastan mucho?! – Kakuzo parecía molesto ante el nuevo aspecto.

- ¡Genial!, alguien con cerebro con quien puedo hablar, ¡podríamos hacer una pijamada y hacer figuritas de papel!, ¡mientras nos contamos nuestros secretos y hablamos mal de Pein e Itachi! – Konan parecía excitada con la idea de tener una chica junto a ella para variar.

- He, ya sabía que algo raro había cuando Itachi san fue a verme al hospital para convencerme de mirar unos papeles, ¡debe ser muy seria su relación!, ¡¿no?! – Ante este comentario todos los Akatsuki parecieron meditar algo antes de parpadear al unísono y mirarse entre sí.

- Es heterosexual, yo gane – dijo por fin Sasori.

- De ningún modo claramente oí cuando dijo que se enamoro de ella cuando parecía hombre y luego no le importo que fuera mujer, es bisexual – aseguro Setzu.

- En todo caso yo gano – dijo Kisame. Todos comenzaron a gritar entre si y luego una gran nube de polvo se alzo ante su pelea que todos aquellos hombres comenzaron.

- No creo que tus amigos nos sirvan de mucho niisan – dijo Neji mientras veía la cara de consternación de Itachi - será mejor que llame a Tokuma y Ko, entre ellos Hinata y yo, podremos avanzar más rápido con estos documentos, pero mucho me temo que no podremos comenzar sino hasta mañana en la mañana – Neji se acerco a Hinata – ¿Está de acuerdo Hinata sama? – Hinata asintió con una sonrisa hacia Neji – Bien entonces hasta mañana y diciendo esto abrazo calurosamente a su prima para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, acción que hizo que todos dejaran de pelear para mirarlos con cara de incredulidad y luego volvieran sus ojos hacia cierto Uchiha que parecía al principio tan sorprendido como ellos y que luego su rostro se mostro molesto, todos se arrinconaron en una de las esquinas del departamento de manera instintiva ante aquello. Neji soltó a HInata y se dirigió a la salida dando a todos una despedida casual con la mano, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Hinata sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

- Etto, ¿sucede algo? – Ino se acerco hasta Hinata en forma protectora.

- Hinata chan, ¡creo que es tiempo que rompas un poquitín el lazo con Neji!, ¡¿no crees?! – Hinata no pareció entender a que se refería Ino.

- ¿Hay algo malo con mi relación con Neji niisan? – Todos los Akatsuki trataron de salir de escena cuando vieron que Itachi se acercaba.

- Podría preguntarte ¿cómo es tu relación con… tu primo? – Hinata miro a Itachi, parecía molesto pero no sabía por qué.

- Bueno, desde que tengo memoria solo hemos sido él y yo, al principio me odiaba, pero no lo culpo, fue por mi causa que su padre murió – Itachi levanto su mirada con curiosidad – Cuando era muy niña trataron de secuestrarme, mi padre mato al hombre en cuestión y bueno resulto un embajador mandado por Kumogakure, El Raikage pidió una indemnización, es decir al responsable, mi padre, mi tío era su gemelo idéntico así que, el tomo su lugar – Hinata se estremeció ante el recuerdo - yo misma me culpo por ello, conforme crecimos la actitud de Neji hacia mi cambio, me dijo que no podía culpar a una niña de 3 años por lo sucedido y se disculpo "claro después de recibir una paliza de Naruto", me convertí en su única familia, nos hemos cuidado el uno del otro desde entonces – Itachi asintió ante esto, entonces habían pasado por tanto que su relación se había estrechado más de lo que era común entre hermanos, pero…

- Dime ¡¿te ha dado a entender que siente algo mas por ti que solo una relación fraternal?! – Hinata parpadeo varias veces por aquello antes de sentirse realmente ofendida.

- ¡¿Por qué todo mundo pregunta lo mismo?! – Ino puso sus manos sobre la nuca.

- Tal vez porque parece un novio celoso cada vez que alguien se te acerca – Sai miro de reojo a Hinata.

- O tal vez porque siempre es el perfecto Hyuga hasta que se trata de ti, en ese momento es capaz de retar a todo su clan y romper todas y cada una de sus leyes - Hinata cruzo sus brazos y su rostro se encendió.

- Tobi opina que es por las muestras de afecto, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

- Bueno, tal vez sobreactúa un poco, pero es natural que sienta algo de miedo, soy la única persona con la que puede ser el mismo sin ser juzgado. Tal vez ustedes no lo pueden entender porque ninguno de ustedes tiene hermanos pero estoy segura de que Itachi lo entiende – Los ojos de Hinata se centraron en Itachi - ¡¿cierto?! – Itachi se estremeció un momento mientras consideraba su propio amor por su hermano, uno que tal vez otros llamarían… desmedido. Suspiro derrotado.

- Lo entiendo – Hinata sonrió con ternura – ¡Aún así me siento incómodo cada vez que te abraza y besa, no es como si yo fuera besando a Sasuke cada vez que lo veo! – su sonrisa se borro casi de inmediato para mostrar un rostro lleno de incredulidad.

- Bueno ¡tal vez si trataras de llevarte mejor con él en vez de hacer de todo una competencia!, ¡habría más cariño entre ustedes! – Ahora Itachi ponía cara de incredulidad

- ¡Yo no soy el que hace una competencia de todo!, ¡es el!.

- Y hablando de ello, comprendo tu actitud de desconfianza hacia él, ¡pero qué dudes de mi! – Tobi hizo un túnel nuevamente por el cual todos los Akatsuki se lanzaron con rapidez, Ino estuvo a punto de lanzarse por el pero fue detenida por una serpiente de tinta que la llevo justo junto a Sai.

- ¡Por favor no me dejes solo con ellos! – dijo Sai quien seguía en su trabajo de llenar pergaminos

- Oh ¡eso es!, ¡te muestro mi alma desnuda e inmediatamente tomas ventaja de ello y lo peor de todo es que intentas hacerme sentir culpable de ello! – Itachi se veía herido - ¡Y no cambies el tema!, ¡estamos hablando de tu primo y sus deseos incestuosos!.

- ¡Neji nii san es mi familia y parte de mi vida!, ¡me ha apoyado en todo desde que tengo memoria!, ¡no romperé con el solo por un capricho tuyo!.

- ¡No te pido que rompas toda tu relación con el!, ¡solo que midas mas tus muestras de afecto!.

- ¡Son las mismas que he tenido con él desde que éramos niños!, ¡¿qué hay de ti y tu hermano?! ¡¿Sus únicas muestras de cariño son atacarse mutuamente?! ¡Pareciera que quieren sacarse los ojos cada vez que se ven!, ¡tal vez quiera que haga lo mismo con nii san!.

- ¡Eso estaría bien para empezar!.

- ¡Se acabo!, ¡no dejare que me alejes de los que amo solo por un capricho tuyo!.

- ¡Bien!, ¡entonces se acabo porque no estoy dispuesto a compartir!, ya sea Neji o Gaara ¡¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy?!.

- ¡Uno muy egoísta y bastante inseguro!

- Eres una caprichosa, ¡no dejare que me manipules!.

- BIEN

- ¡BIEN! – Y diciendo esto Itachi salió de aquel departamento azotando la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, de pronto un sentimiento de abandono y soledad hicieron presa de Hinata sus ojos se humedecieron y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto sin que Sai o Ino intentaran detenerla.

- Sai… ¡cariño! – Sai miro a Ino que permanecía escondida detrás de él – ¡¿recuerdas nuestra primera pelea?! – Sai asintió – ¡verdad que fue muy romántico!


	20. Arrepentimiento

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 20

ARREPENTIMIENTO

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta insistentemente, levanto la mirada hacia el reloj en su buro, "¡las 12 de la noche! ¡¿A qué idiota en su sano juicio se le ocurre hacer una visita a esas horas?!" Se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla, aún estaba medio dormido pero se sobresalto a ver a su pequeño otouto señalarlo con su dedo índice.

- ¡Yo no soy egoísta y mucho menos inseguro! – Shisui parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de que su cerebro pudiera reaccionar.

- Bien, es bueno saberlo – Itachi entro al departamento de su amigo sin esperar invitación, se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de vinos que Shisui mantenía en la sala de estar, tomo una botella y se sirvió rápidamente en una copa – ¡Hey!, ¡hey!, ¡tómalo con calma otouto!, ¡es mi mejor coñac! – Itachi no soltó la botella se dirigió con ella a sentarse en el sillón de la sala.

- ¿Crees que soy egoísta… o inseguro? – Shisui pensó por un momento, ¡¿porque le venía con eso a esas horas de la noche?!.

- Egoísta ¡seguro!, inseguro ¡no lo creo!, ¿a que viene eso? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Itachi iba a servirse otro trago en su copa pero pareció pensarlo mejor y tiro la copa tomando directamente de la botella – Te recuerdo que no estás acostumbrado a beber.

- ¡Mejor! así perderé el sentido y podre dormir – Shisui miro con preocupación a su amigo.

- ¡Vas a contarme! ¿O solo a emborracharte?

- ¡nh!

- Otouto, no es común verte perder el control de tus emociones, ¿tiene esto que ver con tu asistente? – Itachi miro la botella, ¡Dios! Estaba tan… ¡furioso!.

- Se llama Hinata, ¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan inocente?, ¿No se da cuenta de que él quiere algo más? ¡Dios me hace enfurecer tanto!, lo único que quiero es que deje esas muestras de afecto ¡maldito infeliz! ¡Estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito!, ¡¿puedes creer que incluso se atrevió a utilizar mis problemas con Sasuke en mi contra solo por defenderlo?! ¡Soy un idiota!, no debí decírselo – Shisui abrió los ojos y permaneció sin parpadear por un rato.

- ¡Bien! por lo que entiendo….

- ¡Cielo santo! – Shisui se asusto cuando vio como Itachi se inclinaba y llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus ojos – ¡Debí buscar otra forma de convencerla!, ¡la he perdido y todo por causa de mis estúpidos celos!, pero, pensándolo bien… ¡la culpa es de ella! ¡Por tener tantas libertades con su primo! y no solo él, también con el idiota de Sabaku no y solo Dios sabe quien mas este en la lista porque ahora que lo recuerdo el pulgoso del Inuzuka parecía bastante interesado, no estoy seguro del Aburame, ¡demasiado raro!, ¡pero el infierno se enfriara antes de que permita que alguien me la robe y….! ¡Dios la estoy perdiendo! – Shisui se acerco con cuidado y le quito la botella de las manos.

- ¡De acuerdo!, creo que… - reviso la botella – ¡dos centímetros de esto es tu limite otouto! – Miro a Itachi que ahora se recostaba en su sillón – No creo que la hayas perdido por culpa de una simple discusión a causa de… ¡¿estamos hablando de Neji Hyuga?!.

- El muy imbécil se atrevió a abrazar y besar a Hinata en frente de mi – Shisui trato de imaginar a un tempano de hielo besando a una hermosa chica y ¡bueno…! por algún motivo no conciliaba la imagen.

- Ya veo, me sorprende que te contuvieras, nadie tomaría los labios de mi novia enfrente de mi sin recibir una paliza – Itachi volvió a recostarse y llevo uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

- la beso en la mejilla – Shisui sonrió divertido ante esto.

- Ya veo, la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla de forma fraternal, sin duda eso es un gran crimen a la moral (!), muchos terminan casados solo por eso (!) – Itachi noto el tono sarcástico.

- piensas que exagere ¡¿no es cierto?! – Shisui asintió.

- Bueno creo que piensas que él quiere una relación mayor con… he, Hinata, a quien por cierto aún no me presentas, es lógico que cualquier provocación te cause celos, ¡además! es la única relación en la que realmente te he visto comprometido, creo que quieres que funcione y por ello te presionas mas – Itachi levanto medio brazo para mirar de reojo a su amigo.

- Muy bien Freud, ahora solo tengo una duda – Shisui miro curioso a su amigo - ¿Cómo lo arreglo?

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

Domingo por la mañana

- ¡¿Qué es?! – Hinata miro de reojo a su primo, sus dedos se juntaron con nerviosismo mientras desviaba la mirada

- N-nada – Contesto con simpleza mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Neji detuvo su lectura mientras su mirada penetrante comenzaba a examinarla.

- Hinata sama – Hinata suspiro pesadamente, era difícil engañar a su primo.

- Ella y Uchiha san discutieron anoche después de que te fuiste – Hinata miro molesta a Sai quien no parecía entender lo delicado del tema – ¡Eres linda cuando te molestas! – Lamentablemente por más que lo intentase no podía molestarse con él, desvió su mirada hacia Neji quien ahora la miraba a los ojos, paso un rato así hasta que Neji se volvió hacia aquellos documentos.

- Ya veo – Volvió a encender su línea sucesoria y reanudo su trabajo.

- ¡Ya veo!, ¡¿es todo lo que vas a decir?! – Ino miraba aquel Hyuga bastante molesta – ¡Su pelea empezó por tu causa! – Los ojos de Neji se entrecerraron solo una fracción antes de volver a su tamaño normal.

- Entiendo – Fue lo único que salió del genio Hyuga, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el con extrañeza.

- Neji nii, ¿tu sabias? – Neji se detuvo nuevamente para mirar a su prima.

- Razone la causa de su conflicto cuando Sai dijo que habían discutido después de mi partida – Hinata bajo la mirada, no sabía que decirle - ¡Además el ha estado pintando un cuadro de mi abrazándola con un Uchiha bastante molesto por detrás! – Todos se volvieron a ver a Sai que ahora bajaba aquel cuadro para ocultarlo - ¡¿va a pedirme que no vuelva a hacerlo Hinata sama?! – Hinata sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, las muestras de afecto de su primo eran tan… ¡escasas!

- No nii san – Neji sonrió sutilmente.

- ¿Quiere que hable con el Hinata sama? – Hinata pareció meditar en aquello pero sabía que era algo personal así que simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos – solo es un mal entendido Hinata sama.

- ¿Estás seguro nii san? – Neji asintió.

- Si no fuera así, no seguiría con esto – Hinata se sintió más aliviada con aquello.

- ¡De cualquier modo pienso que es muy romántico! – todos se volvieron hacia Ino quien sonreía mientras sus manos se juntaban – Hinata tu e Itachi van bastante rápido ¡¿no?!.

- ¡No entiendo que tiene de romántica una pelea Yamanaka san! – Ino se volvió hacia el Hyuga que había hablado.

- No es la pelea Kô, simplemente han avanzado del me gustas porque eres perfecto, al quiero algo serio contigo ¡con todo y tus defectos! – Todos parpadearon ante la incoherencia menos Sai que por primera vez mostraba una sonrisa sincera – Hinata, ¡¿me vas a decir que antes no creías que Itachi era simplemente perfecto?! – Hinata asintió ante esto – pero anoche lo llamaste egoísta e inseguro y sin embargo... ¡¿no es verdad que es como si lo amaras aún más?! – La respiración de Hinata se detuvo mientras palidecía, luego su rostro gano color por la vergüenza.

- P-pero Ino chan yo… lo ofendí, ¿como puedo reparar mi error?.

- Creo que la solución es simple, acepta tus propios defectos

DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA

-P-pero… pero… Sasu kun ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?! – Sakura parecía confundida al ver aquella pelirroja abrazada de Sasuke.

- Lo siento perdedora, pero yo llegue primero, ¡¿cierto Sasu kun?! ¡¿verdad que crees que soy mejor que ella?! – Sasuke suspiro de manera cansada mientras aquellas dos chicas seguían discutiendo, el había querido salir temprano aquella mañana para ir a visitar a cierto Hyuga, pero…

FLASH BACK

-_Hola Sasu kun ¡¿quieres que te talle la espalda?! – Sasuke se volvió rápidamente para toparse con Karin que de algún modo había entrado hasta el baño._

_- Karin, ¿Cómo entraste? – Karin sonrió mientras señalaba la puerta._

_- Estaba abierta – Sasuke suspiro "Maldito Dobe, dejo abierto"._

_- Que quieres, se supone que no te vería por algún tiempo – Karin asintió mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Sasuke._

_- Orochimaru sama me mando a coordinar un ataque en contra de tu hermano y pensé en pasar a saludarte – El rostro de Sasuke se mostro molesto._

_- Explícate – Karin asintió y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido mientras el se vestía._

FIN FLASH BACK

Fue así que se entero que uno de los proyectos de Itachi seria atacado en solo unos días, una oportunidad maravillosa según Orochimaru para distraer a su hermano lo suficiente para hacer las negociaciones necesarias, de algún modo se sentía arrepentido por hacer aquello a espaldas de Itachi, pero no tenía muchas opciones, hacer aquella negociación aplastaría a Orochimaru, superado a su hermano en algo.

- Sasuke dile que se aleje y vayamos a comer algo – La voz de aquella peli roja lo saco de sus pensamientos, luego miro a Sakura que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – Las dos chicas lo miraron sorprendidas cuando tomo su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta.

- P-pero Sasu kun ¡¿a dónde vas?! – Sasuke las miro a Sakura que ahora se habia adelantado hasta quedar enfrente de él.

- Tengo un asunto importante.

- Espera que hay de MI – Karin se adelanto a Sakura.

- Tsk yo que se – Y sin dar tiempo a mas replica simplemente salió azotando la puerta, las dos chicas se miraron de reojo indecisas en su siguiente movimiento.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

- ¡Shino! ¡Te dije claramente que hicieras algo con las pulgas de Akamaru! – Shino ajusto sus lentes mientras veía al perro blanco de su amigo Kiba.

- Eso hice – Kiba señalo a su perro.

- ¡Quise decir que te deshicieras de ellas no que inauguraras un circo de pulgas en medio de la sala de Hinata chan! – Una pequeña tiendita estaba sobre el tapete y un castaño con marcas moradas estaba entretenido viendo como algunas pulgas jalaban carruajes y se movían sobre la cuerda floja.

- Me agradan – Dijo mientras las observaba – son como pequeñas marionetas – Neji se volvió hacia los recién llegados.

- Estamos trabajando si no les importa ayuden o márchense – Shino hiso algunos signos y todas aquellas pulga salieron de la casa a toda velocidad, luego se dirigió hacia unos pergaminos sobre la mesa

- Muchas gracias Gaara, no esperaba que vinieras a ayudarme – Hinata sonrió hacia su amigo y a sus hermanos que ahora leían pergamino tras pergamino – Gaara sonrió con elegancia.

- Lo hago porque si encontramos algo que te libere de tu clan tendré mas oportunidad – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con asombro – Además, seguimos siendo amigos no es verdad – Hinata sintió como sus mejillas ganaban calor mientras asentía ante su amigo – Lamento haber traído a un extraño con nosotros.

- ¡Shikamaru kun no es un extraño Gaara! ¡es mi novio! – Temari grito desde uno de los sillones de la sala donde se encontraba con un moreno con cara de aburrido. Kankuro se acerco a su pequeño hermano y a Hinata.

- Aún no entiendo que ve en el.

La puerta comenzó a sonar haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Hinata, cada vez que sonaba ella parecía saltar de su asiento diez metros antes de correr a abrirla mientras peinaba su cabello. Cuando abrió se encontró de frente con unos ojos azules que la observaban confundido.

- ¡Hinata chan!, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – El rostro de Hinata se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos perdían brillo.

- Etto… yo vivo aquí Naruto kun – Naruto abrió la boca con asombro y luego noto a todos los presentes en aquel lugar.

- ¡¿Gaara?! – Su dedo se levanto hacia aquel pelirrojo dentro de su campo de visión – ¡Hina chan! ¡¿Están teniendo una fiesta y no me invitaron?! – Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas – Creí que éramos amigos – Hinata trato de hablar antes de que siguiera imaginando cosas pero antes de que lo hiciera Neji salió a la puerta.

- ¡Entra!, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos, te explicaremos dentro – Naruto ahora tenia cara confusa pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, Neji ya lo estaba arrastrando.

CAMINO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

El rostro de Sasuke era confiado, el plan era simple, la invitaría a salir, de preferencia a un lugar solitario, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre que permanecia de pie recargado en un árbol a su paso.

- No pensara ir con el joven Hyuga ¿no es cierto? – Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió a ver aquel sujeto de gafas que lo miraba burlonamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Una sonrisa socarrona cruzo el rostro de aquel joven.

- ¡chhh!, oh Dios, me siento ofendido (¡) – Sasuke se volvió a verlo detenidamente.

- No me repetiré

- Hum, mi nombre es Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi, soy uno de los amigos de Orochimaru, Uchiha san – Sasuke bufo suavemente, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y siguió su camino.

- Si quiere a la joven Hyuga yo puedo traerla por usted – Sasuke seguía caminando sin prestar atención – En estos momentos está rodeada por sus guardianes y amigos, no hay forma de que se le acerque – los pasos de Sasuke se detuvieron.

- ¿Por qué lo harías? – Kabuto acomodo sus lentes.

- Uno de nuestros socios está interesado en esto.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

- Eso es completamente ineficaz y una pérdida de tiempo - Kankuro miro molesto al pelirrojo enfrente de él.

- Por supuesto que no – Ahora Kankuro mostraba el interior de su marioneta – Esta pieza permite reducir la cantidad de componentes, haciéndolo más rápido de crear y más eficiente.

- Lo hace más rápido de crear, pero no más eficiente, al fallar ese componente tienes fallas en dos sistemas, algo que no sucedería con un diseño clásico el cual es arte, esto en cambio ¡es basura! – Kankuro se puso de pie con su rostro molesto.

- ¡Escuche Sasori sama!, tal vez usted sea uno de las maestros marionetistas más reconocidos de la arena pero esta negado a las cosas nuevas, ¡su trabajo es obsoleto!, al tener más espacio hay mas lugar para mas armamento.

- Mas armamento no sirve de nada si la marioneta falla… – El argumento fue terminado cuando una pequeña bomba de arcilla en forma de araña se poso sobre la marioneta de Kankuro haciendo que los dos hombres saltaran antes de que estallara.

- ¡MI MARIONETA NUEVA!

- ¡Deidara! ¡¿Estás demente?!

- Ya me tenían aburrido, ¡un! aguantarte a ti es difícil, pero con este niño es insoportable ¡un! – Alguien golpeo la cabeza de Deidara por atrás.

- Sera mejor que te controles si vuelas esos documentos Uchiha te matara– Konan mandaba una mirada asesina la cual Deidara capto de inmediato. Hinata y Neji miraban la escena y ambos suspiraron pesadamente.

- ¡Hinata chan! ¡Hinata chan! ¡Tobi creó bebidas calientes!, prueba una ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Hinata tomo una de las tazas que Tobi le ofrecía.

- Gracias Tobi kun – luego miro hacia la sala, aquel peli plateado no había dejado de leer, si tan solo se tratara de los documentos no importaría pero era una revista porno y Zetsu, bueno estaba más interesado en la salud de las plantas del lugar que en ayudar, Tobi estaba devorando todo en la cocina junto con Kakuzu quien además parecía intrigado en la calidad de la loza y las toallas del baño y Pein bueno… había decidido que el sacrificio por amor era el más doloroso de todos por lo que se había hundido en una esquina llorando sin parar, Kisame y Konan eran los más coherentes, el leía alguno de los pergaminos y luego dormía un rato, decía que meditaba en su uso, Konan intentaba leer pero después de un momento comenzaba a crear origami con el documento por lo que después de un rato terminaron por ponerla a cuidar al resto de los Akatsuki.

- ¡¿Por qué están estos extraños sujetos aquí?! ¡¿No deberían estar ayudando?! – Naruto apenas había llegado y lo habían puesto a leer, razón por la que no entendía por qué aquellos sujetos parecían estar vacacionando.

- ¡Hey! somos un grupo muy exclusivo y nos gusta ayudarnos entre nosotros ¡un! – Todos los Akatsukis comenzaron a reír ante lo dicho por Deidara.

- Maldito travesti, mejor di la verdad, no teníamos nada que hacer y nadie quiere prestar su casa porque siempre termina destruida, así que venimos a ver a la maldita ERABU ya que es nuestro miembro más reciente y quien por cierto puede descansar sobre mis piernas cuando quiera – Todos se volvieron con rostros enojados hacia Hidan que sonreía cínicamente. La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez Hinata abrió rápidamente, pero no encontró a nadie, solo una nota al pie de la puerta.

"_Te espero en el parque junto a la cascada" _

- ¿De quién es Hinata chan? ¡¿Tobi puede ver?! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Hinata apretó la nota contra su pecho.

- Creo que es de Itachi, Tobi kun – Tobi se planto delante de ella.

- ¡¿crees?!

- Bueno la nota no está firmada, sin embargo, dice que me espera en la cascada del parque y bueno ahí fue cuando… - Aquellas imágenes hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara – Volveré pronto Tobi kun – Tobi vio como aquella chica salía corriendo en dirección al parque, sin darse cuenta de que aquel papel caía de sus manos, su ojo brillo antes de cerrar la puerta.

XXX

Bien otouto, entonces ese es el plan, solo espérame aquí y yo traeré a tu princesa ¡¿De acuerdo?! – Itachi ya no estaba seguro de seguir el plan de su mejor amigo.

- Creo que sería mejor si voy a hablar directamente con ella Shisui – Shisui poso su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi.

- ¡A no! me costó mucho conseguir todo esto en tiempo record otouto, si no le agrada solo échame la culpa, aunque yo se que las chicas adoran este tipo de detalles – Itachi miro alrededor, tres meseros, champaña, una orquesta, una pista de baile y una mesa con cubiertos de cristal.

- Creo que es un poco… excesivo – Shisui comenzó a reír.

- Por supuesto que es excesivo, ¡la chica lo vale otouto! – Itachi suspiro profundo _"no creo que a Hinata le agrade todo esto_" luego sus ojos brillaron_._

- Podrías llevarla al lago de la cascada en medio del parque – Shisui lo pensó un momento.

- Tomara algo de tiempo llevar todo esto hasta allá otouto – Itachi asintió.

- Yo me encargo – Shisui lo miro sospechosamente antes de asentir.

- Bien, como quieras – Shisui comenzó a caminar fuera de la vista de Itachi tan pronto hubo desaparecido Itachi se volvió hacia todas aquellas personas.

- No necesitare de sus servicios mas, sus cheques serán depositados como se acordó – Itachi tomo dos copas, una de las botellas de champaña y el mantel de la mesa antes de salir de aquel lugar.

XXX

El viento soplaba suavemente, el atardecer acariciaba la copa de los árboles cuando Hinata llego hasta aquel lugar, suspiro profundamente el aroma que se desprendía de aquel sitio, miro alrededor con el corazón en la mano, todo parecía completamente desolado.

- Llegaste rápido – Hinata se volvió rápidamente para enfrentar a quien le hablaba - Siempre has sido muy eficiente Aoi ¿o debo llamarte… Hinata? - en frente de ella se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha

**(¡) Ironía al hablar.**


	21. RECONCILIACIÓN

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

CAPITULO 21

RECONCILIACIÓN

El viento soplaba suavemente mientras mecía el cabello de ambos el rostro de Hinata mostraba sorpresa y confusión mientras el de Sasuke se mostraba altivo y divertido. Pronto los ojos de Hinata mostraron decepción, Ahora Sasuke comenzó a molestarse.

- Parece que esperabas a alguien mas – Hinata abrió mas sus ojos dándose cuenta de su falta de delicadeza, trato de componerse y dio una leve reverencia.

- Uchiha san – Sasuke dio una media sonrisa y se acerco hasta ella.

- Llámame Sasuke.

- Eso no sería correcto Uchiha san – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras su rostro se volvía serio.

- A mi hermano lo llamas por su nombre ¿no es cierto? – Hinata se irguió y sonrió ligeramente.

- Mi relación con su hermano es algo… complicada – No sabía cómo llamarlo, no eran pareja formal, no podían serlo hasta resolver un pequeño inconveniente llamado familia, pero sabia una cosa, quería pasar la vida con él.

- ¿Fue su idea?.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿vestirte como hombre? – Hinata comenzó a reír ante eso, Sasuke la observaba detenidamente.

CERCA DEL LAGO

Itachi se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Hinata, no podía confundirse, era ella, pero algo no estaba bien. Se acerco con cautela hasta un de los árboles cercanos, fue entonces que lo vio, su hermano estaba parado enfrente de su… er… ¿novia? y parecía hacerla feliz. Algo en el pareció hervir, pero no sabía cómo proceder quería ir a golpear a su hermano y huir al mismo tiempo, fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- Confía – Itachi se volvió hacia quien le hablaba, Tobi estaba ahí observando la misma escena – si quieres arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, el primer paso es confiar – La palma de Itachi se poso sobre el árbol y asintió.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

-Hyuga

- Uchiha

Shisui no parecía contento, de todas las personas que pudieron abrir la puerta tuvo que ser precisamente Neji Hyuga quien la abriera. Tomo aire, su pequeño otouto contaba con él.

- Vengo a buscar a Hinata sama si me hace favor.

- ¿Quién la busca? – Una vena apareció en la frente de Shisui.

- U-chi-ha Shi-sui.

- ¿Cuál es su asunto? – Si definitivamente ese Hyuga estaba buscando morir.

- Si no le importa… es personal.

- Soy su guardián, si me importa – Ambos se miraron a los ojos con furia.

- Hinata san salió – Ambos se volvieron hacia el hombre planta que salía del departamento – Fue al lago junto a la cascada.

- ¿Zetsu? – Fue entonces que Shisui hecho un vistazo dentro de aquel lugar, el grupo de personas ahí dentro lo dejo sin habla, luego razono lo dicho por Zetsu.

- ¿El lago? – Zetsu asintió mientras comenzaba a escarbar la tierra fuera de la casa.

- Recibió una nota de Itachi san – El seño de Shisui se junto, luego se volvió hacia Neji.

- Valiente guardián eres tú, dejándola ir sola a una trampa tan obvia – La actitud altiva de Neji no cambio.

- Solo la cuido de peligros reales Uchiha – Shisui estaba molesto. Una explosión desde dentro hizo que ambos se volvieran de entre el humo que emanaba un rubio con coleta salió volando fuera de la casa hasta los pies de Shisui, detrás de él una Konan muy molesta estaba lanzando algunos kunais.

- Lárgate de aquí idiota, antes de que vueles algo más que la cocina – los tres varones vieron como la mujer entraba de nuevo, mientras un chico con su perro salía rápidamente del lugar.

- Deidara levanto sus ojos.

- ¡Uchiha! ya era hora de que algún Uchiha viniera.

- ¿Deidara? – Shisui miro a Neji y recordó lo dicho por Zetsu – Tsk, no tengo tiempo, esto huele a problemas – Deidara sonrió ante lo dicho por Shisui.

- ¿Habrá golpes, explosiones y sangre? un, yo voy contigo yeah¡ – Deidara se levanto del suelo y comenzó a seguir al Uchiha que ya había comenzado a alejarse. Neji comenzó a medir las posibilidades de todo aquello y entro en la casa.

- Kö, Kiba, Shino – Los tres jóvenes miraron a Neji – Necesito un favor

EN EL LAGO.

- Es un problema familiar simplemente Uchiha san, soy una Hyuga de la rama principal, so se supone que pueda trabajar fuera del clan – Aquello no parecía convencer a Sasuke.

- Yo creo que mi hermano te oculta, ya sabes, el es algo… egoísta – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata se sintió ofendida, su mirada bajo hacia el suelo un tanto confundida y llena de dolor, _"¿acaso no fue así como lo llamé?"._ Sasuke sintió que daba en el clavo, era su momento de avanzar – No sientes como si te dejara sola, pero ¿no te dejara avanzar al mismo tiempo? – se acerco a ella cuidadosamente notando como se sumergía en sus pensamientos – Hinata chan, mi hermano podrá estar junto a ti pero siempre estarás sola a su lado y poco a poco iras sintiendo como hay un abismo mas y mas grande entre ustedes, es su forma de ser – se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella tomo su barbilla y levanto su rostro hacia el de él – Yo no soy así Hina chan, yo siempre estaré junto a ti – La tomo de la cintura y comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de ella, fue entonces que Hinata sintió su corazón acelerar al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, coloco la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de el para alejarlo suavemente.

- M-mucho temo que… mal interpreta la situación Uchiha san – Sasuke sonrio al darse cuenta de su reacción, de algo estaba seguro la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? – La sonrisa llena de triunfo de Sasuke logro confundirla – Significa ¿que no crees que es egoísta? – Hinata sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de dulzura y adoración ante la pregunta.

- Si creo que es egoísta y un tanto inseguro, sobre todo cuando se trata de usted Uchiha san.

En un árbol cercano Itachi parecía tensarse ante sus palabras.

- pero yo… - Ambos hermanos posaron sus ojos en ella – Son una chica caprichosa y tal vez un tanto manipuladora, a-aunque a decir verdad… no me había percatado de ello – bajo sus ojos hacia sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, luego subió la mirada hacia Sasuke y coloco sus manos en la espalda - ¡E Itachi kun me lo hizo notar! – concluyo llena de orgullo. El rostro de Sasuke se descompuso en confusión mientras que el de Itachi se relajaba colocando una sonrisa en sus labios. Tobi miro a Itachi y luego noto algo al otro lado de la arbolada creó un vórtice negro y desapareció en el discretamente.

-Tsk, veo que te ha manipulado bien – Hinata miro a Sasuke confundida – No importa, pronto te darás cuenta de que solo te usa para su propio beneficio, cuando dejes de servirle te abandonara a tu suerte.

- E-eso es… - Hinata dudo por un momento, pero se armo de valor – ¿Eso es lo que siente que hizo con usted? – Sasuke la miro molesto.

- Eso es lo que hace con todos – Sasuke sintió que perdía la paciencia, ¡tenía que abrirle los ojos!, demostrarle que era infinitamente mejor que su hermano, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el – déjame mostrarte que soy mejor que el – nuevamente acerco su rostro para culminar aquel beso que habia sido cortado anteriormente, pero justo antes noto que Hinata se perdía en sus pensamientos para luego hablarle.

- Significa que quiere arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, ¡por que en verdad el es muy terco con ese asunto! – Sasuke se quedo frio mientras un aire helado paso entre ellos dos - creo que le ayudaría bastante a entender mi relación con Neji si ustedes dos se llevaran mejor.

- Tratas de arreglar mis problemas a mi espalda, niña caprichosa – Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de dulzura al ver a Itachi acercarse - No importa cuán bien me lleve con Sasuke ¡no voy a besarlo! – Hinata se separo de Sasuke para acercarse a Itachi.

- ¿Es acaso un asunto de super machos eso de no demostrar que se quieren? – Hinata no podía dejarlo ganar tan fácilmente.

- Yo no lo quiero – Sasuke intervino al escucharla decir aquello, Itachi miro a Sasuke con aire de superioridad.

- Me admiras que da igual – Sasuke miro a su hermano

- Eso fue en…

- ¿Admites entonces que quieres a tu hermano? – Itachi se volvió hacia Hinata y miro a Sasuke de reojo.

- Lo amo, pero no voy a besarlo – Sasuke se quedo frio_, "¿están discutiendo de mi sin prestarme atención? un momento… Itachi admitió quererme y… ¿a que viene todo eso del beso?"_

- Nji niisan solo me besa en la mejilla y solo en contadas ocasiones, no voy a despreciarlo solo porque tú eres inseguro – Itachi asintió.

- Puedo entenderlo y me disculpo, pero no tenías derecho a utilizar mis problemas con Sasuke para defenderlo.

- Eso es porque soy un poco manipuladora, pero… tienes razón, no venia al caso y me disculpo, rompí tu confianza en mi.

- No la rompiste, estaba molesto porque pensé que iba a perderte y soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir – Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento sin prestar atención a Sasuke que los observaba un tanto confundido.

- ¿Champañe? – Itachi saco una botella y dos copas que traía consigo.

EN LA ARBOLADA.

Un vórtice negro apareció detrás de aquel sujeto, Kabuto simplemente acomodo sus gafas al notar la presencia de Tobi a sus espaldas.

- Me siento alagado, parece que soy notado por nada mas ni nada menos que el fundador mismo de los Akatsuki – Tobi miro a Kabuto un momento y luego levanto la vista para ver a Itachi y compañía

- Supongo que trabajas para Orochimaru – Kabuto asintió – Si lo pregunto cortésmente ¿me dirás tus intenciones?

- Contrapropuesta – Tobi cruzo sus brazos mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

- Escucho.

- Información por información,

- Que tal… tú me dices lo que sabes y yo te dejo vivir

- Que tal… tú me dices lo que quiero saber y el mundo no se entera lo que quieres callar – el ojo expuesto de Tobi brillo y comenzó a saltar.

- ¡Yada! ¡Yada! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!, no tiene nada que ocultar, si así fuera mataría al chico listo para que se callara aunque… ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Kabuto comenzó a reír suavemente.

- En el momento que el chico listo muera la información se revelara por todos los medios informativos – Tobi callo y miro molesto a Kabuto – No te enojes, si bien trabajo para Orochimaru, mis intenciones no son malas, ¿hacemos el trato? creo te conviene más que a mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Siempre fui una sombra hasta que ella me encontró.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE UCHIHA

La respiración de ambas chicas se habia acelerado, Sakura sonrio mientras se posicionaba arriba de Karin cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos suplicaban ante la peli rosa.

- Dilo – Sakura parecía estar disfrutando aquello, Karin se arqueo al sentirla aumentar la fuerza, pero se negaba a aceptar lo obvio.

-¡Noooo! – Karin se movio con fuerza necesitaba demostrar que podía dominar aquella chica y que de ningún modo ella seria la dominada. Sakura la sujeto para que no se moviera.

- Solo dilo – Un gemido salió de la boca de Karin, no podía mas, su cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso y la posición en la que estaba no le daba ninguna ventaja.

- tu ganas.

- ¡mas fuerte!

- ¡TU GANAS! – Sakura parecía satisfecha soltó a Karin y se paró de encima de ella.

- ¡Bien! luchas grecorromanas, ¡yo gano! – Tomo una pequeña libreta y apunto su victoria – Hasta ahora voy ganando por una competencia.

- ¡No puede ser!, déjame ver eso!

- Apuntaste que habías ganado en cocina.

- yo gane, mi comida fue mas nutritiva que la tuya

- nadie tragaría tus cápsulas sin morir, mi ensalada césar gano

- ja ¡en tus sueños bruja!.

- Si vas a hacer trampa ¡bien! ¡Te ganare en la siguiente competencia!, ¡veamos quien es capaz de encontrar a Sasuke en menos tiempo! – Sakura se puso de pie con el puño en alto.

- ¡Hecho! y la que lo encuentre ¡se lo queda!

DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA

- Creo que tengo algo – Todos se volvieron hacia Tocuma que sostenía un documento con alegría en su rostro. Neji tomo aquel documento, lo leyó rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de molestia.

- No sirve el contrato 3-b Senju-Hyuga lo anula – Tocuma simplemente se tiro en el piso.

- ¡Estoy harto!, todo lo que encontramos ya ha sido anulado, ¡cada generación de ancianos buscaba como hacer mas y mas complicado todo! – Neji tomo aire.

- Sigamos – Todos lanzaron un suspiro de fastidio.

- Pregunta, nadie ha pensado… no se… en hacer una maldita puta trampa y falsificar algún documento – Todos se volvieron hacia Hidan quien parecía aburrido de romper el sillón en el que se encontraba.

- Todos los convenios son mandados a verificar ante los Sarutobi antes de proceder – Ahora todos se volvieron hacia Kakuzo quien se encontraba arriba de su maleta tratando de cerrarla, a un lado de el había otra maleta.

- ¡Hey! ¡Esas son mis toallas!, si vas a robar algo ¡roba las cosas de Hina chan! – Ino tomo sus toallas que sobresalían de la maleta y jalo de ellas para sacarlas.

- Ya están en la otra maleta – dijo Kakuzo señalando la otra maleta, Sai se acerco a ella.

- Esa es mi maleta – Kakuzo tomo una etiqueta y se la mostro aquel muchacho.

- ¿Te llamas Danzo? – Sai se sonrojo mientras tomaba la maleta para abrirla y sacar las cosas dentro de ella.

- Es prestada

- Problemáticos – Ahora se volvieron hacia el chico que reposaba en el sillón aún no roto por Hidan – Simplemente verifiquen los contratos de los últimos dos consejos, verifiquen números y cotéjenlos con los otros clanes, eso les facilitara la búsqueda en tanto los Uchiha, si Itachi tiene interés los únicos contratos que el no conoce y podrían de ser de utilidad son los primeros, es decir los perdidos por Madara Uchiha.

- Podría haber contratos no anulados – Aseguro Kisame

- Los cuales sin duda están relacionados con los Uchiha – concluyo Shikamaru mientras los ojos de Temari brillaban de orgullo y se volvían hacia sus hermanos de manera desafiante – Gaara y Kankuro simplemente rodaron sus ojos.

EN EL LAGO.

- TSK, parece que estoy de más – Itachi detuvo el paso de su hermano.

- Aún tenemos que arreglar ciertos asuntos – Sasuke no miro a Itachi solo retiro su mano.

- No hay nada que arreglar – Sauke se acerco a Hinata para susurrar en su oído – Apenas empezamos, me amaras – El rostro de Hinata gano color mientras Itachi observaba como su hermano se alejaba.

- ¿Itachi kun? – Hinata parecía preocupada, Itachi asintió.

- Lo arreglare pronto ya casi está todo listo – Hinata lo miro con confusión – Necesitare la ayuda de mi asistente sin embargo – Hinata sonrió ahora entendía, Itachi tenía un plan – ¿Me dirás lo que te dijo? – Ahora los dedos de Hinata comenzaron a jugar entre sí mientras desviaba su mirada

EN LA ARBOLADA

- ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Orochimaru? – Kabuto miro a Tobi con aburrimiento.

- Solo puedo especular, no me cuenta todo ¿sabes?, pero imagino que tu especulas lo mismo – Tobi no estaba satisfecho eso no le decía nada – ¿Que planea Uchiha Itachi?.

- Por sus acciones solo puedo especular pero me imagino que tu especulas lo mismo – Kabuto suspiro con cansancio.

- deberíamos dejarnos de juegos no nos llevan a ningún lado – Tobi asintió, así que pensó su siguiente pregunta mejor.

- ¿Quien dentro de los Uchiha es el enlace con Orochimaru? – Kabuto sonrió.

- Uchiha Shisui – El ojo de Tobi se abrió con sorpresa.

- Imposible, no estuvo durante los eventos con los Inuzuca.

- Yo estuve ahí, yo saque a Kimimaru y a Tayuya del lugar antes de que fueran atrapados, no era necesario arriesgar el enlace – Tobi asintió pero no estaba seguro de que fuera la verdad _¿Por qué Shisui?_ – Uchiha Itachi ha filtrado información, las acciones cambian a favor de Orachimaru ¿con que propósito? – Tobi medito un momento aquello.

- Te lo dije no conozco sus intenciones, pero debes buscar más de un motivo para ello, nunca es fácil con el – Kabuto pareció molestarse con aquello.

- No sirve de nada… entonces… ¿cómo piensa permanecer al lado de Hinata Hyuga? – Tobi medito si sería apropiado decírselo, no habían conseguido nada de cualquier modo.

- Manipulando tratados – Kabuto asintió – ¿Orochimaru sabe de Hyuga san?

- No – Tobi estaba sorprendido, sin duda Kabuto sabia de ella y de su relación con Itachi, entonces… por qué no lo había informado.

- ¿Por qué te interesa la relación entre ellos dos? – Tobi medito en aquella pregunta.

- Ella me agrada y me recuerda a alguien – Kabuto frunció el entrecejo, por algún motivo esa información lo molestaba - ¿Como planea Orochimaru utilizar a Sasuke?

- Lo que sé es que Sasuke es la pieza clave para destruir a Itachi – Tobi negó suavemente.—Eso ya lo sabía, no me sirve… ¿Cuando piensa Orochimaru atacar la construcción del puente?.

- No piensa atacar la construcción del puente, seria perder el tiempo – Tobi tenso sus músculos eso solo significaba atacar la cabeza – ¿cuáles son los códigos de acceso a los proyectos de las empresas Uchiha? – Tobi lo miro molesto, Kabuto sonrió – valía la pena tratar, entonces… ¿Qué sabes de los tratados Hyuga-Senju? – Tobi estaba curioso, ¿cuánto sabia aquel hombre en realidad?.

- Los Hyuga se están moviendo de manera extraña, se que el tratado esta para fortalecer económicamente a los Senju y abrir fronteras a los Hyuga, sin embargo aún no se en qué consiste – Kabuto asintió - ¿Cuándo piensa atacar Orochimaru? – Kabuto se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse.

- No lo se

EN EL LAGO

Sasuke había logrado alejarse unos metros pero su paso fue cortado por alguien más, sus ojos se levantaron al notar la figura delante de él.

- Genial, el hermano favorito de Itachi.

- ¿te vas tan pronto?, creo tenemos asuntos por arreglar – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

- odio las reuniones familiares – Un vórtice negro se abrió entre aquellos grupos.

- Lamentable, porque en verdad tenemos que hablar – Tobi miro a Sasuke y a Shisui y luego se volvió hacia Itachi y Hinata – No creo te guste lo que vas a oír.

- Problemas familiares, un – todos se volvieron a ver aquel rubio que los miraba con molestia - tal vez debí quedarme en la cama de Hina chan, yeah!.


	22. El tratado

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**EL ASISTENTE DE ITACHI UCHIHA**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ITACHI UCHIHA**

Sasuke lanzo un golpe certero sobre Shisui antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, inclusive el mismo Shisui o tal vez, simplemente no quiso moverse.

- Eres un traidor, ¡un maldito traidor! – Shisui volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke y sonrió con cinismo.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que tu eres el último que puede decir eso – Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron.

- Mis asuntos con Orochimaru son negociables, ¡tú eres su lacayo! – Shisui se molesto ante esto.

- Eres un idiota tan manipulable que no te das cuenta de que solo eres una herramienta para acabar con tu propio hermano – Tobi se puso entre ambos.

- ¿Significa eso que aceptas tu culpabilidad? – Los ojos de Shisui se posaron en Tobi y luego buscaron a Itachi quien… en realidad no estaba prestándoles la más mínima atención.

- Lamento haber actuado de ese modo, en verdad nunca en mi vida había sentido… c-ce – Itachi parecía incapaz de decir la última palabra.

- ¿celos? – Itachi asintió.

- Si, eso, debo decir que fue una experiencia… interesante – luego sonrió hacia Hinata con calidez – perder el control de mi mismo fue increíble.

- Si yo… no actué de manera muy madura ¿cierto? – las mejillas de Hinata se encendían

- En realidad parecías una niña haciendo un capricho, te veías tan tierna – Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se observaron directamente a los ojos.

- Lo… lamento tanto, pero… se sintió bien dejarme llevar por una vez – Itachi asintió antes de acercarse a ella con la intención de besarla.

-mph, mph – La pareja se volvió hacia los tres varones que nos observaban con algo de molestia – Itachi san le molestaría poner un poco de atención a este asunto – Tobi señalo a Shisui quien lo miraba lo más neutral posible. Itachi sus piro mientras sus hombros caían en derrota.

- Shisui no es un traidor – dijo simplemente mientras veía a los tres delante de él.

- ¿Vas a defenderlo con el testimonio de alguien confiable en su contra?

- Por confiable ¿te refieres al espía de Orochimaru? – Sasuke guardo silencio pero su enojo era palpable.

- Shisui mismo acepto la culpa – intervino Tobi.

- Acepto ser el contacto de Orochimaru y los Uchiha, eso solo lo convierte en un intermediario el culpable real está más arriba – Los ojos de Shisui se abrieron una fracción más de lo usual.

- Tu… ¿sabías? – Itachi asintió.

- No hay muchos Uchiha… con un mangekyou activo, uno extraordinario, debo añadir, uno capaz de crear tres niveles y un seguro para bloquearme en la mente de Kimimaro – Shisui entendió enseguida, su exceso de seguridad lo había inculpado de inmediato.

- y aún así... decidiste seguir confiando en el – La voz de Sasuke parecía derrotada más que molesta – no importa lo que él te haga siempre seguirás confiando en el – levanto la mirada hacia Itachi - ¿no es verdad? – Itachi miro de frente a su hermano, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hasta el.

- Igual que en ti otouto – tomo la nuca de su hermano y acerco su frente hasta tocar la de el – también confió en ti, te amo, no importa lo que hagas siempre te amaré, es por eso que no estoy haciendo nada con respecto a tu negociación con Orochimaru – Ahora lo soltó y lo observó meditar aquello.

- ¿No estás… usándome? – Itachi negó suavemente y Sasuke miro en los ojos de su hermano buscando algún tipo de engaño – sabias que esos documentos estaban manipulados y me dejaste usarlos de ese modo ¿Por qué?.

- No tenía razón para evitarlo, además te advertí que los mercados estaban cambiando y que en ese momento favorecían a Orochimaru – Sasuke comprendió que su hermano le había avisado de aquello antes de que Karin lo confirmara.

- ¿Me dejaras seguir con esto a mi manera? – Itachi asintió nuevamente - ¿Por qué?.

- Ya lo dije, confió en ti – repitió suavemente, Sasuke volvió a meditar aquello sus ojos se levantaron para toparse con la figura de Hinata, la observo sonreírle de manera inocente y dulce sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía y ardía apagando efectivamente cualquier culpa.

- No deberías – coloco sus manos en los bolsillos – yo… tsk, ¡olvídalo! – miro a Hinata por un momento, la quería, pero… ¿la amaba?, aún lo suficiente para robársela a su hermano.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Itachi? – Itachi miro a Tobi por un momento.

- Lo único que no entiendo todavía es ¿por que tu interés en todo esto? – Tobi levanto sus manos de manera protectora y comenzó a saltar en uno de sus pies.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico!, ¡Tobi quiere ayudar! – Shisui sonrió de medio lado.

- Tal vez tobi no quiere que se sepa su secreto – Tobi se volvió a ver a Shisui.

- Tobi no tiene secretos, es un buen chico pero si Hyuga san quiere – luego volvió su vista hacia Hinata - Tobi puede ser un mal chico – las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron, mientras la figura de Itachi se colocaba entre ellos.

- ¡Oh! entonces el hecho de que estés solo y margado es algo furtivo – todos se volvieron a ver a Shisui – y que culpes al clan de ello también es coincidencia – Tobi cruzo sus brazos mientras su tono se volvía gélido.

- Al menos mi odio por el clan ha sido declarado, no ando traicionándolo como una víbora – luego se volvió a Sasuke – ó… con una víbora.

- Suficiente – ahora todos se volvieron hacia Itachi – si ya terminaron de acusarse ¿podrían salir de aquí? Tengo algo importante entre manos – Shisui miro a Hinata totalmente avergonzada, debía admitir que era realmente hermosa.

- El universo no es justo, ¿no se cansa de darte a manos llenas? – Shisui sonrió traviesamente

- Tobi no cree que sea correcto dejar a Hyuga san sola contigo – Tobi señalo a Itachi.

- Yo la llevare a casa, estábamos conversando cuando interrumpieron – Sasuke quería terminar lo que empezó sin que lo molestaran.

- Yo creo que el universo por fin me compensa algo – contesto Itachi hacia Shisui - Itachi cree que es correcto – dijo señalándose a el mismo - ella fue pensando encontrarme – Le dijo a Sasuke, luego señalo la puerta – Fuera.

- Deberíamos arreglar bien este asunto antes ¿no crees? – ShIsui rasco su nuca despreocupadamente.

- Tobi piensa que el debería llevar a Hinata san a casa, es lo correcto, Tobi no confía en ninguno de ustedes tres.

- No importa porque fue, interrumpiste una conversación privada – Sasuke contesto la mirada de su hermano con una mas seria.

- No hay nada que arreglar, Itachi la llevara a casa cuando acabe no me importa si confías en mi o no, retomaras tu conversación de manera adecuada con el debido permiso de tu hermano mayor y novio de ella – Ahora sus ojos se enrojecieron – Fuera antes de que algo terrible suceda.

Los tres varones se miraron nuevamente.

- ¿Qué podría ocurrir que fuera tan terrible? Utilizaras el Tsukuyomi, tu Amaretsu o a Susanoo, ¡dispara! ¡somos tres contra ti! – Sasuke parecía divertido, no importaba que utilizara Itachi contra ellos entre los tres podrían neutralizarlo. De pronto la puerta del departamento se vino abajo y dos chicas quedaron atrapadas en el marco tratando de pasar una sobre la otra.

- ¡Quítate vaca pelirroja! ¡yo llegue primero! – una de las manos de Sakura empujaba la cabeza de Karin hacia abajo y trataba de tirarla mientras sus ojos se volvían hacia Sasuke – ¡Sasu kun! ¡ya vine por ti cielo! ¡¿me extrañaste?! – Una de las manos de Karin se alzo de tal manera que empujo la quijada de Sakura hacia arriba mientras se incorporaba empujándola hacia atrás.

- ¡Yo lo localice antes que tu pelos de chicle! Y no está feliz de verte, mira su cara ¡esta aterrado con tu presencia! – Sasuke en efecto había palidecido, miro hacia todos lados hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Itachi quien sonreía de medio lado señalando una dirección, sus ojos siguieron el lugar que indicaba, la ventana, mascullo algo entre dientes mientras se lanzaba hacia la salida señalada. Las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas.

- ¡SASUKE KUN! ¡ESPERAME! – gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se zafaban de la puerta justo a tiempo para seguirlo por la ventana. Itachi se volvió hacia Shisui y Tobi.

- ¿Dos contra uno? – Tobi, puso pose tonta. Pero noto que Shisui no le estaba poniendo atención sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella chica – Tobi cree que mejor va a ver como siguen los demás – se volvió justo cuando apareció un agujero negro por el cual desapareció. Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron hacia Shisui.

- ¿Sabes quién está por encima de mi? – Pregunto Shisui de manera monótona, Itachi asintió – Jamás haría nada que te perjudicara pequeño otouto.

- Lo sé – Shisui sonrió y se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta Hinata.

- Cuídalo bien – le sonrió con picardía antes de enderezarse y se volvió hacia la puerta – y si hace algo idiota puedes correr a mis brazos en busca de consuelo cuando quieras.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA**

- Esto parece prometedor – Kö levanto uno de los documentos en sus manos – Neji lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, sus labios sonrieron.

- Por lo menos hasta ahora no hay nada que lo anule – Todos se acercaron hasta el haciendo una bolita.

- Crees que funcione – pregunto Gaara, el documento desapareció de las manos de Neji mientras Naruto emergía con el fuera de aquel grupo.

_Yo Hyuga Hikaru líder del clan Hyuga_

_Por el bienestar y paz entre nosotros los clanes que hoy conformamos Konoha y ante el exclamado temor de los clanes hermanos Uchiha y Senju de que nuestro doujutsu, poderoso en contra de ambos clanes, sea usado o manipulado en contra de alguno de ellos por el otro, aceptamos los siguientes puntos antepuestos por estos, con el fin de garantizar la armonía entre nosotros._

_1º Ninguno de los dos clanes citados tendrá tratados con los Hyuga de manera única sin el conocimiento o coparticipación del otro._

_2º El clan Hyuga mantendrá su doujutsu controlado, tal y como lo ha venido haciendo por generaciones sin poder cambiar esto a menos que los dos clanes anteriores lo soliciten o lo acepten de acuerdo a las circunstancias y tiempos…._

Un gran golpe fue dado a Naruto.

- ¡Idiota!, ¡¿no puedes esperar a que Neji lo analice?! no es como si lo entendieras de cualquier modo – Ino se mantenía de pie frente a Naruto mientras tomaba el pergamino.

- Eso es grande un! – Deidara se acerco pero Ino mostro una mirada tan molesta que detuvo al rubio.

- Significa que si los Uchiha y los Senju lo piden los Hyuga tendrían que hacer cambios – Pein parecía meditar aquello – pero…

- ¿Cómo es que ese tratado sigue vivo? – Tokuma parecía sorprendido.

- Problemáticos – todos se volvieron hacia Shikamaru recostado sobre las piernas de Temari – Tendrían que solicitarlo ambos clanes, eso es un seguro bastante fuerte, además… es de la época de Madara, supongo que los Uchiha desconocían esto – De pronto todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto.

- La pregunta real es… - Gaara se acerco hacia el rubio - ¿Crees que los Senju y los Uchiha estén dispuestos a solicitarlo? – Naruto sintió como el ambiente se centraba en su respuesta.

- ¡Hey! ¡soy un Uzumaki!, tal vez un Namikaze, no un Senju propiamente, solo estoy emparentado con ellos, pero… - Las miradas se intensificaron - puedo hablar con la abuela, seguro ella puede hacer algo – dijo por fin. Neji se volvió hacia los demás.

- Si los Senju aceptan solo queda convencer a los Uchiha.

- Creo que eso no es tan sencillo como parece – todos se volvieron a ver a un hombre que aparecia de un agujero negro.

- ¿Como estas tan seguro? – Pregunto Konan con indiferencia.

- Yo ya lo intente una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ITACHI UCHIHA**

- Itachi y-yo n-no… - Aquello que le había pedido Itachi iba en contra de todos sus principios morales – no se – Itachi parecía divertido ante su reacción, adoraba verla en aquel estado.

- No tendremos otra oportunidad Hinata, por favor – Ahí estaba, el nunca suplicaba y sin embargo, sabía que por aquella mujer incluso se pondría de rodillas. La tomo de las manos y miro dentro de sus ojos pidiendo su aprobación. Hinata se sintió vibrar ante su toque, sabía que no podía negarle nada aquel hombre que amaba tanto, pero…

- ¿E-estás seguro? quiero decir… - Hinata se sentía nerviosa, si aceptaba no habría vuelta atrás – Si alguien nos descubre… - Itachi la abrazo colocando su frente sobre la de ella.

- Es parte del juego – el rostro de Hinata se encendió, jamás pensó que Itachi fuera capaz de una locura así.

- Otou san no estará feliz si lo llega a saber – Esta vez Itachi la beso cálidamente, Hinata lo sabia no había forma de que ella se le negara.

- Por lo que se de el no hay modo de hacerlo feliz, queremos estar juntos cierto – Hinata asintió simplemente se abandono en aquellos brazos que tanta protección le brindaban y que sabia serian ruina.

- E-está bien Itachi, acepto pero… - Itachi la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, su mirada llena de angustia y duda le hacía saber que jamás había hecho algo como aquello – ¿Pueden venir Gaara y Kiba? – La mirada de Itachi se concentro en ella, pensando en las posibilidades, es decir, de entre todos ¿por que siempre elegía a quienes menos soportaba? – Me sentiría mejor con ellos a mi lado – dijo por fin con algo de nerviosismo.

- De acuerdo… - dijo aún pensativo – supongo que pueden ayudarnos si te hace sentir mejor – Hinata asintió, mientras Itachi la soltaba para ir por unos documentos en su escritorio – Estos son los laboratorios de investigación de Orochimaru, deberás infiltrarte en ellos en tres días.

- ¿Por qué en tres días? – Itachi tomo una pequeña memoria y se la entrego junto con aquellos documentos.

- Será cuando Orochimaru traté de asesinarme – Hinata palideció – No temas, está dentro del plan, si haces esto estaré bien y te prometo que todo habrá terminado – Hinata tomo aquellos documentos y contemplo a Itachi por un momento.

- como sabes que intentara matarte en tres días – Itachi sonrio con cinismo.

- Manipule información – Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, en realidad nunca pensó que Itachi… bueno a decir verdad creía todo de el.

- No se si pueda hacerlo, suena tan…

- No vamos a robar nada – Itachi trataba de tranquilizarla..

- No claro, solo vamos a sabotearlos – Itachi comenzó a reír suavemente.

- En realidad solo vamos a dar a conocer hechos ciertos que Orochimaru trata de ocultar – Hinata no estaba tan segura pero haría cualquier cosa por el.

- Todo saldrá bien ¿cierto? – Itachi asintió – No quiero perderte – Un sentimiento cálido inundo a Itachi como si aquellas palabras estuvieran hechas con los propios rayos del sol.

- Orochimaru no me hará nada lo prometo – El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció.

- No me refería solo a eso – pareció meditar – ¿crees que el clan me permita estar junto a ti? – Ahora el también parecía sentir la angustia apoderándose de él.

- ¿Crees que si se oponen me resignare? – Hinata lo miro de frente – Nada nos separara ahora, lo prometo – Ella asintió ante sus palabras.

- Tal vez… deberíamos ir a ver cómo van los demás con eso – Itachi volvió a acortar las distancias.

- Que tal si primero nos concentramos en nosotros – Hinata sonrió mientras se dejaba envolver entre sus brazos nuevamente, no sabía que les deparaba el futuro, pero estaba segura de algo, quería aprovechar cada minuto junto a él como si fuera el último. Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente y se dejaron envolver por las pasiones que en aquellos momentos los sometían, suavemente, dulcemente, sus bocas se abrieron buscando la cavidad del otro, sintiendo sus alientos, no podían soltarse y sin embargo sus cuerpos les exigían mas. Itachi la alzó en sus brazos y camino con ella hasta depositarla en su cama, una de sus manos que antes la abrazara comenzó suavemente a recorrer sus formas, la misma Hinata se sentía ansiosa, comenzó recorriendo su fuerte pecho hasta su abdomen, queriendo tocar mas de el, finalmente lo jalo suavemente haciéndole entender que quería tenerlo arriba de ella, Itachi no se hizo del rogar se coloco a su lado y casi por encima de ella mientras sus labios se separaban para que el besara suavemente su cuello, el calor entre ellos iba en aumento, más allá de lo que la razón comprendía, Las manos de aquel hombre fueron hasta la espalda de ella, buscando aquel cierre que le impedía ir más allá.

- Coufh, coufh – ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el marco de la entrada ahora sin puerta, solo para toparse con la blanca y fría mirada de Neji Hyuga que parecía querer matar a Itachi – Espero interrumpir.

- querrás decir que esperas no interrumpir – corrigió Itachi, Neji se irguió mientras su semblante parecía inmutable.

- No, en verdad espero interrumpir.

- ¡Tobi sabia!, Tobi no debió dejar a Itachi san solo con Hyuga san, ¡Tobi vino a Checar porque Tobi es un buen chico! – Tobi apareció saltando detrás de Neji, solo para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Itachi, quien se incorporo algo molesto y un tanto avergonzado _''Si Tobi vuelve a interrumpir una tercera vez, Tobi muere, no importa que tan fuerte sea''_. Neji penetro en aquel departamento con paso corto y medido y mostro un pergamino en su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué es eso niisan? – Hinata parecía un tomate encendido pero la vista de aquel documento pareció acabar con cualquier miedo, esperaba que fuera lo que fuera garantizara su felicidad.

- Nuestra condena o nuestra liberación – Itachi levanto la vista con esperanza y se acerco hasta aquel joven, Neji lo miro fríamente y extendió aquel documento hacia el – dependerá del consejo Uchiha.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA**

- Deja de llevarte todo – Ino estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, tan pronto Neji salió de ahí, todos los Akatsuki perdieron la razón, Konan simplemente cayó ante la tentación y había empezado a hacer figuras de origami con todos aquellos documentos, mientras Pein los clavaba en la pared con fierros, Tokuma trataba de evitar que el rubio colocara trampas explosivas por todos lados 'hará la casa más segura' dijo antes de empezar a poner mastiques por todas partes. Kö por su lado estaba tratando de evitar que el peli plateado quien ya estaba aburrido incendiara la casa en un acto de destrucción sin sentido como ofrenda a Jashin y si no había matado a Shikamaru quien parecía una víctima adecuada acostado en aquel sillón, era porque la rubia de coletas casi lo mata cuando lo intento. Zetsu había decidido que podía hacer un invernadero interno adecuado y había comenzado a llenar el lugar con tierra, lo que Akamaru creyó genial para enterrar sus huesos. Sasori estaba metido en un duelo de marionetas clásicas contra marionetas ultramodernas con Kankuro, mientras Shino trataba de evitar que las polillas que había llamado para pararlos se comieran la mitad de la casa, Kiba algo cansado de todo aquello había decidido asaltar la cocina e Ino sacaba cuanta cosa metía Kakuzo en un saco ¡que solo Dios sabia de donde trajo!, Gaara y Sai miraban la escena sin que sus rostros se movieran ni una fracción.

- Deberías detenerlos – dijo por fin Sai.

- No veo la razón – Contestó Gaara.

- Destruirán la casa – Sai noto que eso a Gaara no le importaba – Hinata se quedara sin donde vivir – Aquello lo preocupaba, no creía encontrar otro lugar para mudarse con Ino que fuera tan económico, es decir… gratis.

- Puede mudarse conmigo – Una leve sonrisa surco su rostro, aquello no era tan mala idea.

- Podría terminar mudándose con el Uchiha – el seño de Gaara se frunció levemente mientras una enorme cantidad de arena comenzaba a surgir por detrás de él.

**AFUERA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HINATA HYUGA**

Un agujero negro se abrió frente al departamento, dejando pasar a Neji, Itachi, Hinata y finalmente a Tobi mismo. Comenzaron a dirigir sus pasos hacia la casa cuando notaron como una gran cantidad de arena salía por puertas y ventanas llevando consigo a todos los que estaban dentro. El cuerpo de un pelirrojo llegó hasta los pies de Hinata quien miraba incrédula su casa parcialmente destruida, luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia el.

- Felicidades – dijo Pein mientras se ponía en pie - oficialmente eres un miembro de los Akatsuki – Hinata miro a Itachi quien parecía mortificado. Luego se volvió hacia Tobi, quien comenzó a rascar su nuca.

- ¡Ah si!, primera regla, ¡no invites a ningún miembro a tu casa!, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!.


	23. SIN NOMBRAR

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**El asistente de Itachi Uchiha.**

Itachi se mantenía de pie sobre la colina, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, sabía que en cualquier momento seria atacado, después de todo… así lo había planeado; durante los últimos días, bombas habían sido plantadas en los sitios de construcción forzando su mano a una constante vigilancia sobre la zona.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¡¿Nh?!, podríamos atacar su cuartel directamente, ¡un! – los ojos de Itachi se volvieron hacia su rubio compañero, Deidara, quien parecía impaciente por empezar la acción.

- Seremos atacados en cualquier momento, solo mantén la calma – dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían nuevamente hacia las obras del puente.

- ¡hum!, no deberías estar haciendo algo, rastrero y malévolo para darle ventaja a tu hermano, nh? – Itachi sonrió de medio lado. Fue suficiente para que Deidara lo entendiera.

- espero que sepas lo que haces, yeah – dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían hacia el cielo, algo había llamado su atención – te arriesgas mucho dejando todo en manos de la niña – Itachi entrecerró sus ojos.

- No es una niña – Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Hinata.

- solo no te distraigas, ¡un!, todo está muy quieto ¡yeah! – Itachi también se había percatado, no había ruidos, ni de aves, ni de insectos ¡los estaban cercando!.

**XXX**

La bolsa de valores comenzaba a moverse, los niveles se habían equilibrado entre la empresa de Orochimaru y la suya propia, estaban en igualdad de circunstancias, lo cual era provechoso para él, Sasuke sonrió, miro a su alrededor, en verdad estaba sorprendido de que Itachi no estuviera en aquel lugar, dispuesto a salvarle el trasero como siempre, sus manos sudaron, parecía que su hermano hablaba en serio cuando dijo que confiaba en el, suspiro, dentro de poco comenzarían el juego y necesitaba concentrarse, durante meses había hecho diferentes tratos que pronto le darían la ventaja, pero no antes de elevar a Orochimaru lo suficiente para que sintiera la caída con gran fuerza; si ganaba ¡si lograba vencer a Orochimaru! habría hecho algo que su hermano fue incapaz de hacer, le demostraría a todos que él podía ser mejor, la imagen de Hinata inundo su mente, aún no entendía que lo hacía sentir aquella obsesión hacia aquella chica, quizá… ¿porque su hermano la amaba?, ¡no! negó ante esto, aquella obsesión había comenzado mucho antes de que el supiera de su relación, en realidad no importaba, también ella se daría cuenta de su error y volvería sus ojos hacia el tarde o temprano, en ese juego que estaba a punto de jugar no solo ganaría el respeto de su padre, también ganaría el corazón de ella.

**XXX**

Orochimaru sonreía maliciosamente, todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes, las acciones de la empresa de Sasuke pronto comenzaría a perder valor, debido a las importantes inversiones en empresas rivales y la afectación del nombre de los Uchiha con los problemas ambientales creados por él, bastante efectivo pensó, miro su reloj era casi tiempo. Suigetsu entro asintiendo ante la mirada de Orochimaru.

- Llego el momento.

**XXX**

- ¡Aaachu!

- salud – Gaara parecía haber comido un kilo de limones agrios, freno mientras limpiaba su nariz y se volvió hacia Hinata.

- Una vez mas ¿Por qué los ductos? – Hinata desvió la mirada.

- nuestros informantes dijeron que suelen tener fallas constantes, por lo que sería el mejor lugar para acceder sin ser detectados – Gaara asintió.

- Entiendo, ahora… - dijo señalando hacia enfrente de el – ¿por qué la bestia maloliente y peluda va por delante de nosotros? – Akamaru se paro ante lo dicho, se volvió hacia Gaara cabizbajo y gimoteando en desconsuelo, Gaara suspiro – Me refería al idiota de tu dueño – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del blanco perro haciendo que Kiba se frenara al escuchar aquello.

- Mi alto sentido del olfato y del oído nos previenen de posibles trampas– Gaara suspiro fastidiado.

- De nuevo… ¿porque van adelante? – Luego tomo la cara de Akamaru y la bajo – todo eso esta especificado en los planos ¿no es cierto? – Kiba mascullo algo entre dientes y se volvió hacia Gaara topándose con la cola de Akamaru por lo que tomándola la tiro hacia abajo, tan pronto tuvo de frente al pelirrojo continuo.

- Los planos pueden no ser correctos y ¡tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puedes fiarte de los informantes! – El rostro de Gaara se enfureció.

- Mas razón para que yo vaya adelante, ¡mi arena es efectiva en contra de los sistemas de detección de movimiento! – Kiba sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Para ser tan reverenciado eres un idiota!, si todos los sistemas fallan al mismo tiempo tendríamos a todo un grupo de personas cazándonos ¡ah! ¡dah! – Contesto Kiba mientras hacia la mímica de un retrasado mental, Hinata exhalo aire, Esos dos no se detendrían hasta que ella hiciera algo, miro los planos nuevamente.

- Estamos cerca y tenemos poco tiempo, solo unos metros más adelante – ambos chicos pararon su pelea para mirarse amenazantes- Gaara desvió la mirada con molestia.

- Bien, solo apúrate, ¡tu olor opaca al de tu perro!.

**XXX**

- Eres algo idiota ¿no es cierto? – Deidara se puso en pie mientras limpiaba el barro de su rostro, para luego mirar a Itachi delante de él.

- Mira quién habla, ¡¿un?! – Itachi sonrió.

- Yo no soy el que ataco al piso – Deidara puso su pose más digna antes de mirar de reojo al Uchiha.

- Solo me resbale, ¡un!, ¡tú fuiste el tonto que sugirió un pequeño entrenamiento de calentamiento en una zona llena de barro!. ¡Un! – El rostro de Itachi se volvió serio ates de que una explosión los sacudiera a ambos, uno de los camiones que transportaban materiales había explotado, ambos corrieron colina abajo esperando poder ayudar a los obreros pero fue entonces que varios huesos se elevaron del suelo entorpeciendo su camino, saltaron justo a tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos los atravesara.

- ¡Quien seas! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡un! - Deidara reviso su ropa, su bonita capa de nubes rojas había sido rasgada, Itachi miro de reojo a su compañero antes de que el causante estuviera a la vista.

- Deidara Kimimaro – dijo señalando al hombre delante de ellos – Kimimaro Deidara – Dijo señalando a Deidara quien le regreso una mirada extrañada. El hombre no pareció inmutarse por aquello, pero sonrió después de revisar al rubio.

- el otro chico era más lindo, no debiste cambiarlo – luego miro a Deidara – este parece una princesita – luego guardo silencio – no que el otro chico se viera muy masculino tampoco ¡tus gustos son raros Uchiha! – Deidara frunció el seño, tal vez aquel sujeto si mereciera convertirse en una de sus obras de arte efímeras después de todo _''¡nadie! y digo ¡nadie! ¡Dice que hay alguien más lindo que yo! ¡¿un?!''_. Una suave música lleno el ambiente y tres gigantescos seres aparecieron justo detrás de ellos – recuerdas a Tayuya ¿no es cierto? – Itachi no necesitaba volverse para sentir la presencia de aquellos seres y de la chica – creo que ella te recuerda.

- cuidado está acumulando chakra, utilizara su técnica ocular – Itachi se sorprendió al notar a otra chica cuya presencia no había sentido antes, una pelirroja detrás de uno de los árboles, la reconoció después de un momento, era una de las chicas que había atravesado su sala persiguiendo a su hermano _''esto se pone cada vez mas y mas interesante''_.

**XXX**

La empresa de Sasuke iba tomando mas y mas fuerza, sin embargo los movimientos eran débiles, peor aún ese no era el plan, frunció el seño, algo no estaba bien, parecía que sus aliados comenzaban a tomar partido traicionándolo uno a uno, sintió la presencia de alguien, cuando se volvió, noto a Orochimaru en persona quien le sonreía de manera escalofriante.

- parece que tienes la ventaja joven Uchiha – El rostro de Sasuke permaneció neutral, sabía que se burlaba, algo había hecho para volver a todos sus aliados en su contra, volvió su rostro hacia los movimientos, el trato era claro y si su empresa se iba a pique no pudiendo cumplir con su parte eso significaría la ruina y otorgarle a Orochimaru toda su parte de la empresa.

- es mínima según veo – sabía que estaba en problemas pero no podía dejar ver su preocupación, Orochimaru sonrío.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Miro en todas direcciones haciéndole notar a Sasuke muy obviamente que buscaba a alguien – No veo a tu joven hermano, ¿se perderá tu día mas importante?, nuestro trato sin duda es beneficioso para ambas empresas – Sasuke tuvo problemas para mantener su neutralidad, pero solo sonrió de medio lado.

- tenía otros asuntos – Orochimaru se acerco hasta él y tomo su hombro con familiaridad.

- ¡Lástima!, pero supongo que era importante, solo espero este a salvo – Sasuke levanto una ceja como única contestación _''¿es algún tipo de amenaza?''_, Orochimaru rio – no lo tomes a mal joven Uchiha, desde mi enfrentamiento con el he seguido su carrera muy de cerca, creo que ha tenido algunos ataques en una de sus obras ¿no es cierto? – se acero lo suficiente para acercarse a su oído – espero que no resulte herido – luego se separo para volver su vista hacia los monitores, sabiendo que sus palabras habían inquietado a Sasuke – ¡Oh! Pero ¿qué te parece?, parece que mi empresa comienza a tomar ventaja – pero Sasuke no parecía estar escuchando, su mente se volvió hacia su hermano… con preocupación.

**XXX**

**- **_¡Awwww! Akamaru ¡basta! –_ Una voz se oyó desde el ducto de aire haciendo que unos guardias en el vestidor miraran hacia arriba _- ¿seguro vamos bien?_ – tomaron sus armas y se acercaron hacia el respiradero en el techo.

- _Tu eres el guía genio, por algo vas al frente, ¿Qué dice tu narizota?_ – rodearon el ducto.

- ¡_argggh! desde hace un buen rato solo huelo a queso gruyer y algo parecido a podredumbre –_ Una tercera voz interrumpió la discusión.

_- Creo que debimos dar vuelta hace un ducto, vamos hacia el…. –_ La ventilación se abrió haciendo que los tres chicos y un perro se precipitaran hacia el piso, cuando alzaron los ojos estaban siendo apuntados por varias armas – Vestidor y la armería – concluyo Hinata.

**XXX**

Esquivar a esos tres se hacía pesado y hacerlos volar en mil pedazos una y otra vez no servía de nada puesto que volvía a recuperarse de inmediato.

- ¡malditos fantasmas! ¡Son una molestia! yeah – miro en otra dirección, Itachi seguía moviéndose con rapidez evitando todos aquellos huesos, había empleado varias técnicas haciendo que Deidara suspirara con decepción _''esto es muy aburrido, ¿me pregunto que estará esperando? ¡¿un?!''_ . Luego miro hacia la chica que lo estaba molestando, _''pensé que sería un mayor desafío, ¡yeah!''_. Fue entonces que tanto Deidara como Itachi levantaron sus ojos al notar como el sol se tornaba rojizo, varias imágenes descompuestas llegaban hacia Itachi al tratar de usar su Sharingan a larga distancia, por lo que lo desactivo para observar con cuidado la gran cúpula de cristal por encima de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, Deidara se volvió justo a tiempo para evitar que varias rocas rojas con puntas lo atravesaran, logro girar y volverse para mirar a una mujer de cabello azul grisáceo mirándolo, alrededor de ella varias rocas rojas como el rubí comenzaron a formarse _''ni hablar, ¡hoy me persiguen las chicas! ¡yeah!''_.

Itachi volvió su atención nuevamente hacia Kimimaro, parecía haber ganado fuerza desde su último enfrentamiento, además, deliberadamente estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos, no solo evitándolo también hacía uso de ataques que lo mantenían a distancia, se volvería mas difícil con su visión limitada, observo de reojo, la pelirroja estaba guiando a Kimimaro, haciéndole saber sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera, reviso las posiciones y suspiro con tranquilidad, ¡ya casi era el momento!.

**XXX**

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y los guardias se movían de un lugar a otro hacia sus puestos de vigilancia no estando muy seguros de lo que pasaba, varios miembros del personal comenzaron a ser desalojados de inmediato.

- ¡Tenemos una emergencia de seguridad indefinida!, ¡diríjanse hacia los refugios! – aquel guardia, comenzó a guiar a todos hacia la salida dejando la zona completamente vacía, luego permitió el acceso a sus compañeros que no tardaron en empezar a buscar en todos los rincones, pronto micrófonos, cámaras de seguridad, eran desconectados y la puerta atrancada, todos se quitaron los cascos protectoras.

- ¡Fui! Al fin ¡qué asco! ¡¿Acaso estos sujetos conocen la lavandería?! – Kiba parecía estar dispuesto a vomitar en cualquier momento, Mientras Gaara y Hinata se quitaban los trajes tan rápido como les era posible – no ayuda el hecho de que estén llenos de arena, me pica todo el cuerpo incluyendo mi…

- Fue necesario, era la forma mas rápida de deshacernos de ellos – interrumpió Gaara ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de parte de Hinata - No volveré a quejarme de tu olor peludo – dijo mientras aventaba su ropa tan lejos como le era posible – tardare meses en quitarle el olor a mi arena - Hinata buscaba entre sus ropas el disco que Itachi le había entregado, cuando lo entrego se precipito hacia una de las computadoras para buscar los archivos clasificados. Kiba se movió hacia el ducto de ventilación del cual emergió Akamaru.

- Tranquilo amigo ya casi lo logramos – Akamaru salto hasta posicionarse junto a su dueño. Hinata parecía confundida en algunas cosas.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Gaara noto que algo andaba mal pero Hinata negó.

- Es solo… que aquí hay más de lo que esperaba – ambos chicos se abalanzaron sobre la computadora – Aquí hay ordenes especificas sobre el sabotaje en las plantas Uchiha – Kiba gruño.

- ¡Maldito! – Luego se volvió hacia Hinata – ¿puedes obtener una copia de esto? – Hinata miro a su amigo antes de sonreírle.

- puedo hacer algo mejor, liberare la información junto con los demás datos – Kiba asintió.

- ¡perfecto! – Gaara frunció el entrecejo al notar algo, por lo que se lo señalo a Hinata.

- Ahí, ¿Qué es eso? – Hinata abrió el archivo señalado, el rostro de los tres chicos quedo en blanco.

- Uchiha Fugaku – dijo en voz baja Hinata.

- ¡¿Y un plan en contra de sus propios hijos?! No es muy seguro ser un Uchiha ¿cierto? – comentó Kiba mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Todos son una peste – contesto Gaara obteniendo una mirada directa de Hinata, el pelirrojo sonrió – no pienso retractarme princesa.

**XXX**

- lamentable – Sasuke se volvió hacia Orochimaru – eso me deja muy por encima, creo que tendrás problemas para cumplir – Sasuke se volvió hacia sus datos sin prestarle atención, había números rojos por todos lados – Tal vez podríamos renegociar algo ahora – Nuevamente el pelinegro volvió sus ojos hacia aquel hombre – se que tienes acceso a mucha de la información dentro de la parte de tu hermano, quizá… - Sasuke rio.

- Creo que me subestimas – Ahora Orochimaru lo observo seriamente – Jamás vendería a mi hermano y ciertamente no perderé – ahora el seño de hombre se contrajo con molestia.

- Hipócrita – Sasuke lo observo de frente - ¡ya lo has vendido! o ¿vas a decirme que Karin no te dijo nada? – El semblante de Sasuke se mantenía inexpresivo pero algo dentro de él se movió – sí, yo sabía que la usabas para informarte de mis movimientos y aún así dejaste que pasaran – se acerco a él – No es a ti a quien me interesa acabar, puedes quedarte con tu compañía y obtener ventajas con este trato, solo tienes que terminar lo que empezaste, solo tienes que ayudarme a acabar con tu hermano ¿no es lo que quieres? Lo que siempre has querido -Por primera vez el rostro de Sasuke se endureció – les demostrarías a todos que eres superior – Orochimaru sonrió al notar la lucha interna que aquel joven sostenía, eso le agradaba, en realidad no importaba lo que el hiciera, de una u otra forma Itachi Uchiha estaba acabado.

Desde otra parte del lugar un hombre observaba los movimientos, sus ojos se movieron hacia la pantalla, tendría que alargar un poco mas aquello _''creo que hare una apuesta arriesgada''_.

**XXX**

Aquello no estaba bien, de un momento a otro varios hombres se habían unido a la lucha, Itachi sonrió _''tal parece que Orochimaru en verdad quiere matarme''_ un rubio salto quedando a su espalda.

- ¿Ya podemos comenzar a atacar? ¿un? – Luego saco un poco más de arcilla de una bolsa en su costado – ¿o esperaras hasta que llamen al ejército? - Itachi miro discretamente su reloj, antes de que su atención volviera hacia sus enemigos.

- Pensé que te agradaría un reto más grande – luego sonrió – podemos esperarlos si gustas – el rostro de Deidara se molestó, pronto sus mejillas se inflaron y sus labios se levantaron en forma de puchero.

- Me divierte pelear mas con Sasori, un!, ¡comienzo a aburrirme! – luego miro a las chicas que lo seguían atacando – creo que le gusto a la chica del cabello gris, no ha dejado de buscarme ¡yeah! – Itachi hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no rodar sus ojos, mejor acababan con aquello antes de que su rubio amigo comenzara a lanzar fuegos artificiales.

- Deidara – El rubio no se movió pero espero a que terminara – Ya puedes divertirte – Una mirada brillante acompañaron a la sonrisa maniática que surco por el rostro del rubio.

- entonces, sujétate de donde puedas, ¡yeah!.

**XXX**

- Liberando información hacia los medios – Hinata presiono el botón de 'ENTER'.

- ¡Magnifico!, ¡vámonos! ¡Este lugar me da grima! –Kiba abrió la puerta cerciorándose primero de que todos los pasillos estuvieran libres.

- ¿No te pondrás tu uniforme? – Kiba miro a Gaara.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! Mi olfato es muy sensible, ¡prefiero arriesgarme! y sin ofender arenero, tu arena se me mete hasta en el…

- bien ya entendí – Gaara suspiro, el peludo tenía un muy buen punto - Nos adelantaremos para despejar el camino – dijo Gaara volviéndose hacia Hinata quien asintió mientras retiraba su disco. Pero antes de retirarse se acerco hacia los grandes routers en uno de los rincones.

- gracias Kabuto san – Una sombra pareció moverse en el lugar.

- ¿sabías? – Hinata sonrió.

- No sabía que trabajaras para Orochimaru, sin embargo… - Hinata bajo la cabeza – pude notarte en cuanto entre a este lugar, es por eso que evite que Gaara o Kiba vinieran hacia aquí – Hubo un silencio entre ambos antes de que ella continuara - ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Hinata no podía mirar al hombre escondido entre las sombras pero pudo percibir su inquietud.

- Porque eres la única que me nota – Hinata asintió.

- Es porque yo misma he estado entre las sombras mucho tiempo- se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar – tal vez es tiempo de buscar un poco más la luz – Kabuto pareció medita aquello.

- quizá – contestó Kabuto antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

**XXX**

La poderosa cúpula de cristal comenzó a fragmentarse mientras los enormes huesos puntiagudos en el suelo eran destrozados y lanzados contra ella, toda la tierra parecía estallar desde lo más profundo arrasando con una gran cantidad de los atacantes, Deidara reía maniáticamente, mientras Itachi destruía cierta flauta que lo molestaba sobre manera, la dueña de dicho instrumento lo miro sorprendida, Itachi regreso la mirada con seriedad.

- No aprendes de tus errores ¿cierto? – Antes de que Tayuya comprendiera se vio atrapada en un mundo de sombras, Itachi se puso en pie antes de lanzarse hacia Kimimaro pero la chica de pelo grisáceo se interpuso, ambos se analizaron mientras pequeñas formaciones de cristal parecían irse formando alrededor de Itachi. Una onda expansiva hizo que ambos se cubrieran.

- Eso hiere mis sentimientos, un – dijo Deidara mientras se aproximaba a ellos – creí que estabas interesada en mi, ¡yeah! – Hizo una seña a Itachi para que continuara su camino – yo me hago cargo ¿un? – Itachi asintió dejándolos solos – bien ¿en qué nos quedamos preciosa? – el seño de la mujer se junto.

- Llámame Guren.

**XXX**

Las acciones de Sasuke milagrosamente se habían estabilizado gracias a la inversión de un empresario y la estabilidad de dos de sus socios comerciales Uzumaki y Haruno _''irónico''_ pensó, mientras Orochimaru sonreía.

- Terrible, aún cuando todo terminara aquí, no creo que tengas los recursos necesarios para mantener un trato como el nuestro - luego se volvió hacia los monitores las noticias estaban a punto de llegar – pero me temo que esto aún no termina, me pregunto que habrá en las noticias el día de hoy, estoy seguro de que serán interesantes – el seño de Sasuke se frunció, muchas noticias influenciaban severamente los negocios, pero ¡¿qué era lo que interesaba a Orochimaru?!.

Xxxxx

N/A: Algo largo y quedara en dos partes y ¡fuih!, me he quemado el coco tratando de darle un título, me rindo, lo dejare sin darle nombre a este capítulo hasta que se me ocurra algo


End file.
